Senior Year
by taylorcochran
Summary: Lucas just moved from Austin to Burleson. With school starting he has to adjust to his new school, new friends, new job and it's his Senior Year. He was pretty sure this year was going to be terrible, until he met his tour guide, Riley.
1. Chapter 1-New Kid

**Chapter 1**

"LUCAS! Wake up, you have to meet your tour guide at 7:30." Lucas moved the comforter off of his face and stared at his alarm clock, the bright red numbers of 6:45 were hurting his eyes. He slowly sat up in bed and angrily got ready for school. He had just recently moved here from Austin and even though he got along with most of the people on the football team, he didn't know anyone else or the school. It was his senior year and he couldn't dread it more. Lucas was extremely attractive; he had naturally tan skin, a strong jaw, bright green eyes and sandy blonde hair. He was incredibly muscular and toned from working on his grandad's ranch.

"Bye mom." He leaned over and kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

"HAVE A GOOD DAY HONEY!" Lucas hurriedly ran to his truck and drove to Burleson High School since it was 7:20. The one good thing that came from this move was his new truck, he was pretty sure his parents only got it for him so he'd be less angry. A black 4 wheel drive dodge did lessen the blow, at least he was still in Texas. He put his truck in park and ran to the office, where he was supposed to meet his tour guide. Up until now the only thing he'd seen was a locker room and football field.

"Lucas Friar. I'm meeting a tour guide."

The receptionist looked up from her computer. "Hello Lucas, welcome to Burleson High School. Riley should be here in just a few moments, there was practice this morning. Have a seat."

"Thanks." The green eyed boy took a seat in the chairs and began to glance around outside of the office. There was a giant elk statue in the center of the hallway with a staircase on either side. "Where is he?" he whispered. As soon as the words left his mouth, the office door opened. An absolutely stunning girl walked through the door, she had long brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Her eyelashes made her eyes more desirable and her smile was, wow. Lucas realized he was staring and quickly looked to the ground, still anxiously waiting for his tour guide.

"Hello Riley!" The receptionist exclaimed. Lucas threw his head up and looked at the girl, it wasn't a guy like he had originally thought.

"Hey LouAnn. How are you?"

"I'm great Riley, are you here for the tour?" The brunette nodded and the receptionist pointed towards the chairs to her right. Lucas' heart was beating crazy fast as she approached him and he could tell his jaw was open but, he had no idea how to close it.

"Hi. I'm Riley Matthews. Welcome to BHS a.k.a. Burleson High School." Lucas stood up, throwing his back pack over his shoulder.

The green eyed boy cleared his throat, "Lucas Friar. Nice to meet you."

"Do you have your schedule with you?" He shook his head, and began to pull it out of his pocket. Even her voice was beautiful. "Thank you. Oh we have some classes together this year, which should make it easier for you. Just, stick next to me."

"No problem." He wanted to hit himself in the head.

"Anyways, I can't imagine how difficult it would be to transfer schools your senior year. But, hopefully I can make it a little easier to navigate." Lucas opened the door for her and they stepped out into the hallway that was starting to fill with students. "Thank you. That's sweet. Okay so here we have our cafeteria and the stairs that lead to more classrooms which is super boring. Come this way." She led him down a long hallway lined with green lockers. "This is where all the vending machines are, even though some teachers don't allow food and drink others do and this is where you can get them." The green eyed boy was nodding his head but couldn't help checking her out, her body was incredible. "Down this hallway is the athletic hall. You have locker rooms for all sports, the dance room, practice gym and arena."

"Yeah, I know this area. I play football."

"Nice. What position?"

"Running back." He was hoping it would impress her.

"That's really cool. I'll see you at the games then. Well sorta." Lucas had a confused look on his face.

"Sorta?"

"Yeah, i'm a cheerleader." The brunette began to smile, and it locked Lucas in a trance. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, should we continue the tour?" The brunette nodded her head and explained to him how the rooms are numbered and showed him all of his classes. He hung onto every word that escaped her mouth.

"Hey Riles." A beautiful blonde walked up next to his new friend. "Who's this?"

"Lucas this is Maya. We're best friends and complete opposites. Don't scare him away peaches."

"No, I wouldn't do that, he's pretty cute." Lucas' cheeks turned red as he looked to the ground.

"Maya! You are dating my uncle!"

"I wasn't talking about for me." Riley quickly turned her head away from her friend and pulled Lucas away.

"Ignore her. She has no idea what she's talking about. Anyways we have to make a trek across the school to get where I am showing you next. But, do you have any questions while we are walking?" He really wanted to ask if she was single.

"Um.. what classes do I have with you?" The brunette pulled a pen out of her back pocket and circled 2 classes.

"We have 2 of the easiest classes together. Government and Health. It seems as if we both procrastinated on that last one."

"Yeah." He looked towards the ground, "my last school didn't have that one as a requirement. But, they also didn't have out periods."

"Well, luck you we do and you have them both at the end of the day right after lunch. So, you could leave then if you wanted. I am."

"I might do that, especially if I get this job."

"Where did you apply?"

"H.E.B., my friend Josh got me an interview. I have the final group interview tonight."

She laid his hand across his chest, "That's my uncle! That's where I work!" His eyes lit up, he was going to have even more time with her now.

"How is he your uncle?"

"Well, my grandparents had another kid when my dad was like 22 or 23. So here we are. But, what are you applying for at HEB? Stocker? You have the build." She giggled.

"Bagger to start off with." He for whatever reason could not form a sentence that was longer than a few words. He didn't have to, Riley could converse with anyone her personality was larger than life.

"I'm a cashier, don't leave me hangin', when I need help. Oh, we're here. This is the ROTC room, the band hall and the auditorium is over there. The debate room is also back there, but no one really goes that direction."

"HEY! I heard that!" A tall boy who was all skin and bones walked up.

"Sorry Farkle, but besides you and Smackle who dominate the debate team, no one goes back there."

"I would argue if that wasn't true. Who are you?"

"Farkle, this is Lucas, Lucas this is Farkle. Be nice to him."

"She's mine bucko!" Farkle began to glare.

"Come on Lucas, one more place to show you and we only have 10 minutes to get there." She touched Lucas' arm to drag him along and it sent chills up his bicep.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Noooo... He's had a crush on me and Maya for well, since for as long as I can remember. He is extremely protective. I'm currently kind of unavailable."

"Oh that makes sense, 'currently kind of unavailable'." They approached a door that led outside and he opened it for her again.

"Thank you. And, I know it does." She giggled and it made Lucas' heart jump. "My last boyfriend and I are kind of on a break, I hate that term. But, he wants to make it work and I am on the fence about it. I don't know he didn't ever open doors for me. So, definitely keep that up and you will have a girlfriend in no time."

"Yeah, maybe." He continued to glance at her.

"Those buildings out there, that is where health is. They were added on because the school got to big. That was before the 2nd highschool was built. If you want, just meet me here after your class and we can go there together. Okay?"

"Sounds great."

"RILEY! What is this?" A random guy was gesturing towards Lucas.

"This is Lucas. I'm giving him a tour. Lucas this is Charlie." The green eyed boy put his hand out for a handshake and after a judgemental look he withdrew it.

"Why the hell didn't you meet me like I asked?"

"Hey man, don't talk to her like that. It isn't necessary. She's a lady." Riley smiled

"Excuse me?" Riley stepped in between the 2, who were bowing up to one another.

"I said to act like a civilized human being and don't talk to her like that." Lucas wasn't backing down.

She gently placed her hand on each of their chests and they both visibly calmed down. "Charlie, I didn't meet you because there is nothing to discuss and I was giving Lucas a tour. Lucas, i'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

The brunette turned her full attention to Charlie, "Yes, i'm sorry you're acting like a jerk. He is new here, has no idea who you are or even who I am and is getting crap from you. Come on Lucas. We have first period together." She grabbed his arm again and walked away.

It was silent, until they arrived at her locker which was upstairs pretty close to their government class. "I'm sorry if I over stepped my boundaries. I know we just met but, he doesn't need to talk to you like that."

She grinned. "Thank you for doing that, and his attitude is one of the reasons we kinda aren't together anymore." The brunette closed her locker and looked at Lucas, she really looked at him for the first time and noticed his eyes. "I hope we can become friends, despite Charlie."

"Aren't we already?" His smile was captivating.

"I guess so. And as your friend, I should warn you about our government teacher." She walked away towards the classroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Riley took the front seat and Lucas took the seat behind her.

"He's pretty crazy. Not necessarily in a bad way, but I think intense would be a good word." The bell rang and the teacher closed the door on his way in.

"Hello Riley." The teacher was tall and thin with short, curly brown hair. And, he looked a lot like Riley.

"Hi daddy." Lucas' eyes widened and he looked away from the teacher. "Daddy, this is Lucas. He's new here."

"Hello Mr. Friar if I remember correctly from the roll sheet."

"Yes sir, that's correct."

"So you know my daughter?" The brunette lowered her head.

"Yes sir, she gave me a tour this morning." With a sudden movement the teacher ended up crouched by Lucas' desk only a few inches from his face.

"Just a tour?"

Riley placed her hand on his arm, "Daddy relax, it was a tour. He's really nice." She turned her head and smiled at him. "You'll like him." Lucas returned the smile.

"I'm sure I will. You working tonight?"

"Yes. 3 to 9. I need a ride home, my car wouldn't start this morning." Lucas' brain started working and a lightbulb went off. Mr. Matthews continued class going over normal first day of school stuff, and different procedures. But, Lucas mostly admired the back of Riley's head.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley entered second period with her best friend and uncle. "Hey y'all!" She took the seat next to them.

"Hey yourself. Spill." She dropped Josh's hand and had all of her attention on the brunette.

"Spill what?"

"Hunky tour boy. Spill." Josh cleared his throat.

"Excuse me babe, but I am pretty sure I am sitting here, and I am not deaf."

"Oh stop it, you know that I would never leave you." She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned back to Riley. "Why haven't you said anything yet?"

"Nothing happened." She pulled out a spiral and pen.

"I heard that he and Charlie almost got into a fight." Josh raised his eyebrow, "I don't know what the two could possibly have fought about. I mean, they don't know each other and they don't know the same people. Do they Maya?"

"No, Josh that's incorrect they do have one person in common." Maya's smirk landed on Riley.

"First, I will not attribute to gossip. So, it is up to me to correct it. They didn't almost fight, they bowed up to one another and that's it. Charlie was talking to me rudely and Lucas stood up for me. End of story." Maya continued to look at her, knowing she was lying. "Turn those beautiful blue eyes to your boyfriend, nothing happened or is going to happen. I have a lot going on this year."

"Riles, that's just an excuse. And, if you keep making it then you will end up with Charlie again. And, none of us like him. He's a, what's the word babe?"

"Hopeless loser, I think is one of the many words that can be used to describe him." Riley started laughing.

"Love you guys!"

"We know!" They giggled together and held hands, it made Riley sick to her stomach.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was waiting outside for Riley, so they could walk to health together. His day had turned out a lot better than expected and even though he got 2 numbers, he wasn't interested in anyone but Riley. Which, he thought was weird because he had just met her. "Hey, how was your first day?" The brunette had brought him out of his daze.

"It was pretty good. Not as bad as I thought it was going to be at least." They started walking towards the building where health was.

"That's great. I'm sure the whole Charlie incident this morning probably didn't foreshadow a great day. I'm sorry about that again, that was so silly." The brunette never looked up from her feet.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, I was raised to treat women with respect and put people in their place if they don't."

"So, it sounds like you have gotten into a few fights."

"No, not fights. I prefer the term heated conversations." He opened up the classroom door for her.

"Thank you. Well, hopefully that doesn't happen here." The pair took seats in the back of the class and continued their conversation.

"So, you work tonight?"

"Yeah, if I didn't enjoy working at HEB, it would bother me."

"Is it a nice place to work?"

"Oh yeah, i'm surprised you didn't know that. There are a ton of HEB's in Austin. I love everyone I work with, even the managers. I am saving to fix my car."

"Yeah, I remember you saying something about your car breaking down. What's wrong with it?"

"Alternator. And possibly a fuel pump. It's almost like the car is trying to turn over but dies before the car pumps the gas through."

"Do you know cars?"

"A little. I wouldn't say know, I have just had very bad luck with this one and learned along the way. I can change my oil, replace a battery and headlight along with a few other things. Do you know cars?"

"Yeah, actually I used to fix tractors out at my grandpa's ranch. I can take a look at it for you!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"Absolutely. It won't hurt to take a look." The brunette stood up from her desk and hugged Lucas. She was ecstatic, that she may not have to pay an arm and a leg for labor.

"You're a lifesaver. I owe you one. Here, pass me your phone and i'll put in my number." Lucas eagerly passed her his phone.

"This way you can text me to set up-" she stopped her sentence and was staring at the phone. "Who is this cutie? Oh my gosh?"

"My baby sister Brinley. She's 3."

"Oh my goodness, i'm in love." Lucas started grinning. "She's beautiful. Sorry, I love kids." She entered her phone number and passed him his phone.

"Don't apologize. I'll be havin' to fight the guys off of her before too long."

"I don't doubt it!" Their teacher started introducing himself and with a final smile they turned their attention to the front of the class.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You gave him your number? That's a big move." Maya was leaning against her cash register talking to Riley.

"Yeah, Riles i'm impressed." Josh was at the end of Maya's lane waiting for something to bag.

"You shush, I love you but shush. And Maya, it isn't a big move he is going to take a look at my car. It is completely innocent."

"It sounds like your smitten."

"Nothing is going to happen. Is he attractive? Yes. Is he funny? Yes." The brunette shook her head, "nothing is going to happen, with everything going on this year I don't have time for a boyfriend."

"Oh really, is that why you are going to the lake house this weekend with all of us? Because you are too busy?"

"Maya, you are super lucky that Shawn has a lake house. And a boat, and jet skis. This weekend is going to be so much fun. Who's all goin'?'

Josh interjected. "Nice change of subject." The blonde rolled her eyes and turned towards her friend.

"Farkle; Smackle, Josh, You, Me and if you want you can invite Lucas." Riley's jaw dropped.

"You are insane. It's an overnight trip."

"So? There are seperate rooms and my mom and Shawn will be there."

Riley ignored her friend as their manager walked up. "Hey Adam."

"Riley turn off your light you are going to do returns and meet Devin at 8:45. Josh go home, I don't want you here anymore." Adam turned on his heels to walk away when Maya stopped him.

"You're taking all my friends away Adam!"

"Oh sorry about that. Were you wanting to go home?"

"Yeah, I get off in 30 minutes anyways." She started smiling hoping that he would let her off early.

"Oh, absolutely you can go home...in 30 minutes. Thanks Maya, you're the greatest." Riley and Josh started laughing.

"I love his sarcasm. Bye Josh! Maya you know he'll let you off in a bit. He's just making you sweat. So, in case you are gone by the time i'm done with returns, love you and i'll call you later." The brunette hugged Josh and walked towards the return fridge.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The brunette had meandered through the aisles putting back everything that had been returned by customers. She didn't mind this job, it made things easier to find. She pulled out her phone to check the time, 8:40. It won't hurt to go there earlier. The brunette wondered what Devin needed her for, she was the manager above Adam.

"Hey Devin!"

"Hey Riley, perfect! I was hoping he would send you."

"Yeah. What exactly am I doing?"

"Well, we are trying something out. We just finished interviewing this group and the ones in that room have been hired."

"Oh okay." The brunette still didn't know where this was going.

"I'm going to have you mentor them. Basically, you will train them and take them under your wing. They will come to you with any questions or concerns."

"That's actually really cool."

"Yeah, we think so. But, now you have to go in there. Introduce yourself and let them ask you any questions they have now. There will be 1 of the 3 new hires working with you on every shift, so you won't get overwhelmed. And, that starts not tomorrow but Wednesday. I think that is all you will need to know. Go get 'em, and by the way we chose you because you are great at what you do, so make them great too."

"Thanks Devin. Go get yourself a Dr. Thunder you need it!" The cheerleader turned the knob and walked into the interview room, completely forgetting that Lucas had his group interview tonight.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading please follow, favorite and review**


	2. Chapter 2-Cocky or Confident?

**Chapter 2**

The brunette scanned the room there were 3 people, just like Devin had said. But, she didn't mention Lucas being a new hire. Riley's heart stopped, she couldn't believe she had forgotten. She took a deep breath and acted nonchalant. "Hey everyone. Congratulations on getting hired. My name's Riley and I will be your mentor for the first few weeks." She grabbed a chair and sat down. "I have worked here since we opened about 2 years ago and I am 17 fixin' to be 18 years old. Why don't y'all introduce yourselves then we will get started with the Q & A session."

"Hi, i'm Ashley. I'm 16 and a junior."

"Welcome Ashley." She turned her attention to the next hire.

"Paden. I'm 17 and a senior."

"I thought you looked familiar." She turned to the familiar green eyes that she had spent most of the day with.

"Lucas Friar, i'm 18 and a senior also."

"Yeah, I know you. You're the new kid right? I saw a pretty awesome girl giving you a tour."

"You're right, I just moved here from Austin. And, oh that girl? Definitely awesome." He ignored the fact he sounded like an idiot and waited for her to pick up the conversation.

"In case y'all were wondering I gave him the tour." The new hires started laughing and it eased Riley's nerves. "So, questions? You can ask me whatever and I will do my best to answer it."

"Yeah, what exactly is a mentor? How are you going to help us?"

"The way I understand it is, the next few shifts I will be working with one of you. I will train you to bag or check whatever you were hired for and show you the in's and out's of the company. So, if I am checking Lucas would bag for me and i'd talk him through it. If Ashley were checking i'd be at the end bagging and be there for you guys whenever you needed."

"So basically our destiny here is in your hands?"

Riley turned to Paden. "I'm here to help you succeed, your destiny is completely up to how much work you put into it." Lucas grinned and leaned back in his chair, he was impressed with that answer. "I'm going to be honest with y'all, I like to think i'm good at my job. I have worked in other departments besides the front end and I know this store pretty well. The managers know that, they think I can help you. And I will."

The running back leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. "Cocky or confident?"

"A healthy dose of both never hurt anyone." She raised her eyebrow and turned her head to Ashley who had another question. Lucas continued to smile at her, she was very attractive when she was cocky or confident, whatever it is she wanted to call it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was walking towards the front end to clock out of work when she heard footsteps running behind her. "Hey Riley."

"Hey Lucas. Congratulations again on the job."

"Thanks. I start Wednesday, i'm working with you?"

"Yeah, for at least 2 weeks." She entered her partner number and scanned her thumb.

"What's that?"

"That is how we clock in and out. It cut back on people abusing time, and having others clock in for them."

"Fancy." He raised his eyebrow. "So what are you doing now?"

"I'm going home. Why? You going out to celebrate?" She chuckled.

"I was thinking about it. Going to get some ice cream, this is my first official job."

"If that is a general statement I hope you enjoy yourself. If that is an invitation, i'll have to think about it."

"Oh, that was an invitation." The friends were standing by the sliding door and occasionally heard the buddy buck machine talk. Riley couldn't help but think he would consider this a date.

"I think i'm going to pass since my ride is here." Her father pulled up outside and honked his horn.

"Are you sure? I can take you home." He inched slightly closer to her.

"I'm sure. But, how about we celebrate on Wednesday? Since we work together. If you suck, the ice cream will cheer you up and if you do great, then the ice cream will be a celebratory thing. Deal?" Lucas was slightly disappointed but he was excited about scheduling something.

Riley began walking backwards to her dad's car, "Deal." Lucas exclaimed, "but don't break my heart!"

"I'd never." She turned around and sauntered to her father's car. The cheerleader opened the passenger door, "I'll see you tomorrow." Just like that she was gone, and Lucas was finally able to relax.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey Luke, how was your day?" Lucas bent down and picked up his little sister.

"Hey Brinley, what are you still doing up?"

"She wouldn't sleep, so i'm letting her play a little more. You didn't answer, how was your day?" His mother took off her reading glasses and set them on the kitchen table.

"Where's dad?" He kissed his little sister and set her back down.

"He ran out to get food, I didn't feel like cooking. Answer me, it's like you don't want to tell me something." Lucas sat down on the couch and ran his hands through his hair. "Lucas Friar, who is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about mom. Are you taking drugs?" He sat up straight on the couch. "Mom, give me your drugs!" He chuckled.

"I'm serious Luke, you haven't had that look in, well I was going to say awhile but I don't think you've ever had that look. So, I will ask again who is she?"

"My tour guide, my classmate, my mentor and co-worker. Riley, Riley Matthews." He was picturing her face while his eyes were closed.

His mom started laughing and rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go to bed honey. It is clear you need to process everything that happened today. But, I am glad it went well."

"Not before Brinley goes to bed." He got down on the floor and started blowing raspberries on her tummy. "Hey pretty girl, you wanna go night night?"

"No."

"Of course you don't. Not even if I put you to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Come on, let's go night night. Go give mommy hugs and kisses." Brinley ran to her mom and kissed her goodnight, Lucas followed her lead. "Night momma."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The next morning Lucas was in the locker room getting cleaned up after morning practice. "Hey Josh, thanks for that interview man. I appreciate it."

"No problem, i'm assuming you got it?" Josh was touching up his hair in the mirror.

"Yeah! I start tomorrow. Riley is going to shadow me for the next couple weeks so i'll have the same schedule as her."

"So, it's your first week and you have the entire weekend off? I'm jealous." He laughed.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah, we're all going to my girlfriend's parents lake house this weekend on PK. Maya, I think you met her. She said Riley could invite you."

Lucas looked blindsided at this piece of information. "She never mentioned it. I don't think that'd make her boyfriend to happy."

"Probably because she just met you. But, if you wanna come i'm inviting you. I love Farkle but uh, it'll be nice to have another man there." He put on his shirt. "And, Riley doesn't have a boyfriend, she has a Charlie. They aren't technically together and I think she is starting to realize what a tool he is." Lucas processed the information and pryed a little more.

"Oh that's good, yesterday it seemed like there was something there."

"Nah, he cheated and, I think talks to her terribly. Riley was going to put up with it until Maya straightened her out. You gotta love that girl."

Lucas smiled at the thought of Riley being single. "So, what's goin' on this weekend?"

"We try to go to Possum Kingdom Lake a few times before it gets to cold to swim. Maya's step-dad Shawn has a lake house, a boat and jet skis and it is an absolute blast. Her parents will be there so there will be chaperones, if your parents want to know. We leave Friday night after the game and stay till Sunday. You don't want to miss it, if you can't go this time we will probably go again. But, this'll be a fun way to start the year."

"Yeah, I think I may. You don't think Riley would mind?"

"I wouldn't say mind, she'd definitely be distracted, but I invited you and what's she goin' to do? Ignore you all weekend?"

"She could." He laughed. "I'd hate to lose one of my only friends here."

"No worries man, Maya and Riles are the only 2 girls around here that won't hold a grudge. And they couldn't care less what you do, that's what makes them so great."

Lucas pulled his shirt on and grabbed his back pack. "So, hypothetically if I do go. Should I tell her?"

"I don't see why not. You're going as my guest, not to get after her right?" The green eyed boy laughed and looked at the seat in front of him. "That's my niece dude, at least lie to me. I will wish you good luck, she's not really looking for a boyfriend right now. I'm not saying give up, because if eventually she does want a boyfriend and her only prospect is Charlie that'd be terrible. But, remember she's my niece and i'll kick your ass if you hurt her. It's part of the uncle handbook." They shook hands and took off to first period.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The brunette entered her locker combination and grabbed her books out of her locker. "Good morning partner."

"Oh God, don't call me that unless we're at work." She laughed and leaned up against the lockers. "How are you?"

"I'm great. You?"

Riley pursed her lips together and replied. "I'm good." Lucas took her books from her.

"No you aren't." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"No, i'm not. Charlie's just being a jerk, same ol' same ol'. How did you know something was bothering me?"

"Oh easy, your eyes. Dead give away. And, i'm sorry that sucks. Guys can be real jerks sometimes." They both started walking towards their class.

"Yeah, why is that? What does that accomplish?"

"Oh, I wasn't talking about me. But, in Charlie's case I would say he wants what he can't have." Lucas knew the feeling. Riley slowly nodded her head.

"Hey, how did you get my stuff?"

"Oh, sorry I didn't even realize I did it. Do you want them back?" She slowly stacked each book in her arms.

"I'm not helpless, and you are too nice. You probably got a few phone numbers already didn't you?" They sat down in their desks.

"2." He started laughing. "How'd you know?"

"Well, the locker room this morning was filled with 'oh my gosh Lucas is so hot' and 'did you see the new kid'. And like I said, you're too nice. It can be misconstrued for a sign of weakness for girls to walk all over you. And, girls are pretty brutal so keep that in check if you go on any dates."

"Nice to know i'm talked about."

"Cocky or confident?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I've heard a healthy dose of both never hurt anyone." Riley started laughing and faced the front so she could pay attention in her fathers class.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey dad." Lucas tossed his backpack by the front door and started playing with Brinley.

"Hey Luke, how was school today?" The father was in the kitchen cooking something for dinner and his mom was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Great, actually. My friend Josh invited me to a lake house this weekend." His dad turned around from the stove.

"That's awesome, son. I told ya' you'd have friends in no time. You're a pretty good guy."

"Yeah, I like to think so." He laughed. "So, would it be okay if I went?"

"What lake? Are there chaperones? Who's going? When will you leave and when will you be back?"

"Possum Kingdom Lake, there are chaperones going, we leave Friday night after the game and get back Sunday, probably afternoon." He intentionally didn't answer the who was going question in fear of his parents saying no.

"Well, I don't see why you couldn't go." He had a huge smile on his face and continued to play with Brinley. "If you tell me who's all going?" Lucas' heart sank.

"A few friends. Josh, and his girlfriend Maya, Farkle, Smackle and Riley." His mom turned to her son and grinned.

"So, this is a boy, girl thing?" His mother said.

"Yes, but like I said there are chaperones. And, nothing is going to happen." The parents looked at each other. Lucas' gorgeous eyes were pleading.

"Well, technically you're 18 so you can do whatever you want right?" His dad winked at him and Lucas saw his mother's hands go over her face. The green eyed boy gave his parents a hug and walked to his room, pulled out his android and texted Josh.

-Is the offer still good for this weekend? The running back set down his phone and looked up at his ceiling, day dreaming about spending the weekend with Riley.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Absolutely, you'll have a lot of fun. How many seats does your truck have?_

-6.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Can we take your truck? We will obviously pitch in for gas._

-Sounds great.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and Riley had just been let out of practice. She hurriedly ran to the locker room to get cleaned up.

"Hey Riles. How are you?"

"Hey Missy, not bad. Just trying to get ready before class." Missy was on the squad with Riley and she had a tendency to be fake. She always played nice with Riley until she got what she wanted. The brunette pulled out her phone and saw a bunch of messages from Charlie and Maya, she rolled her eyes and put her phone back in the bag.

"Um, so you know Lucas right?"

"Yes and I don't think he is taken. If you want any information, go up and talk to him yourself. He just got here, so he may not be interested in dating." Riley fixed her eyeliner and touched up the curls in her hair.

"I may do that. You know I can be very persuasive." The brunette rolled her eyes as Missy walked away. She hurriedly got dressed and checked her messages from Charlie on the way to her locker.

 _I'm sick of this Riley, I cheated on you. I said i'm sorry. I'm not doing this again._

 _Is there a particular reason you aren't responding to me?_

 _You're starting to piss me off Riles._ She looked up from her phone and ran into Charlie.

"WHERE WERE YOU?"

"Practice. Just like every morning." The brown eyed girl side stepped and continued to walk towards her locker.

"I've beent texting you all morning. Why haven't you replied?"

"I think i've made it clear I was in practice and when I am practicing i'm not responding. Please leave me alone." She jogged up the stairs and unfortunately felt Charlie follow her.

"I'm not taking no for an answer Riley. We've been together too long. So, I cheated on you? I apologized. Get over it." The cheerleader rolled her eyes and started to enter the combination.

"I'm getting over it." He slammed her locker shut as soon as she opened it. "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" She shouted.

"I've told you, i'm not taking no for an answer!" He stepped really close to her and grabbed her forearm, it made her uncomfortable.

"And, I don't give a damn what you're going to take for an answer. I'm still going to say no." She yanked her arm away.

"Is there a problem here." Riley looked straight through Charlie to Lucas.

"None that concerns you." Charlie snapped.

"Actually, i'm headed to class." She walked away grabbing Lucas' arm. "My answer is no. Get over it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Are you okay?" Lucas stopped her from entering the classroom.

"Yeah, i'm fine. He just is very persistent."

"Riley, that's not persistence. I don't really know what to call it, but no one needs to treat you like that. Do you know that? I have known you for what, 3 days and I know you deserve to be treated with more respect than what he can give you." The pair locked eyes and Riley's stomach began to turn.

"Thank you Lucas. Don't worry, i'm not going to get back together with him." The green eyed boy smirked and followed her into the classroom. "But, I feel like I should warn you."

"Uh oh. About what?"

"Missy Bradford. She's a cheerleader with me and she has voiced a particular interest in you!" The brunette raised one eyebrow and grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Lucas was a little uncomfortable talking about other girls with her. "I'm not really interested."

"Do you know her?"

"No, but if I am being warned about her, I am just going to assume she's bad news." The friends started laughing.

"She's just," Riley paused to find the right words, "A handful. And, high maintenance. But, don't let my opinion persuade you. You can date whoever you want!"

"Whoever I want?" He gazed into her eyes hoping to find something indicating she may be interested in him.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thank you for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.


	3. Chapter 3-First Day

**Shout out to Discursus. Always great to read your reviews! Thanks for the support**

 **Chapter 3**

Lucas quickly changed into his work clothes and made a mental check list. "Tennis shoes, brown shorts, red HEB shirt, belt and his name tag." He was parked outside in the parking lot waiting for his shift, when he saw Riley walking in. The green eyed boy hurriedly exited the truck.

"Hey you, looking good." The brunette's words made him blush.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready for your first day? It's a Wednesday so it shouldn't be too bad." She looked so beautiful with the wind blowing through her hair.

"Yeah, i've been looking forward to it. I heard my trainer was one of the best."

"You heard correct. Let's get your partner number, then we will get started okay?" He followed her into the break room.

"Hey Devin, can you get me Lucas' partner number so I can get him clocked in."

"Hey Riles, yeah one second." Devin reached over to a clip board and tore off a strip of paper. "Here ya' go. Don't lose this."

"We recommend you put it in your name tag, until you can remember it. Come on, follow me." He felt like it was the first day of school all over again, and she was giving him the tour. "You saw this on Monday, but this is where you clock in. You enter your partner number then scan your thumb." Lucas did as instructed.

"Easy enough." Riley snatched the piece of paper out of his hand and placed it in the back of his name tag, that was conveniently located on his chest.

"Wow, muscley!" Lucas exposed his perfect smile and it woke up her butterflies. "Anyways, you do this to clock in and clock out. And, if you have any lunches. So let's gather up some groceries and i'll show you how to bag." They grabbed a small red hand basket and perused the aisles. "So, what are you doin' this weekend?" The brunette grabbed a few boxes of cereal and put them in her basket, then headed towards the cans.

"Uh, actually I got invited to go to PK this weekend!" Riley's eyes widened and a smile approached her face.

"Really?! I'm going too! Maybe we can meet up and race jet skis or something!"

"That sounds great! But, we won't have to meet up. Josh invited me to go with y'all!" He looked at her, hoping for a happy reaction.

"Really?" The running back couldn't decipher if she was happy or angry.

"Is that okay?"

"This is going to be so much fun!" Her smile illuminated the aisle and made Lucas happy.

"You aren't mad?"

"No. Why would I be?"

"Well, Josh said you had permission to invite me. But, since you hadn't I figured you may not want me to go."

"No!" She stopped him. "No, it wasn't that at all. We just met a few days ago and then I invite you on a weekend trip? I'd seem crazy." The green eyed boy smiled at her.

"Well, i'm pretty excited. I haven't really done anything like this before."

"You never went out to the lake?" The friends walked to the front end to begin training.

"I did, but not with the house or boat or jet skis. This is gonna be fancy."

"Enough chit chat. Let's get to work." They set the basket down on an unopened register and Riley began talking him through how to bag and what to bag other items with. "Hey Adam."

"Hey, how's it goin' over here?"

"Great. Lucas this is Adam the coolest CCM around here. I envy his wit."

"Nice to meet you. And don't listen to her, she just wants to leave early. Keep it up Riles, and I may just let it happen." Adam walked away and left the two alone again with Riley laughing.

"You're leaving early?"

"No. That is the wit I envy. I can't leave you alone. Now let's focus." He liked the sound of her not leaving him alone.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So, how was your first day?" The partners were walking out the sliding doors of HEB and Riley took off her signature red shirt, revealing a black tanktop underneath.

"Pretty good. How do you think I did?" Lucas admired her curves.

"Not bad, for a newb. A few more shifts and you'll be on your own. Where'd ya' park?" She scanned the lot looking for a vehicle that could belong to a high school student.

"Right over here." The green eyed man escorted her to his truck.

"WOW! Very impressive." She did a lap around his truck and looked at him. "How'd you swing this?"

"My parents thought it'd lessen the blow of moving my senior year. It was my dad's." The running back opened the door for her and she climbed in. "Braums?"

"Sounds great." The brunette buckled her seat belt and stared at the radio. "May I?"

"Have at it." She flipped the stereo to 96.3 and sang along to Bart Crow Band.

 _Little angel, with a bottle. I don't love you anymore  
Yeah I spent some time out with the devil. Oh but you don't hurt me anymore  
I waste my time and I waste my money on a broken dream  
Cause you wouldn't wear my ring, baby give me back my ring_

"You like country?"

"Are we in Texas?" She started laughing.

"I figured as a cheerleader that you'd prefer hip hop."

"Well, I like both. But, country music has a way of putting feelings into their songs. Plus, you can't two step to Bottom's Up." Lucas put his truck into park and followed her inside.

"Cookies & Cream please!"

"Hey Riley, you got it. How's school goin'?" The green eyed boy furrowed his eyebrows and watched their conversation.

"Great Anita, we have our first game on Friday."

"Here ya' go sweetheart. And, I will try to make it if I can!"

"Bye. Thank you so much!" Riley slid into a booth while Lucas ordered. "Oh, cookies & cream fan too?"

"Very much so, you are getting vanilla ice cream mixed with oreo's. The best cookie."

"RIGHT! Maya thinks nutter butters are the best. We get into heated debates often." The brunette tossed her legs up onto the red leather booth.

"Riles, can I ask you somethin'?" He set his cup of ice cream down.

"Sure." She took another spoonful.

"Do you know everyone?" Riley tilted her head to the side, with a look of confusion. "I mean, every time we go somewhere you know their names and have a full conversation. Just then, and with the receptionist at school, and co-workers."

"Oh, I get what you're saying now. No, I don't know everyone." She giggled and took another bite. "But, I always think a smile can change a persons day and if you really take the little time to remember their name and talk to them, it can make a difference in their lives."

"Wow, that's really deep."

"Well, it used to be common courtesy. People are always running around trying to get stuff done, and ignoring everything and every one else. I'm guilty of it too."

"I like that, a lot actually."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley, I like Lucas and I don't even really know him. Give him a shot."

"Maya, you know why I can't." the brunette raised her eyebrow. "I really like spending time with him, don't get me wrong. But, I shouldn't date him. No matter how attractive he is." Maya was laying on Riley's bed going through her phone while Riley packed for the trip. "Have you started packing? We leave tomorrow night."

"A lot of stuff I need is down there already. I just need clothes and shoes. I will do that tomorrow before the game. And, you never know what can happen in a weekend. I say if you dated Charlie, why can't you date Lucas?"

"Lucas is a decent human being. I don't want to do that to him." She laughed. "He's already gotten like 2 numbers and Missy is sniffing around hoping to mark her territory." The friends started laughing when the brunette's phone went off.

"That? What do you mean?" Riley looked at the ground.

"Nothin', I just mean me and my crazy self."

 _Hey. If you want, meet me at my spot in the morning and you can leave your bag in my truck. Space number 113._

-Thank you, that'd be great. I'll have a million bags tomorrow, it'd be nice to unload some.

 _Meet you there at 8:15._

The cheerleader tossed her phone onto the bed and continued to pack.

"One last thing and i'll drop it. Scouts honor."

"I find that hard to believe, but go ahead."

"If he is still on your mind, after trying not to think about him romantically then he is worth taking a risk."

The brown eyed girl pondered what Maya had just said and continued packing. After 8 minutes worth of silence, Riley spoke up.

"I don't even know him that well."

"Then get to know him. That's what this weekend is for."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was in her place for the fight song and was preparing to get trampled when the football players enter the pep rally.

"So, i've decided."

"I feel like my reply should be, 'on what Missy' but that'd mean i'm interested." The brunette snickered at her own joke and faced her frenemy.

"I feel like you may have a particular interest in this subject. I'm going to ask Lucas out."Riley nodded her head and smiled.

"Sounds great, I hope things work out the way they should." Meaning, if God really cares about Lucas or anyone for that matter, he'd keep Missy away from people. Darby, their captain had the team huddle up.

"They are fixing to come through. Smile, suck in the tummies, and cheer them on. Don't get trampled." The cheerleader straightened out her uniform, luckily BHS was more on the modest side of uniforms. Besides the short skirt, it was a pretty humble outfit. The band struck up the fight song and Riley began to cheer, the doors to the arena opened and a stampede of football players flooded the gym. The brown eyed girl kept a safe distance from the team as they trampled their way through the line of girls, and a pair of green eyes caught her fancy. Lucas was running through with his signature smirk and didn't take his eyes off Riley, he even ran backwards at one point. The brunette rolled her eyes and continued to cheer, but felt Missy's eyes on her.

After the mascot, and the dance team performed, the MC introduced the cheerleaders onto the floor. As Riley took her first position on the scuffed floor, she saw Lucas working his way to the front. Apparently he wanted a front row seat.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas had finally pushed his way through the teammates so he could get a better view, which was perfect because Riley was right in his line of sight.

 _All my people in the crowd, grab a partner take it down._ Riley did a standing back tuck and the music changed to Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger. _And it goes like this, take me by the tongue and i'll know you._ Riley's cheering was phenomenal and she was probably the best one, in Lucas' opinion. A few of his teammates had pointed her out in the crowd and cat called her. It frustrated him but, he continued to brush it off. He kept telling himself 'that she was a cheerleader, in a short skirt, flipping and dancing seductively, she's probably used to this'. Somehow in the dance, her position for the end of their routine was right in front of the team. The brunette was gone quicker than she had gotten there and after several flips across the floor the routine had ended.

"YEAH RILEY!" Lucas looked around at the rest of his team and saw several other guys cheering her on and, his jealousy surfaced. But, once the balloons fell from above, he forgot about it. The pep rallies were never this extravagant where he was from.

"RILEY!" The running back was making his way through the crowd trying to find her but a girl, he only knew from second period stopped him.

"Lucas? Right?" He nodded his head and glanced back up to see if Riley was still in his sights. She was, and clearly trying to control her laughter as she mouthed the word 'Missy'. "I'm Missy. I'm in your second period."

"Yeah, I remember you. How are you?"

She completely disregarded his question and focused on what she wanted. "So, what are you doin' this weekend?"

"I'm going to PK with some friends." He glanced back up at Riley and used his eyes to plead with her, it had only been maybe 2 minutes and Lucas knew he wasn't interested.

"Maybe, when you get back we can go see a movie."

"Maybe." Lucas divulged while Riley walked up and touched his arm.

"Can I stick my bag in your truck?" Missy continued to glare her down.

"Actually, Riley I was talking to Lucas."

"Oh, i'm sorry Missy. I just need to put my bag in his truck since we are going to PK this weekend." Lucas grinned and looked at Missy who was pissed off.

"You're going with him?"

"Yeah, me and a few of our friends."

"Well, we are going to see a movie on Sunday." Missy snapped back.

"Actually, I never agreed to that. We'll be getting back late on Sunday anyways. Maybe another time." The brunette started coughing to disguise her laughter, which made Missy storm away.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Thank you, by the way for taking so long to come rescue me."

Thr brunette giggled. "Hey, I lied about putting my bag in your truck. It's in there and I wanted you to form your own opinion about her. It isn't fair to her, if you just take my word for it. Out of curiosity did you say 'maybe' to Missy?"

"I don't need someone wound that tight. And, yeah why?"

"She won't leave you alone now." Lucas leaned against his truck.

"Eh, i'll deal with it, if it comes up. She isn't hurting anyone by flirting. But, the show you put on was entertaining." The brunette looked towards the ground, acting casual. "You did great by the way. Flippin' all over the place and what not."

She smiled and looked at him. "Thank you. I thought I heard you cheering."

"Oh, it wasn't just me. Half of the football team was admirin' you. But, I uh- can't say I blame them though." The brunette looked towards the ground again, and blushed.

"I'm gonna, go inside and see if they need my help. But, um i'm lookin' forward to this weekend. It should be a lot of fun. Good Luck! And, we'll just meet you here after the game."

"Yeah." He lifted his eyebrows. "I can't wait."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks for reading please, follow favorite and review.


	4. Chapter 4-Whatcha Got?

**Chapter 4**

Riley, where are you? We're waiting at the truck.  
 _I'm sorry y'all. I had to clean up the arena and do a few other things. I'm fixin' to head outside.  
_ We'll pull around.

Lucas hastily turned his wheel to park in front of the arena doors and waited. "Hey, can we make a food run? Farkles hungry."

"Sure Farkle. What do you want?" The running back threw his truck into park and turned around to face his new friends.

Farkle turned to his left to look at Smackle and Maya, after some head nods and grins Maya piped up. "Dairy Twin." They had been friends for so long, their communication was on point.

"Sounds great." He turned to look out the passenger window and saw Riley walking towards them. The brunette looked hot, in her jean shorts and cowboy boots. Josh opened the passenger door and jumped out.

"Riles, you got middle seat. I like Lucas and all but, i'd rather not sit that close to him." She laughed.

"Oh, Josh." She climbed into the truck. "He' s completely harmless." Her gorgeous brown eyes looked at Lucas. "Hey, great game tonight. Congrats on the win."

"I had a pretty great cheerleader."

"Come on let's go! At this rate we won't be there till tomorrow morning." Smackle, she was always one to stick to a schedule. The green eyed boy looked at her one more time and grinned then sped off.

"So, by the time we get food, it will be approximately 1:30 before we get to the house. Lucas, can you drive that long?"

"Yeah. Thanks for asking though Smackle."

"Well, y'all played hard tonight. So, I don't mind driving if you need me to."

"Riles, did you bring the CD?" The blonde rested her chin on her best friend.

"Yeah, it's in my bag."

"CD for what?" He turned the wheel into the Dairy Twin drive thru.

"Oh, Luke you're such a newb. But, I like you anyways." Lucas chuckled. "The CD is what we'll listen to when we go out on the boat. Riley has a gift, she always makes the best music mix."

"Lookin' forward to it." He cracked a smile at the cheerleader and it made her blush.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey, Josh." Lucas whispered, because everyone was asleep. "How much longer do we have?"

"About 10 minutes." He yawned, when Riley's head rolled onto his arm. The running back glanced down to look at her and couldn't help but smile. She looked so beautiful, the moonlight would catch her skin every once and awhile, which made her seem angelic. "Luke, this house right there. Pull into the driveway. He slowly pulled in and turned off the ignition. "Everyone up! We're here."

"Thanks honey, for the sweet wakeup call. You're a doll." The blonde began to stretch and blew a kiss to her boyfriend. The brunette started to rouse and eventually opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hey pretty lady."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." Everyone evacuated the truck.

"Don't apologize. My arm's available anytime." Riley eventually rolled off of his shoulder, which Lucas wasn't too happy about. The beautiful stained glass door was already open with Maya's parents waiting.

"Hey momma, hey Shawn." The blue eyed girl gave them both a hug. "You know everyone, but this is the new guy, Lucas."

"Hey, Lucas. Nice to meet you i'm Katy, and this is my husband Shawn. We will deal with pleasantries in the morning. Come on in. Y'all have all of the bags right?"

"Yes m'am." They entered the beautiful lake house. The running back glanced and immediately was drawn to the stone wall, which held a fireplace and the TV. The entire house was decorated beautifully, he was distracted though when Riley sprinted outside into the backyard.

The moonlight was bouncing off of the lake and Riley had already made it to the end of the dock, where she sat down and dangled her feet into the water. Riley was unknowingly followed, "Hey. What are you doin?"

"Hey, would you like to join me?" The brown eyed girl tapped the wood next to her, and the running back sat down beside her.

"You didn't answer the question." The cheerleader grinned and kicked her feet in the lake.

"I just like comin' out here at night. It's really pretty." The green eyed boy didn't know which was more beautiful Riley or the scenery. "You'll see tomorrow how busy it can get."

They both turned around at the sound of the back door opening. "RILEY! LUCAS! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO TO SLEEP!" Maya slammed the door shut and they locked eyes again.

"You ready?" The green eyed boy stood up and reached for her hand.

"Yeah. The sooner I go to sleep the sooner it's tomorrow." The brunette chuckled and didn't let go of his hand. They were only a few inches apart from each other and Riley loved the smell of his cologne. "Sorry, I didn't-" Riley was interrupted as he brushed the hair out of her eyes, and moved her closer. The cheerleader shook herself out of the daze and stepped back. "We should go inside right?"

"Yeah." He spoke with reluctance. "We should." He placed his large hands on the small of her back and walked her back up to the house. "Goodnight" He wrapped her in his arms. "I'll see you in the morning." The brunette shivered as he held her in his arms.

"Sweet dreams." She bit her lip and walked to the girls room.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"RILEY MATTHEWS! What was that about?" Smackle was sitting criss cross on her bed staring her down.

"I- Nothing. I don't even know to the 'that' you're referring to."

"I am your best friend Riles. And, that was something." Maya crossed her arms.

"It was nothing. We talked about how pretty the scenery was and-"

"He was probably thinking of how pretty you were." The blonde's eyebrow soared.

"He was not."

"Riley, he likes you. Now do us all a favor and let yourself like him back. It is agonizing to watch."

The brunette rolled her eyes and climbed into her bed. "Goodnight y'all."

"SMACKLE! Help me out here." She started cleaning her glasses and put them back on.

"Maya's not wrong. From what i've seen his pupils dialate and he exhales when he sees you. Both are scientific signs he's attracted to you. Coincidentally you do the same thing."

"Or, not so coincidentally." Maya smirked and jumped on top of her best friend who had the comforter covering her face. Katy entered the room and looked at the girls.

"Goodnight y'all. Sweet dreams." No one moved. "That is code for Maya get off of Riley and go to sleep."

"Thanks mom, I never would have deciphered that." The blonde climbed off and got in her bed.

"Night Riles, night Smackle."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The next morning Riley had woken up bright and early, only having 5 hours of sleep. She grabbed her swim suit, clothes, flip flops, and hat to the bathroom and started cleaning herself up. The brunette hurriedly washed her face, brushed her teeth and got dressed. She didn't care to put on makeup, it'd be all gone by the time the day was through anyways. Her curls from the game last night had fallen to look like a wave, she tried to cover it up with the hat after putting on her tanktop. After approving her look in the mirror she snuck into the kitchen.

"Eggs, bacon, pancake batter, milk." Riley thought she could surprise everyone by cooking breakfast. She closed the refridgerator door and almost died from being scared. "Lucas, geez and rice. You scared me." He looked her up and down and was at a loss for words. How could it be 7 in the morning and she look this beautiful.

"I'm sorry. My intention was not to scare you. I really only got up to get a drink."

"Oh, well what do you want? I'll get you something if you wanna have a seat?"

"Water please, would be great." He sat on the barstool and smiled. "What are you doin'?"

"Cooking breakfast for everyone. The sooner everyone eats the quicker we can get out on the water." She passed him a glass and bent down to get some bowls, pans, and a griddle.

"You really want to get out on the water don't you?"

"It's really so much fun. I promise you won't be disappointed."

"Hey, what are you wearing that hat for? You're inside." Lucas stood up and walked over to her.

"It is covering up my nasty hair and my makeup less face." She giggled while cracking eggs.

"Look at me." The cheerleader dropped her head and turned around.

"Yes sir?"

"You don't need that. At least not inside, you look beautiful." The running back took another step forward and slowly took her hat off.

"Thank you." she whispered. "Um.. do you want to help with breakfast?"

He licked his lips. "Sure. What do you need?"

"I guess that depends. What can you cook? Bacon, eggs or pancakes."

"I'll take care of the bacon." Still not breaking eye contact, Riley grabbed the bacon off the counter and put it up against Lucas' chest.

"Here ya' go muscles." She turned around and started cracking more eggs. Lucas loved their little banter, she wasn't going to be easy to get close to. But, he knew it would be fun trying.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright everyone. As you know my boat, my rules. Throw trash in the trash can, put your clothes in shoes underneath the seats to avoid clutter and so they won't get soaked when we stop for a swim or go tubing. The jet skis can be driven by all with a license, Riley and Maya are going to take them out though. Mainly, because they called dibs. It isn't necessary to wear a life jacket as long as you can swim and are over the age of 17." Shawn glanced at the kids. "There's also one more thing, I finally purchased a tube."

"We're going to get to go tubing this time?" Maya was elated.

"Yeah, it's easier than knee boarding and more than one person can go at a time. Enough with the rules." He smiled. "Let's go have some fun." Lucas stepped onto the boat with Farkle, Smackle and Josh. Riley and Maya took off their clothes revealing their swimsuits and Lucas' throat went dry.

"Oh my gosh Riles. I love that bikini!"

"Thanks." The brunette smiled and tossed her clothes onto the boat. "Can you put those under the seat for me?" The running back didn't move, he continued to stare at her. Her body was incredible and the United States Flag bikini made it even better. The top was strapless with fringe and was blue with white stars. The bottoms, were striped red and white "Lucas? Can you put those up for me?"

"Yeah, sorry." He felt like he needed a cold shower.

"Girls, here are the keys. Keep it quiet till you pass the no wake zone. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Riley got onto the jet ski and after a seductive glance to Lucas turned on the ignition.

"Hey, Josh if you want, the CD is right by the stereo. Let's go y'all." It only took a few minutes before they passed the no wake zone. Lucas was watching her the entire way. The blonde looked at her best friend, after a head nod they took off. Leaving the rest of them behind. Lucas didn't think she could be any sexier than she was right now, making donuts and jumping over her waves. Josh walked over to the stereo as Shawn sped off and almost fell over.

"Hey, Josh." Lucas was trying to scream over the sound of the engine. "Will they be comin' back anytime soon?"

"Eventually. This is like their get away. I think they may be back sooner than normal though. I have a feelin' Riley won't stay away." He chuckled and put in the CD, then cranked the radio.

 _Lord have mercy here she comes behind the wheel of a pick up truck  
Mud slingin' she's singin country girl just doin' her thang and.._

Lucas continued watching Riley ride the jet ski. She'd occasionally stand up revealing her abs and muscular legs. He'd never seen her smile so big before.

 _She's pretty as a field of daisies, she's sweeter than a watermelon wine  
Way hotter than the Alabama asphalt and when I get her in these arms of mine.. Man I can't get enough, kind of like Chicken and Biscuits._

The running back couldn't help but think this song was perfect for their situation. All of a sudden Shawn whisteled incredibly loud and it caught the attention of Riley and Maya who came speeding back to the boat.

"Hey, what's up Uncle Shawn?" Riley ran her fingers through her long brown hair that was soaked and wiped her face.

"Going to the cove for a swim. You remember where that's at?"

"Yeah, no problem. Does anyone want to ride?" Lucas shot his hand up.

"I'm drivin'." The cheerleader smirked and watched him take off his shirt. Riley always knew he was muscular, but wow he was pretty much chiseled. She didn't know her mouth was open until Maya coughed.

"Yeah, Maya scoot back babe. I'm drivin' too."

Lucas walked to the back of the boat and jumped in the water then swam to the jet ski. "Care if I join?"

"Let's see whatcha got Austin." She winked as he pulled himself onto the seat.

"I'd hold on tight once we get goin'." He looked back at her.

"I think you just want a reason for me to feel your abs."

"What's your point?" He revved the engine and took off. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time and was even happier when Riley wrapped her long arms around him. The brunette couldn't deny her attraction towards him, and she also couldn't help flirting.

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOIN'?" The brown eyed girl yelled.

"I'M FOLLOWING JOSH."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The group finally made it to the cove, so affectionately named Hell's Gate. "Why's it called Hell's Gate?" Riley and Lucas were floating in the water waiting for the boat.

"I can only assume because of the cliff diving and the two big cliffs to get in here." Lucas looked around taking in the scenery. "Are you having a good time." He spun around to face her.

"The best." The cheerleader revealed her smile and Lucas was about to kiss her when she stood up and back flipped into the water. "SHOW OFF!"

"Why not show me what you got and join me?" Riley raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. She really enjoyed flirting with him. He dove in the water and after 30 seconds she began to worry. "Lucas?" The brunette looked to her left and saw Josh and Maya making out. "LUCAS?" All of a sudden she felt a tug on her leg and started laughing when he appeared at the surface. "Dang it Lucas, you scared me!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing yet, but it's a long weekend." She winked at her crush and looked away once she saw the boat.

"Yes it is."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Please follow, favorite and review. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5-Dock Time

**Chapter 5**

It was a gorgeous day and everyone was having so much fun. Katy and Shawn had taken the jet skis for a ride, Farkle and Smackle were swimming in the water while Maya and Riley were dancing on the boat.

 _Yeah when I first saw that bikini top on her. She's poppin right out of the south georgia water  
Thought oh good Lord she had them long tan legs, I couldn't help myself so I walked up and said..._

Lucas and Josh joined in with their objects of affection. Riley turned around and danced with him. "Baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise."

"I didn't know you could sing Friar." He spun her around.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. It's only been, what? 5 days." He put his hand on the small of her back and brought her in close.

"I know just about everything I need to know."

"Ya' do?" He admired the way she moved and was shocked that she apparently knew everything she needed.

"Yep, you aren't like most guys around here." He somehow managed to pull her in closer and made it extremely difficult for Riley's heart to slow down.

"Is that a good thing?" He stared into her eyes and brushed some wind dried hair out of her face.

"Yeah. Very good." She spoke as if she was winded, she was hoping breathing heavily would calm her heart rate down. He grabbed her face with his left hand and started to lean in for a kiss, his heart was beating fast and he was sure she could hear it. The brunette broke eye contact when Maya yelled at her.

"Riles, the CD is skipping. Can you fix it?"

"Yeah, one second." Riley turned back to Lucas and walked away still holding his hand he had placed on her back. Until she got too far away, and his arm dropped by his side. The flirting was great and all, but Lucas knew if he was going to kiss her then he would need to be alone.

The brunette fixed the CD and turned it to the next track. "Oh my gosh! You found White Trash Story?" Riley laughed nodded and Maya hugged her. The pair started singing in unison.

"I'm talkin' bout the good times, drinkin down the bad. I'm tryin' to remember all those crazy nights that we had. But now i'm empty, but i'm not sad. I'm talkin' bout the good times, and drinkin' down the bad." Josh walked over to Lucas and they were gazing upon their girls.

"How's it goin' man?"

"We've almost kissed twice, and I have to say I enjoy our witty banter." Riley locked eyes with Lucas while she danced and motioned her eyes towards the water.

"I'm goin' swimmin' Maya." The brunette tossed a tube into the water for her to float on and dove in.

"Me too y'all. Behave yourselves." Before he dove in, he heard Maya.

"Not likely."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You glad you came?" They were both leaning on the red inner tube.

"I am. No thanks to you. Do you regret not askin' me?" He raised his eyebrows at the question.

"I don't need to make your head any bigger."

"So, that's a yes?"

"That's a hell yes." He couldn't help but constantly want to kiss her. They continued to gaze into eachother's souls when they heard the jet skis pulling up behind them.

"Hey kids! Tubin' time?" All 6 teenagers yelled out of excitement and headed to the boat. Riley used the small ladder to get into the boat and sat down on the white leather seats at the front. It wasn't long before Lucas showed up.

"Hey beautiful can I sit?" The brunette ignored the comment and hit her palm against the seat next to her.

"You don't have to do that ya' know."

"Do what?"

"Call me beautiful. I know I look awful, no makeup or anything."

"Are you crazy?" She started laughing. "No, i'm serious are you crazy? I'd rather see you like this then all dolled up."

"Really?" She furrowed her eyebrows and twisted her body to face towards him.

"Yes! 100 percent."

"Charlie hated it when I didn't get dressed up or cute for him. He said he deserved more."

"Well, Charlie deserves a good punch to the eye. Maybe it will fix what he's seein'. You are beautiful, and now that you aren't with him anymore you don't have to worry about him or what he says."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?" Smackle and Farkle raised their hands quickly, but Lucas and Riley didn't mind. It just meant they could spend more time talking. "Okay, you two put on lifejackets and hold on for dear life." Smackle started laughing and snapped her jacket.

"So, just out of curiosity. You and Charlie are done?" Hope was shining through his eyes as Riley answered.

"In my eyes, yes. But, not in his. That's why i'm kind of sort of single. I am trying to shake free of him before I even think about seeing anyone else. He'll harass me or whoever i'm with until he gets it through his thick skull." Lucas nodded his head and looked towards the ground. "So, what about you? Are you seeing anyone? Or interested in anyone?"

He chuckled. "I'm not seeing anyone. I had a girlfriend before I left Austin but, I was lookin' for a reason to break up with her."

"Why's that?"

"Right to the tough questions." He laughed again. "Um, I wasn't happy anymore. It wasn't really anything she did wrong, but I don't think happiness should be forced. My opinion." He casually draped his arm around her shoulders.

"I see. But, you didn't answer my last question." She looked at her knees, avoiding eye contact.

"Did I have to?" Riley turned towards him and revealed her gorgeous smile, hoping to relieve her butterflies.

"Lucas, I think I should tell you-"

"LUCAS, RILES! YOU WANT NEXT?" Katy shouted from the other end of the boat.

"Yeah!" Lucas gently grabbed her wrist before she walked to get ready for tubing.

"We'll talk later?" She shook her head yes and interlocked her fingers in his. Lucas' stomach jumped from excitement. Riley knew she shouldn't be getting involved with him, but was hoping once they talk she can get a better feel of things.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"KIDS, HOLD ON TIGHT. THUMBS UP MEANS SLOW DOWN, THUMBS DOWN MEANS SPEED UP. GOT IT?" Katy was at the edge of the boat to keep an eye on whoever was tubing, while Shawn drove.

"YEAH!"

Lucas looked over at his crush. "Have you done this before?"

"Nope. I can't say I have. That is why I am extremely nervous." She laughed and Lucas grinned at her giggle.

"Hold on tight." The boat engine revved up and took off. They gripped the handles tight and skid across the water. Riley was screaming and the only thing Lucas could do was laugh. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time and he was happy to be spending it with Riley. After a good 5 minute tube ride, they stopped because their hands hurt from grasping the handles so tight. Shawn pulled them back towards the boat and helped them in.

"Uncle Shawn, that was awesome. Thank you so much!"

"No problem Riles."

"So are you and Maya related? Maya's mom married your uncle. So that'd make you cousins?"

Shawn answered before the brunette could. "No, i'm not really her uncle. Not by blood or marriage. I am her father's best friend since we were kids."

"My mom thinks he loves Shawn more than her."

"Which is a completely believable statement." Joked Katy. "Hey kids, it is 5 o'clock. Let's do this, let's go back to the house we'll eat and if y'all want to take the boat out later you can."

"That sounds great mom."

"Fantastic. Who wants to ride the jet skis back. I don't think Farkle and Smackle have much more energy left in them." The group of friends laughed and it ended the way it began with Maya and Riley driving them back.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley, what is happening with you two? I saw y'all gettin' cozy."

She sat down on her bed and put her face in her hands. "I know, i'm being so stupid. But, I can't help myself." The brunette through herself on her bed. "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, he is attractive in a male model way."

"Smackle, he is attractive in every way, shape or form."

Maya rolled her eyes, "Well, do you want to date him?"

"Yes. But, I can't."

"Let's get dressed. Try not to stress over it, it'll ruin the weekend." The cheerleader slid on a pair of blue jean shorts, showing off her long legs and an oversized tanktop.

"Maya, what are you doing with your hair? Bun or air dry?"

"Bun. Just let yours air dry though, you have a natural wave."

"Yeah, i'll just brush it and let my hair do what it wants." The brown eyed girl walked into the living room and Lucas stood up after he noticed her presence. "Been waitin' long?"

"I just thought we could go down to the dock, while we waited for dinner. Ya' know, like last night?" He looked her up and down. "You look beautiful."

"That just bought you 5 minutes of dock time." She laughed and they walked down to the dock together.

"So um, where were we earlier. You had to tell me something?" The brunette kicked her freshly polished toes in the lake.

"I just, I don't think I am going to be dating anyone. Even after I finally get rid of Charlie." One look at Lucas and you could tell his heart was broken.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Please follow favorite and review. Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6-Waiting

**Chapter 6**

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have flirted with you like that. You just, I mean, I can't-"

"Slow down." He placed his giant hand on top of hers.

"Sorry, apparently it's harder to form sentences than I thought. What I was trying to say is that, it's hard not to flirt with you and it's even harder not to like you."

"Can I ask why you don't want a boyfriend?"

"Yes, you can. I don't plan on staying local after high school. I'll stay in state but, I know if I have a boyfriend here then I may not go to UT like I want to."

"Oh I get it. I don't like it but I understand it." He moved some hair out of her face and put his hand in hers again. "But what if-"

"KIDS COME ON UP HERE PLEASE!" Shawn was yelling at them from the grill.

Lucas dropped his head. "We can't get a second to talk."

"I'm really sorry. I will do my best to not flirt anymore. Promise." She stood up and held her hand out for him.

"I didn't say to stop flirting." He grinned. The pair of friends shyly looked towards the ground as they walked to Shawn.

"Hey, what's up Uncle Shawn?"

"Dinner is almost ready. Which is perfect, because by the time y'all are done eating it will be sunset. Beautiful view on the lake at sunset."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"No goin' crazy. Don't crash it and behave. We are trusting y'all."

"Yes sir." The group went to the dock and climbed into the boat. Riley was trying her best to stay clear from Lucas, she knew he was already pretty upset. As was she, so she figured, no good in rubbing salt into the wound. Maya pressed play on the CD and Casey Donahew Band came on. The brunette took her usual spot at the front of the boat. Farkle and Smackle were in the back, while Maya sat in Josh's lap and they drove the boat. Riley felt Lucas staring at the back of her head.

"Hey beautiful. Can I sit?"

"Don't say you haven't been warned. Sit at your own risk." She was visibly upset and everytime she would inch away, he'd scoot closer. She grinned. "You are making things extremely difficult."

"No. That is definitely you. I like you Riley. I said it, no take backs, no regrets and I think we should date."

"You're relentless. Do you know that?"

"I've been told that a time or two." They looked out onto the water, it was calm and Eli Young Band started playing.

 _We'd be singin' at the top of our lungs. It was always the love songs everytime made everybody feel somethin' inside. With the fire down low, you held your girl real close._

"Would you like to dance with me?" He stood up and offered his hand.

"Is that a good idea?"

"No, but that's what makes it so fun."

 _It felt so good those times ya' had. The feelin' of wantin' somebody so bad, made ya' weak in the heart. Couldn't take being apart._ Lucas pulled Riley into his chest and held her tight.

"I'm gonna change your mind ya' know." He whispered in her ear.

"Oh yeah? How are you gonna do that?" She had her eyes closed, taking in his cologne and enjoying the moment.

"Constant wooing, compliments and you can't forget my charm." He loved holding her, they fit like a puzzle piece.

After a giggle, she sighed. "I don't want to hurt you."

He took a deep breath. "You won't. We'll be together eventually."

"Cocky or confident?" She leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"A healthy dose of both never hurt anyone. Or, so i've been told."

"Don't not go on dates though, just because of me. That wouldn't be fair to you." He spun her around again.

 _I can't live without ya', I can't live without ya' baby. The highway won't hold you tonight. The highway won't.._

"We'll play it by ear. Let's just focus on how appropriate this song is." Riley laughed and slapped his chest.

"We just met."

"And? You wanna run away from someone who cares about you. Moral of the song, is don't do that." She chuckled. "So, let's just break this down. You like me, I like you. We will be together eventually and in the meantime I am allowed to date, even though that last one isn't important."

"Actually, it was you who said we would be together eventually. I don't think we ever agreed on that one."

"No we did. Right after you professed your love and kissed me."

"Pretty sure neither of those happened." She gazed into his eyes and her smile slowly faded.

"A guy can dream right?" He ran his fingers through her hair, after grazing her jaw his fingertips landed on her chin and slowly brought her face closer to him. "I really wanna kiss you right now." He whispered. Riley's eyes were closed and she began to breathe heavily, hoping and praying he would. "I've wanted to all day." He pecked her cheek. "But, i'm gonna wait." He pecked her other cheek. "Because, I don't want our first kiss to be like this." She felt his lips touch her cheek again, she still had her eyes closed hanging onto every last word. "Our first kiss, will be amazing. It will be when we are together." He kissed her neck. "As soon as you let me in, and i'm your boyfriend. That's when i'll kiss you. With passion." Riley exhaled heavily. "With heat and fireworks." He kissed her neck again. "I won't stop fighting. Remember that." He pulled away. Riley's jaw had dropped and after clearing her throat and finally opening up her eyes, she saw him sitting down watching her.

"Is that the wooing you were telling me about? I'm assuming so, bravo. I'd also say encore but, that's just a tease."

"Oh, that. No that wasn't even close to the things I have planned." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get away. "I'm still going to flirt with you, i'm not going to stop liking you. No matter how much you push me away."

"You are seriously-"

"Wait a minute Ms. Matthews, did you call me a tease?"

"Yeah, what else would you call that?"

"What would you call the flirting, the bikini, the hand holding? I could keep goin' but I think you see my point. You don't even have to try to be sexy, you just are." His rough hands grazed her thigh.

"Alright Mr. Friar, we'll play your game. But, for now let's enjoy the sunset." She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he was too strong. "Are you gonna let me go?"

He didn't make eye contact and he didn't hesitate. "Nope, so quit struggling and enjoy the sunset with your future boyfriend." Riley quit struggling and laid back in his arms, he kissed her shoulder and hugged her tight.

"You really are not like the guys around here. So, I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Why are you pushing so hard for this? We just met on Monday."

"Well, I could pull your leg all day long. But, the short answer is I have no idea. I don't know why I am so attached to you. Is that bad?"

"Not bad. It's just honest." Riley enjoyed honesty, she enjoyed Lucas being around. She felt his lips kiss her shoulder again, she closed her eyes. The sunset was beautiful and so was the guy, she didn't want this moment to end.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley told her 2 friends everything that happened out on the boat. "And then he kissed my shoulder. Which, let me tell you feels good. Charlie never did, anything close to that."

"Because, he's better than Charlie. Come on, don't be stupid. You know you'll give in eventually."

"It is true. With his hunky good looks, and his 'charm' then you add in the fact you like him the probability of you two getting together is about 90 percent."

"So there is a 10 percent chance I won't fall for his charm?"

"Riles, why did you tell him he could date other people? You know that's going to upset you."

"Because, how fair is it for him to keep pining after me. Me accept the 'pining' and not do anything for him. If he can find someone who will treat him right then he deserves that."

"He already found someone. From the sound of it. And, you aren't doing anything to him, he knows what he's getting into. Lucas just thinks you're worth the fight. He's right, you'll be together eventually." The brunette rolled her shorts and put on her matching tanktop.

"I'm going to get a drink. Feel free to bash me while i'm gone." She exited the girls room and tip toed into the kitchen. It was midnight, but even after the eventful day she wasn't tired. After grabbing a water bottle she quietly put on her flip flops and snuck outside.

"Hey gorgeous. What are you doin' up?" Lucas was in a pair of basketball shorts rocking on the porch swing.

"I was going to sit on the swing but, I can see it's occupied. I'll leave you alone." She grabbed the knob to go back inside.

"You can come sit by me. I will try to be on my best behavior." The brunette released the door knob and meandered towards the swing.

"I find that hard to believe after what happened on the boat."

"You didn't like it?" Riley leaned against the arm rest and tucked her knees in.

"I didn't say that. But, let's not talk about it." The cheerleader turned her head to face the lake and a gust of wind blew her hair.

"I don't want to leave." Lucas mumbled.

"Me neither. This lake is amazing." The running back grabbed her legs and laid them across his lap.

"There are lots of amazing things up here." He stared at her.

Riley saw right through him. "You said you'd be on your best behavior." She smiled.

"I said i'd try and I am. So, you mentioned about going to UT. What do you want to study?"

"I would like to become an RN in either a children's hospital or labor and delivery." The first thing she thought of was Brinley. "Hey, how's your sister?"

"She's wonderful." Lucas' smile was emitting rays of happiness, Riley noticed how he brightened up at the sound of his sister. "She's really getting an attitude, but it's so cute."

"She's a girl. Of course she has an attitude."

"Brinley is so funny, she didn't want to pick up her room so she put herself in timeout. Then cried when she wanted out."

Riley cracked up laughing and took a drink of water. "I love little kids. They keep you on your toes, and are so funny and honest."

"Maybe we can babysit sometime."

"Hmm.. something tells me you don't need any help." The wind blew and rocked the porch swing again. The gust moved the lake and rippled the reflection of the moon. "It is so beautiful out here."

"It is." He wasn't looking at the water or the moon or anything else but her.

"Lucas, I know you're lookin' at me." She looked down and laughed. "I do want to thank you though."

"For what?" He adjusted himself in the porch swing to face more towards her.

"Even though I am not looking to date right now, it's nice to feel wanted from someone other than, yuck Charlie. I don't have to put on makeup, I don't have to worry about arguing with you, I could talk to someone else besides you without you getting angry. So thank you."

"Why did you let him treat you like that for so long? Josh told me you were gonna put up with it until Maya talked some sense into you." He was genuinely interested and confused, she is an amazing person and could have anyone she wanted.

"I really couldn't tell you. He was my first and only boyfriend, I just assumed that you had to change. But, when I asked him to do stuff and change for me, it just never happened, that should have been a red flag."

"What did you ask him to do?" The green eyed boy was intrigued, this was a good way to find out what she wants out of a guy.

"Umm.. I know I asked him to take me on a date, and talk to me nicely." She laughed. "Flowers, not all the time because I do consider them a waste of money but, i'd be okay with going in a field and picking them myself. I hate thinking about it. Now, that I am out of the relationship I just want him to leave me alone. I'm expecting like 30 plus messages from him when I turn on my phone tomorrow."

"Riles, that's not a relationship." He smiled at her. "Waking up to good morning messages, having an arm around your shoulder, getting flowers without having to ask and going on a date at least once a week, that's a relationship. Fights come with the territory but, overall you're happy." He continued to rock them in the swing and Riley looked into his gorgeous green eyes.

"Can I tell you something?"

He laughed as if that was a ridiculous question. "Absolutely."

"I love your eyes. They're the first thing I noticed about you." He just smiled and continued to look into hers. Riley shook her head to snap her out of her daze. "So here are my rules I am setting for myself. Number 1, I will do my best not to flirt with you for both of our sakes. Number 2, I won't be mad at you for dating other girls if you'd like. And I don't think I have another rule. But, I am going to bed." They both stood up and Lucas pulled her in for a hug. "Last thing before I stop flirting with you, I really love your hugs."

"You're the one limiting yourself on the flirting. Not me, I like it. All that means is you're warming up to me." He squeezed her then kissed her head. "Sweet dreams beautiful."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thank you for reading please, follow, favorite and review.**


	7. Chapter 7-Pessimist

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Riley got up at the crack of dawn. She had asked Shawn the night before if she could take a jet ski out and with reluctance and a lot of coercing, he finally said yes. She wanted to enjoy the lake one last time before they went back to Burleson. The brunette put on a bikini, not even bothering with a cover up and snuck out of her room.

"Hey beautiful." Lucas' whisper scared Riley half to death.

"Lucas, dang it that scared me!" Her breath steadied and she regained her demeanor. "What are you doing?"

"Going out on the jet ski's. Notice i'm in my swimsuit with no shirt, and I have the keys!" He dangled both keys in front of her.

"How did you know i'd be going out?"

"I've got connections." The cheerleader rolled her eyes.

"In other words, you were eavesdropping."

"Yep, now let's go before it gets too late." He opened the back door for her and the sunrise hit his abs, making Riley's heart beat faster. The pair ran down to the docks and they each had their own jet ski.

"Remember, nothing loud until we get passed the wake zone."

"Yes m'am." He looked at her and could barely get himself to turn away, how was she this good looking? "So, were you surprised?" They started gliding across the water.

"That you were waiting outside of my room at the crack of dawn when I thought I was going jet skiing by myself? Yes. I was very surprised, but the company will be nice."

"I was curious if you'd like it. You strike me as the type of person who goes it alone quite often."

"Only when Maya can't come with me." She chuckled. "I'm independent. I don't need to be coddled or constantly told what to do. That's probably why my parents give me so much freedom, they aren't worried about me making an idiotic decision."

"Well independence, it can be good and bad." The brunette's eyes looked towards the top of her head trying to think of a situation where independence could be bad. "I can tell you're trying to think about that."

"Yeah, I mean. If you don't rely on others you don't get screwed over all the time, I believe people are generally good though so, I don't think they screw you over on purpose."

"Until you have to rely on someone. Like me."

"I don't want to _have_ to rely on anyone. It's nice that I can, but it prevents me from being disappointed."

"That pessimistic attitude! That's what turns me on about you!" She started laughing. "I love your laugh. It makes me smile." The cheerleader looked ahead and saw the signs.

"Race?"

"To where? I don't know this lake as well as you."

"Hell's Gate. Go left and just keep going it will be on your right. Wait, who am I kidding? You'll be following me anyways."

"That's cocky, and sexy."

"On 3. 1..2.." She took off before she said 3 and Lucas followed behind her.

"She cheats, I like it!" The morning air was cool and every time water splashed on him, he shivered from its chill. Riley didn't seem to mind it as much, she looked beautiful. He was of course watching in front of him. But, everytime he'd glance over, her hair was blowing in the wind, her smile was huge and she wasn't wearing any make up. Just the way he liked it. A quick 5 minute trip and they were in the cove.

"I win!"

"What do you get if you win? I think we should've set those terms before we raced." His grin was perfect.

"Ultimate bragging rights, and" Her eyes circled and locked on him. "And, ice cream. You have to buy me a gallon of ice cream."

"But, then I couldn't take you out for ice cream. How about, I take you to get ice cream 5 times?"

"You'd think it was a date."

"Correction, it would be a date." The sunlight shone perfectly behind her head, the glow around her mixed with her smile made her look like an angel. He stared, she was so pretty. The brunette stood up to break the silence and dove in the water. "What are you doin'?"

"Swimming. It's the act of being in water and moving from point A to point B."

"I thought it was you trying to get away."

"If I was tryin' to get away would I invite you in?" He stood up revealing his God like abs and dove in. "See, the water feels great. The ride back will be pretty bad though."

"You're gonna make my truck smell like lake water."

"Well, then maybe i'll ride with someone else." She raised her eyebrows and giggled.

"Oh yeah?" The brunette started to swim away when she saw the look in his eye. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back. "No m'am."

She was giggling, and flopping around like a fish out of water. "Let me go."

"Say you'll ride with me!" He pulled her closer to him. "Say it!" Riley went under water and got her ankle loose. "Oh, you hiding from me?" The cheerleader snuck up behind him and pushed on his shoulders, dunking him under water and immediately swam away. "You're gonna get it! You just wait." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"We'll see." She smirked. "You ready to go?" She climbed onto her jet ski but fell off.

"Havin' trouble?" He swam towards her laughing as she fell off again.

"No. I am not. Just can't get the right footin'."

"Here." He grabbed her waist, Riley's heart stopped. "Let me help." The brunette nodded and he instantly flung her into the air and on the jet ski.

"Wow." She whispered, then immediately turned to the side hoping he didn't hear.

"Thanks. I appreciate that." He climbed onto his sea doo and winked. "Where we headed?"

"We can just ride. It's only like 8 o'clock."

"When do we have to be back? I didn't hear what Shawn said." Riley chuckled.

"Around 10." The brunette squeezed out the excess water from her hair.

"2 hours of Riley time. I like that." Her hands fell from her hair.

"Have you figured out why you're obsessed with me yet?" Her smile kept the conversation light hearted.

"I think it's your astounding wit that's keeping me around. Who would want kindness when i've got sheer attitude." Riley couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're pretty optimistic."

"Well, I have to balance out the pessimistic attitude if our relationship is going to work." He started circling her jet ski.

"You're awful sure of yourself."

"I just know what i'm capable of. I am capable of a lot of things, but I feel like i'd excel in making you happy."

"What makes you say that?" She quit following him and looked at her seat.

"Oh come on sweetheart. You're a smart girl. I've made you happy so far haven't I?" The brunette didn't answer. "Of course I do." The cheerleader dropped her jaw and followed him with her eyes. "We enjoy spending time together. I don't know if you feel the same way, but you make me very nervous. I know what you want out of a boyfriend."

"You've known me for 5 days."

"Then that should tell you something."

"Enlighten me."

"I've known you for 5 days and i'm this confident! I know that you're a hardworker and very smart. I know you don't think you're as great as you truly are, and I blame Charlie. You want romance but you don't want to admit that."

"Oh, why wouldn't I admit to that?"

"It would break the guard that you've put up." He parked his jet ski right next to hers. "I've already started smashing through. A few more punches and the wall comes tumbling down."

"How long did it take for you to come up with that speech?"

"See! That's what I like, right there." She rolled her eyes, started her sea doo and sped off. "Give me more!" He followed and rode beside her. The pair played in the water for another hour and a half then went back to the house to pack.

"Thanks for the company."

"Don't thank me, it was a purely selfish move."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"How was your morning ride?" Josh laid on his bed and watched Lucas pack.

"Great. She's tough to crack though."

"I could have told you she would be! But, i'd rather you bug her than Charlie." Lucas chuckled and zipped his bag.

"Was Maya that feisty?"

"Are you kidding? She _wanted_ to date me and it still took a lot of coercing."

"She wants to date me bro, don't diminish progress."

"I'm saying, she wasn't saying 'no, I don't want a boyfriend right now'. But, it took a lot of taming and a lot of Riley."

"A lot of Riley? What do you mean?" The running back sat on his bed.

"I mean, Riley has a way of calming people. It's like a gift, she's like that girl from X-Men Wolverine where when she touches you she can manipulate you. It's weird, i've gotten out of several fights with Charlie because of her."

"Yeah, she did that with Charlie and I on the first day of school. I didn't really look into it that much though, but that makes sense."

"Anyways, Riley convinced her to go on a date, Maya's always been skeptical because her dad ran off. But, just so you know Riley wasn't always guarded."

"Charlie?"

"Yes sir. He did a number on her and didn't even know it. Hell, she didn't even know it until after she got out."

"So, she wasn't always sarcastic?"

"I didn't say that, she was. But, she wasn't as quick. Either way though, she clearly struck your fancy."

"You got that right."

"She's mine bucko!" Farkle appeared out of nowhere and made the guys laugh.

"Farkle, you have Smackle."

"Point?" Lucas started laughing.

"You can't have all 3 of them."

"Says who? When I rule the world that will be the first law to go."

"I'll fight you for Maya." Josh raised his eyebrow. Farkle turned to Lucas.

"I'll fight you for Riley."

"BATTLE OF WITS!" Lucas and Josh threw a pillow at Farkle and he ran off.

"That guy, is interesting. He's funny though."

"Don't worry about him. He was a lot worse before Smackle came along."

"I don't even want to think about that."

"Eh, he means well. He's one of the good ones."

"ALRIGHT GUYS, WE GOTTA GO!" Lucas grabbed his bag and walked into the living room where he saw Riley sitting on the couch.

"Hey beautiful."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please Follow, Favorite and Review.**


	8. Chapter 8-Brinley

**Chapter 8**

"Okay kids, who's riding with who?" Shawn dropped his bag on the floor of the living room. It was 12 and though no one wanted to leave, they had reality that everyone had to get back to.

"Josh and I will ride with you mom. You have the DVD players in your SUV."

Farkle grabbed Smackle's hand. "We'll ride home with Lucas."

"Thanks Farkle. I could use the company."

"Riley honey, where are you riding?" Katy walked into the living room from the kitchen. Before the cheerleader got a chance to answer Lucas stepped in.

"With me. She mentioned it earlier." The brunette flipped around and grinned at him while he spoke.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Everyone, take your bags and head out." Riley bent down to pick up her bag.

"I can take your bag for you beautiful."

"No, that's okay. I can do it. Thank you though." He smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this little game."

"I'm sure you will. It'll be fun watching you play." The brown eyed girl tossed her bag on the floorboard and climbed in to his truck.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Farkle and Smackle were debate prepping in the back and in their own little world.

"Ya' know, the middle seat isn't taken."

"Oh perfect." Riley adjusted herself in the seat and straightened her legs out.

"Not what I had in mind. But, i'll take it." He smiled at her and it made Riley's heart skip a beat. "So, what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Probably, just hanging out at the house. I'm pretty exciting. You?"

"I was planning on taking Brinley to the park. Would you like to join?"

"Dang it Lucas, you're using your little sister?" He raised his eyebrows quickly. "You don't feel even remotely terrible for doing that?"

"Well it depends. Do you wanna go?"

"Yes. I would love to meet your little sister."

"Then nope, I don't feel bad at all." Riley's mouth opened and started laughing.

"I'm going for your sister Mr. Friar, remember that." The brunette turned on the radio. "What if I would've said no?"

"Then I would try again later."

 _Hey good girl, with your head in the clouds  
I betcha I can tell you what you're thinking about  
You'll see a good boy gonna give you the world  
But he's gonna leave you cryin' with your heart in the dirt_

"Nope, not that song." He quickly changed it from the radio to a CD.

"Let's just say that not every song is relating to us." She laughed.

"Us?" Lucas said saracastically, she kicked his leg. "Kidding. But, let's listen to something that isn't a man hatin' song."

The disc started to play.

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation and it looks like i'm the queen_

Her mouth and eyes widened. "Lucas, that is adorable. Oh my gosh."

He started laughing. "I was going to point out that the CD was for my sister but, if it's adorable then, nope it's mine. I love Frozen. I jam out all the time." He extended his arm to go back to the radio.

"No, leave it. I love this song!" Within 30 seconds all 4 friends were singing Let it Go.

Smackle sighed, "I don't care how old or who you are, this movie and this song are fantastic."

"Preach, Smackle!"

 _Ding Ding_

 _We should've rode with you._

-Oh no, what's wrong?

 _There's a DVD player, no movie._

-We're all belting out Frozen.

 _#Jelly_

Riley giggled and set down her phone, when Lucas' started to ring.

Hey momma.  
 _Hey baby, where are you?  
_ About an hour out.  
 _Are you still takin' Brinley to the park? She's been asking for you.  
_ Yeah, I am. Wanna put her on the phone?  
S _ure honey. Hold on. Brinley!_ Lucas put them on speaker.  
Brinley. Hey baby girl, what are you doin'?  
 _My brother.  
_ Yeah, it's me. Are you excited to go to the park?  
 _YEAH! The slides and the swings.  
_ That's right. We'll slide and swing, and maybe go get ice cream?  
 _Lucas, no. No ice cream._ Riley's heart was literally melting, seeing how he acted with his family.  
I love you Brinley.  
 _Love you Lukes._

The brunette was covering her mouth and had her eyes closed. Lucas tried to hide his mischevious grin, but was unsuccessful. "Lukes?"

"She adds an 's' to the end of most peoples name." He tried to act like he did nothing wrong.

"Of course she does. So um, you did that on purpose?"

"Talk to my sister? No, putting her on speaker? Yes."

"So, that isn't normally how you act with them?" Hoping to give her heart some relief.

"No, that's how I always act with them." He grinned. Riley returned the smile and closed her eyes. She had to end the conversation before her heart burst.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Bye Farkle, by Smackle. See y'all tomorrow."

"Is it weird for them to date and be next door to each other?"

"No, I don't think so. That way they can easily have study dates. So where are we headed now?"

"Going to pick up Brinley. You can wait in the car if you don't wanna meet my parents yet."

"Are you kidding me?" She quickly grabbed her bag and tried to touch up her makeup and hair. "I can't wait in the car. How rude would that be?"

"First stop, you're beautiful. Second, you want to meet my parents?"

The brunette felt like being sarcastic. "Well, i've heard that you're going to be my future boyfriend, so I need to make a good impression." That statement warmed his heart and he couldn't stop smiling.

"They're gonna love you." The cheerleader rolled her eyes and looked at her clothes.

"I need to change." He looked her up and down, she was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.

"What's wrong with that, you look great?"

"I'm wearing shorts." Lucas rolled his eyes and put his truck in park.

"Look at me." Riley shut the vanity and turned towards him, while putting her hair in a messy bun. "You look great, they're going to love you. Promise." The brunette nodded and exhaled. "You ready?"

"To meet my friends parents? Yes, i've done it a time or two." Lucas opened her passenger door and walked into the Friar home. It was so cute, Mrs. Friar has really good taste. She had a southern rustic style; everything was distressed, there were mason jars and flowers everywhere. The brunette looked to the left and saw several crosses, along with a sign that says 'My family makes this house a home'.

"LUKES!" The cutest little blonde girl came running into Lucas' arms. Her eyes were bright blue and her curled hair bounced as she ran.

"Hey pretty girl." He kissed her cheek. "I missed you."

"Miss you. Who's dat?" She pointed to Riley as Mrs. Friar walked out of the hallway.

"Brinley, Mom. This is Riley Matthews."

"Hi." The blonde leaned out for Riley to hold her.

"She knows no stranger. Oh, Riley hello. I've heard a lot about you. I'm Taylor, Lucas' mom."

"I'm Brinley Lee Friar."

"You are? That's such a pretty name." She turned her attention to Taylor. "Taylor's a beautiful name as well. By the way, I love your home. All the decor is beautiful." Riley smiled. "Hey Brinley, are you excited to go to the park?"

"Park? YEAH!"

"Is it okay if I come too?"

"Yes." Brinley smiled and hugged Riley's neck. Lucas stared at Brinley and Riley, he was starting to like her even more.

"Mom, where's dad?"

"You just missed him actually. Which is unfortunate, I know he'd love to meet you Riley." The brunette wasn't paying attention she was too busy tickling Brinley.

"I'm so sorry. I was distracted." Mrs. Friar relinquished a smile.

"I was just saying that I know Lucas' father would love to meet you. Maybe we can set up a time for dinner this week."

"That'd be wonderful. The only days i'd be able to do that though are Saturday anytime and Sunday after 3. Let's say 4, so I have time to get cleaned up from work." She giggled.

"Well, I will talk to my husband and have Lucas keep you informed." Taylor was gorgeous, her blue eyes weren't as bright as Maya's but still pretty, she had long blonde hair that she curled and if you didn't know, you wouldn't have guessed that she had children.

"Mom, i'm going to grab the car seat." Lucas abandoned Riley with Taylor and Brinley.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't bite you." Riley set Brinley down and followed Taylor into the kitchen.

"Thank you for letting Lucas go this weekend. We all had a lot of fun."

"Anytime. I'm just glad he has found friends. He was worried he wouldn't."

"Are you kidding? He's so friendly, and sweet. I find that hard to believe." Taylor slid Riley a waterbottle. "Thank you."

"You and I both think that." She smiled, when the front door busted open.

"Riles, you ready? Come here Brinley."

"Yes. It was very nice to meet you Mrs. Friar."

"Taylor, please." The mom leaned in for a hug and Riley returned the embrace.

"COME ON RILEYS. PARK." The cheerleader laughed and ran out the front door.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

A 10 minute drive that was filled with Frozen was coming to a close as he pulled into a parking spot. "Come on B, let's get you out of there."

"Not you."

"What? You don't want your brother to help you out of your car seat?"

"No I do it with Rileys." The brunette smiled and bumped Lucas out of the way with her hips.

"Girls gotta stick together." They all walked to the jungle gym. It was pretty empty, probably because it was hot outside, but they didn't care too much. "Brinley, look at me. Be super careful and if you need help ask me. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Brinley took off and started climbing the stairs. Riley sat down on the bench and Lucas joined her.

"She's beautiful. Even prettier than her picture." The brown eyed girl stared at B as she climbed the steps then slid down the slide. Over and over again.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Reply to me damn it!_

The brunette rolled her eyes and put her phone away.

"Who was that?" He had his arm behind her, laid across the bench.

"I think you can guess." She still hadn't looked at Lucas. "I had a total of 43 messages from him this weekend. I just left my phone on silent till they all came through."

"He's got a temper."

"No kidding. He's just used to getting his way."

"Charlie wouldn't ever hurt you would he? Physically?"

"I would love to say no." Riley looked towards the ground and quickly changed the subject. "Ya' know this really wasn't fair."

"What?" He admired her gorgeous smile.

"Brinley. You really knew what you were doin'. You're really pullin' out all the stops aren't you?"

"Honestly? Yes and no. Yes because I knew she would sucker you in to hanging out with me more. No, because this was also kind of a test. If you didn't get along with her, I would have to ask a girl out who would say yes to me." They both started laughing. The cheerleader stood up and ran to slide with Brinley. "She's gonna be mine." Then ran to join them.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks for reading. Please, follow favorite and review.


	9. Chapter 9-The Pit

**Chapter 9**

"How was your weekend with Lucas?" Missy had her arms folded and her weight on one hip.

"Not that it's any of your business. But, great. We had a lot of fun with our friends." She tossed her backpack over one shoulder, but Missy wasn't moving. "Can I help you with something else?"

"Nope." She continued to glare at Riley.

"Oh my gosh, are you trying to have a staring contest with me?" The teammate was getting agitated that she couldn't get underneath the brunette's skin. "If that's all, will you please move out of the way?" She sidestepped giving her just enough room to squeeze by. "Like I said Missy, it's up to you what happens between you and Lucas. Leave me out of it." She exited the locker room and ran into another unwelcome face on the way to her locker. "Seriously, every morning?"

"I heard from a little bird that you spent the weekend with that Lucas guy." He was only a few steps behind her, as she practically jogged down the halls.

"The little birdy speaks the truth. And tell that little bird to mind her own business next time." Riley knew who the little bird was. "Not like it's your business either, we aren't together anymore." She made an abrupt left.

"I've been extremely patient Riley." She leaned down and entered her combination.

"First of all, no, you haven't been patient. And this," she gestured at the space in between them, "is completely pointless. You cheated, and I ended it, that is how this conversation will always go. We are staying ended." His face turned red and he balled his fists up. "I'm sorry."

"Oh you're sorry, you're fu-"

"Stop. And walk away Charlie. I'm not going to let you talk to me like that anymore." Lucas turned the corner to meet Riley at her locker. He saw Charlie's fists then the fear Riley was trying to hide in her eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Out of instinct Lucas ran and tackled him into the lockers, and punched him in his arrogant face.

"LUCAS! STOP!" She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on, he isn't worth it. I'm not worth you getting expelled. Come on, get off." Before the running back left he grabbed Charlie's collar.

"Leave her alone Charlie. I'm serious." Lucas' voice was trembling and it sounded incredibly gruff, it frightened Riley. He stood up and adjusted his shirt that had risen enough to reveal her abs. "Come on Riley." He escorted the cheerleader to the classroom and took their usual seats. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I just wish you wouldn't have done that, you could have gotten into a lot of trouble." She mumbled.

"I could care less about trouble, I care about you. He had his hands in a fist and you said yourself you didn't know if he'd hurt you. But, the look in your eyes said otherwise." He caressed her face, and Riley gave into the moment.

"Like I said earlier, he isn't worth the trouble and neither am I." The brunette raised her eyebrows as if to get some sort of agreement out of him."Okay?"

"Of course you are." He reached into his back pack and pulled out one rose, that somehow stayed intact. A smile approached Riley's face and she took it into her soft hands.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." Mr. Matthews walked into the room.

"WHAT'S THAT?" He was pointing towards the flower.

"Oh, I gave it to her sir."

"WHY?"

"Daddy, sit down and calm down. I love you, but this is a classroom full of teenagers. And, I think you're scaring 'em. They aren't used to you yet." He did as his daughter instructed and she turned to smile at Lucas, then mouthed the words "your welcome."

"For what? I have to win him over some time. Why not start now, you're my future girlfriend remember?" The brunette rolled her eyes.

"By the way, I had a run in with Missy this morning. She is going to be all over you, so be prepared."

"Did she say that?" He laughed. "That's bold."

"She doesn't have to. That's who she is, she has to sink her claws into the new kid." The brunette started to feel jealous as the words escaped her mouth. "And, you are like the king of bold. What difference does that make to you."

"Okay class, excuse my recent outburst." The brown eyed girl looked at Lucas and after a small grin she faced the front.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas walked into second period, thinking about Riley as usual and sat down in his desk. "Hey Lucas." He closed his eyes and turned his head to the left.

"Missy, how are you?"

"Great. I bet you are too now that you're back in Burleson." Hoping to bash Riley.

"Actually, I wish I didn't have to come back. We all had so much fun and the lake was awesome." Missy was leaning up against the desk in a skirt that hardly passed dress code and a low v-neck shirt. He couldn't help but notice how hard she was trying.

"Anyways," She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to the party at the Pit on Friday after the game."

"This is the first i'm hearing about it. So I don't know."

"Well, i'll be waiting for you. There will be a bonfire, dancing and alcohol." He kind of frowned still avoiding eye contact.

"I'm not much of a drinker."

"Why not? I bet you'd be fun drunk. You know how everyone has a different personality. I get lovey." She winked.

"That is exactly why I don't drink. It completely changes who you are. And, if I do I have one." Missy was pretty shocked at his response.

"So, save me a dance?" She placed her hands on his desk and leaned forward, hoping to show some cleavage.

"We'll see. But, for now class is starting."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey Luke, i'll see you out there man." Josh ran to the weight room, leaving Lucas in the locker room hurrying to get ready.

"Lucas, how was this weekend bro? I heard you went with Riley."

"It was great man. A lot of fun." He took off his shirt.

"So, tell me bro. How was she?"

"Excuse me?" Lucas put on his athletics shirt and turned to his team mate.

"You two aren't dating?" Lucas had only known Chase for a few weeks, but knew almost instantly they weren't going to get along.

He grinned. "No, not yet."

"So, i'm hearing she's available."

"Not for long." He slammed his locker shut and looked him in the eyes. "Why?"

"No reason. No reason at all." Lucas watched Chase walk away and his stomach turned at his mischevious grin. Chase was good looking, bright blue eyes and blonde hair. But, he was a known player and kind of like Charlie always got his way.

"COME ON! UP UP, 1 MORE." Josh dropped the weights and he switched places with Lucas.

"Does Riley go out to the pit?" He grabbed the bar and started chest press.

"Occasionally. She used to go out there with Charlie all the time, but he'd get drunk and be an asshole. I heard you punched him this morning." He grinned.

Lucas put the weights back on the rack. "Yeah, it felt good too."

"You two seem to be having quite a few run in's." Lucas nodded his head in agreement. "Get a punch in there for me next time."

"You got it." He sat down on the weight bench across from the running back.

"So what's the deal with you two? Are y'all dating?"

He sighed. "Well, we aren't dating yet. But, we will be."

Josh perked up. "She said that?"

"No. I did. She doesn't want a boyfriend because she wants to go away for school and is afraid that having a boyfriend would hold her back. Hell, I've even thought about going to UT."

"I knew she didn't want a boyfriend, but I didn't know why. Dude, you should've told her that."

"I should've. But, if I told her I would go to UT with her, she'd think I was changing my plans around. I'll apply first and if I get in, i'll tell her then."

"Well, hopefully you get together before then. You can't apply till January and it takes about a month to hear back. That's a long wait."

"She's worth it. I don't know man, I just met her and she has me wrapped around her finger."

"Yeah, I understand that. I've been there for awhile." He laughed. "It can get you into trouble, but it sure feels good."

"YOU'VE GOT 10 MINUTES BEFORE NEXT CLASS BELL RINGS! SHOWERS GENTLEMAN, ARE HIGHLY RECOMMENDED!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey beautiful. Ready to walk to health?" He hugged her and Riley's heart jumped.

"I'm ready for the walk but not the class. I've been meaning to ask, are you working tonight?"

"Yeah, I am. Why?"

"I was wondering who I was going to be training."

He placed his hand on the small of her back and walked up the stairs. Which, was a good thing because she fell and landed in his arms. Her heart was beating fast and not just because of the scare from the fall but his face was only an inch maybe 2 away from hers. His open mouth turned to a smile and Riley felt like her knees had given out. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm not very coordinated."

"That's what i'm here for." He brought the cheerleader up to stand on her own two feet while she tried to regain her balance. "You got it?"

"Um, anyways I was wondering who I was going to be working with tonight. I haven't worked with Paden yet." She was still smelling his cologne.

"Well, i'm glad to be working with you tonight." He opened the door.

"Thank you."

"Do you need a ride home? I completely forgot about your car. I can probably get over to it this weekend." He set his stuff down and leaned towards her desk.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I can have my dad get me."

"Okay, so it's settled. I'll be taking you home." His smirk melted her heart. She leaned over and whispered in a stern voice.

"You can't smile at me like that everytime just to get your way."

"Can't I? Let me take you home." The whisper in her ear made goosebumps form on her arm. "Oh, do I make you nervous Ms. Matthews?"

"Fine, you can take me home."

"You didn't answer my question?"

"Class, we're going to take a walk around the track today. We have to do this at least 3 times a week. So let's go."

"So, hey I have a question." Lucas was looking towards the ground, kicking rocks as he walked.

"What's up?" She watched the blades of grass shake from the wind. The next gust brought Lucas' cologne with it and Riley closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you going to The Pit on Friday night?"

"I was thinking about it. Why?" A grin started to approach her face. "Missy invited you didn't she?"

"Yeah. But, I am only going if you go." She glanced at him.

"I'll let you know, but don't let your decision be based off of mine." The wind blew again and got something in her eye. "Ow. Something's in my eye." Lucas stood in front of her grabbed her face, and wiped away a thin blade of grass. The couple gazed into eachother's eyes. "Your eyes have flecks of gold in them. I've never noticed that before." She shook her head realizing what she just said and Lucas' smile couldn't have been any bigger.

"I'm irresistible Riles, just go out with me already."

"You know what?" Lucas' heart started beating faster, he didn't realize she'd cave in so easily. "I think," She continued to drag out her sentence. "I think that I am going to the pit on Friday night."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, would you take me? Not as a date. Purely platonic, I just need a ride. The guy I asked to fix my car won't help me out!"

"It's a date. Friday night after the game." He looked super smug, "I didn't think you'd cave that fast."

"This isn't a date." He picked her up and put her on his shoulder. She started slapping his muscular back and laughing.

"Yes it is. I have a date with Riley Matthews. Get ready for me to charm the hell out of you." He set her back down on the ground gently and moved some hair out of her face.

"Thank you for my _ride_ on Friday." Her smirk woke the butterflies in his stomach. She was so beautiful.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You can only push in 6 carts at a time. That's maximum. Even I could push more, but it becomes a safety hazard. If you use the automatic cart thing, I forgot what it's called you can load up to 20. Quik Cart! So, we use the quick kart when we are especially busy."

Lucas had his arms laying across the handle of the cart. "You're beautiful."

"And, you aren't paying attention." She smiled.

"I am to!" He exclaimed. He always looked so good in his uniform. His biceps hugged the shirt and his back muscles were prevalent.

"Then tell me what I said."

"You said, and I quote 'I can't wait for our date on Friday night. I'm definitely going to cave and be your girlfriend'."

"Wow, you really were paying attention." She rolled her eyes, "Let's start over." Riley went back into her speech about how many carts to push. He just continued to stare at her, watching her beautiful curled hair flow in the wind. And, without even realizing it tucked her hair behind her ear. Riley closed her eyes and enjoyed the gesture.

"I really like you Riley." He sounded so genuine and honest. It was like a breath of fresh air for her.

"I like you too Lucas." The brunette wanted to face palm herself for what she had just said. But, he was so happy and looked adorable, it was too late to take it back. And honestly, she didn't want to. "Come on, we have to clean out the corrals."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	10. Chapter 10-Partner

**Chapter 10**

Lucas was standing by Riley's locker, waiting for her to meet up with him, like he had done every morning since Monday, when he tackled Charlie into the lockers. He didn't do this just to see her, the running back did this because he felt the need to protect her. And, every morning was just the same, her ex would walk by to see if Lucas was waiting and turn around as soon as he saw him. But, Lucas' guard completely dropped everytime he saw her. Riley's brown curls would bounce as she walked and a smile would appear on her face when they locked eyes. This morning, Riley took longer than usual but he still waited.

"Hey Lucas."

"Missy." He looked her up and down and of course she was trying too hard. Another short skirt, heels, a tanktop that was too small and a cardigan over it.

"Have you decided if you're going to the pit on Friday?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm going with-" She turned the corner and started smiling, but it quickly disappeared when she saw Missy. "Riley."

"Hey Missy, thanks for running into me so i'd drop all my stuff." He loved her sarcasm and the fact that she never tried to hard. Jeans, a black belt, converse and an oversized tee that she tucked in on one side, to accent her waist.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize that was you. But, you must get that a lot."

"Good one. High 5." Riley put her hand up and after a good 20 seconds and a shoulder shrug she put it back down to get into her locker.

"Anyways Lucas, you are going?"

"Yeah." Riley was digging through her locker and grinned. He was about to continue but got cut off by a finger placed on his lips.

"Save me a dance." She bit her lip and Riley stood up and started laughing as she walked to class. The running back completely disregarded Missy and ran after the cheerleader like a moth to a flame.

"Hey beautiful." He pulled an Indian paintbrush out of his backpack.

"Lucas, thank you this is very pretty. Did you pick this?" She noticed the stem that wasn't perfectly cut like the ones at stores.

"Yeah, last night. I put it in a cup of water so it wouldn't die." She put her lip out then hugged him.

"Thank you, that's so sweet." Lucas wrapped his arms around her and placed his head on hers.

"Anytime." They sat in their usual seats and continued talking. "So, what do you do with all the flowers I give you?"

"That's a secret." She grinned. "But, I don't throw them out. If that's what you're thinking."

"Do you work tonight?"

"Yes, my schedule pretty much stays the same. Monday through Thursday from 3 to 9 or 3 to 7, and Sunday from open at 6 till 1:30."

"I work Thursday and Sunday also."

"Lucky me."

"Do you think mine will be the same even after we're done with training?" He was really hoping it would, just to see her a little more.

"Depends on what you put down for your availability. I took Friday's off for games and Saturday's off for recovery."

"Yeah, those are the days I had to have off also. But, i'm available all day Sunday."

"I just talked to Adam once I got comfortable with him and asked if he could arrange my schedule for early. I mean, no one is begging to get up at the store at 6 a.m." Her smile was enchanting and he was lost in it.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE! We are starting a little project." The entire class groaned or booed.

"Awe boo on you! It will be with partners and it is due in a week so next Thursday, or Friday whatever i'm feelin' that day." Lucas leaned over his desk still looking at Mr. Matthews.

"Partner?" She closed her eyes and nodded her head, there was no one else she'd want to partner with anyways. Lucas was elated and leaned back in his chair.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"See ya' tomorrow." Mr. Matthews waved good bye to his class and daughter.

"Mr. Matthews?"

"Yes, Mr. Friar?" Cory sat in his chair and looked up at the running back.

"I know you're busy with 2nd period starting soon so i'll get right to it. I like your daughter sir, and I am trying to get her to go on a date with me. I just, I am really wanting your approval sir." A look of fear was on his face and Lucas was kind of nervous, with what may happen next.

"HA!" A screech left his lips and hurt Lucas' ears.

"I know that her last boyfriend probably ruined your opinion for her to even have a boyfriend but, i'm not like that. And, this is my way of proving that." His look of fear dissipated and turned to thought. Cory stood up out of his chair and was eye to eye with the running back.

"I figured Mr. Friar, the flowers everyday gave it away. So after looking at your transcripts and not finding anything wrong with you, i'll approve it. But, i'll be watching you carefully!" Lucas stuck his hand out and the pair shook hands.

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down. Now, the difficult part. Her agreeing to go out with me." Cory started laughing as Lucas left the room.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Good morning class. We are going to start a little project." Lucas leaned back in his seat, disappointed about another project. "I'll assign partners and it will require outside work." His eyes closed as he thought, 'please not Missy', 'please not Missy'. She stood in front of Lucas' row. "Everyone in this row look to your left. Those are your partners." He threw his head to the side and looked at Missy.

"Hello, partner." She winked.

"It isn't difficult, I promise. You and your partner are going to write a children's story and illustrate it. It must be appropriate for kindergartners because, in a few weeks we're going to take the top 10 stories and we'll go on a trip to read them to the kids." Lucas grinned he loved little kids, but wasn't a fan of his partner. "Discuss with your partners when and where you'll meet up. You will be able to work on it a little in class, in your spare time. Go ahead."

"You could come over to my place on Saturday." Missy was eager to get him alone.

"Or, we could go to Elk's Diner at like noon?" Somewhere public, and during the day. Nothing sexual about that at all.

"I can cook you food at my house."

"Something tells me if we went to your place, then you wouldn't work on the project. And, that's what we're doing. Is working on a project."

"Fine, Elk Diner noon, on Saturday." Missy wasn't happy but, Lucas was relieved that he got his way.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey sweetheart." Riley walked up and hugged him. His cologne as usual smelt great and when he lifted his arms, his plain red shirt exposed his stomach, turning her stomach into knots.

"Hey. How's your day been?"

"Eh, I got assigned another project. Which blows."

"In English? I got the same one!"

"Who's your partner?" Lucas placed his hand on her back to escort her to Health.

"Chase something, I can't remember his last name."

"Really?" His tone wasn't as light and airy as it normally was.

"What's wrong?" Her face held a look of concern.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. I got Missy."

"Wow! I'm sorry." She was laughing. "I'm sorry, i'm being mean. She may be a great partner."

"First thing she says, my house on Saturday?"

Riley got a little jealous at that statement, but tried to remain calm. "Oh, that's going to be interesting. We're going to the Elk Diner. He loves their food."

He stopped. "What time?"

"Noon on Saturday? Why?"

"That's where we are going."

"But, you just said you were going to her place." He opened the door to their class.

"I said that's what she suggested. I changed it to Elk Diner."

"This'll be interesting." She laughed. "At least, I get to see her throw herself at you. That'll be fun." She tried to play it as if she was collected, but it wasn't working.

"Well this works out, my mom wants you to come over on Saturday. I can just take you back with me afterwards."

"BRINLEY!" Her eyes lit up at the sound of his little sister.

"I was thinking more like, LUCAS!"

She laughed and realized she had to make something clear. "Lucas, we're just friends you know that right? Don't let me stop you from-"

"Dating someone else, blah blah blah. I remember the whole conversation."

"I'm just saying, if you find someone attractive, and want to ask her out then do it."

"Okay, if I find someone attractive i'll ask them out." He looked at her and smiled. "Will you go out with me?" She laughed and slapped his arm.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley had just gotten off of work, and realized it wasn't as much fun without Lucas there. She plopped down on her bed and called Maya.

 _What up girl?  
_ Just got off of work. You goin' Friday?  
 _Yeah, Josh is part of the football team. It's almost required. You?  
_ Yeah, Lucas is driving me out there.  
 _Still giving you flowers everyday?_ Riley glanced to the book on her table.  
Yeah, i'm up to 4. He picked an Indian paintbrush this morning. It's pretty.  
 _Cave already. Seriously, that's freakin' adorable.  
_ I don't want to hurt him when I leave.  
 _How do you know he doesn't want to go to a school down there? Have you asked him?  
_ No, I haven't. I've just assumed he'd want to stay close to his little sister.  
 _I'd ask. You may be pleasantly surprised.  
_ Do you know something?  
 _No, why?  
_ You sound antsy, like you have information you're not telling me.  
 _Nope, but I do have to go. Josh is here. Love you bye._

"Maya Hart! Why did you tell her?" The blonde was laying on his couch and grabbed her drink from Josh.

"She deserves to know. Why shouldn't she date him?"

"You're so conniving." He kissed her. "I guess you're right. Before too long Lucas will get snatched up. He's a catch!" Josh joked.

"Well, Missy sure thinks so. Riley told me while you were gone in second period, that Missy knocked her stuff out of her hands to get to Lucas first." They both started laughing. "Who cares though, he's taking her to the Pit tomorrow."

"You comin' with me? Or one of your other boyfriends?"

"Eh, it depends on what kind of mood i'm in. If i'm in the mood for a blonde or brunette. I've been with you for awhile now. Maybe, I should mix it up a bit."

"That's fine. I'll ask someone else. I'm sure, Missy wouldn't mind coming with me." Maya's eyes widened along with her mouth and slapped him with a pillow.

"You'd never!"

"Are you convincing me of that or yourself?" She hit him again.

"I'm hoping you don't need any convincin'." He gestured for her to come here and kissed her.

"There's only you baby." Maya leaned back and relaxed once he said that.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, follow, favorite and review.**


	11. Chapter 11-Senior Jersey

**Chapter 11**

"I had a feelin' you'd be here?" Riley had her hair up in a high pony with a silver glittery ribbon, a BHS shirt and jeans with her boots.

"Aren't I always?" He leaned against the lockers and bit his lip. "You look gorgeous!"

"I'd like to think i'm festive." She joked. "The girls are ordering their senior jersey's today and we should have them by next game, so that's what i'll wear from then on."

"What's a senior jersey?" The brunette closed her locker and sauntered to class.

"It's a black jersey, and it's got your graduation year on the front and back so '16' and your last name on the back. Or you can customize it and get like a friends last name and number if they're on the football team." Lucas perked up at the sound of that.

"Soooo, what are you putting on yours?"

"I haven't decided yet. You got an idea?" The brown eyed girl realized that was flirty and put herself back in place.

"I like the idea of you sportin' my number. 23, if you wanna know."

"I knew." She sat in her desk and thought about it for a second, maybe she wanted to get his name and number.

"Ladies, if you'd be so kind as to come up to my desk and place your order for the senior jerseys." Riley slid out of her desk and walked up to the piece of paper. She read her name and filled out the necessary information. Right before she finished, she turned her head to the right and grinned at Lucas.

"What did you decide?"

"Guess you'll see."

"Oh, I forgot." He reached into his backpack and pulled out a tiny white flower.

"Oh my gosh! Bubblegum flower!"

He looked at her funny. "Is that the official name?"

She giggled. "No, I used to pick these when I was a little girl. I called them bubblegum flowers because they smelt like bubblegum." The cheerleader put the flower to her nose and inhaled. Her smile was huge. "Thank you, Lucas. This is probably my favorite one." Riley stood up and hugged him. "Hey, i've been meaning to ask you-"

"Okay! Project discussion time." Riley put up her finger, as in 'we'll finish later'. "You and your partner are going to pick a section in the first chapter of your government book and teach it to the class. I'm lazy, what can I say? Powerpoint, and some sort of worksheet to go along with it. The project is due in 1 week. Get it? Got it? Good."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Have you asked him yet?" Maya sat in her desk in front of Josh and was prying more than usual.

"No. I haven't. I haven't had a chance. And, I won't get to until maybe tonight at the Pit." Riley was taking notes.

"Why?"

"Well, they do the pep rally during 5th period because seniors leave right after lunch. My 5th period is the next time i'll see him."

"Ugh, you're killin' me."

"How 'bout you take notes and let the notes kill you." She laughed.

"Come on, you two mine as well be together. He brings you a flower every morning-"

"OH MY GOODNESS! I forgot to tell you, he brought a bubblegum flower this morning."

"He did? We used to love picking those together." The two friends shared a moment, until Josh cleared his throat interrupting them. "Anyways, he's at your locker. You've met his family."

"I've met your family, and i'm not dating you."

"Haha, funny. I'm just sayin' y'all are inseperable."

"Ms. Hart, is there something interesting you more than my class?"

"Absolutely not Ms. Vu, I was asking Riley if I could copy her notes later because I hurt my hand this morning." Riley lowered her head and mouthed the word 'smooth'.

"Mhhmm.. eyes up here and you may not even need notes."

"Yes m'am." Maya tried so hard to contain her laughter, so she turned it into a cough.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"EVERYONE LET'S WELCOME OUR 2015 VARSITY CHEERLEADERS!" The MC always had a way of hyping everyone up, the school started cheering pretty loud. Riley took the floor and just like last time saw Lucas in the corner of her eye.

 _You're so hypnotizing, could you be the devil, could you be angel, your touch magnetizing_

The cheerleader flipped back and slid into a split. Her teammates dragged her up by the arms

 _They say be afraid, you're not like the others, futuristic lover._

Then continued to drag her to a group of girls in a circle. Lucas couldn't take his eyes off of her, she looked so sexy. After a few moves and poses, she prepped to fly. While Lucas ignored a cat call.

 _I'm ready to go lead me into the light._ And the group of girls threw her in the air, Lucas' jaw dropped as she flipped and landed back down into the girls arms. He couldn't quit thinking how incredible she was. After they caught her, she ran to the other side of the gym.

 _You're an alien, you're touch so foreign, supernatural, extra terrestrial._

Riley looked determined and ran putting all of her power into it flipped and then twisted in mid air. The crowd exploded, she was the only one that did that. She ran in front of Lucas, he somehow always got lucky when it came to where he stood.

 _Your so supersonic, wanna feel your power stun me with your laser. Your kiss is cosmic every movie is magic._

Riley flipped again into the center of the arena and put her hands up on the girl in front of her. She rocked her hips back and forth and just like last time was cat called several times.

"BHS, YOUR BURLESON HIGH SCHOOL CHEERLEADERS!" The brunette jumped up and down with the rest of her team, and held her hand up to her ear for it to get louder.

"ALL SENIORS JOIN YOUR FOOTBALL TEAM, ON THE FLOOR FOR THE ALMA MATER!"

Once they sang the alma mater, Lucas pulled himself through the crowd to try and find Riley. Right when he found her she turned around to walk away and his teammate grabbed his shoulder.

"Luke, there's a meeting. Film room." He let out a sigh and turned around to go to the film room, where his coach was sitting up front.

"Seniors. Every year as you know we have a senior pep rally and senior night. That's in 2 weeks, normally it would be the last game but, that just so happens to be our homecoming for whatever reason. And every year, you dance with the cheerleaders." Lucas sat up in his seat. "We have the captain Darby and her friend Riley to talk to you about when y'all are gonna practice." The coach gestured to the door and in walked, the most beautiful and talented girl he'd seen.

"Hey everyone, i'm Darby i'm the cheerleading captian. And this is one of our most talented, Riley. Coach summed it up basically, you will do stunts with us, throw us in the air and what not for the senior pep rally."

"Right, and you'll only dance with our seniors. If you want, you are not obligated to dance with us if you have prior commitments. But, Coach Rutherford has informed us that you all have 6th period lunch. We figured we'd practice then."

Darby took over again. "If you're interested can you raise your hand so we know how many people roughly, to be expecting." Lucas' hand flew up, along with everyone elses.

"Is it actual dancing?"

Riley giggled. "No, you'll be tossing us into the air and catching us. You are all pretty strong so we expect to go pretty high." Lucas had a smirk across his face and he was not taking his eyes off of Riley.

"Do we get to pick who we dance with?" Lucas rolled his eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Hey Chase, um well ultimately we get the final say but, if you don't like someone you're partnered with or have a strong preference then definitely let us know."

"One more thing, that sprial in the air thing you did. Bravo!" Chase stood up and clapped and the rest of the team followed. The brunette blushed and looked to the ground, while Lucas stood.

"Okay guys!" Darby was trying to settle everyone down. "We will practice Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. Be in the practice gym at lunch on Monday if you're looking to participate. But, make sure that you don't show up once and stop, because you change your mind. We have to set stunts and keep them that way."

"Thanks for letting us talk Coach Rutherford." Riley walked out of the room and they were dismissed, until 5 o'clock.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Darby, that was so sweet what you said. Thank you." They were walking back to the cheer room.

"I only spoke the truth. None of us can do what you do. And, if we can, we don't do it as well. Why didn't you try out for Captain or Co-Captain? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate you not, but we could've worked great together."

"I just didn't think I could handle the responsiblity of being a capatain along with school, a job and cheering."

"RILEY!" The brunette turned around and saw Lucas running towards her. "Hey!"

"Hi, what's up?"

"I'll see you later Riles." Darby turned left down the hall and Riley saw Missy headed their direction.

"I just wanted to say, I thought you did great. Like, really great! Amazing." The brunette started laughing.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Means a lot." She rubbed his arm gently.

"Did you wanna grab a bite to eat before the game?"

"I would Lucas. Riley actually stays and helps get the sign ready. You know, the one y'all run through at the beginning of the game."

"Thanks Missy for answering for me." Riley turned to her crush. "Unfortunately, she's right. I'm sorry."

"No big deal. I'll see you tonight after the game. Meet me by the truck?" The brown eyed girl nodded.

"So, you and me Lucas, let's go." Missy looped her arm through Lucas', as he studdered to come up with an excuse. He couldn't think of one quick enough to get him out of it. Riley watched him walk away, arm in arm with her. The cheerleader tried to shake it off, this was something she'd told him to do.

"You have no right to be jealous." She whispered. Lucas turned around as they walked out the double doors and Riley waved.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, follow, favorite and review!**


	12. Chapter 12-Dance?

**Chapter 12**

"How are things going over here?" Smackle walked up to Riley and Darby as they were tying the signs to the poles.

"Hey Smackle, great. I guess. Just tying knots."

"I'm just doing my job as Student Council President."

"No, i'm not making fun of you Smackle. But, as President can I ask you a question?"

"But of course." She adjusted her glasses.

"Why is the homecoming game so far away? What like 8 games? The whole idea is like a welcome home thing."

"Well, that's a great question. I convinced the coach that for a homecoming game, we should win so I picked an easy team on the schedule. I also wanted to give new kids a chance at winning a place in homecoming court."

"Oh, okay. See Darby, I knew there was a reason. I'll see you later Smackle." She looked up to Darby as Smackle walked away. "She has a point."

"You just want Lucas to win."

"No, that isn't my reasoning. But, for a new kid to transfer here his senior year and win, that would be pretty awesome."

"Well, either way. I like him a lot more than the other guys at this school. I have 3rd period with him, he seems really nice." Riley grinned. "I saw Missy left with him."

"Yeah. Good luck to Lucas." She started laughing. "Should we go get the footballs to pass out?"

"Sure." They started walking towards the storage closet. "I thought you two were together?"

"No. We like each other, but since I plan on going away after I graduate I don't want a boyfriend preventing me from going."

"That's great. I guess." They started putting footballs in the big basket that conveniently had wheels.

"Lie better."

"I'm sorry. But, if you are that determined to leave, then nothing will hold you back. So what, you plan on being miserable? Do long distance. That's what me and Daniel do."

Riley didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say, the brunette assumed they would automatically break up if she left.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Are you excited for the party tonight?"

Lucas was trying to hurry this dinner along, he remembered Riley's face as he left. "You like parties don't you?"

"What gave it away?" She took a sip of diet coke.

"Well, everytime we talk that's all you seem to bring up."

"Lots of things happen at parties Lucas. People break up, or get together." She rubbed her foot against his leg underneath the table.

"Aaannyways." He adjusted himself in his seat. "Yeah, i'm pretty excited to see what all the hype is about."

"Remember to save me a dance!" He didn't reply, he grinned and waved down the waiter.

"Can I get the ticket please?"

"So soon? I feel like we just got here."

"I have a game to get ready for. Can't be late."

"It's only 4. Come on, stay a little longer. Get some dessert?" He exhaled.

"Sure, we just have to eat it fast. I have to be back by 5."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"V, VI, VICTORY! YOU SPLIT THE V, DOT THAT I, CURL THAT C, CROSS THAT T, O, R, Y! LET'S GO ELKS!"

Riley looked at the scoreboard. 4th quarter and 10 minutes left to go. Luckily, they were ahead but, only by 3. She turned back to the crowd and saw Brinley.

"B!" She ran to the bleachers and tried to reach up and touch her fingertips! "Hi sweetheart. What are you doing?"

"Lukes plays football." At least that's what she thought Brinley said.

"You're right. Say 'go Lucas' with me. Ready? 1, 2, 3, 'GO LUCAS'!" The running back turned around at the sound of his name and saw Riley with Brinley. His heart exploded with happiness, as he ran to take the field. "Where's your mommy?"

"There." Brinley pointed to her left and saw Taylor walking that way.

"Hey Riley, thank you for coming to see this stinker. Once I pointed you out, she couldn't stand not coming over to see you." Riley's neck began to twinge from looking up so high.

"Anytime. Hold on." She reached down into the basket and picked up a small red football. "Here B."

"What do you say Brinley?"

"Thank you Rileys."

"Good girl, i'll let you get back to it Riley. It was great to see you. Oh, Sunday at 4? Does that work?"

"Absolutely. I will see you then!" She ran back to her squad and stood next to Darby.

"Who was that?"

"Lucas' sister and mother. Brinley is the sweetest little girl." Missy scoffed. "Oh, sorry I didn't realize you were eavesdropping. Next time i'll talk about how great he looked shirtless."

"Cool it you two. Squad, Color Shout!"

"WHAT ABOUT, WHAT ABOUT SAY WHAT ABOUT OUR COLOR SHOUT. WE'RE RED."

"RED." The crowd shouted.

"BLACK."

"BLACK."

"WHITE, WHITE, WHITE, WHITE!"

"GO ELKS!"

The crowd started to cheer and when Riley turned around number 23 had caught the ball and was running for a touch down. "GO, GO! GO LUCAS! TOUCHDOWN!" The squad ran and grabbed tiny footballs to toss to the crowd while the fight song played. The brunette threw a few footballs and turned around to look at the game, and there was Lucas staring right at her. The cheerleader winked at him, without even realizing she had done it. Lucas' face lit up and he got a ton of energy as he started jumping up and down. "He's so cute." she mumbled to herself.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley had beaten Lucas to his truck. So she put the tailgate down and waited. The brown eyed girl looked down at her outfit; boots, blue jean shorts, and a navy tanktop that hugged her curves. "Well, if it isn't the prettiest girl i've ever seen."

"You must not have seen a lot of girls." He tossed his bag in the bed of his truck.

"Don't talk like that about yourself." Lucas looked really good, his plain black shirt hugged his arms, with buckle jeans, a belt and his boots.

"I was kidding."

"I don't care. You are beautiful, don't down yourself or you're no better than Charlie."

"You look good." She glanced at him.

"I might've tried a little harder than normal."

"You always look good. I just don't tell you all the time for obvious reasons." Lucas' heart jumped while he held out his hand.

"You ready?"

"As i'll ever be." They hopped into his truck. "Wow, Missy uh really threw on that perfume didn't she?"

"Yeah, I left my windows cracked. A lot of good that did." He laughed and buckled his seat belt. "So, where are we headed?"

"Oh, I forgot. Let me drive!" The running back didn't move he just sat there looking at her like she was crazy. "Come on, you don't know where it's at."

"You can tell me, and then we'll both know."

"Someone's protective over his truck."

"Tell you what, the moment i'm your boyfriend, you can drive my truck." He raised his eyebrows and started the ignition. "Where to beautiful girl? I gotta show you off." Riley's butterflies woke up.

"Head towards your house. By the way, great game today. You did awesome!"

"Thanks. I was showin' off a bit." The brunette rolled her eyes. "You aren't upset with me? Are you?"

The brown eyed girl threw her head to the left to look at him. "Why would I be upset with you?"

"Me going with Missy."

"No i'm not upset with you. I feel sorry for you!" They both started laughing.

"Good. I wouldn't want to do anything that'd intentionally hurt you." Riley's stomach fluttered and she stared at him, noticing his strong jaw.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Just park right here. Perfect." They both exited his truck and took a gander at the field.

"Wow, this is actually pretty cool. I thought it'd be people sitting around getting drunk."

"No, not everyone. Just those guys over there." Riley pointed towards the bonfire. "I don't see the point in drinking to get drunk. Having a few sure, but why would you want to, more than likely forget the night before?"

"Yeah. That's what I think." He was starting to like her more and more.

"You're not drinking right?"

"No, i'm a DD."

"Good boy. I may have one, if it doesn't bother you."

"Not at all." He couldn't stop looking at her long legs and figure. It made his stomach flip.

"RILES!" Her blonde best friend ran and hugged her.

"Hey peaches." The girls carried on their own conversation when Josh walked up.

"What's up man?"

"Hey Josh, good game. You drinkin'?"

"No. DD. You?"

"Same." Their girls took off.

"Maya, where are we going?"

"DANCING!" The blonde pulled her bestfriend into the bed of a truck and they started dancing.

 _Got a little boom in my big truck, gonna open up my doors and turn it up. Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud, gonna watch you make me fall in love. Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor..._

Josh and Lucas stood back and watched. The brunette would occasionally glance at her crush, which would make him bite his lip. She looked so sexy.

 _Come on come on come on shake it for the birds shake it for the bees shake it for the catfish swimming down deep in the creek for the crickets and the critters and the squirrels shake it to the moon shake it for me girl Country girl, shake it for me girl, shake it for me girl, shake it for me._

"Is it always like this?"

Josh looked around and put his hands in his pockets. "Yep. Pretty much, they like to dance." Lucas and Josh both laughed at that statement.

 _So come on over here and get in my arms spin me around this big ol barn and tangle me up like grandma's yarn. Yeah, yeah, yeah..._

Riley motioned for Lucas to come join her. "I'm enjoying watching you!" The cheerleader hopped out of the bed of the truck.

"Oh come on. We danced a little at the lake, why not now?"

"You can't handle me off a boat sweetheart." The brunette bit her lip, that was attractive.

"Show me what you got." The brunette grabbed his hand and took him out to the makeshift dance floor.

 _Winter gettin' colder, summer gettin' warmer, tidal wave come across the mexican border, why buy a gallon when it's cheaper by the barrel just don't get busted singing christmas carols. That's us, that's right gotta love this American ride..._

"Come on. Show me." He shook his head and smiled.

"Follow my lead." He grabbed her hand and spinned her into him. "See we're gonna two step a bit. Then i'll break out the dance moves." He pushed her out and she started spinning, he spun her all around him. Even turned himself a couple times. There was a crowd gathering around the floor to watch. Riley started laughing she was having so much fun. The brunette turned back into him and he hugged her from behind while they swayed and two stepped. "Ready to go again?" The brunette nodded, barely containing her excitement. He spun her out again, and switched places with her. Riley was so attracted to him right now, the way he moved was incredible.

 _Quick fix, plastic surgical antetode got herself a record deal can't even sing a note. Plasma gettin' bigger, Jesus gettin' smaller..._

The friends started two stepping again. "We move pretty good together." he mumbled.

"I'm starting to believe that." The couple began two stepping again when the song ended. Burnin' it Down by Jason Aldean came on. He reached out his hands to dance again and she eagerly accepted.

 _You slip your finger in the tear in my t-shirt. You stir it up dirty in the back of mind. You keep on flirtin' cause you know that it's workin', you're stuck in my head girl, right in the lines. Couldn't sing a song without you if I tried.._

He held her close and didn't think this could be more perfect. He spun her around where she was facing outward and slowly moved from side to side.

 _Girl when you want it, you know that i'm on it. You know that I love lovin' up on you.._

Riley's heart was pounding, she had never been more attracted to him. Lucas wanted nothing more than to kiss her. "Hey, I have a question."

"Yeah?" He sounded breathy.

"Lucas? Can I cash in on that dance?" Missy's smile was seductive.

Chase walked up. "Riley, dance?" The pair of friends looked at eachother and their fingertips detached. _Let's hit the switch and let our shadows dance, and light it up like it's our last chance. We're just hangin' around, burnin' it down.._

Lucas danced with Missy, but never once tore his eyes away from Riley. He wanted her, they moved perfectly together, they were perfect for each other. The brunette didn't lay her head on Chase's chest, like she did with Lucas. She kept trying to look at his beautiful green eyes but, Chase pushed her further away. "Thanks for the dance."

"No problem Chase." She was secretly annoyed that she was taken away from Lucas. "I'm gonna get a drink. I'll see you later." The brunette started walking to the cooler and grabbed a Coor's. Chase followed right behind her.

"Missy, i'm gonna-"

"You wanna dance again? Absolutely." Lucas was too nice of a guy to say anything, he kept dancing but, it was awkward. She didn't know how to two step. Or, it could've been he wouldn't take his eyes off of Riley and Chase.

"Oh geez. Chase, you scared me. I didn't know you were there."

"I wanted a drink too. Sorry about that." His blue eyes were bright even in the dark. "So, are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Noon at the diner." She grinned and took a swig, the brunette didn't like seeing Lucas with someone else. But, she told him to do this. She can't be upset.

Chase inched closer. "Do you want a ride tomorrow or?"

"Nope, I will be fine. Thank you though." She took a step back.

"Hey Riley!" She turned around and saw Charlie.

"Oh God." She mumbled.

"Want to dance?" He had his hands in his pockets and looked hammered.

"No, that's okay. I'm just hangin' out talking to Chase. Thank you though." Charlie didn't leave he stared at Chase.

"You got a problem man?" Charlie didn't answer, the silence was intense and Riley had to intervene.

She put her arms out, one hand on each chest like she always did. "Okay, you two chill out. Charlie why don't you go take a walk, you're clearly drunk and need to calm down. Chase, relax, he's just drunk." Her ex slapped her hand down.

"What the hell dude? She's a girl."

"Chase, stop. It's okay." The brunette started pushing him away.

"No, it's not Riley." They were staring each other down.

"You're making your way through the guys Riles. Me, Lucas and now Chase?" Riley's jaw dropped.

"There's no Lucas and no Chase. They're my friends, i'm allowed to have them, now that we aren't dating." The brunette grabbed her beer and turned towards the dance floor. Lucas and Missy were still dancing. The running back was still looking at her, and mouthed the words 'i'm sorry'. The brunette took a swig of beer, and got knocked over from a fight that had broken out behind her. Josh ran over and pulled Chase and Charlie apart.

"What the hell y'all? Knock it off! Apologize to Riley, now!" The cheerleader stood up and dusted off her shorts. Lucas came up behind her and placed his hand on her back.

"Sorry Riley."

Charlie glared her down. "Sorry."

"Seperate ways now! Charlie towards the fire. Chase, dance floor."

"Hey, you okay?" Lucas hadn't removed the hand from her back.

"I'm fine thank you. I don't even know why they were fighting." She continued to brush the dirt off her clothes.

"You're kidding? Riles, they both want you." The brunette closed her eyes and shook her head. "I want you." The look on his face was completely serious and it made Riley bite her lip.

"Lucas-" The cheeleader was interrupted again.

"Come on Lucas. We were still dancing." Missy grabbed his arm and pulled him away again.

"Last dance." The green eyed boy was demanding.

Riley took another drink and looked around her for a partner. She glanced towards the bonfire and turned her head till she saw him. "CHASE!" She found her english partner and drug him to the dance floor. The brunette knew she shouldn't do this, but she wanted to make Lucas jealous.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Please follow favorite and review. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Chapter 13-She's Like Texas

**Chapter 13**

 _She was sittin' all alone over on the tailgate. Tan legs swingin' by a Georgia plate. I was lookin' for her boyfriend, thinking no way she ain't got one._

Chase and Riley started dancing and Lucas' once loving look, turned to one of pure jealousy. He manuevered himself towards them, no matter how much Missy fought.

 _As soon, as I sat down I was fallin' in love, tryin' to pour a little sugar in her dixie cup._

Riley and Lucas were a few feet away from each other.

 _Talkin' over the speakers in the back of that truck._

Right as the chorus started Lucas strategically switched partners with Chase.

 _She was like, Oh my God, this is my song. I've been listening to the radio all night long. Sittin' round waitin' for it to come on and here it is. She was like come here boy I wanna dance, 'fore I said a word she was taking my hand._

"You trying to make me jealous?" His eyes were peering through her soul.

"No."

"You're a bad liar." He twirled her and brought her back in. "Say it." She glanced up at him.

"Say what?"

"You want me to be your boyfriend." A grin approached her face, but he was stolen away from her again. She was about to cave, she'd been trying to talk to him all night.

"Son of a-" Chase spun her around the floor again. Riley was so sick of getting interrupted.

 _Play it again, play it again, play it again. I'd of gave that DJ my last dime if he woulda played it justa one more time._

"You can't get away from me that easily." Riley chuckled to be polite and looked at Lucas. While they were staring at each other, Missy pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. The brunette's heart sank and she dropped her head.

"I'm gonna go find my friend!" The cheerleader took off towards the bonfire. She found them sitting on an oversized log just a few feet away from the flames.

"Josh, will you give me a ride home?"

"Sure, when?" The brunette looked down and saw Maya laughing in his lap.

"We can go now. It looks like Maya needs to get home." Josh threw Maya up in his arms and carried her to his truck. Lucas ran up to his future girlfriend.

"Riles, believe me I didn't want that."

"It's fine." She turned to walk away when he gently clutched her wrist.

"Don't be that girl."

"Excuse me?" Riley's eyebrow was raised.

"Don't be the girl that says 'it's fine' and walk away when it really isn't." Josh rolled down his window.

"RILES, YOU COMING?"

"NO MAN, GO AHEAD. I'LL TAKE HER HOME!" Riley was staring him down.

"That was my ride."

"No, i'm your ride. Why are you mad at me? Even though I didn't want that kiss, you told me not to wait for you." Riley's heart was beating fast and she thought for sure, you could see it through her chest.

"Because-"

"Because you want me?" He grabbed her hand and took her to the dance floor.

 _Well it's late tonight. And, I see the look in your eyes. They could light you up like a burning fire full of love, desire. And, I touch your face and you move with grace._

He started twirling her around him and pulled her in close. "You can't deny it. Or you wouldn't be tryin to make me jealous." Riley was about to say something sarcastic but he spun her out again as they slid across the dance floor. She was trying really hard to keep her angry face on.

 _I wanna taste your skin. I wanna be let in. I wanna hold you and feel you like you've never been. I wanna touch you there, I wanna kiss you here and maybe by the sunrise, we'll both come, to our senses._

"You can smile. We move very well together, why do you think I brought you out here?" The whispers in her ear gave her chills.

 _Well i close my eyes but I open my heart as the heat of the moment slowly tears our clothes apart. And we begin to move and I slowly surrender to the beauty and seduction that embodies you._ He threw her arms around his neck, and touched foreheads as they stepped across the floor.

"We are gonna be together. And now, would be a really romantic time to tell me you like me."

"You know I like you, but I want to talk to you first." He twirled her and brought her back in. His dancing was a definite turn on for Riley. "Plus, with Missy staring at us. It doesn't feel super romantic." After 2 minutes of silence and occasional spinning, the song changed and Missy stormed off.

 _My oh my your so good lookin', hold yourself together like a pair of bookends. But, i've not tasted all your cookin', who are you when i'm not lookin'?_

They started slow dancing with eachother. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"College."

"I plan to attend." The brunette slapped his arm and chuckled.

"To do what?" She laid her head on his muscular chest.

 _When you undress do you leave a path, then sink to your nose in a bubblebath? My oh my you're so good lookin'._

"A vet. I love animals." Her heart skipped a beat.

"That's sweet. Where were you planning on applying to?"

 _Do you break things when you get mad? Eat a box of chocolates cause your feelin' bad? Do you paint your toes cause you bite your nails? Call up momma when all else fails? Who are you when i'm not around, when the door is locked and the shades are down. Do you listen to your music quietly, and when it feels just right are you thinkin' of me?_

Riley was holding her breath, waiting for an answer.

"Riley?" The brunette turned around to see one of Charlie's friends standing on the edge of the makeshift dance area. She actually got along with Steve, the cheerleader never quite understood how those him and Charlie got along.

"Yes?"

"Look, I know that you and Charlie are broken up." She nodded with wide eyes. "But, he's extremely drunk and the only thing he keeps asking for is you. I just need you to lure him to my truck so I can get him away from." He gestured to the party. "All of this." Riley couldn't believe that this was happening, but she was never one to steer away from someone who needed help, even if that someone was Charlie.

"Um, give me a second." The brown eyed girl turned to look at Lucas.

"No, you aren't going over there."

"I don't really think that is your decision, he needs my help. But, if you want to come you are more than welcome to." The brunette turned on her heels, with Lucas behind her and Steve beside her she walked several yards away from the fire and found Charlie laying in the dirt, buried in grass that reached her knees. "Hi Charlie."

"Riley?"

"Yeah, it's me. Steve and I are gonna help you up and get you out of here." Lucas stood a foot behind Riley to give them space with his arms crossed and a stern look across his face.

"NO!" He swung his arm.

"Alright, we aren't doin' this tonight. Either you get your ass up or i'm gonna have someone knock you out and we will drag you to the truck." He swung his arm again and it made the running back take a step closer. The cheerleader put her hand up to stop him. "Swing at me again and you'll regret it. What do you choose? Knockout or get up on your own." Of course he swung again, but Riley caught his arm and stepped on it with the heel of her boot applying a great deal of pressure.

"Son of a- Riley STOP!"

"I told you to knock it off, and you didn't. Make your decision." He didn't answer so she pressed down even harder. Lucas tried everything to contain his laughter, he was very impressed.

"I'll get up."

"That's probably a good decision." Steve took one arm and Riley took the other and put them around their necks. Charlie eventually got his legs back on the walk to Steve's truck and started rubbing Riley's back. Lucas stared at his hand, trying to control his jealousy.

"I miss you."

"I can imagine." The green eyed boy laughed.

"Come back to me."

"Tempting but no." They were only a short distance from the truck when he snatched her wrist. "Charlie, don't do this please. Not tonight." The running back got closer, for protection. Charlie's grip tightened on her wrist and Riley let out a wince of pain, but she put her hand up again when Lucas got ready to charge. The brunette inched closer and whispered. "You aren't gonna do this to me anymore. I'm not gonna let you." Her stare was intense and he tightened his grip. Lucas couldn't stand what was happening. "You aren't gonna see me cry anymore Charlie. Not happening, let go or I promise you'll regret it."

"See you cry? What are you talkin' about Riley?" Her brown eyes locked on Lucas', and they communicated with their glances. "You mother-" Lucas ripped Charlie off of her and threw him across the grass. He didn't hesitate to jump on top of her ex and start pounding him. "YOU'RE A REAL PIECE OF SHIT, YOU KNOW THAT?!" Steve ran over and Lucas, with ease, shoved him over.

"LUCAS STOP!" He shivered at the sound of Riley yelling at him, but it only slowed him down. Riley ran over to where they were. "LUCAS I SAID STOP!"

"HE HURT YOU RILEY! HE WAS HURTING YOU!" His eyes and face were red, she hadn't seen him like this before. It was easy the last time to get him to stop, but she knew she'd have to get closer.

"Look at me." The running back set his knee on Charlie's face and held his arms down. As soon as he looked at her, his eyes softened and the brunette inched closer. "I'm okay." She placed her hand on his cheek, he glanced at her wrist and you could already see the bruises bubbling to the surface of her pale skin.

"He hurt you." Lucas whispered.

"That's why I left. But, don't let him turn you into something you're not." The cheerleader licked her lips and blinked slowly. "Don't make me afraid of you too." Lucas immediately stood up and walked away from Charlie. "Steve, it seem as if he's out. Drag him to the truck please."

"Riley are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay Steve. Just get home safely." Riley had a feeling that this whole situation wouldn't be over anytime soon, and she knew she couldn't drag Lucas into this. One glance at the running back and you could tell he was still furious. His whole body shook and his face was red, but his eyes still gazed upon her with sadness. "Hey you." The running back didn't say anything, he gently raised her hand and kissed her bruises. Riley smiled softly, he was still so sweet.

"I'll be right back." He jogged to the ice chest and pulled out a bottle. "Here, put this on your forearm."

"It's not a big deal. I bruise like a peach." She smiled hoping to relieve some anger as she put the bottle on her forearm. "Are you okay?"

"No." His cheeks started to turn from bright red to a soft pink. "He deserved a lot more."

"You wanna get out of here?" He pulled her into his chest and laid his head on top of hers.

"No. Just, stay with me for a little bit." The brunette inhaled his cologne, and had no issue with that. "Riley? Do I scare you?" Lucas was a little afraid to hear the answer.

"No, you don't. That's why I said don't turn into something you aren't because of what he does, well used to do." He closed his eyes and held her tighter, and inhaled a scent of coconut.

"I don't wanna scare you. Ever." His tense shoulders relaxed as he heavily exhaled. "How long did he-"

"6 months." She didn't know how but he held her even tighter.

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." She pulled away and grinned at him.

"You don't have to apologize. You didn't even know me." Lucas held her hands in his and raised his eyes.

"I wish I did."

Even after everything that had happened Riley's heart soared. "Can I tell you something without you getting angry?"

He kissed her hands and smiled. "Yeah, you can."

"I can't drag you into this." He stood up straighter and looked confused. "This thing, between Charlie and I isn't over, in fact I feel like it just began tonight. And I don't want to pull you into my drama."

"You won't pull me, i'll come willingly, to be with you." His rough hands touched her cheek and Riley closed her eyes.

"I don't want you to do that." The brunette glanced towards the ground where they had fought. "I don't like seeing you that way. I've seen plenty of that in my lifetime. I can't be with you until Charlie gets bored and leaves me alone."

"I'm not gonna stop, i'm not gonna leave you alone sweetheart."

"I was hoping you'd say that." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on his cheek, then whispered in his ear. "I really wanna kiss you, but i'm gonna wait." He smiled. "As soon as I say the word, it will be amazing and worth it. I'll kiss you when i'm your girlfriend." He grinned, remembering what he told her on the boat. She dropped flat on the ground and held a smirk on her face.

"I really like you." She knew from his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"Me too. Thank you by the way, for that."

"You don't have to thank me. I'll protect you."

She smiled again, her cheeks began to hurt. "Dance?"

"Let's go."

 _There's a 12 gauge shotgun lyin' on the floor, she's not sure that he's breathin' anymore. Now she's sittin on the corner of the bed in her room, sirens blarin' they'll be there soon. Now she's cryin' with her head in her hands, talkin' so fast that they don't understand. Said he hit her that mornin' he hit her that night and all she remembers is a flashin' light. But, he's never gonna hit her again._

She twirled and found herself in his arms again. "How fitting."

"Not funny." They both spun and two stepped.

"Not yet? Too soon?"

"Not ever." The pair drew a crowd, and Riley was instantly turned on again. It was incredible the way he moved, she didn't know anyone who could do this.

"I have to ask where did you learn how to dance like this?" He spun her 3 times and dipped.

"I used to go dancing all the time we call it country swing. Hold on tight!" He picked her up in his arms after she spun around his back and made her do a backflip. Riley's huge smile made him so happy. He stood still and Riley twisted her knees from left to right, lowering herself to the ground and Lucas spun her back up. "Havin' fun?"

"YES!" He could tell she was, he just wanted to hear it.

"You wanna try a more advanced move?" He held her tight.

"Should I be scared?"

"Do you trust me?" They were touching foreheads and she grinned.

"Yeah." He twisted her around where her back was against his chest. He put his arms under her armpits and swung her legs in a circle. The crowd started clapping and laughing, Lucas would move his legs out of the way when hers whipped around. He could hear Riley's laughter and pulled her back towards him. The song changed and after placing his left hand on her lower back, he laid his head on hers.

 _She's as free as bluebonnets in the summer. She's as hot as the Padre island sun, most of the time she's as warm and friendly like the hills that surround Austin. She's as bright as the Dallas sky she always holds her head up high she loves the company of her family. She has faith in God's greater plan, she trusts i'm a good man. And, that's why i'll always believe, she's like Texas and she likes me._

Lucas pecked her head. "This is your song."

 _Her teeth are white as cotton in the fall. When she laughs you'll always take notice, cause her heart's charm will shine right through it all. She's as bright as the Dallas sky._

"I'll take it." Her heart was so full.

 _Her moods can change like the weather out in Lubbock. But, if you show her love man she'll return it._

"I have to go home after this."

"Hold on. Listen to this last line." The brunette grinned and paid attention

 _She's like Texas and she likes me._

"Yup, that's your song. Let's get out of here."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Thank you for an eventful night." The brunette leaned over and hugged him.

"What are you doin'? I'm walkin' you to the door?" He unbuckled his seat belt and ran to his passenger door before she opened it.

"Thank you, again. This is new."

He pulled her in towards him and stroked her cheek. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"We are both going to be at the Elk's Diner tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh crap. Missy and Chase, that should be fun. They only tried all night to keep us apart."

"Missy did, I don't think Chase meant anything by it." He smiled, knowing that he did.

"I'm pretty sure he did. He has made it clear that he has his eye on you. So, I have my eye on him." Riley giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She kissed him on the cheek and a few seconds later she was gone. He didn't move, the still of the night kept him from leaving. Lucas wasn't with her yet, but she made it clear they would be. So, he felt pretty good.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	14. Chapter -Bruises

**Chapter 14**

Riley sat in the torn red booth, she was supposed to be waiting for Chase but everytime the door bell jingled she looked up hoping to see Lucas' smile. She had woken up to a good morning text this morning and that act alone made her day. The brunette closed her eyes thinking about everything good that had happened last night, she felt closer to Lucas then she ever had. The door jingled but she continued thinking about Lucas' arms wrapped around her.

"Hey beautiful." Her eyes remained closed, but her lips formed a smile. "What are you thinkin' about?" Lucas slid into the space next to her.

"Last night. I had a spectacular time with a really amazing dancer." She opened her eyes and rolled her head to look at him.

"I was thinkin' about us last night too. I couldn't sleep for several hours after I got home."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about you." He raised his blonde eyebrow and started tickling her, he really just wanted to hear her laugh. "You had enough?"

"Lucas!" The green eyed boy stopped tickling Riley and saw Missy.

"Hey, how are you today?" The brunette didn't say anything.

"I'm alright, i'm ready to work on the project with you, partner." She was trying to make Riley jealous, but it didn't work.

"Why don't you grab a booth and I will be there in a minute." Missy turned on her heels and stormed away, as she always did. "You look great."

"Yeah right, this is my hair and makeup from yesterday."

"I'm not lying." Riley saw the flecks of gold in his eyes. "Um, so what are you doin' today? After this?"

"Your mom didn't tell you?"

"No? Why, what's up?"

"I'm comin' over for dinner." She grinned, seeing the happiness in his eyes. "At 4 o'clock."

"Lookin' forward to it! I better go, but uh, try not to stare at me too much!"

"Wouldn't think of it." They both laughed as he walked away. The brunette noticed the black and white checkered tile that was chipped and scuffed from all the wear and tear. The Elk Diner had been open for 20 plus years and they never once remodeled, the brown eyed girl always thought it built character.

"Hey Riles." Chase sat down beside her.

"Hey, how are you?" Lucas perked up seeing Chase sit beside her, they were just far enough away where he couldn't hear what they were saying. Riley continued to talk, but glanced at Lucas several times. "You know what Chase, i'm gonna grab a drink would you like anything?"

"Sweet tea please." Riley stood up and intentionally sat across from him when she came back.

"LUCAS! Could you focus please!"

"Sorry, I was distracted." He still wasn't looking at her.

"Then be distracted with the project or, me." Missy rubbed his leg.

"Oookaaay!" He grabbed her hand and moved it off of his leg. "Project, I was thinking that we could draw like a picture of the jungle and write where it's at, then a picture underneath the water with sea creatures. You know, like different sceneries and label where you can find them. The writing will be easy, and I can draw the sceneries."

"We make a great team." Riley started laughing because Missy had her head laying on his shoulder.

"I think i'm gonna sit over here. I'll start drawing and then on Monday i'll bring it to you for you to write. Maybe Tuesday, these drawings may be tricky and I work tomorrow."

"Where do you work?"

"HEB."

She bit her lip, and tried to look at him seductively. "Maybe i'll come see you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"That's a really great idea, actually. Simple enough too. So can you draw?"

"Not even a little bit." Riley exhaled and got to thinking. "Well, how about you write the story and i'll draw it. I can probably trace what I need."

"Isn't that like cheating?"

"No, she didn't say we couldn't trace. She said for us to draw, it's one in the same." Chase laughed and it caught Lucas' attention.

"You're sneaky." He leaned across the table.

"Nope, I just know how to play this game called life." She started packing up her stuff when he tried to seduce her with his eyes. They were pretty, but she already found some that caught her attention.

"Can I get a copy of that rule book?"

"I'm sure you can find it on google." She smiled and slid out of the booth. "So i'll see you Monday?"

"Yes, and at practice, for the senior pep rally thing. Can I make a request?"

"Sure." She held the binder in her hands, looking adorable. He stood up and stepped close to Riley.

"Can I dance with you?" He reached to move her hair and she stepped backwards.

"We will set everything on Monday. But, there are several guys to a girl. There's like 12 or 13 of y'all and only 3 of us."

"I call dibs on you." She laughed and pulled her dad's car keys out of her pocket.

"I'm not a seat." Lucas and Chase both started laughing. "I'll see you later. Have a nice weekend." After another glance at Lucas she stepped outside, and removed her jacket that was hiding her bruised wrist.

"I'll be right back Missy." Lucas ran after her.

"Oh my God, Riley. Give me your wrist." She didn't get a chance to raise her arm, he already had it in his grasp.

"Please stop. It looks worse than it is." He had popped a blood vessel or 5, her wrist was a rainbow of black, blue and purple.

"It's swollen."

"It'll be fine. It always was. I'll have it covered up for dinner tonight, don't worry." He glanced at her body, for the first time today and since her tanktop wasn't pulled down all the way you could see her hip bones and flat stomach.

"First, I wasn't worried about dinner I was worried about you. And secondly, you look good. Like really good." She giggled and pulled her arm away.

"Thank you, but i've gotta go get ready for dinner tonight."

"Riles' it's only 2."

"Yeah, I have to take a shower and look presentable. I normally don't care so much, but I feel as if meeting your father is important for our friendship." He grinned and ignored Missy knocking on the window.

"Do you need a ride?" He started to feel himself break a sweat from the summer sun.

"No, i'll just meet you over at your place."

"Bring your swimsuit please m'am. We'll go swimmin'."

"Yes sir." He winked at her then waited for Riley to reverse before he walked back into the diner.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _You have knocked me off my feet again, got me feelin' like a nothin'._

"Really Riles, T-Dub?" Maya was laying on Riley's bed, flipping through a magazine.

"Hey, don't hate. I have a soft spot for her. Some of her songs like speak to me."

"You're so silly. No, Riles don't wear that dress." She looked down at her red dress.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's red. Sensual color, where's your yellow one?"

The brunette dug through her closet. "Why the yellow one? It is super low cut."

"Yellow is a pretty color on you, low cut for Lucas and doesn't intimidate his parents. If you throw on your denim jacket it will cover those bruises."

"Saw those did ya'?" She sat down at her vanity and started putting on her makeup.

"How could you miss them? You should've let Lucas kick his butt."

She giggled. "He did, probably not as much as he deserved. I just, I don't want Lucas fighting for me, i'm done with Charlie and I don't like seeing Lucas angry. Which is why we decided until Charlie takes a hike then we aren't gonna date."

"Y'all are seriously so weird. Who gives a crap about Charlie? Look at your arm, that's what he does to you."

"Maya-" The brunette put down her curling iron. "I'm not doing this for Charlie. I'm doing it for Lucas, I really don't like seeing him that way. It's sweet that he protects me, don't get me wrong but, I like his happy face much better."

"I guess I get that. He will get angry a lot until Charlie disappears."

"Besides, I have a feelin' he'll wait."

"Oh ya' do?" The girls started giggling. "By the way I love your new comforter."

"Thanks, I got it on sale at Kohl's. I figured i'd need a new one when I go to school."

"I can't believe you're leaving me." Riley got up from her vanity and walked into her closet to change clothes.

"Come with me. We can rent an apartment together." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, I don't have the money. I haven't saved since elementary school like you have. And, what about Josh?"

"Josh has talked about UT before, and there's scholarships. You are super smart, and talented. I bet there are a ton of art scholarships." The blue eyed girls once sarcastic face turned to one of curiosity. "Just something to think about. And, please do, for me." The brunette walked out of her closet in her yellow sun dress.

"Well, you look great!"

"Thanks, i've gotta go though." The cheerleader grabbed her jacket and slid on her boots. "Stay as long as you want. You know where, everythings at." They kissed cheeks and Riley took off to his house.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stood at the gate to Lucas' home, she had no idea why she was so nervous. With a quick inhale she walked up to the front door, that had already opened. "Hello gorgeous!" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "I was wonderin' how long you'd stand at the gate?"

"Were you watchin' me creeper?" He chuckled and let her go.

"I've always got one eye on you." The brunette rolled her eyes and stepped inside. Brinley was already at her leg.

"Hi B, what are you doin'?" The cheerleader sat down on the hardwood floor with her.

"Playin' with blocks." There was a pile of pink, purple, and white mega blocks in front of her.

"B, can Riley play with you later?"

"No."

"Brinley has spoken." Riley smiled and started building.

"Riley, hello. How are you?" The brown eyed girl stood up and hugged Taylor. "Come meet my husband he's working on some sort of project out back." His mother grabbed her bruised wrist and Riley squeezed her eyes shut to prevent Mrs. Friar from noticing anything was wrong. Lucas mouthed the words i'm sorry as she was pulled away from him. He realized he was gonna have to work harder to get her alone here, than he did at school.

"Wow, your back yard is beautiful." She looked around, there was a pool, hot tub, stereo and flowers of all sorts everywhere. The brunette looked up and saw lights strung across and to her left was a random open area.

"Thank you. My men work hard to make it look great." The running back chuckled.

"That over there, is our dance area. My dad and I want to put a floor in, we just haven't started yet."

"Luke, will you go find your father? He may be in the shed down there." Riley watched him jog away and she couldn't help but smile.

"Riley, did you bring your swim suit?"

"Yes, I did. My purse is inside."

"Great, we thought while we cooked y'all could swim and relax. Especially since you have to work early in the morning." Riley started laughing.

"No kidding-"

The cheerleader was interrupted by Taylor. "Oh, there he is. That man, I can't get him to stop moving. You'll find Lucas is the same way. Come on honey, it's hot the kids wanna swim." Riley couldn't help but notice the strong resemblance Lucas held of his father. They could've been twins, except Lucas was more muscular and obviously younger. "Husband of mine, this is Riley. Riley this is my husband Corey."

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Friar. My dad's name is Cory also." He put his hand up to stop her, she was afraid she said something wrong.

"Mr. Friar is my father, please call me Corey. I'd hug you but, i'm covered in Lord only knows what." He made everyone chuckle. "Let's go inside y'all. Burnin' up out here."

"We will start cookin' dinner, Lucas why don't you give her a tour and then y'all can go swimming." Taylor's smile was powerful she could light up a dark room.

"Come on pretty girl." Lucas placed his hand on her back and took her down the hallway. As soon as they turned the corner he kissed her head. "Are you okay? I saw what my mom did."

"I'm fine, it's just tender. I'll wear a wrap on it at school so no one will mess with it. Give me the tour sir."

"There's not a whole lot to see just my room and the game room. Where do you wanna go?"

"Your room." She smiled, as he escorted her to a room that was filled with light. "Wow, I wasn't expecting this." His room was perfectly clean, his bed was even made. She jumped onto his blue comforter and continued to glance at his room. "So, this is where the magic happens?"

He started cracking up. "No, not really. But, it will if you don't get off my bed." Riley quickly slid off and saw his guitar.

"You play?" She picked it up and started strumming.

"Yeah, I do. Do you?" He stepped into his room.

"No not really. I'm a dancer, singer kind of person."

"You can sing? That works out well, because I need a partner." He gently grabbed his guitar from her and put the strap on. He started strumming, and Riley found him instantly more attractive. Funny how a guitar can do that. "I'll start, i'm almost positive you'll know the song." The brunette knew immediately what song it was.

 _I really hate to let this moment go. Touchin' your skin and your hair fallin' slow. When a goodbye kiss feels like this._

The brunette smiled and joined in. _Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold each other tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way. Don't you wanna stay?_

Riley got a little nervous to sing without him, she'd always sang in the car by herself. The cheerleader ended up closing her eyes before she started. _Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast. I don't wanna just make love I wanna make love last. When you're up this high, it's a sad goodbye. Don't you wanna stay here a little while? Don't you wanna hold eachother tight? Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight? Don't you wanna stay here a little while? We can make forever feel this way, don't you wanna stay?_

Lucas stopped strumming and threw his guitar behind him. "Wow." The running back stepped closer. "That was-"

"I know what you mean." She grinned.

"Y'all that was so pretty!" Taylor had her phone out recording the pair.

"Momma, seriously?"

"Oh come on Luke, this is what mom's do. They embarrass you."

"I'm not embarrassed I want a copy of that video!" Riley scoffed and hit his arm.

"Why don't you change Riles, and y'all can go swim?"

"Great." The brunette left his room to get her swimsuit. Lucas stood still and looked out his window where a flood of sunlight was entering his room, he couldn't believe how much he liked her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley looked at herself in the mirror. Trying to think of an excuse for her bruise, but after a good 10 minutes and her still not knowing what to say she figured she'd hide it. She wished she had already worn the wrap. The brunette opened the bathroom door and saw those abs she was fond of. "Oh, hey Riles I was just-"

"Flexing?"

"Oh no sweetheart, this is natural." He kissed her cheek, his lips made Riley's heart speed up. "Come on, let's go."

"Riley, do you want a water? Or anything to drink?"

"Oh that'd be great Taylor, thank you!" She reached her hand out to grab the water, and automatically wanted to kick herself. Riley had revealed her bruises, with no reason as to why she has them. Taylor looked up at Lucas and he shook his head no.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	15. Chapter 15-Bailey

**Chapter 15**

Lucas shut the back door and looked at Riley with wide eyes. "Let's get in the water." With a running start the brunette flipped into the deep end of the blue water, trying to act like nothing had happened. The running back was right behind cannonballing into the pool.

"I'm sorry. I completely forgot, which is even weirder considering I spent like 10 minutes in the bathroom trying to think of an excuse."

"It's okay, relax." His smile made her do just that. "But, they are gonna ask. So, what do you want for me to say?"

"Ugh, I don't know." She grabbed a neon pink floatie and climbed on top.

"Don't stress about it we can figure it out later." The cheerleader turned to her left and saw the waterfall made of rocks.

"I love that, the sound is so peaceful."

"Wait till it gets dark, my dad and I installed lights and uh," Lucas pulled her off of the floatie and into his arms. "it gets super romantic."

"You better cool it, your parents are watching." She tried to wiggle away. "Something tells me I may not need to be around when it gets dark."

"Who cares if my parents are watching? My mom has known i've liked you since the first day of school." Her eyes widened.

"She has not!"

"No, she has. Your dad knows too!" Riley's jaw dropped, and with all that she could muster she splashed him. "What? I thought you'd be happy!"

"What did he say? What did you say?" She wasn't angry, just extremely shocked.

"I said that i'm gonna ask you out, and i'd like his permission. After he checked my transcript, and record apparently, he cleared me to be with you. Then, I realized the hard part was getting you to agree to go out with me."

The brown eyed girl was back on the floatie, laying on her stomach, facing him. "I would agree to go out with you, if it wasn't for Charlie." Lucas admired her physique, and how her eyes turned from a deep brown to a hazel when the sun hit them.

"You're so pretty. Do you know that?" He moved a strand of hair away.

"That's why I would date you. Because, i'm starting to believe you."

"You should, I could go on and on about different parts of you that are absolutely breathtaking but, it's just quicker to say 'you're beautiful'." He winked at her and her cheeks turned red. "So, since Chase got to make a request, can I?"

"You may but, you have to be lucky for it to be approved."

"Good thing I make my own luck. I would like to partner up with you, for the senior dance thing."

"I'll talk to Darby and the co-captain and see what they say." She started smiling.

"Who's the co-captain?" Riley raised her eyebrows and tucked her lips in. "No. No freakin' way! Missy?"

"Yes sir. And, I have a feeling she's going to want you in her stunt group." Riley slid into the water now that the sun was getting to her.

"How are you not Captain or Co-Captain? You're incredible, and definitely better than Missy."

"Be nice, and I just didn't try out. I didn't know if i'd be able to handle school, job, and cheerleading. Let alone being captain, besides Darby is friends with everyone. People would take direction from her better than me."

"Yeah, Missy doesn't like you." He started laughing when he grabbed her hand to pull her in.

"I don't care either way, if someone doesn't like me I would still sit right next to them and be like 'hey girl hey'." Riley climbed on top of his back and got a piggy back ride around the pool.

"Excuse my language, but you're pretty bad ass. It's a nice change of pace."

"From?"

"Bailey." The brunette went through the files in her head trying to figure out if she heard that name before. "My ex, she was nice but she had to have everyone's approval at all times and it was exhausting."

"Yeah, it is. I used to be that way." He turned over his shoulder and made her seem crazy. "No, I really did. Maya used to call my own little world 'Rileytown', I would do anything for my friends, even sacrifice my own happiness and no matter what I did, if it wasn't okay with everyone it bothered me to my core. I'd still do anything for my friends, but I don't take it to an extreme."

"That would've been interesting to see. You're just a breath of fresh air, I can be sarcastic without hurting your feelings and you make me feel a little nervous."

"I do? Hmm, what makes you nervous?" Riley bit her lip and the butterflies in Lucas' stomach woke up.

"Your smile mostly. But, your sexy body and your eyes they give me goosebumps when I think about them. See look." He raised his arm out of the water. "It's 101 out today." Riley slid off of his back and sat on the steps.

"So, Bailey never made you nervous?" The cheerleader was prying to figure out how to keep him around.

"Not really, I think because I always knew what she was gonna do. You keep me on my toes."

"That's because we have known eachother for 3 weeks."

"So, I had Bailey pegged within the first couple days." He chuckled, "She sent me her schedule. But, not you. I have no idea what you're going to do, or what kind of personality you'll have. Are you gonna be sassy or sweet? Are you going to like me or not? I don't have to constantly be talking to you, though I wouldn't mind that. It's always fun."

"Do you still care about her?" Lucas stared at her, and could tell she wasn't mad. Riley was just curious.

"I do, but in a non romantic way. I care for her in a sisterly way. Probably because she looks a lot like Brinley."

"Great, so she's gorgeous." Riley smiled.

"She's very pretty, no offense to her but someone I know is much more gorgeous." The brunette grinned and looked at her toes in the water. "I'm gonna answer your question that you're thinking and let you know we were together for almost a year."

"Enough with the heavy. It doesn't matter anyways, your past is in the past." She tried to swim away but he stopped her again.

"Hey, just know that I like you, and only you."

"Alright, y'all come on inside. Shrimp is done." Riley's eyes brightened up.

"Shrimp? That's my absolute favorite!" The brunette hurriedly ran inside, leaving Lucas in the dust. "You comin'?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley, Luke has told us that you're a cheerleader?" Taylor looked at her and smiled.

"Yes m'am-"

"She's amazing, she did like a spiral in the air at the pep rally the other day." She started blushing.

"That's great, so you're a cheerleader, you have a job and go to school."

"She has a 3.9 GPA. Riley's incredibly smart, and they love her at work!" Lucas couldn't stop himself from bragging on her, there were so many things that impressed him. He realized how goofy he sounded.

"Thank you Lucas, you don't have to say that." Riley sat at the round table with Lucas on her right and Brinley on her left.

Corey spoke for the first time since they started eating. "You're a busy girl."

"Yes, I tend to be. It can only prepare me for college."

"She wants to go to UT, and become an RN for labor and delivery."

"Riley, that's so great!" The brunette looked at Lucas and whispered 'calm down'.

"Thank you Taylor. I love kids and to see the miracle of life would be an absolute honor. But, it is an extremely tough area to get into, there aren't a lot of positions open in L&D so I will take any sort of pediatrics."

"You're very ambitious." Mr. Friar took a drink and cleared his throat. "Are you two dating?"

"COREY!" Taylor practically choked on her food.

"No dad, not yet." His glance made her heart flutter.

"I'd be very lucky to date your son. But, there are other things that need to be resolved before we can be together."

Taylor smirked. "Well said Riley, i'm very impressed. You handle pressure very well. Unlike someone else I once knew." She mumbled.

"Mom, come on Bailey was nice." Riley took a bite of her shrimp and put her head down, hoping to hide her laughter.

"Very nice, and extremely nervous. Even after y'all had been together for what a year? She still wouldn't speak in full sentences."

Corey stepped to the plate. "I agree with both of y'all, very nice and nervous. I just think that, you two got extremely serious for being so young. Talking about marriage and family, things like that, y'all got together when you were 15 or 16." The brunette didn't look up from her plate and the family was silent, realizing they made Riley feel uncomfortable. Lucas put his hand on her lap and Riley hastily moved his hand away.

"Thank y'all so much for cooking." The cheerleader smiled, hoping to continue conversation. Lucas was visibly upset.

"Anytime Riley. You're always welcome." Taylor was trying to lighten the mood.

The brunette helped Taylor clean the kitchen and Lucas was outside with his dad.

"Why did you say that dad?"

"I'm sorry son, I figured she knew about Bailey." Corey kept working on the speakers for the radio.

"She knew about Bailey, and that we were together for a year. I thought that would be enough."

"Well Luke, i'm sorry. But, don't start a relationship with secrets no matter how small. And, what's with the bruises on her wrist?" He stopped working and looked at the running back. "I'm hoping you took care of whoever did that to her. 'Cause i'll take care of you with my belt if it was you."

"Of course it wasn't me, I tried until she stopped me. That's the 'other thing' that needs to be resolved before we can date. She doesn't want me to fight, it scares her."

"Well, that's understandable if the bruises were more than frequent." Corey dropped the electrical tape and looked at Lucas. "I'm sorry if she felt uncomfortable and i'm sorry that I brought it up. But, in the long run she would've found out. Women always do."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Well lately it's occurred to me we let life get busy. We go to work and we pay our taxes on time. Well that kind of thing will not do, keeping me away from you. I just wanna love you tonight._

Lucas looked around the backyard and realized Riley hadn't come back outside. He opened up the back door and noticed she changed clothes with a purse in her hand. "Hey, you aren't going yet are you?"

"Yeah, I think so. We have to work early tomorrow, 6 a.m. comes sooner than you think."

"Sweetheart it's 7. You're a little irked with me aren't you?" He sauntered towards her.

"You don't care for her like a sister do you?" The brunette searched his eyes to make sure he was going to tell the truth. "I'm not mad, I actually expected that. Y'all dated for a good while." She sat on the couch.

"You're right. I cared for her in a way other than a sister. Main word is cared. I stopped feelin' that way several months before I left. But, I care for someone else now. Main word is care." She smiled. "I know you aren't mad, you just weren't sure how to talk to me about it. Am I right?" He was kneeling in front of her and raised her chin to get her to look at him. "We aren't dating, but you can always talk to me about anything. I know your first instinct is to run if there is conflict, because of Charlie. But, I pride myself on being nothing like him." Riley giggled. "We talked about marriage and family, because we were young. Not understanding the full responsibility of either."

"i know. I don't even have a right to be bothered by what happened. It was before we met, and we aren't even together. Gah, I hate being a girl sometimes." She placed her face in her hands.

"You were bothered because I didn't tell you. You can be irked by that. But, let me make it up to you." Her fingers split apart and you could see her beautiful eyes, she made him laugh. "Wanna dance?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _We're just hangin' around, burnin' it down. Sippin' on some cold jack daniels, jammin' to some old alabama with you baby, layin' right here._

"We danced to this song last night." The brunette had her head on his broad chest and saw Corey and Taylor dancing behind Lucas. "Do your parents know this song is sexual?"

He revealed his perfect smile. "I think so, it's pretty obvious. So, how long till you think this Charlie problem is resolved?"

"In other words how soon can we date? I guess we will see what happens on Monday, i'm hoping since you beat him up pretty bad, he'll just back off."

"I enjoyed that, not during. During I was mad, but afterwards I enjoyed it." Riley scoffed. "You know I don't mind the drama."

"I know, but you don't deserve the drama."

"I'm gonna be involved in it already, if it has to do with you then i'm there."

"But, I don't like it when you fight. You're gonna feel more protective over me if we're dating and it will just make you fight more." Lucas didn't say anything, but he already thought of her as his girlfriend. "Oh, shoot. What time is it?" He pulled his phone from his back pocket.

"8:45."

"I have to go."

"No, no you don't." He pulled her back into his chest. "Stay with me. Don't you wanna stay?" The running back winked.

"Very clever. Of course I wanna stay, but we have to work in the morning. If you're lucky, you'll dream of me." She looked behind him. "Mr. & Mrs. Friar, thank you so much for having me over but I have to get going. I have to be at work by 6 in the morning." She hugged them both.

"Make sure you bring an umbrella tomorrow, it's supposed to rain pretty hard till about 12 or 1."

"I will Taylor, thank you." She started walking back inside.

"I'm going to walk her out." He placed his hand on her back.

"You better." Corey laughed and continued to dance with his wife.

"Do you want a ride in the morning? I can come pick you up."

"Thank you, that's very sweet but that means you'd have to get up earlier and that isn't necessary." It was a pretty night, the moon was bright but the clouds in the sky covered up some of the stars. Lucas had Riley leaned up against her parent's car, and as usual her heart sped up.

"Why did you impose a curfew on yourself, I don't want you to go."

"You seem to be gettin' awful attached." She had a wry smile on her face.

"Is that bad?" He caressed her cheek.

"I didn't say that. But, I will say goodnight." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Sweet dreams, thank you for everything today." The brunette opened the door and after he winked she drove off. The cheerleader pulled up to the stop sign and looked in her rearview mirror, he was still standing there. Lucas' hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were close to his ears, almost like he was anxious, she couldn't help but think about how adorable he looked. Riley let out another grin as she turned right.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	16. Chapter 16-Muddin'

**Chapter 16**

Riley's alarm went off at 5, like every Sunday and just like every Sunday she immediately put her hair up in a messy bun. The brunette hurriedly got dressed in jeans, and her HEB shirt with a belt and her tennis shoes. She brushed her teeth and put on a wand of mascara. The cheerleader never tried to hard on Sunday's, it was early enough as is. She slid her phone in her back pocket and grabbed a banana on her way out the door. The car started and she saw that it was 5:30. The brunette called Lucas to make sure he was awake while she opened the garage.

 _Hello?  
_ Hey, i'm making sure you're awake.  
 _Look in your rearview mirror._

She glanced and after a quick smirk she ended the phone call and saw him standing in the driveway with a flower he picked from his backyard. "Good morning beautiful."

"It's definitely better than most Sunday's." His laugh made her butterflies stretch their wings and he leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I'm still taking my own car."

"Ugh, fine. But the middle seat in my truck is vacant." He walked backwards to his truck.

"I would hope so. It's 5:30 in the morning."

"Alright, Riley's feelin' sassy this morning. I can keep up." She rolled her eyes and got into her car to drive to work.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"RILEY, LUCAS! Good morning."

"Adam, how do you have so much energy in the mornings?" Riley entered her partner number and stood beside him.

"It's called sleep Ms. Matthews. I suggest you get some."

"Or is it called coffee? I've thought about trying that stuff." Lucas stood beside her after clocking in.

"I'm workin' on my 3rd cup. Okay, so you and Mr. Friar are here. Fantastic. Lucas, how are you liking it here?"

"I like it a lot. Everyone's really friendly." Adam saw Lucas glance at the brunette.

"Don't lie to her."

"Yeah," Riley looked up at him. "My personality bites." Everyone started laughing.

"So, we have a register open and lots of people here this morning. The scheduling is a little weird today. So, if I feel like it I may cut you two. I've been hearing great things about you Lucas, keep it up. Have you done returns before?"

"No sir."

"Riley get on it. The return fridge is full as well as the buckets." The brunette turned on her heels and Lucas followed.

"So, we're getting off early?" He smiled thinking about spending the day with Riley.

"Maybe. If we're lucky. We have those projects we need to work on." The brunette pulled a basket out and started loading it with items from the fridge. "Basically all we have to do is put these items back out on the shelves where they belong. It's supposed to be done at night, in case you ever close. But, it isn't a top priority."

"MORE?" There were a few more partners walking towards Adam. "Riley, will you take the board please? I have to go pull up the full schedule for today."

"Sure." Riley stood up and walked to go steal the phone Adam had in his hands. "Beverly, and Ian. Good morning." She took a stylus and pressed a few buttons, Lucas didn't know what to do. "Beverly can you please do returns?" Beverly immediately did as Riley asked. "Ian do you want to bag? Or would you like to clear the corrals before it gets too hot?"

"Corrals."

"Great, you'll be manager until you get off at 2:45." She skipped to the white board down the hall and filled his name in the blank space next to 'Parking Lot Manager'. He hadn't seen Riley take charge before and it was sexy. "Whenever you need help just come grab a guy, but you'll be on your own for now."

"Thanks Riles." Ian ran outside.

"So, you just tell people what to do and they do it?"

"Only when I have this thing." She held up the phone.

"What is that?"

"It basically alerts us when someone is due for a break and lunch, when people are supposed to be here and you can make notes. Like Whitley is on register 8."

"So, boss. What do you want me to do?" Riley ignored him and was looking at the board.

"5 more people by 7:30? Did no one look this over?" He leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"It's sexy when you take charge."

"Clearly someone doesn't like the lack of attention." Lucas started laughing.

"Thank you Riley. What do we got?" Adam grabbed the board away from her.

"Ian and Bev. Ian is clearing corrals and he is parking lot manager until he gets off. Bev is doing returns. Pretty uneventful. Besides the fact 5 more people will be here by 7:30. Devin didn't make the schedule did she?"

"No. We had Kim make it, Devin's been sick. We will have plenty of people the whole day, but it's almost like no one got the day off."

"What would you like for us to do?" He looked at the returns, the amount of baggers and cashiers. He looked at the board, and sighed. "Do you want the hours?"

"They aren't necessary for me, I have 2 projects."

"Lucas? We can find someone else to shadow you if you want to stay."

"I am actually partnered with her on one of the 2 I have. So it wouldn't bother me." He was skeptical to be cut when he was so new.

"Get out of here you two."

"Later Adam, call me if you need me."

"Bull, you wouldn't answer if I called." Riley walked away with Lucas by her side,

"Yeah, you're right. No harm in trying though." She laughed and waved bye. Lucas could hardly contain his excitement. "Stay calm till we walk out the double doors, he can sense happiness." Lucas started laughing and Riley pulled out her phone. "20 minutes. 20 minutes into my shift and I was cut, that's a new record."

"I can't believe that just happened. We can spend the whole day together."

"Easy cowboy, we have to work on our projects."

"That just gives you an excuse to come back to my place, we can start now."

"Okay crackhead, it is 6:20 in the morning. I definitely don't want to work on a project this early."

"So you don't want to hang out with me?" He stared into her soul hoping to change her mind.

"I'd love too, but i'm worn out from the past few days. Can I text you and maybe we can meet up later?"

"You're breakin' my heart. You said you'd never!" She tilted her head to the side, trying to remember when she said that. "The night I got hired, when you turned me down for ice cream."

"Oh, I forgot." She stepped closer to him, and his heart sped up while a smile approached his face. "It would break your heart if I didn't come over?"

"In half." He placed his hands on her back.

"I'll mend it later." She giggled and walked away. "I'll text you, or call. Or both. We'll see."

"You better." She winked and got into her car.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was working on her english project, and was extremely tired of tracing. It was noon and it had rained since the moment she left Lucas in the parking lot. The brunette couldn't go back to sleep once she got home, which is why she didn't always like getting cut.

 _She's as free as bluebonnets in the summer, she's as hot as the Padre island sun._

Hey Maya, what's up?  
 _Wanna have some fun?_ Riley perked up and smiled knowing exactly what Maya was thinking.  
ATV?  
 _Get your boy toy and get over to Josh's. It stopped raining.  
_ Be there as soon as I can.

The brunette hung up the phone and immediately dialed Lucas.

 _I thought you'd never call.  
_ You busy?  
 _I have a feelin' i'm about to be.  
_ Come get me as soon as possible. And, wear clothes you don't mind getting dirty, you don't mind your truck getting dirty do you?  
Lucas smiled. _Not at all. Be there in 20.  
_ The cheerleader hung up the phone and put on her bikini with a camo shirt and jean shorts over it. She looked in her closet and grabbed her old boots, that she specifically used for this occasion.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Josh is going to let his precious jeep get dirty?" Riley joked. "I guess that's better for Lucas' truck."

"He took the doors, and top off. He said he'd get it detailed. So now, we have the ATV and jeep. This'll be fun." Josh turned the corner in the ATV and Lucas was followin' behind him.

"Alright ladies, i've got first round on ATV."

Lucas glanced at Riley who had just taken her shirt off. "Looks like you 2 beautiful ladies are gonna ride with me."

"Luke, we have a small drive to make before you can start tearing stuff up. There's a pond about 5 minutes away from here, that has been dried up. My parents don't want pits in their yard. It should be a good time. Let's go!" The girls jumped into the jeep and followed Josh.

"Good call peaches, I was so bored working on my project."

"You didn't have to go home." He raised his eyebrows and grinned.

"Riles, did you bring your iPod." The cheerleader pulled it out of her pocket and plugged it into the auxiliary cord right as they had pulled up to where Josh was talking about.

"Alright girls, take your position." Maya buckled her seatbelt and Riley stood up in the trunk.

"Good call taking the top off also. I can stand back here." Lucas looked at her in the rearview mirror, he was skeptical.

"Sweetheart, you sure that's safe?" He heard a click noise and saw that she strapped herself to the jeep.

"Yep. Maya press play."

 _Baby you a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise._ Lucas took off and started pullin' wheelies. Mud was slingin' everywhere. _Baby you a song you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise_. The girls were screaming and laughing hysterically _. She hopped right up into the cab of my truck, and said Fire it up let's go get this thing stuck._ Lucas looked in his rearview mirror and saw her bright smile. _Girl you sure got the beat in my chest pumpin, hell I can't get you out of my head._ That's exactly how he felt, he'd never met someone like her before. Riley was constantly down to do anything, she didn't care about getting mud in her hair or if she broke a nail. He made a sharp turn and slung some mud on Josh. He was having so much fun, he'd never done this with girls before. And, quite frankly he enjoyed the rearview mirror more now that he was.

"FASTER!" Riley yelled and he did as instructed. He flipped on the windshield wipers and stopped when he saw Josh come to halt.

"WHAT'S UP MAN?"

"ANYONE WANNA SWITCH AND DRIVE?"

"ME!" Riley unclipped herself and jogged towards the ATV. Lucas only wished he could go with her. Maya took her spot and Josh ended up driving the jeep. "Y'ALL READY?"

Maya pressed play on the muddy iPod and gave her a thumbs up.

 _Well here you come again and your looking so fine. you don't notice me but its alright. I'm just a guy who wishes that I could be your man someday. A picture paints a thousand words its true, but its still not enough for how i feel about you._

Lucas watched Riley throwin' mud everywhere and started smiling. _I wanna put you in my car and drive and turn you up real loud roll down all the windows and shout it out. I love this girl. Oh if i could press play, repeat how happy i'd be. Wherever i'd go i'd have you there with me, you'd be right where you belong I wanna put you in a song._

The brown eyed girl locked eyes with Lucas and winked as she started making donuts. He started laughing and wanted to be with her so bad. _Well i'd sing about your smile and the way your hair shimmers in the sunlight. It'd be so easy, i'd just write it from my heart. Cause I got to tell the world what you mean to me. Wrap you up in a melody so you'll be stuck in my head all day, cause you're already there anyway._ Lucas was genuinely happy that his parents made him move. He had a great group of friends, and a very beautiful girl he was determined to make his. After another 30 minutes of mud slingin' and singing Josh ushered them back to the house. Lucas watched Riley step out of the ATV and she looked so sexy, even covered in mud.

"Hello sexy." He walked up to her.

"Please!" She laughed. "Where can we rinse off at Josh?"

"There's a hose on the side and the pool shower over there. I think Maya wants the shower." Everyone laughed watching Maya run towards it.

"Hose it is." Lucas followed Riley to where it was and watched her rinse off. "I don't even know where to start." She glanced at Lucas. "I say that everytime we go mudding."

"That was a lot of fun. It was a nice break from waiting on you to call." The brunette took off her boots, hat and shorts. "I can help if you need it."

"I think I can handle it. But, if I do then you'll be the first to know." The cheerleader had brown water flowing off of her. "I'll try to hurry."

"Take your time." he winked. "So good news."

"What's that?" She leaned over to rinse out her hair.

"My buddy Zay is comin' down for the weekend. He's gonna meet me at my truck after the game."

"That's awesome! Y'all goin' to the pit?"

"Yeah. I didn't tell him about you though." She grinned and flipped her hair back.

"Why? I'd like to think we're friends."

"Yeah, me too. But, if I did then he'd be askin' me a million questions."

"And?" She tried to manuever herself to rinse her back. He grabbed the hose from her and gently started wiping the dried mud off. His fingertips felt good touching her and caused bumps to pop up on her skin.

"And, you're hard to explain. Even if I could explain you, he wouldn't believe me."

She laughed. "I'm gonna take that as a compliment."

"You should." He was only a few inches away from her and his heart was pounding. "You're an amazing woman." His hands stopped at her waist and gently pulled her back into him. "You're gonna have to stop me." He whispered, Riley could feel his breath on her neck.

The brunette woke up from her daze and took the hose from him. "I think it's your turn." The running back slid his shirt off and tossed it to the side. No matter how many times she'd seen it, she was still in awe. The mud fell off of his arms and legs, and Riley shook her head to wake herself up. "So, what are you doin' the rest of the day?"

"Workin' on that project. Missy wants to meet up again."

"Of course she does." She smiled. "That's what i'm doin' too."

Lucas looked at her with his signature grin. "You ready for practice tomorrow?"

"I guess so, it's always hard to get guys to concentrate when they have a reason to touch a female." She laughed. "The dance is pretty cool actually. If we have enough guys wanting to, we are going to add in a section of that country swing thing. I texted Darby about it."

"I'm in. As long as it's with you."

"I'll let her know." The brunette walked away, leaving Lucas to admire her backside.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite, and review.**


	17. Chapter 17-Art of Sarcasm

**Chapter 17**

All 12 senior football guys were in the practice gym waiting on the senior girls. "Luke, you comin' out on Friday?"

"Yeah, my buddy from Austin is drivin' up. You and Maya goin?"

"Yeah, but she'll be the DD this time. She got a little to wasted the other night." Josh laughed and nodded towards the gym door where a group of 3 girls were entering. Lucas turned and spotted Riley immediately, she looked so good. The brunette was wearing the signature white cheer shoes, black spandex and a tanktop. She started to pull her hair up, which made her beauty even more apparent.

"Alright y'all. Here's what we're gonna do. Missy and I are going to put you into 3 seperate groups and those will be your stunt groups. Then I will place the girl." Riley looked towards the hardwood floor and smiled. But, Lucas had no idea what she was smiling about, he had a strong feelin' Missy would be his stunter.

"Lucas, Josh, Braxton and Aiden. You're group 1 and your stunter is Missy." Riley didn't look remotely upset, Missy however had happiness written all over her face.

"Chase, Steven, Hayden, and Barrett. You're group 2 and your stunter is Riley." The brunette walked over to her group. Lucas, was agitated. All 4 of those guys were extremely fond of Riley. "The rest of y'all are my group. Okay, so now that we have our groups I have another question. Riley approached me with an idea to add a country swing section at the beginning of our dance. Lucas has already agreed and apparently I missed a show on Friday. We just need 2 more guys." Josh and Chase both raised their hands. "Fantastic. Riley and Lucas after today y'all are gonna pair up and come up with some moves, it'll only be a 30 seconds or so long." The brunette gazed over at Lucas and smiled.

"Darby, i'd like to dance with Lucas."

"Oh, i'm sorry. Everyone just told me how amazing these two danced together. I really want to see, no big deal though you're stunting with him." She turned her attention back to the groups. "Riley's stunt group is going to be doing a little more. Since, she is capable of doing more than others. So y'all will be in the middle." Lucas grinned, he was so proud of her. "So we're all going to do a basic lift and elevator, and a basket toss. But, as Missy and myself come down Riley will go back up and do what's known as a kick full basket toss." The running back raised his hand.

"So, why aren't you two doing that?" He already knew why.

"One of us can't do it." Riley started laughing at Lucas, even though what he did was mean it was still funny. "So, the 2 people on the outside need to be the strongest, they are going to absorb most of the weight. The person in the back needs to be able to help lift her up and support the basers, the 4th man is there specifically to ensure that nothing happens to us. Your girls will walk you through it. This week is specifically about getting the stunts down. Have fun."

Riley was talking to her group, trying to get them to quit looking at her like a piece of meat. "Focus please. Chase and Barrett please be my base guys so one on each side of me. Hayden please stand behind me and Steven you're gonna be in front to catch me if I fall." The cheerleader was fixing to turn around when she stopped and looked at them again. "We don't have mats, so please don't let me fall."

"Riles, what happened to your wrist?" Lucas looked over at Chase who had asked.

"Oh, I strained it. It doesn't hurt, I wrapped it for precautionary purposes. Let's set up and I will show you how to interlock your hands."

An hour had gone by and Missy's stunt group had gotten nowhere. Unlike Riley's, she'd been up in the air several times and even done a basket toss. "Riley, will you go help Missy?"

"Sure. Guys great job today, you can go ahead and head home. I'll see y'all tomorrow." The brunette ran over to Lucas' group. "Okay, so where are y'all at?"

"I have it under control!" Missy snapped. The brunette raised her eyebrows.

"Clearly. Your stunt isn't going up because you need to switch your stronger guys to be base. Lucas, stand here and Josh over here please. No offense Braxton and Aiden. But, you two are going to be support for the base, Braxton be in the back and you're going to help lift her onto the base and as soon as she gets up you place your hands on the bottom of their hands. Aiden you'll be up front to ensure she doesn't fall." Lucas smiled watching Riley take charge, she always did such a great job. "Alright, let's try this." Riley watched them go up and started clapping. "Good, now raise her to chin level. She'll pose and do whatever she wants bring her down, and then she's gonna do the basket toss."

"Can you demonstrate?" Josh and Lucas apparently had a game going on to annoy Missy.

"No. Missy is your partner. But, it is time to go and I think since y'all got her up and back down safely we can call it a day. Is that okay Darby?"

"Yeah." All the guys took off besides Lucas. The brunette grinned and he stepped closer.

"You ready to head off to work?"

"Nope." She turned around to walk out of the gym. "You aren't shadowing me anymore."

"No, i'm not. But, you'll get to do your own thing. You'll be great.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The brunette was laying on her bed. Thinking about this history project.

 _Hey, I was just fixing to call you.  
_ I was calling about the history project.  
 _Oh, yeah I wasn't gonna call about that._ Riley heard him giggle on the other end.  
Well, I figured that i'd do the powerpoint and you could do like a word search or somethin' they have the generators online so we can just print enough out for the class.  
 _I already did the powerpoint.  
_ What? Why didn't you tell me? You did the hardest part.  
 _So you wouldn't have to. Besides it's due tomorrow.  
_ I know i'm sorry. I was planning on pullin' an all nighter. I'm getting swamped.  
 _Good thing we're goin' to the Pit tomorrow.  
_ Yeah, that's true. Save me a dance?  
 _I plan on you being my only dance partner.  
_ Alright, sounds good. I'm going to make the word search and then I owe you for doing the powerpoint. By the way how did your English project turn out?  
 _Great, I think. Yours?  
_ Really well. Even with Chase asking me out every 10 minutes.  
 _I didn't know that._ He was kind of shocked this was the first he'd heard about it.  
Apparently, i'm pretty popular.  
 _I could've told you that. I'll let you go beautiful, finish the project and go to bed. I can tell you're tired. Sweet dreams.  
S_weet dreams.

She hung up the phone and immediately opened her book and laptop. Luckily finding bolded words in the book wasn't difficult. She just put the definitions as clues for the word. "And, print. 30 copies." The printer woke up and Riley jumped on her bed, she was really glad that she didn't try out for captain. If she was this tired and it was only a month into the school year, she couldn't imagine how Darby felt.

 _Ding Ding_

Riley grabbed her phone and opened a video from Lucas. She smiled remembering her yellow dress and Lucas strumming his guitar. After it ended she replied back.

-We sound good together.

 _Look pretty good too._

-I could've told you that.

Even though they weren't together she truly enjoyed spending time with him. Charlie wasn't at school at all this week, probably still healing from last Friday. The brunette was elated he wanted to be with her to the point of being forced to wait. She closed her eyes and fell into a dream.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was waiting by her locker like he always did, with a flower in hand. The green eyed man twirled it in his fingers and wondered what she did with all of these. "Hey! I'm gonna grab my jersey i'll be right back. Don't move." Riley ran off into her father's classroom and Lucas chuckled, why was she so hyper? "Alright, you ready for the reveal of my senior jersey?"

The running back smiled, hoping his name and number would be on it. "Model for me." The brunette turned the corner and as usual his breath was taken away from how gorgeous she looked. She spinned revealing the back of her jersey. "Friar, #23."

"I figured even if we didn't get together then I should still support one of my best friends." He wrapped her up in a hug and squeezed her tight.

"You spoil me." She pulled the flower from his hands. "But, we are gonna be together. I haven't seen Charlie all week, hint hint." Lucas chuckled at his joke.

"By the way, you spoil me." She put the sunflower in her locker so it wouldn't get damaged. "And me neither, knock on wood. Are you excited for Zay to come?"

"Very, we were best friends when I lived down there. But, he's going to meet us at the Pit. He said he's going to be leaving later than expected."

She slammed the locker and faced him. "I can't wait to meet him. Can he handle my sarcasm?" The cheerleader strutted to class.

"No. But, can anyone?"

"You do." She slid into her desk.

"I had to." Riley looked confused. "I knew I was gonna be with you so I learned the art of sarcasm."

"I like that phrase 'art of sarcasm', usually people just call me a smart ass." They both laughed when Mr. Matthews stood at the front.

"Alright, here we go. Project time!" Lucas stared at the back of Riley's head which, like every Friday was put up in a ribbon. Even turned around she looked gorgeous, he had decided to ask Riley to be his girlfriend tonight. He didn't care about Charlie anymore.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, follow, favorite and review.**


	18. Chapter 18-Jello-O Shot

**Chapter 18**

"LET'S GO ELKS!" Riley was being held in the air while she did a scorpion. The senior class let out a yell when she asked for more noise. Lucas watched her drop into her squads arms and grinned, he loved watching her cheer. It was always so exciting, figuring out what she was going to do, and he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"YEAH Riley. Show us what you got." Lucas glared to his right and of course, it was Chase. The running back rolled his eyes, remembering to stay calm since Riley hated it when he got mad. Besides, it was his number she was wearing on her jersey. The green eyed man knew that Riley wouldn't normally do that, which made it even more important to him.

"BHS CLASSMATES. PLEASE WELCOME TO THE FLOOR YOUR VARSITY CHEERLEADERS!" Riley took her place at the center of the floor, but had a flat bill cap tucked into her spandex shorts.

 _Wake up in the mornin' feelin like P Diddy._ Riley and Darby stood up and put their hats on. _Grab my glasses i'm out the door i'm gonna hit this city._ Lucas laughed as they high fived and overly exaggerated their hips when they walked forward. _Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack cause when I leave for the night i ain't comin' back._ They flipped backwards and Riley threw a wink towards Lucas as she twisted her hat backwards.

 _I'm talkin' pedicure on my toes, toes tryin' on all our clothes, clothes boys blowin up our phones, phones._ The brunette was thrown into the air and she did a kick spin basket toss.

"WHOO!" Lucas shouted. He was so happy that his stomach started to tingle, he had to let it out anyway he could. 

_Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight imma fight till we see the sunlight. Tik tock on the clock but the party don't stop no._ The entire squad was in the center of the arena and dancing to the song. The school loved it. _Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up, tonight imma fight till we see the sunlight. Tik tock on the clock but the party don't stop no._

 _You build me up you break me down, my heart it pounds yeah you got me._ Riley dragged her feet as she walked towards Lucas. _With my hands up you've got me now._ She put her hands above her head and clapped her hands to the beat. _You've got that sound yeah you got me._ She collapsed her chest in and out with the beat and Lucas couldn't tear his eyes off of her. _You build me up you break me down my heart it pounds yeah you got me._ Riley smirked, knowing what was about to come next. She spun herself several times and dropped into a split.

 _Now the party don't start till I walk in._ There was a bang from the speakers to indicate their dance was over and the squad tossed their flat bills. Riley intentionally tossed hers at Lucas. The entire school exploded, it was by far their most popular routine yet. Even the last one where Riley astounded everyone. Lucas found himself cheering while the brunette flipped her way to the center of the arena with her squad.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I believe this belongs to you." He handed her the cap.

"That's why I tossed it at you." She grinned. "I wanted it back."

"It wasn't because you were trying to grab my attention?"

She stepped closer to him. "I thought I already had it."

"Definitely can't deny that." He chuckled revealing his breathtaking smile. "You were incredible. You know that? You always are." He caressed her cheek. "You looked even better wearing my number."

"You liked that did you? I convinced Darby to let us wear them today." She turned around and posed, he laughed trying to hide the fact he was checking her out.

"Come here." He pulled her into a hug. "You continue to amaze me." He whispered, hoping no one around would hear. "You can't do that to me."

"Do what?" She whispered.

"Wear that spandex, in that jersey with my number and drop into the splits after dancin' all sexy. You can't do that to me." She laughed and pushed him off.

"Lucas Friar, behave."

"Riley!" The brunette turned around to her bestfriend.

"Hey peaches."

"You did, awesome. Super hot. Right Lucas?"

Riley nudged Maya, and smiled trying to hide her rosy cheeks. "Very."

"LUCAS!"The cheerleader rolled her eyes at the sound of Missy's shrill voice.

"Hey." Lucas was clearly not elated that she was around.

"Do you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" She placed her hand on his arm. "Like last time." Riley put her forehead on Maya's shoulder.

"No thanks. I'm goin' out with the guys." Riley bit her volumptious lip and stared at Lucas. He looked so good in his jersey and jeans. He winked at his crush and said goodbye to Maya.

"Maybe you shouldn't try so hard Missy." Maya stated, trying to control her laughter.

"Mind your own business Hart. It's just a matter of time." She walked off and the best friends were finally able to release their laughter.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley slid on her denim shorts and black tanktop. She tucked her top into the denim and tightened her rhinestone belt. The brunette looked down at her black cockroach killers and after touching up her curled hair, and throwing on a long silver necklace she walked out to Lucas' truck. Her heart sped up when she saw him, his hair was still damp from the shower and her stomach tightened. "Wow, you look-" he stopped what he was saying and just stared. "Wow." Riley smiled and exhaled, her chest was moving up and down and her body tingled.

"You look great too."

"I wasn't thinking great. I was thinking like marvelous."

She smiled and looked towards the ground. "Come on, Zay will be waiting if we don't get there soon."

"Good thinkin' pretty girl." He opened her passenger door and she buckled her seat belt. "Middle seat is available."

"I hope so." She smiled. "When we date i'll sit there. The bucket seat is always reserved for the girlfriend."

"Hopefully soon." He kissed her hand. "I really would like to kiss your lips someday."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Well this 'ol world has got you down, stress is giving you a frown. Seems like there ain't no end in sight. Well come on home, it's time to unwind, pour a glass of sweet red wine. I just wanna love you tonight._ The pair were dancing with everyone else at the Pit, it was an extremely warm night but that didn't stop them from hanging all over each other.

"I wanna take you dancin' out in public." His hand was on her back and their fingers were interlocked.

The cheerleader glanced around her. "This is in public."

"I mean like go downtown, where their dance area isn't grass."

"Why's that?" She smiled, Lucas took note of how beautiful it made her look.

"To show you off." Her heart felt like it was going to explode with happiness.

"That's nice to hear." She looked behind Lucas and saw her ex. Charlie couldn't show up to school but if there was drinking and a party he was there.

"Don't let Charlie ruin your night. I'm here. He won't hurt you or get near you." The brunette laid her head on his chest. "ZAY!" Riley lifted her head and smiled.

"He's here?"

"Yeah, he just pulled up. Come on let's go." Lucas took off and was several steps in front of Riley, she didn't mind. The cheerleader enjoyed the fact she didn't have to be in constant contact with him. Zay gave Lucas a big hug, she stayed back giving them their space. But, couldn't help but smile at the fact Lucas was so happy. The 2 friends talked and caught up for just a few minutes.

Zay's smile was powerful, and contagious. "Dude, I have a surprise for you." he gestured to his truck and the door opened.

"First, let me introduce you to-" He was fixing to say Riley but a beautiful blonde girl jumped out of the passengers side. "Bailey?" Riley's heart sank as she looked towards the ground. The blonde ran towards her the green eyed man and threw her arms around his neck. He returned the hug and looked at the brunette. His eyes were the epitomy of shocked, and Riley's were the definition of sadness. Lucas had no idea what to do, especially when Bailey grabbed his face and kissed him. The cheerleader felt a punch to the gut, she went to find Maya. But, grabbed a beer first.

"Riles, you okay?" She shot gunned her beer and pointed to where Lucas was. "Oh crap. Is that the ex?" The brunette nodded and put her beer down.

"Clearly, there is something there." Maya looked at the table and handed her a jell-o shot.

"You're gonna need this." Lucas watched her take the jell-o shot from a distance, he couldn't abandon his friend and ex. But, he knew it would only upset Riley more if Bailey was with him. "I'll take you back to my place when you're ready to go."

"Thanks. Ugh, I wish I liked beer just a little more. I'm going to take shots until I forget." Maya wrapped her arms around Riley.

"He's headed this way. What do you wanna do?"

"Run?"

The blue eyed girl looked at her best friend. "I say talk to him, get the conversation over with then i'm sure you can find a way to get over it." The blonde passed her another jell-o shot. Zay and Bailey seperated from Lucas, he watched Riley take the shot.

"What are you doing?"

"That's funny I could probably ask you the same thing." She grabbed another jell-o shot and Lucas tried to take it away.

"Slow down sweetheart. I don't think you should be drinking like this." Riley ate a red one and tossed the clear plastic cup to the side.

"And, I think that if you really wanna tell a girl what to do, you should go talk to your girlfriend Bailey." She opened the cooler again.

"We aren't together Riles. I had no idea, I swear."

"As that kiss so amply demonstrated." He wanted to kiss her, or hold her but was torn. Lucas looked to the right and saw Bailey and Zay dancing. "And, I believe that you had no idea she was coming, the look on your face made that apparent."

"Riley, I swear that I broke it off with her. I wouldn't do that to you."

"LUCAS!" Bailey yelled from the dance area, she was waving him down. The brunette grabbed another beer.

"I don't know what to do here. I can't leave them alone, they don't know anyone. But, I can't leave you drinking like this."

"I'm not your responsibility Lucas." She opened her beer and walked with Maya to the dance floor. His heart fell, he would have to keep an eye on her from afar.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite, and review.**


	19. Chapter 19-Flirt

**Chapter 19**

Riley had drank for an hour, and since her stature was so small it obviously didn't take her long to get wasted. The brunette was on the floor with her best friend and Lucas was staring at her. _They can imitate you, but they can't duplicate you. Cause you got somethin' special that makes me wanna taste you, I want it all day long. I'm addicted like its wrong. I want it all day long, i'm addicted like it's wrong._ Chase appeared and started dancing with her, he had his hands on her hips and Riley was too drunk to care. Bailey was all over Lucas, her white sundress made her pale skin look whiter, and her blue eyes were definitely a showstopper. W _hatcha gonna, whatcha gonna do with that dessert?_ Lucas had never seen Riley act like this, she was attracting all sorts of attention from all the wrong guys.

 _Are you savin' that dessert for me. Because if you are baby you know you can work for me. The way you do it causin' jealousy. But, you don't ever gotta worry about the enemy. They try do it like you, and they get mad cause they don't do it successfully._ The brunette turned to face Lucas and all he could see was hurt in her eyes. Chase had her hips and turned her back around. "You're so sexy." He whispered. Riley grinned, that's when he went in to kiss her.

"No sir."The brunette pushed herself off of him, even drunk Riley could handle herself, for the most part. Chase pulled her closer, and continued to grind on her. Lucas tried to keep Bailey and Zay away from Riley all night, which was difficult because he didn't want to be away from her. The green eyed man knew that his new love interest and his old might clash, not might they would considering they're exact opposites.

"Lucas?" He looked down at Bailey.

"You okay? You seem kinda zoned out." Lucas didn't have a chance to answer before his friend spoke up.

"Who is that?" Zay pointed to the beautiful brunette. "I am definitely feelin' that."

"That's Riley Matthews. Cheerleader, 3rd in our class, and one bad ass girl!" Bailey looked up at him, somewhat concerned.

"Lucas, don't cuss." The running back rolled his eyes.

"She's a pretty little thing a'int she?" Chase dipped her, and pulled her back up.

"Yeah." Bailey looked at him again, with her brows furrowed. "She is."

"I like your new town, lots of nice things to look at."

"Thanks. I've had a lot of fun here. We went to the lake house, and mudding and I got a job. It's been a pretty easy transition."

The blonde cleared her throat. "Who's we?"

"Riley, myself, Maya, Josh, Farkle and Smackle."

"What's a Farkle?" Zay laughed.

"That Riley?" Lucas ignored the question and took note of the disapproving look that was on Bailey's face.

"So, what are you doin' here?" He smiled being careful not to her feelings.

"Well, I know you said that the reason we had to break up was because of you movin', and I figured if I could come up here at least once a month and maybe you drive down once a month. This could work, and we could be together again." The running back wanted to kick himself, he should've told her that he wasn't interested in being with her anymore. But, he took the easy way out and blamed it on the move. He didn't reply to the suggestion, the green eyed man decided to take the focus off of that topic.

"Hey Josh!" Lucas waved down his new friend.

"What's up Luke?"

"This is Zay and Bailey. Friends from Austin."

"Oh, it's nice to meet y'all. I will come back and socialize but my girlfriend and Riley are currently eye candy for a mob of guys." Lucas followed Josh instinctively. "CLEAR OUT Y'ALL!" Josh pushed through the crowd, and the running back scooped Riley up in his muscular arms.

"What are you doing? Put me down Lucas." He set her on the ground behind the crowd. "I was fine!"

"Oh you were fine? You were practically being eye raped by all those guys."

"Why do you care?" She was hoping her words would sting.

The green eyed man scoffed. "Why are you doin' this Riles? This isn't you. You hate drinking this much, you said it changes who you are."

"I really don't wanna talk to you, of all people right now. You lied to me, you have no right to judge me."

"You're drinking because of me? Because of what happened with Bailey?"

"I knew you weren't just a pretty face." Her knees gave out and Lucas caught her before she hit the ground.

"If you like me so much then why didn't you say the words?"

"I was thinkin' about it. But, good thing I didn't." He stood her back up. "You are clearly taken, I should've known you weren't single. You were like too perfect." Zay and Bailey were on their way towards Lucas. "They're on the way." She shook her head and arms out and put on a happy face.

"Is everything okay?" Bailey smiled at Riley and put her arm around his waist.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. Bailey, Zay this is Riley Matthews. My-" He didn't know how to explain her, which is one of the reasons he hadn't already told Zay about her. Riley was hurt but decided to help him out.

"I'm his friend, tour guide, mentor, trainer." She started laughing. Lucas was amazed at how she composed herself. "Take your pick."

"Yeah, she's a friend."

Zay raised his eyebrows up and down quickly. "Hello suga'. How are you?" He slid beside her.

"I'm slightly drunk. How are you?" The brunette smiled and Zay laughed.

"Firey. I like it. Would you like to dance?" He held out his hand.

"If you can keep up." She turned to Lucas and took Zay's hand. "Right Lucas?" Everyone but Bailey laughed and a slow song started to play. Bailey drug Lucas to the floor.

 _Cottonwood fallin' like snow in July, sunset river side, four wheel drive, in a tail light circle. Roll down the windows turn it on up, pour a little crown in a dixie cup. Get the party started. Girl you make my speakers go boom boom, dancin' on the tailgate with a full moon._

Zay wrapped his arms around Riley's waist. He looked to Lucas and mouthed, "Single?" Lucas' heart dropped even lower and didn't answer him. Bailey had her head on his chest and Riley's stomach churned, that's exactly how she laid. Lucas wanted to tell his ex that there was nothing between them but didn't want to embarrass her. The running back knew this didn't look good, especially not to Riley.

"So suga', you single?"

The brunette looked at him and didn't hesitate. "Yes, I am."

"Lucky me."

"Is it?" She cocked her head to the side and chuckled.

"You are gorgeous." Lucas heard him and tried to give him the eye but, Bailey unintentionally spun herself in a different direction. "How would it not be lucky?"

"I've been told, that i'm a handful!"

"I like a challenge."

Riley rolled her eyes. "I didn't realize I had issued one."

"You didn't have to. I sensed our attraction." She started laughing as he dipped her.

"You are almost as bold as Lucas." Zay tossed his head back in laughter.

"Where do you think he learned it from?"

 _That kind of thing makes a man go mm mm, you're lookin' so good in what's left of those blue jeans, drip of honey on the money make her gotta be the best buzz i'm ever gonna find. I'm a little drunk on you and high on summertime._

"I missed you Lucas. A lot. Things weren't the same with out you." Bailey didn't have the same affect on Lucas that she once did, he didn't reply he kept trying to find _her_.

"RILEY!" Darby was at the system. "Wanna do the pep rally dance?" Lucas' eyes widened.

Riley smiled. "Turn it up!" Everyone cleared the area, except the varsity squad. The running back wondered how she was going to pull this off drunk. Zay stood beside Lucas and Bailey.

"So, what's happening?" Zay turned to Lucas.

"Uh, their pep rally dance was amazing. Like, really great. They are fixing to do it." Bailey still had her arm around Lucas. The cheerleader walked up and snatched Zay's flatbill. Lucas tried to keep his jealousy in check.

"Ooo.. sugar, calm down."

 _Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P Diddy, grab my glasses i'm out the door, i'm gonna hit this city. Before I leave brush my teeth with a bottle of jack, cause when I leave for the night I ain't comin' back._ The green eyed man was amazed that she was able to cheer and flip, in her state. "Alright, get ready." The brunette had her boots off and was going to be impressed with herself if she was able to stunt, she just wanted to show off.

 _I'm talkin' pedicures on my toes, toes. Tryin' on all our clothes, clothes. Boys blowing up our phones, phones._ "OH MY GOD! Luke! How did she do that drunk?" _Don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up tonight, imma fight till we see the sunlight. Tik tock on the clock, but the party don't stop no, no._ "DANG! Lucas, I like this girl."

"She is an amazing cheerleader." Riley body rolled and started walking slowly. _You build me up, you break me down. My heart it pounds yeah you've got me. With my hands up you've got me now, you've got that sound now you've got me._ Just like last time Riley smirked at Lucas, since he knew what was coming next. Some chest contractions and a few spins later.

 _Now the party don't start till I walk in._ "Oh my gosh!" The hat was thrown back at Zay and Riley pulled herself up.

Bailey turned her nose up. "That was a little suggestive." Lucas rolled his eyes, but stopped when he noticed Zay was talking to her. "Trashy."

"That's rude." The blonde glared at Lucas, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Excuse me, I need another drink." Riley walked to the cooler.

"Bailey, i'll be right back." He pulled Zay to the side. "Cool it with Riley."

"She's single, i'm single and we're both good lookin' too. What's the problem?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"She said she was single?" Lucas had thought of her as his unofficial girlfriend.

"Yeah. She's coming back. See you man!" He ran back over to her, rather quickly.

"Hey, i'm sorry my DD is leaving. But, it was very nice to meet you Zay. Make sure everyone gets home safe." He gently grabbed her wrist.

"Can I get your number?"

"Lucas has it." She thought this would be a test. If Lucas divulged her number she knew to be done with him, if not she could hold out for hope.

"See you sugar. I'll make sure to come back more often." She stumbled up the hill and Lucas was already waiting by Josh's jeep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You are everywhere Friar." She laughed.

"Riley, i'm sorry. I'm gonna get this straightened out." He lifted his hand to caress her cheek.

"Don't stress. We're 'friends' remember." The running back remembered the introduction.

"I know you're upset right now." Riley slammed the door shut and pulled him in a wooded area behind all of the cars.

"You have no idea how i'm feeling right now!" Her heart was beating fast, it almost looked like her chest was collapsing every time she exhaled. "Let me break it down for you, if you couldn't already tell. I'm angry. I hope Zay and Bailey enjoyed the show because I know you did." She went to walk away but her mouth stopped her. "You had me fooled from the beginning with this whole act. 'Don't talk to her like that', hero thing, it was clever. Funnily enough, it turns out, this tonight, hurt me more than Charlie ever did." She went to walk away and he grabbed her wrist. "Why does everyone do-" He kissed her. His lips were so soft and warm, his hand on her cheek almost made her fall into a trance, almost. "No, don't think you can kiss me and make the fact you lied to me go away. No matter how much I loved kissing you, those are lips of a liar." Lucas' heart was now at the pit of his stomach and torn in half.

"I'm not going to leave you alone!" He shouted. "I'm gonna straighten this out Riley!" After a quick glance she climbed into the jeep and shut the door.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, follow favorite and review.**


	20. Chapter 20-Let the Games Begin

**Chapter 20**

Riley woke up the next morning in Maya's bedroom, with her arm draped over her eyes and for a good reason. As soon as she moved her forearm the light was like a sledgehammer on her head. "Maya?"

"Shhhh..." The brunette sat up and ran to her bathroom to take advil. She laid back down and grabbed her phone to check the time. Her eyes widened to see the numbers on her screen straight.

"23 messages? 5 missed calls. Ugh. 11:30?" All of a sudden like a rush of wind, she remembered what happened last night. She placed her hands over her face and lifted her phone again. "All from Lucas, how convenient."

 _I'm not gonna stop.  
I didn't lie to you Riley. She was wanting to start things back up again.  
You know I wouldn't do that to you sweetheart.  
Please, respond.  
Please, please call me back. I need to talk to you.  
I'm only going to be more persistent now, you aren't going anywhere._

Riley rolled her eyes, reading his arrogance, continuing to scroll through the messages. All of them similar to the ones she had already read, except for the last one. "2:00 in the morning, wow."

 _You're probably asleep by now, but i'm going to talk to Bailey tomorrow before they leave. I didn't want to embarrass her in front of a bunch of people she didn't know. You thought I was relentless before? You just wait. Goodnight beautiful, sweet dreams, I hope you aren't hurting too bad when you wake up._

All 5 missed calls were from Lucas, she set her phone down. And twirled her hair, with her eyes closed. She quickly fell asleep again.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Good morning Lukey." Bailey slept in his bed last night and he slept on the couch.

"Hey. Mornin'." He checked his phone and saw that he had nothing from Riley. Zay was sleeping on the other couch and Lucas tossed a pillow at him to wake him up.

"Come on man!" Zay opened his eyes wide and started stretching. "Hey, do you have Riley's number?"

"Yeah. Why?" He put on his shirt and stood up. The creases on his forehead as he looked at his friend made him even more attractive.

"I've missed those." The running back turned his back to the blonde, not acknowledging the compliment.

"When I asked for it, Riley said you had it." He blinked for awhile, knowing what she was trying to do.

"So babe, what are we doing today?" Taylor walked into the living room, more like ran.

"Zay, hi!" She hugged him and turned around to see Bailey standing in the kitchen. "Bailey. I didn't realize you would be here." Taylor sauntered into the kitchen and gave her a hug, his mothers eyes were glaring and Lucas felt even worse. "What are you doing here? I was only expecting Zay. I should've been notified if a girl was staying the night in my house."

"Lucas and I are going to try long distance." Taylor's eyes widened and she put on a fake smile. But when Bailey turned away, his mother shook her head and closed her eyes. Lucas felt the disappointment from his mother, he knew she really liked Riley.

"Well, we need to talk about that."

"Where can I find Riley on a Saturday?" The running back rolled his eyes and exhaled. He felt like he was dodging bullets from Zay and blocking blows from Bailey.

"She's probably still sleeping. I don't know." His mother was so confused. She took Brinley's breakfast to her room and left the drama behind her.

Zay sat up. "So, what are we doing today?"

"I hadn't really thought about it, to be honest. I can show y'all around town and then go get food at HEB to grill out here."

"Sounds great man." Everyone started to get ready, Lucas checked his phone. Still nothing from Lucas and her words from the night before rung in his head, 'this tonight, hurt me more than Charlie ever did'. He scratched his head and texted her again.

-Good morning. I hope you aren't feeling too terrible. Zay and Bailey are leaving tonight, I wanna see you. Please don't ignore me.

 _Ding Ding_

 _This is me not ignoring you._ He couldn't help but chuckle, she's probably hating life right now and still being sarcastic.

-I wanna see you.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Go to my instagram._

It's as if he started all over again with her. Riley's walls were back up and stronger than before.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"I need food Maya. Can we go to the diner?"

"Yeah. We can walk." Riley stood up and after putting her hair in a messy bun she put on her shorts from last night and a t-shirt of Maya's.

"Come on. I think I may try coffee. I have a headache from hell, and everyone drinks coffee when they're hung over." Maya literally rolled out of bed and put shoes on. "Maybe it's like a cure."

"Let's go." Riley chuckled and they started their walk to the diner. "How are you feelin' this morning?"

"Like death." The blonde looked at her and even though she was wearing sunglasses, Riley could tell she wanted more. "Frustrated, with myself. I let him get too close, and then I let everything get under my skin. But, I was being fed jell-o shots. Thanks for that by the way."

"No problemo. Has he tried to call you?"

"Total of 25 text messages and 5 calls."

"That's pretty impressive. I'd give him a high five if he were around."

"Eh, he could do better. Knowing Lucas, if Bailey wasn't around it would be a visit to my house and a million voicemails. He's just that way. But, I only have myself to blame. I depended on him, and as usual got let down."

"You're my world's favorite pessimist."

"Maya, can I just marry you and be done? You've never made me angry. Unless you don't return my clothes." The girls giggled and walked into the diner. The friends sat at a booth in the back, it was darker and quieter. Riley ordered a coffee and a sweet tea, in case she didn't like coffee. "Just make it taste good, I don't know. I'm a coffee newb." Maya was texting Josh.

"He says he'll be here soon."

"Boys are bleh."

"Yep. I have a boyfriend I love and I think he is bleh too!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"This is called Old Town, this was the center of town when it was smaller. It was redone a few years ago to look more modern."

"How quaint." Lucas had been around Riley so much, he rolled his eyes at every goodie two shoes comment his ex made.

"Are y'all hungry? The Elk Diner has some great food." Zay opened the door for his friends and Riley immediately saw them.

"CRAP!" Riley slid down in the booth, knocking her head on the brick. "MAYA, they're here. They're here!"

"So, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I may have flirted with his friend, Zay. Just a little bit, hoping to make Lucas jealous." Maya cocked her head and smirked. The brunette clutched her head from the quick movement.

"Inspiring. Now, sit up. You look hot for a hungover girl. Don't look at them and if they come over, it's no big deal, if they don't you never saw them. Keep your composure."

"Why is Lucas wearing slacks? He hates slacks."

The waitress set down the drinks, and Zay caught sight of his dance partner from last night. "Riley, hey!" The brunette closed her eyes and smiled when she opened them. "How are you feelin' this morning sugar?" Lucas walked up with Bailey right behind him.

"Like death, thank you for asking." She took a sip of coffee then shoved it away. "Nope, no thank you. Tea it is." Lucas giggled and stared into her eyes, hoping to find some sort of feeling.

"Well, you did awesome last night. Even though you were drunk. Your cheering is impressive."

"Thank you. I can't believe I did that, I feel so obnoxious."

"Don't worry about it." Riley had her back up against the brick wall and her knees bent in the seat. "You look pretty fine this morning."

She rolled her eyes "Joy, I was truly hoping I could pull off a hangover." The brunette looked Lucas up and down. "Since when do you wear slacks? On a Saturday? In the summer?"

Bailey clutched his arm and smiled. "I always loved it when he wore slacks, so I bugged him until he changed." The brunette scrunched her nose and smiled bitterly.

"That's so cute!" She put on her sunglasses to hide her eyes, that were exuding obvious sarcasm. "Bailey, Zay this is my other half, Maya."

"Oh, are you two together? I thought you said you were single?"

"I only wish we were. And, I am." Zay raised his eyebrows again and slid into the booth. Lucas exhaled and looked at the cracked tile.

"Hey why don't y'all get us a table, i'll be right there?"

"I found my seat." Zay sat down beside Riley's feet and she instantly straightened her legs out, knocking him out of the booth. Lucas started laughing. "Oh girl, the more you fight me the harder i'll try."

Bailey was clearly skeptical to leave Lucas, but followed Zay to a table. "You look like you're going to church."

"You look beautiful." Riley took off her sunglasses and stared at him. She knew he meant it, no matter how much of a lie she thought it was.

"What do you need Lucas?"

"What are you doing tonight?" He bit his lip hoping for a decent reply.

Riley started laughing. "Avoiding you." Lucas didn't get that decent reply.

"Zay's right, the more you fight the harder i'll try."

"I wish I was better at avoiding you. I just think I need more practice." Maya was trying to contain her laughter.

"It's a misunderstanding. We aren't together, and before they leave tonight i'm going to tell her that."

"It doesn't matter Lucas, something must have been going on because she's here and kissing you. Changing the way you dress and how you act. I don't think i've seen you hardly talk like that. It's extremely unattractive," Riley cleared her throat, "even though i'm mad at you I wouldn't change you because you're pretty great." Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat. "Anyways this is a moot point because, we aren't getting together."

"Starting from the beginning again, are we?" He smiled.

"Sort of with a major difference." She took a sip of her tea.

"What's that?" She sat herself up, leaning on the table.

"It was a clean slate before."

"It's a misunderstanding, that's all. I'm still me, you're still you, except hungover. And, we will be together. Despite what you may think."

"Luke!" He walked backwards.

"I miss you!" She had to look away when he smirked.

"That's nice, how can I miss you if you won't go away?" The running back turned around to his table.

"Good job Riles." They air fived and Riley leaned back up against the brick. The brunette could tell her best friend was thinking something.

"What?"

"What if it is a misunderstanding? I would still be all over Josh if he broke up with me to move away."

"Ugh, feelings. I hate 'em."

"I think that's your hangover talking."

"I think I like hangover Riley. She seems to hate feelings and men more than sober Riley does." The blonde threw her straw wrapper at her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Luke, what's her deal?" He scooted his chair closer to the table.

"Uh, she's a lot to handle." Lucas chuckled. "A lot. Her last boyfriend was a POS."

Bailey raised her eyebrow. "Why are either of you so interested?"

"I've never met someone like that before. She fascinates me."

"So, you aren't staying here. Besides, who acts like that? Rude and sarcastic." Lucas rolled his eyes again.

"Neither are you and you're back with him." Lucas' shoulders dropped and he closed his eyes.

"Well, I for one think it's hilarious. You never know what kind of mood she's going to be in."

Zay spoke up. "First of all Austin is only a 2 hour drive. I could come up here more if I wanted to. And, I agree that it's funny. It's better than being a goodie goodie." Josh walked into the diner.

"Hey Luke. Why aren't you sitting with the girls?"

Zay raised his hand. "Oh, Riley kicked me out of the booth." Josh wasn't too surprised. He looked at Lucas then at Bailey, who had her arm on his lap.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Let's see if I have better luck. So, you two?" He was staring his friend down. Lucas mouthed the word 'no' and Bailey was nodding yes.

"Hey, Josh right?" Riley's uncle nodded his head at Zay. "Do you have Riley's number?"

"You want my niece's number?"

"I didn't know she was your niece. That's different." He laughed.

"I do and no you may not. Lucas, i'll be seein' you." Lucas dropped his head, taking it as a threat as he watched Josh slide into the booth at the back of the diner.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"What's that about?"

Maya started talking before Riley did. "That's his ex, she surprised him and thinks they are getting back together. But, our feelings hater friend over here thinks they never broke up."

"Okay. Okay. Riley?"

"Yes dearest uncle?"

"Would you like for me to kick his ass? It's in the uncle handbook."

"No, that's okay. My words will do that." She smiled and inadvertently took a drink of coffee. "Seriously, I don't know how people drink this stuff." The cheerleader glanced back at Lucas' table. "Why is he drinking lemonade? He gets, tea or dr. pepper or water."

"Why do you care?"

"Just because I am mad at him, doesn't mean I don't like him. I still do, and unfortunately he knows that."

"How?" Josh asked.

"Because I am being sarcastic."

"But, you always are."

"Or is cynic the right word?" Maya interjected.

Riley cleared her throat. "A cynic is hated by most, sarcasm is enjoyed by all."

"So, whether you are a cynic or sarcastic genius wasn't the question. How does he know you still like him by you being sarcastic?"

"It's a little game we play." She took a sip of her tea. "Let the games begin."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, follow, favorite and review.**


	21. Chapter 21-Armor

**Chapter 21**

It was 8 o'clock and his friends were fixing to leave. They had spent the day together, swimming, cooking food and enjoying their company. Now, he had to break the news to Bailey. "Hey, Bailey. Can we talk real quick please. Zay go away." After Zay gave a look of insult, his friend walked back inside and they took a seat on the table in the backyard. "So, um we need to talk about whatever is going on here."

"Yeah, we need to make a schedule on who goes where, when." She looked so happy.

"No, that's not what I meant. I broke up with you."

"Yeah, because you moved. But, if we work at it, we can be together again." He dropped his head and sighed heavily.

"Okay, I wasn't 100% honest with you before. I broke up with you because I was moving. But, that's not the only reason. Several months before I moved, I was looking for a way out or a reason to break up with you. It wasn't anything you did, I just wasn't happy anymore. We were planning our futures together before we knew what we wanted out of it."

"So, you're breaking up with me again?"

"Not really. Because, we never got back together. I'm more like reitterating our original break up." He beared his bottom teeth, realizing what he said was a little rude.

"Gosh darn it Lucas! Is it Riley? The drunkard from the diner and last night?"

"She only got that way because of you being there, she's not normally like that. But yes, we were talking about getting together."

"And, the flirting with your best friend?"

"She was trying to make me jealous." The pair sat in complete silence, and normally this would be awkward but Lucas was just thinking about different ways to get Riley back. Bailey's pink dress moved as she stood up.

"Have fun with your delinquent!" Lucas laughed.

"Bailey, I know I have no right to tell you this. But, you have to relax. You have no idea what she's gone through to make her the way she is, and I like her the way she is. You're a great girl, I am just not the same guy I was when we first started dating. I'm sorry."

"As a lady I accept your apology, as your ex girlfriend you should know I want to shove you in the pool." Lucas stood up and smiled.

"Free shot." He was in his swimsuit anyways, so he didn't care. Bailey hesitated. "Come on. It feels good to be bad." She glared and pushed him in, then regretted it since she got slightly damp from the splash. Bailey stood there as he climbed out of the pool. "Come here." They hugged and after telling his friends goodbye, he changed with haste to go see Riley.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The brunette hopped out of her shower and after getting dressed started towel drying her hair. Riley started to sing.

 _If I had just one tear rollin' down your cheek. Maybe I could cope, maybe i'd get some sleep. If I had just one moment at your expense maybe all my misery would be well spent, yeah! Could you cry a little, lie just a little? Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain. I gave, now i'm wanting something in return. So cry just a little for me._ The cheerleader opened her door still singing. _If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key. And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you've handed me. And, you'd hunt but those lies they'd be all you'd ever find and that'd be all you'd have to know for me to be fine._ She tossed her towel and grabbed the brush on her vanity. _Yeah. And you'd cry a little, die just a little and baby I would feel just a little less pain. I gave now i'm wanting, something in return. So cry, just a little for me._ She was using the brush as a microphone. _Give it up baby, I hear you're doin' fine. Nothing's gonna save me, I see it in your eyes. Some kind of heart ache honey, give it a try. I don't want pity, I just want what is mine._ She turned around and jumped up in the air. "Holy crap Lucas!"

"You sounded beautiful. I didn't want you to stop." He was in his relaxed jeans and signature black t-shirt, sitting on her bay window.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"To talk to you. And, you should really consider locking your window. There are some real creepers out there."

"Yeah, i'm lookin' at one." The cheerleader tossed her brush on her vanity and looked at his clothes. "I see you're back to normal."

"Yes m'am. They left, I told Bailey that we weren't getting back together." She made circles with her pointer finger in the air and sat down at her vanity.

"Whoopty doo basil." He smirked. "So, what was that all about? You change who you are to appeal to her?"

"I changed the way I dressed to avoid a silly argument."

"You drank lemonade." She started putting on lotion.

"So, I do that sometimes." The brunette rolled her head and widened her eyes.

"Lucas, you and I have worked together, gone to school together, and hung out together for the past month. You have never once ordered a lemonade, or drank one. We haven't been to Chick Fil-A."

He looked down at his hands. "So what does that mean?"

"Chick Fil-A has probably the best lemonade. So, if we went there i'd understand but we weren't at Chick Fil-A." Lucas started laughing.

"Oh, I missed your sarcasm." He stood up and reached out the window.

"Really? Well good news, it's coming back full throttle." There were a bouquet of roses in the mirror and she turned around to see them in Lucas' hands. "What are these for?"

"To apologize. For everything that you went through last night." Riley's heart fluttered, she hated he could do that.

"What do you think I went through last night? I'm curious as to what you think i'm upset about." The brown eyed girl straddled the chair and looked at him while she brushed her hair.

"For Bailey coming into town, her kissing me, and having her arm around my waist-" Riley chuckled and turned away towards the mirror. "What?"

"Lucas, yeah that stuff bothered me. But, in the end she thought there was something going on, that according to you wasn't. You didn't know she was coming into town and if you did, I definitely wouldn't have been at the Pit, or you would've taken them elsewhere."

The running back had a look of confusion on his face. "So, then why are you still mad at me?" The brunette dropped her brush and stood up.

"Because, for the first time since I met you, I felt like you were ashamed of me. You tried to hide me away from your friends and that can do some damage to a persons self esteem." Riley didn't seem remotely bothered by what she was saying. But Lucas was, his eyes looked like they had glass over them. "Good news is, that i'm used to that feeling. So no damage was done here, but if I wanted to feel that way I would just go back to Charlie." She pulled a petal off a rose and walked to the book at her bedside table. After writing the date she placed the petal in the book and turned back to Lucas. "I understand that you had no idea what to do. I probably wouldn't have either. But, no matter the circumstances you would be the first person I introduced old friends to." Riley sauntered back and stood in front of him.

The brunette kept looking at her crush, hoping that he would just leave. "I'm really sorry Riley. I never would do anything that intentionally hurt you. I thought keeping her away would prevent you from hurting." She put on a fake smile.

"Like I said, no damage done."

"Cleary there is." He put his hand on her face, and as always Riley melted like butter.

"I think you should go. Before my dad hears you." He hugged her. She knew she shouldn't, but she hugged him back.

"I'll go, but this, what we have isn't over." He kissed her head, and she forced herself to pull away. Lucas was halfway out the window when he turned around. "That's what you do with them?"

"Do with what?"

"Your flowers I give you. You said that you don't throw them away, so you press them? That way you can keep them." Riley looked at the ground trying to hide the fact she was blushing. "That's how I know it isn't over."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _You're already wanting to forgive him aren't you?  
_ A little but only because I knew he didn't mean to hurt me.  
 _Wait? Why aren't you being pessimistic? Is Lucas changing you?  
_ Maybe. It may not be a bad thing, as long as I don't end up wearing slacks.  
 _Like a pant suit? Those can make a powerful statement.  
_ They can, but so can fitted jeans. As long as you have the backside for it.  
 _So, what are you doing now?  
_ I just got home from work, you?  
 _Josh and I are hanging out, we work similar shifts today so we're just gonna go up there together.  
_ I love having early shifts on Sunday. Most of your shift isn't busy because it's so early, and you get a bunch of busy work done. And if you don't get cut, you're out of there by the time the crowds get there after church.  
 _I just want money. You're thinking about this too much. But, we're fixing to eat. So, i'll talk to you later. Bye._

Riley hung up the phone, and started thinking about what she was going to do the rest of the day. The brunette shrugged her shoulders and went to change clothes, she hadn't worked out in awhile and since she had nothing better to do, why not?

The brunette put on spandex shorts and a dri-fit tanktop and walked into the living room. "Hi loving parents."

"Wait? Our daughter is alive? And living in this house? I was beginning to wonder." The cheerleader rolled her eyes and hugged her mom.

"Hi momma. I missed you too. And, i'm sorry about not being around. Senior year is incredibly busy."

"Honey, I just graded your powerpoint." The brown eyed girl glanced at her father, hoping that it was good enough to keep her GPA up. "Did you make it or did Mr. Friar?"

"I thought you graded those during presentations and Lucas did."

"What can I say? I'm lazy. And, I figured."

"You can't say I figured and not elaborate." She leaned over to tie her tennis shoes.

"Well, you got an A sweetheart but it didn't seem like your work. There was a lot more effort put into it." Her draw dropped.

"First that's rude, secondly I obviously put enough effort in my work to be 3rd in our class. 2nd if Smackle was back at the other school and 1st if I could prove Farkle is a robot."

"I think we're all trying to prove that honey." Everyone laughed at Topanga. "So, what has been going on in your life?"

"School, senior pep rally practice, morning practice, work-"

Riley was interrupted by her mother. "Lucas."

She should have known that this was coming. "Lucas and I are friends."

"Apparently, and that's why he asked your father for permission to date you."

"He got my father's permission. Not mine. But, Lucas, Maya, Josh and I have all become very good friends." Riley's heart raced, she was hoping her mother wouldn't see right through her.

"So, where are all of your close friends now?"

"Josh and Maya have to work later, and Lucas got to work an hour after me. So, i'm assuming he will be off soon. But, i'm headed to work out." The brunette stood up and snatched her headphones off of the side table in the living room. "Bye, love you guys." She turned around to open the door and ran into Lucas' chest. His arm was up like he was about to knock on the door, but somehow caught her before she fell.

"Hi." His smile warmed her heart.

"Hello, what are you doin' here?" He stood her back up.

"I was coming to see you." The running back looked up and into the house. "Hello, I have had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Matthews," The green eyed man trudged into their home and Riley's eyes got wide. "But, I haven't met you. Hi, i'm Lucas Friar." He held his hand out and Topanga accepted the shake.

"I've heard a lot about you Lucas, and please call me Topanga."

He smiled and looked towards the ground. "All good things I hope."

"Very good." Riley cleared her throat.

"Hi, me again." She waved to the group. "So, you're coming to see me? For what?"

"Well, really just to give you this." Lucas passed her a flower. "And, to see what you were doing."

"Thank you for this. And, i'm heading to work out." He grinned and turned around to look at her parents.

"Sir, Topanga do you mind if I steal your daughter for a few hours?"

"I'm going to work out. Bye mom, dad love you guys." She walked out of her home and more importantly away from Lucas, for like 5 seconds. She went to open her drivers side door and saw Lucas running towards her.

"Why are you running away?" She looked at the driveway and back up at him.

"It's really hard to get you out of my head if you are always around."

"That's the point, why would I let you try and forget about me?" The sunlight hit his eyes just right and made them even more gorgeous.

"Because, that would be the decent thing to do? I'm not your type anyways." He tilted his head. "I'm not inflatable." He laughed.

"You can be as sarcastic as you want. It isn't going to turn me away from you. I'm extrordinarily patient, especially when I know things are going to work out my way." He was wearing the cologne, and his black shirt she loved so much. It always hugged his muscles, and she wanted to be wrapped up in his arms. "You look beautiful."

"Why are you doing that?" He looked at her confused. "Why are you wearing that t-shirt, and cologne. Telling me i'm beautiful and making me just want to come unglued!"

"Because, I know you love this shirt and cologne. And you are beautiful."

"Just be mean to me. Make it slightly easier to be mad at you." He wrapped her in a hug.

"I don't want you mad at me. Can you just put your armor away for one second?"

"No." She closed her eyes as he stroked her hair. "I can only please one person a day, today isn't yours. Tomorrow isn't looking good either." He giggled and lightly touched her neck.

"Please, just for a minute." Riley sighed heavily.

"Now what?"

"Come to my house and hang out with me."

"If I say yes?"

"I won't disappoint." She glanced at the ground and with reluctance in her eyes she nodded her head.

"I'll go get my swim suit." He watched her walk inside and smiled. Lucas had a few tricks up his sleeve for this afternoon, especially since his family left for the day.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review** _  
_


	22. Chapter 22-Remind Me

**During songs, if it is italicized then Lucas is singing. If it is normal then Riley is singing. If it is bold and italicized then they are both singing at the same time.**

 **Chapter 22**

The running back opened the door to his home and escorted her inside. Riley took a look around, she didn't see Brinley's mega blocks laying everywhere or Taylor coming to give her a hug. "Where's your family?"

He snickered. "They're gone for the day. They took Brinley to a waterpark."

She turned around and smacked him. "You sneaky little-"

"Let's play nicely." He winked.

"There will be no playing. Eating, yes. Swimming, yes. But, no playing. Got it?" He put his hands up in surrender.

"I'd never think of it." She sauntered towards the hallway.

"Lies make baby Jesus cry, Mr. Friar." Lucas laughed hysterically. "I'm going to change and i'll meet you outside."

"You'll probably beat me out there." Riley ignored the comment and went to change. She decided to give herself a pep talk in the mirror.

"Okay, you hold it together. You are an expert at holding grudges and being mad. Relax, don't look directly at him." She put on her sunglasses and walked to the backyard. The brunette peruzzed outside and since Lucas wasn't in sight she laid out on a lawn chair.

Riley was almost asleep when she heard a guitar _. Girl you know I love talkin to you on the phone. I could listen to your sweet voice all night long. Sometimes I can get by with a sweet dreams baby good night. But, this time I don't want to spend it alone._ Riley didn't move, she just listened to him sing. His voice was so smooth and dreamy it caused butterflies. _So, I'm comin' over I hope it's alright listen for me pullin' into your drive, look out your window you'll see my lights. Baby, girl I gotta see you tonight. The way the breeze is blowin' blowin', got me wishin' I was holdin' holdin' onto you so tight under that porch light. Girl I gotta see you tonight._ The brunette sat up in her chair and couldn't help but smile.

 _I got a couple hundred pictures of your pretty face, on my phone on my dash all over the place. But I would drive a million miles just to see that little smile and realize baby it's worth the drive, you're worth the drive. So i'm comin' over I hope it's alright, listen for me pullin' into your drive, look out your window you'll see my lights. Baby, girl I gotta see you tonight._

 _No I don't care what time it is, I just gotta get a little moonlight kiss. Girl, I can't help it when I feel like this. There's only one thing to do, baby i'm missin' you._

Riley clapped her hands. "That was great. Do you know how to play 'We are Never Ever Getting Back Together'?"

"Doesn't sound familiar." He twisted his guitar behind him and revealed his 6 pack. "I know the song Remind Me by Brad Paisley and Carrie Underwood. Let's give that a go, shall we?" His grin was adorable and it was hard for Riley to say no, so she didn't, she shook her head no. "Come on beautiful. Let me hear that gorgeous voice." His smile, his eyes, his abs and that freakin' guitar was doing her in.

He started strumming again. "This song isn't completely accurate to our situation, but I think you'll get it." _We didn't care if people stared, we'd make out in a crowd somewhere. Somebody'd tell us to get a room, it's hard to believe that was me and you. Now we keep sayin' that we're okay, but I don't wanna settle for good night great. I miss the way that it felt back then, I wanna feel that way again. It's been so long bet you forget the way I used to kiss your neck._ He started taking a few steps around the edge of the pool. Riley stood up.

Remind me, Remind me.

 _So on fire, so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough._

Remind me, Remind me.

The brunette took a deep breathe and followed Lucas with her eyes, walking around the pool towards her.

Remember the airport, droppin' me off we were kissin' goodbye and we couldn't stop.  
 _I felt bad cause you missed your flight.  
_ _ **But that meant we had one more night.  
**_ Do you remember how it used to be, we turned out the lights and we didn't just sleep.  
 _Remind me, baby remind me.  
_ Oh so on fire, so in love. That look in your eyes that I miss so much.  
 _Remind me, baby remind me. I wanna feel that way.  
Yeah, I wanna hold you close. Oh __**if you still love me don't just assume I know**_ _.  
_ Oh, do you remember the way it felt.  
 _You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves.  
_ Remind me.  
 _Yeah remind me.  
_ All those things that you used to that made me fall in love with you. Remind me, oh baby remind me. _  
Yeah, you wake up in my old t-shirt, all those mornings I was late for work. Remind me.  
_ _ **Oh baby, remind me.**_ The music from his guitar slowed until it completely stopped, and he was standing right in front of her.

Lucas put his guitar behind him again, and placed his hand on her back. Riley's entire body was covered in goosebumps. He raised his hand slowly and after moving her hair out of her eyes, caressed her cheek. "Say it." He whispered, the pair were both breathing heavily. They weren't sure if it was from the singing or because of each other.

"Say what?" They touched foreheads.

"You want me." She could feel the warmth of his lips against her cheek. The brunette was trying everything she had to continue to be mad at him.

"Is that why you brought me over here?" He pecked her neck. Riley was trying to keep her breathing steady.

"You caught me." Lucas' lips were barely an inch away from hers. "Say it."

They locked eyes and she was done for. "I want you." Lucas immediately kissed her, Riley put her arms around his neck and he lifted her up off of the ground as she kissed him back. The cheerleader's long legs wrapped around his waist. Sparks were flying, kissing him felt right like she should've been doing it all along. Lucas' body tingled all over as he held her in his grasp. He had never felt like this before, his stomach fluttered and his heart was definitely skipping beats. They pulled apart and touched foreheads. They were both smiling and their stomachs felt like they were going to burst. Riley felt like she could scream, and Lucas did. He spun her around in circles, laughing.

Riley was still trying to catch her breath when they kissed again. He pecked her cheek and squeezed her tight. "You can set me down if you want."

"I'm not letting you go." The new couple touched foreheads again and he gazed in her eyes. "I really like you Riley." The running backs large fingers were running through her hair.

"I like you too." He hugged and kissed her again.

"I thought you'd be mad at me for a good while."

"I was planning on it." She grinned and once again they were touching foreheads, she loved being close to him. Riley's hands caressed his stubble filled face. Her eyes were closed when she heard a camera shudder. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Sending it to my friends from Austin." He looked at her and smiled. She was really surprised he could hold her up with one arm. "I'm not ashamed of you, I never will be. And, send." Riley could feel her heart smile. "I really like this picture." The brunette looked at it and smiled. Neither one of them was looking at the camera, but Lucas was smiling while Riley had a smirk on her face. Both of their eyes were closed and her long brown hair was being blown in the wind, with the crisp blue pool water as their background.

 _Ding Ding_

 _That's my girl._

He started laughing. "What? What is it?"

"Zay texted me back, 'that's my girl'." He responded and tossed his phone on the chair next to them.

"What did you say back to him?"

With a smirk he replied. "She's mine." The brunette exhaled and kissed him again. How could she have thought that Lucas would be ashamed of her? "You're mine Riley Matthews." She slowly moved her head up and down.

"I'm yours." They kissed again, and she felt the butterflies and the sparks from the first time they kissed. Lucas took off his guitar, still holding the cheerleader. "You really can set me down." She giggled.

"No, I don't think so. But, i'd hold your breath if I were you." Her eyes got wide when they jumped in the pool together. Riley came up laughing and splashed him.

"You're terrible."

"No." He pulled her towards him. "I'm in like with you. It makes me spontaneous."

"You're in like with me? Did you copyright that catch phrase?" She laughed, showing off her brilliant smile. He pushed her wet hair back and looked at her.

"I'm glad you aren't mad at me anymore. I hated the fact that I hurt you."

"Me too." He splashed her. "Well, did you think I was going to be mad at you after all that? You were strumming your guitar and shirtless and we sang together. That was definitely a good way to change my mind. How long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Not long. The hard part was getting you to agree to come over." He grabbed her chin and pecked her lips. "I love kissing you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah me too. Quick question, I never got an answer to. What schools were you planning on applying to?" She grinned, Riley really enjoyed the fact that the hottest guy in Burleson was her boyfriend now. Not to mention, how sweet he was.

"SFA or UT." Lucas winked.

"Those are both in Austin. And I plan on going to UT."

"Yeah I know, i'm from Austin remember?"

"How could I forget? If you hadn't moved we never would've met." His cheeks were starting to hurt from his smile.

"You hungry?"

"Starved. What'd you have in mind?"

"I bought some steaks I can grill up." She smiled.

"Oh steak, the way to my heart!" Lucas climbed out of the pool and Riley turned on the iPod dock.

 _Kick the dust up, back it on up, fill your cup up. Let's tear it up, up. Now kick the dust up._

Lucas came outside to get the grill started and saw Riley in her own world. She restarted that section and listened even more intently. "1 2 3 4."

"What's goin' on in that head of yours?" He turned on the gas.

"What if we used this section of the song for the senior pep rally."

"We could. Come here." They walked out to the grass.

"The girls could meet y'all on the floo 8. We all bell jump on 1 2, you spin us 3 4-"

"Dip the girls from left to right on 5 6 pick them up to flip on 7 8." Lucas was smiling, he loved working with her.

"Flip me on 1 2, spin me in front of you on 3 4, and you do that thing where you whip my legs in a circle o 8."

He smiled. "Let's try it. I'll go start the song." Riley was smiling, she liked this so much better than the original song. He pressed play and ran to his now, girlfriend. The pair kissed, because well they couldn't not. "Ready?"

"Yup! Walk u 8. Bell kick, spin 3 4, dip 5 6, pick up on 7 8." _Fill your cup up._ "Flip me 1 2, spin, whip m 8."

"Wow, that worked out a lot better!" Lucas smiled and hugged her. "I love dancing with you."

She grinned and took a deep breath. "Yeah, we move better than you and Bailey did last night." She tried to control her laughter.

"You're awful. Even though you speak the truth." He kissed her head. "Besides, I hung around you too much. Everytime she spoke I rolled my eyes."

She picked her head up off his chest. "Why on earth is that my fault?" Riley giggled.

"She constantly said something goodie two shoes, and I was used to well, you. There really isn't a good word to explain that. Oh, I didn't tell you that she pushed me in the pool."

The cheerleader cracked up. "Wait, were you wearing your swimsuit already?"

"Yes."

"Well, then it still is somewhat goodie two shoes." The cheerleader wanted to pry a little more, but decided to leave it alone.

He kissed her. "So, how's your group doin' on the stunting thing?"

"Pretty great, it's hard to get you boys to focus though. How about yours?"

"It's hilarious. Josh and I have been getting under Missy's skin." Riley started laughing and took a sip of water.

"Try to be serious though, someone could get hurt." Lucas stopped what he was doing and with a smile on his face, just gazed at her beauty. After several minutes Riley felt like she needed to say something. "Yes?"

"Have you ever worked so hard for something, for a good while and when you finally got that something you are extremely happy." The brunette thought about it and she did that a lot with cheering.

"Yeah. I have, it took me several weeks to learn how to do a front full twist." Lucas had no idea what she was talking about.

"But, after you finally did it how'd you feel?"

"Um, happy. Relaxed, relieved-"

"That's how I feel. I've worked hard and for a while to get you to be with me. I'm everything you said but with 10 times more emotion." He chuckled and Riley's heart fluttered.

"I'm glad you didn't quit bugging me."

"Anytime sweetheart, anytime."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	23. Chapter 24-Come One Come All

**Chapter 23**

Riley and Lucas were on the phone, completely giddy. Even though, she tried to hide it.

So are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?  
 _Does that scare you?  
_ Well, only because you haven't officially asked me.  
 _Shame on me._ There was a knock at her bay window and Riley didn't have to turn around to know who it was.  
Stalking is illegal in all 50 states.  
 _I just have a question._

The brunette hung up the phone and slowly opened her window, hoping that the creak didn't wake her parents. She locked eyes with him and he reached for her hand, feeling her tremble at his touch.

"Are you nervous?"

"No, i'm just in like with you." His smile was perfect and he cupped her face with his strong hands. "What can I do you for?"

"You can do me the extraordinary honor of being my girlfriend." A slow smile approached her face. "Please." Riley didn't know why he was pleading with her, she didn't want anyone else.

"Yes, I will." His lips pressed against hers and he placed his hand on the back of her head, to ensure she wouldn't pull away. "I love kissing you." She bit her lip.

"Riley, I-" He stopped what he was going to say, knowing she would freak out. No matter how many walls he's broken down, Lucas knew it would terrify her to hear those words. "Riley, I really like you." They touched foreheads and she slowly exhaled.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Good morning beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you on my mind. And when I opened my eyes, I thought of your face. So it's a good morning beautiful day._

Lucas had been her boyfriend for not even a full day, and he already made her happier than Charlie ever did. The brunette put her phone away and changed clothes rapidly. Teal skinny jeans, with a beige and white horizontally stripped tee, and her beige flats. The brunette touched up her fishtail braid and makeup. "Hello Missy. How may I help you today?"

"I'm dancing with Lucas during the country swing."

"Oh yeah? Is that what Darby said?" Riley couldn't wait to break the news to her.

"That's what i'm saying."

"Sure, you can if Darby gives it the clear. We're together now anyways so it doesn't matter." Missy's eyes turned to a glare. "Missy, I don't really know what your problem is, but I bet it's hard to pronounce." Her jaw dropped. "Bye, see you at practice." The cheerleader exited the locker room and meandered towards her locker to meet Lucas.

"Hey Riley." She closed her eyes, recognizing the voice.

"Come one come all. Charlie. What can I do for you?" Riley continued to walk to her locker.

"How's your arm?"

She scoffed. "Not like you really care. You never have before." It was a lot better still a tad yellow, but nothing noticeable.

"I'm sorry."

"Pull my leg, it plays jingle bells." She was trying to walk faster to get to Lucas.

"I'm serious. I think it just took a good beating to make me realize what I was doing wrong."

"Charlie, for your sake I hope you really mean that. But, it doesn't change a thing." The brown eyed girl made a sharp left and was only a few steps away from her locker.

"I'm not asking for you to get back together with me. I'm asking for a friend." Riley smiled seeing Lucas, she felt a lot more at ease. Lucas didn't, as soon as he saw her ex his smile faded to a look of seriousness and immediately pulled her away from Charlie's reach.

"Charlie, what do you want?"

"Easy Friar, I came to apologize." Riley nodded ensuring Lucas that's what he said. She was so hoping that this wouldn't turn out like last time. She hated seeing him angry.

"Great, you did. Now you can go."

"I was talking to Riley. Not her bodyguard."

"Her boyfriend." Riley's heart jumped at the sound of him saying those words, 'her boyfriend'. Charlie's smirk, turned to a vacant expression and he looked at his ex digging in her locker.

"I'm asking for a friend Riles."

"After everything you've done to her?" Lucas' jaw clenched, making him even more attractive. His green eyes were piercing Charlie's defenses. "That takes a lot of nerve."

"You don't know the half of it Friar!" The cheerleader shivered, she didn't like where this was headed.

"I KNOW Charlie, that you don't ever raise your hand to, or intentionally injure a woman. I don't give a damn about your 'reasoning' or how you justify it. Stay away from her." He looked at Charlie's faded bruise on his eye. "Or i'll give that shiner a friend, again."

"Okay, you two. Back up!" The brunette was standing in between them.

"Lucas, you know I don't like it when you get that way. Charlie, under normal circumstances I would agree to be friends with my ex, but these aren't normal circumstances."

"Well, my offer will always be out on the table. Maybe, when you're single." He nodded his head and turned around.

"Not anytime soon, bud." As soon as he was out of Lucas' sights, Riley smacked his chest.

"Lucas, you know I don't like that." He wrapped her up in his arms.

"I'm sorry baby girl." The brunette shivered, she loved that nickname. "I just am very protective over you. I don't want you getting hurt, ever again." He leaned back and looked at her. "You look stunning." He twirled her and kissed her soft cheek.

"Thank you, I thought i'd dress up a little today."

"Special occasion?" He grinned, knowing she only dressed up for him.

"No not really!" Riley giggled. "But I, have something for you this morning." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a Dr. Pepper and sour gummy worms.

"Oh my gosh! You're the best, thank you!" He kissed her lips causing her heart to jump.

"Don't get used to it. I'm not that nice! I just know you're always jonesing for a DP by the time second period rolls around and well the gummy worms because they're your favorite snack, besides popcorn! But that'd be hard to eat in school." Lucas opened up his backpack and pulled out a flower.

"Pretty flower for my beautiful girl."

"Thank you." Riley placed the flower to her nose and inhaled deeply. She heard a camera shutter again. "Why do you keep doing that?"

"I need pictures of you. Remember 'on my phone, on my dash all over the place'." The cheerleader smiled, and took a step closer to him. "You lookin' for a kiss baby girl?" He leaned in and kissed her, Lucas got chills all over his body. He could kiss her all day, he had waited to be with her for a long time and kissing her felt so right.

"Come on. We're gonna be late." Riley turned to walk away.

"Come here, right now." The brunette squinted her eyes and took the few steps back. He smiled, and placed his hand in hers. "Now, we can go." She grinned. "This is how a relationship is supposed to be."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas walked into the smelly locker room, ready to talk to Josh. He was one of his best friends, and didn't want any bad blood between them. "Hey Josh."

"Hey, what's up Luke?"

"I just wanted to kind of clear the air." He dropped his bag on the bench and pulled out his clothes.

"Clear the air? What do you mean?" Josh put on a shirt and sat down.

"I could tell you were pretty pissed off at the diner. I just wanted to make it clear that I was not dating her."

"Yeah, I know. Riley tells Maya everything." He grinned.

"So, she tells you. I should've known." Lucas bent over to lace his shoes.

"Congratulations by the way. Finally getting Riley to drop-"

"Her armor." Lucas interrupted. "Thanks. I'm very lucky."

"How did you manage to do that? Everyone knows Riley holds a grudge for at least 3 days."

"Nothin' a little guitar couldn't handle." Josh punched him in the gut and the pair went to lift.

"Real clever Luke. Treat her right, i'm not afraid to kick my bestfriend's ass."

"I will, and i'd like to see you try." Josh glared. "No, seriously Riley stops every fight before it begins. Like, this morning-" The running back started to bench press. "Charlie follows her to her locker, and obviously, hold on-" He pushes out 3 more reps and stands up. "So, obviously I get defensive. Can you believe he had the audacity to ask for them to be friends?"

"Yeah, he's a piece of work. That doesn't surprise me."

"She doesn't like fighting or confrontation." Josh switched places with him.

"After what you told me, can you blame her?"

"I guess not. But, he deserves it."

"My guess is, to her it doesn't matter if he does or doesn't. It's you that she really cares about."

"I can hold my own." Josh sat up and raised the top of the bench to work on incline.

"That's not what I mean and you know it. She doesn't want to see you acting violent or get hurt, it'll freak her out." Lucas didn't say anything. "You know i'm right."

"Doesn't mean i'm gonna say it out loud." They both laughed. "Come on. Let's push it out."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright, let's run it from the beginning. Country section is first, after we're done with that guys you come off and watch me i'll wave you back on to stunt." Lucas, Josh and Chase walked onto the floor and Riley turned around after hearing Missy and Darby argue. The brunette looked at Lucas and rolled her eyes, which caused him to grin. "Hey Riles."

"What's up D?" They walked off to the side.

"Do you mind doing this once with Chase? I'll see which one I like better." Riley had the word really written across her forehead. "I know it's stupid, but i'm not going to choose her. Obviously you two dance better together. I just want to get her off my back."

"Sure, no problem." The cheerleader stood a few feet from Chase and Missy lined up in front of Lucas. He automatically looked at Riley, she shrugged her shoulders brushing it off.

"Ready! Wal 8." The brunette ran through the country swing section and didn't enjoy it near as much when it was Chase holding her. Riley noticed Missy having trouble. "Guys walk off." The song switches. "Girls, grab invisible poms." The beginning tune of crazy train starts to play.

 _All aboard, ha ha ha ha ha. Ay ay ay ay._ Whenever the rattle sound started all 3 girls jumped into a Z sit and landed back down on the ground. Riley dropped her poms and started running to do her fancy tumbling. The guys started clapping and it made Lucas smile, he was always so proud of her.

 _Get crazy, get wild. Let's party, get wild. If you wanna have fun then do somethin', if you wanna have fun then do somethin'._  
Party Rock Anthem started to play and the guys were waved on. _Party rock, let's go. Party Rock is in the house tonight._ The guys got set up. _CLAP!_ The cheerleaders clapped their hands.

 _Shake that._ The girls began stunting, so far so good. Until Riley went up for her last stunt. Lucas heard a thud and turned around to find his girlfriend on the floor. The brunette's face had turned red from not breathing, she didn't even realize Lucas was by her side. "Riles are you okay?" She put her hand up and started coughing, then grabbed her head. Finally she took a deep breath and laid back down. "Sweetheart are you okay?" He found Darby. "I'm going to take her to the nurse."

"No. I'm fine." She still sounded winded.

"Babe, you just fell onto hardwood floor. You were thrown by 4 strong guys." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Strong is an understatment, but i'm fine really." She glanced at Chase. "Make sure you don't move your hands, you have stay down to catch me." Lucas glanced at Chase.

"Well Riley, I was thinking maybe you shouldn't do the last stunt." Missy stood behind everyone else that had made a circle around her.

Riley stood up, still struggling to catch her breath, she felt like Missy may have had something to do with this. She had no proof but the cheerleader had a hunch. Riley put on a sarcastic smile and stood up. "Miss, next time you get the urge to think, don't."

"Alright you two." Darby stood in between the would be cat fight. "Chase, can you handle doing this?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, Riles you want to try and run this again? Just your group do it?" The brunette took a deep breath and blinked a few times.

"Yeah, let's do it. Can you get in position guys, please."

"I got you this time Riles. I'll make sure nothing happens." Chase smiled.

"I'll be here too." Lucas was only a few inches from the group, and Riley felt a little better knowing he was around.

"Darby, count us off please."

" 8. 8." The brown eyed girl was lifted, she did a scorpion and brought back down for the basket toss. " 8. 8. Good, 5 6 7 8." She dropped and they brought her back up for the last time. "Tight. 8." The cheerleader landed back in the guys arms softly and stood up. "Good job y'all. I think it was just a fluke. But, Riles do you want to take off early for the day?"

"Yeah, Riley maybe you should leave." Missy snapped, she was clearly angry about Lucas and Riley dating.

"When I want your opinion, i'll give it to you." Lucas placed his hands on her shoulders and started to massage, the brunette wanted to rub a little salt into Missy's wound. "Hey Darby who's dancing with who during the country part? I want to run through it again."

Darby faced Riley and grinned, knowing that Missy couldn't see. "You will be with Lucas, Missy will be with Chase." The brunette took Lucas' hand. "Alright, let's try this again. From the top."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The brunette was sitting on the tailgate, and Lucas was standing in between her legs. "How're you feelin'? The fall only seemed to up your level of attitude."

"I don't have an attitude problem, it's supposed to be this way."

"Oh okay." Lucas laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I'm alright, I feel like I have a knot on my head though." She giggled. "I think Missy had something to do with that. I can't prove it, I don't even have any evidence supporting my theory. But, I really think she did."

"What? Like her and Chase got together and connived?" He laughed, but once Riley raised her eyebrows he knew she was serious. "Oh, stop. You're such a pessimist!"

"Missy wants you, Chase wants me. I wouldn't put it past her."

"That could've given you a concussion."

"Yeah, it could've. But, it also could've made you angry with Chase for being careless. Everyone and their dog knows I hate fighting." He started glaring, thinking really hard about this. "Personally, I think she's really doing this to get under my skin. I mean you're good lookin' and all but she has more fun this way." He kissed her nose, releasing a laugh from his girlfriend. "Oh crap, I have to go to work."

"Call in. You have a head injury!"

"You're becoming a bad influence on me! I'm not gonna call in, but I can call around to see if anyone can take my shift. Let me make a call or 5." She jumped off the tailgate and meandered around the parking lot while she made a few phone calls. The running back watched her move around, every step was perfectly planned, almost like she was playing a game. The sunlight was hitting her hair and made it look even more beautiful.

"Lucas?" Missy waved her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, hi."

"Yeah, I was calling your name for awhile. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?" He furrowed his brows, and looked at Riley who was talking to Chase.

"No, if Riley can't get off then i'll just go home."

"I can go with you. I'm available." Missy winked.

"I'm not!" Lucas exclaimed proudly, he loved being able to say those words.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley, I really am sorry about dropping the ball earlier. Are you feeling okay?"

"Besides the lump on my head i'm good. That's what practice is for."

"Let me make it up to you." He went to move some hair out of her face and she leaned backwards. "You're hair is beautiful." Riley laughed.

"Thanks I grew it myself." Chase started laughing. "Anyways, making it up to me isn't necessary. It was an accident. At least I hope." He recognized the insult by the words 'I hope'.

"You're pretty blunt."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." She smirked.

"Well, if I didn't know any better i'd take it as a sign of flirting."

"Good thing you know better." Riley still held a sarcastic grin.

"It isn't turning me away." He took a step closer. Riley raised her eyes to look at him.

"Looks like i'm going to have to try harder."

"Why are you playing hard to get?" She took a step backwards.

"I've already been got. Wait, does that even make sense?"

"Yes it does sweetheart." Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Chase. Do you mind if I steal my girl away?" The brunette blushed she loved being his girl.

"Riley, i'll take you out some other time." Chase walked away and the new couple walked hand in hand to his truck.

"That's okay, you don't have to." She exclaimed as he walked away.

"Am I always going to have to fight guys off of you?" She leaned against his truck.

"That depends."

"On?" He pulled her towards him.

"Am I always going to fight girls off of you?"

"You don't have anything to worry about. Would I bug you for a month if I didn't want to be with you?" She giggled.

"You don't have anything to worry about. Would I let you bug me for a month if I didn't want to be with you?" A smile spread across his face and the butterflies awoke as he licked his lips. "So, what now?" Lucas opened up the passenger door.

"Now, you sit in the middle seat." They kissed and she jumped into his truck.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading please follow, favorite, and review!**


	24. Chapter 24-Freakin' Delight

**Chapter 24**

The brunette was in her room and had her iPod on, while she worked on homework.

 _Pain without love, pain I can't get enough, pain I like it rough. Cause i'd rather feel pain then nothing at all._

Riley unplugged her headphones and turned it up. Lucas slowly opened her bay window and listened to her sing along.

 _Anger and agony, are better than misery. Trust me, i've gotta plan. When the lights go up you'll understand. Pain without love, pain I can't get enough, pain I like it rough. Cause i'd rather feel pain then nothing at all._

"What'd I tell you about locking this window?" The cheerleader smiled.

"Something about creepers. Funnily enough you're the only creeper that comes around." She walked towards the window. "So, what's the deal? Couldn't get enough of me."

"Never. But, I have something set up on the roof. Would you like to come look?"

"How do we not hear you running around up there?" Lucas completely avoided the question, she looked super hot. An oversized t-shirt and shorts, never looked so good.

"You comin'?" She rolled her eyes and followed him to the top of her house. Riley looked up after catching her footing and was speechless. He laid out a blanket for them to lay on, a thermos with tea and a plate of chocolate covered strawberries. "Surprise date." The brunette still hadn't said anything, she didn't know what to say no one had done this for her before. "You don't like it? I was kind of on the fence about it. It really depends on your mood-" She kissed the running back to get him to stop talking.

"This is, incredible. Thank you." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Can I lay down?"

"Yes, on my chest." Lucas patted his chest, inviting Riley in. "It's pretty comfortable. I keep it muscular for you." She rolled her eyes and strategically placed her head on him. His heavy bicep wrapped around her and Riley had never felt better, there were no words to describe how she was feeling. "I was worried you wouldn't like this."

"Why?"

"Well, you're tough to read. In some moods you'd love this in others you'd make fun of it. Either way though you'd still be up here with me." He moved his hand across her tricep gently scratching.

"I made fun of it because it never happened to me. Now i'd only make fun of it when it isn't happening to me." He was confused.

"Why is that?" The brunette closed her eyes.

"I don't know. You got any theories?"

"Because you've never had anything romantic happen to you? Until I came along of course." She blinked a few times.

"You tend to see right through me." Lucas reached over and grabbed a strawberry.

"I really take the time to figure you out. It doesn't just come to me, if that's what you think." He handed her a snack.

"Oh yeah. What else have you figured out?"

"Honestly?" She nodded. "I figured out that even though you know I won't hurt you, you're still scared. I know you use sarcasm as a shield, it turns a lot of people away. Which I think you don't mind turning people away, the less connections you have with people the better, but I haven't come up with a full proof reason why."

"Is this the part where I tell you." He chuckled.

"If you want." Riley looked towards the sky and tried to count all the stars.

"Well, Maya says that when people have been in a relationship like I was you tend to cut yourself off from people." Riley sat up. "I think that may have something to do with it. I also think I push people away because I expect them all to turn out like Charlie."

"You didn't push me away." Riley could see his beautiful eyes even though it was completely dark outside.

"I would've but after you defended me, I thought you'd be nice to have around." She exhaled and decided to lighten the moment. "Little did I know what I was gettin' myself into." Lucas pulled her back down to him.

"The greatest relationship of your life?"

"How am I supposed to know that? My only relationship has been with Charlie. It sounds like I need to go on a few dates with a few guys." He spanked her.

"No m'am. You aren't gonna do that." Lucas closed his eyes, he knew he had to ask her but hated it. "Hey, this is gonna be super awkward but I have a question."

"Is it about the pep rally tomorrow? You'd rather dance with Missy?" She giggled. "Go ahead."

He exhaled, disregarding her joke. "Are you a virgin?"

"No, i'm not. I did it one time and realized I wasn't ready." She wasn't scared to answer at all.

"You weren't afraid of the question?" He ate another strawberry and felt the chocolate melt in his mouth.

"Why would I be? If you didn't like what you heard you would either leave or stay. I'm not going to hide who I am or what i've done. And look you stayed."

He kissed her head. "You happy about that?"

"Relieved, slightly."

"Relieved? You thought i'd leave?" He sat up, bringing her with him.

"Yeah, since you are a virgin i thought it might turn you off." He had a grin on his face but his eyes were glaring.

"How are you so sure that i'm a virgin?"

Riley cleared her throat. " Well I met Bailey. 'I love it when he wears slacks so I bugged him until he changed'." Lucas cracked up. "Correct me if i'm wrong." He didn't say anything. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, own it."

"An 18 year old guy being a virgin. Not just a guy, a very handsome gentleman who just so happens to be the star running back isn't something to brag about."

"Don't forget to add arrogance to that list. No girl can resist that." She laughed. "Now the big question, is it because you didn't want to or because you were with a girl who didn't want to?" He was reluctant to answer. "Both, that's what I thought. It's okay, relax." She shook out his arms. "You're talking with your girlfriend."

"How do you know what i'm gonna say before I say it?" He stroked her hair and twirled it around his finger.

"Well, I don't sit up thinking about it at night. Let's call it a gift." She winked, causing his butterflies to fly. "If it helps, I wish I was a virgin. I regret not waiting for the right guy. Now you'll get to wait for the right girl." He pulled her in by her chin and kissed her. Lucas ran his fingers through her hair and it caused her to tingle all over. The running back didn't want to say that he may have found 'the right girl'.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _Good morning. Your eyes, make the stars look like their not shinin'. Your hair falls perfectly without you tryin'. You're so beautiful, and i'll tell you everyday. I know you don't believe me, but you don't see what I see. I can't wait to see you._

Riley loved getting his good morning texts, after dealing with Missy all morning it was nice to hear. She smiled seeing his name on the back of her jersey, she adjusted her denim skirt and black rhinestoned belt and left the locker room after double checking that her high pony was truly high. "Wow, Riley you look amazing."

"Charlie, that's probably the nicest thing you've said to me. Which is sad considering we dated for a year." She walked up the stairs. "What do you want? Why do you keep doing this? To get under my skin? I feel like my mornings are on repeat."

"I need you back in my life."

She scoffed. "I only exist when you need something. You know what you need, is to understand that I can't have you in my life." She adjusted her book bag now that she reached the top of the stairs.

"You're being difficult. I apologized. And i'll do it again."

"Charlie, you don't get it." She was only a few steps away from her locker but ended up turning around to face him. "You can apologize until your blue in the face, it won't change a thing. You've ruined a lot of things for me. Not anymore, Lucas means a lot to me, and you're only acting this way so i'll break up with him and be waiting in the wind whenever you're ready to come back to me. Now, would you kindly shut your noise hole?"

"I just think you don't know enough about Lucas to get into a relationship with him." Riley raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were an expert on my life. Please slow down so I can take notes."

"He scares you and you know it."

"No, you scare me, scared me. Lucas would never hurt me but-"

"I'd hurt anyone who went after her. What's your problem with me Charlie?" Lucas rolled around the corner and stared him down. "Is it just because i'm dating Riley? The fact we fought a time or 2?"

"No one is as perfect as you're making yourself out to be."

"I'm not making myself out to be anything. You're the one saying i'm perfect." Riley stood by his side.

"I'll see you later Riles." Charlie walked away and the running back looked at his girlfriend.

"You okay?"

She hugged him. "Yeah, I am. But, seriously that was like the 3rd time this week. He said I was being difficult. I don't know where that came from, i'm a freaking delight." He tried to kiss her but was laughing too hard. "He has a point though, you are pretty perfect what's wrong with you?"

"I'll have to think about that." She lightly hit his chest.

"You ready?" They interlocked their fingers and after pulling a flower he picked from his back pocket the couple walked to class.

"You look beautiful. I didn't think i'd ever see you in a skirt." She took a seat.

"Why? Did you think I wasn't girly enough?"

"And if I said yes?"

"Then you'd be right. I haven't done laundry in like 2 weeks. I was down to the bare minimum" She blew a kiss and turned around in her seat.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"WOW! You did awesome!" The pep rally had just ended and the brunette had her arms around his neck.

"We did awesome!" She rolled her eyes. 5 minutes had passed since the rally ended and the couple had already received 3 compliments. Lucas looked her up and down. "Can you like change?"

Riley looked at her outfit and laughed. "It's exactly the same thing I wore last Friday."

"Yeah, but last Friday we weren't together and I wasn't able to act upon it." She rolled her eyes when Maya hopped on her back.

"Hi pretty!" Riley giggled.

"What up?"

"Would you two like to grab a bite to eat?" Josh and Lucas were congratulating each other on the dance.

"Yeah. But, I need to change. Is that okay babe?" Lucas turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"What's that?"

"Dinner with these two hoodlums?"

"Yeah sounds great. How are you holding her up?"

"I like to call them leg muscles." The cheerleader glanced at his legs. "You want some tips?" Maya slid off knowing where this was headed. The brunette took off running with Lucas right on her heels. He picked her up with ease and put her over his shoulder.

"Y'all ready?" Lucas asked. She started slapping his back and laughing because he'd tickle her right above her hip bone.

"Doesn't she need to change?" Maya was laughing as she wrapped her arm around Josh.

"Nope, she's going just like this."

"I can walk!" He tickled her again.

"Shh. Let's go." Lucas ran, skipped and walked to his truck with Riley on his shoulder. "Now, you wanna tell me to work on my legs?" He set her down in his truck and she didn't say a thing. "That's what I thought. Diner here we come."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The girls had their backs up against the wall with their knees tucked in and their boyfriends were sitting on the outside. "Oh please Maya, you were just as drunk if not more than me."

"No. You shotgunned a beer, drank a few more and combine that with several jello-o shots."

"Well, either way i'm not drinking tonight. But I will say at least, I can remember my night." She cocked her head and stared at her blonde best friend.

"You aren't?" Lucas had his hand on her knee.

"Nope, now that I can drive your truck i'll be the DD. If you wanted."

"We'll see." He turned to Josh who was staring at Maya.

"Are you not going to offer the same thing?" Riley interrupted before Maya had a chance.

"Let's just all drive out there together. And, I will be the DD." Everyone nodded their heads. "I'm gonna assume that means, 'yeah Riles, that sounds good'." She stood up in the booth to get out when Lucas stopped her.

"Where you going?"

"I'm just going to get a refill." He gently lowered her back down.

"I'll get it." He winked and waited in line to get to the register, when Chase entered the diner.

"Hey Riley." The brunette lifted her head. "Do your legs hurt?" She furrowed her brows. "I only ask because you've been runnin' through my dreams." Josh and Maya lowered their heads.

"No, they hurt from dodging terrible pick up lines like that." Chase started to obnoxiously laugh, which made Josh and Maya join in.

"Yeah that was pretty bad." He continued to stare at her until Maya snapped her fingers. "Sorry Riles, something must be wrong with my eyes, I just can't take them off of you." Lucas had walked up behind him, unannounced.

"Oh it's okay, I have a problem with mine too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I can't see you getting anywhere with me." The running back started laughing, startling Chase.

"Excuse me. I'm just gonna squeeze in here." Chase realized he should probably go.

"I'll see you tonight." She widened her eyes and grabbed her drink from the table.

"Wow, that was terrible." Maya laid her head on Josh's shoulder. "I wish I was as quick with my words as you." The green eyed boy placed his forearm back on her knee.

"Was it that bad?"

Josh nodded his head. "Obviously he doesn't care how mean Riley is."

"I'm not mean, i've just been in a bad mood for awhile." Lucas kissed her hand.

"Speaking from experience, it can only make you try harder when someone's sarcastic." She tilted her head.

"So, what i'm supposed to be sweet? And like, friendly? Yuck!" The running back chuckled, everything she did was funny. "Hey, is Zay still planning on coming back down? Or up?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I need to apologize to him." Riley saw some big blue eyes widen at the sound of the word 'apology'. "What?"

"If i'm not around can you record it? I haven't heard that before."

She threw her arms up. "If i'm so mean why do y'all hang out with me? There's obviously something about me that y'all enjoy." All of her friends pretended to think, and Riley watched with an unexplained expression.

"I'm in it for the clothes."

"I'm your uncle." The cheerleader turned to her boyfriend.

"I actually enjoy the blind hatred." She started laughing and he leaned in for a kiss that she turned away from.

"Alright, I hate to leave the sacrifical burning of my self esteem but I need to get back. Everyone meet at Lucas' truck? Does that work?" After she said goodbye the cheerleader and her boyfriend went back to the highschool it was going to be a busy night.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review!**


	25. Chapter 25-Night

**Chapter 25**

Riley was sitting on the tailgate of Lucas' truck, watching her friends have a good time, when another truck pulled up beside her. "Hey sugar! You're lookin' good." The cheerleader stood up and hugged him.

"Hi Zay, thank you! Wanna sit?" He nodded and jumped on the tailgate beside her. "So, on a scale of 1 to 10 how much do you hate me?"

"Like a 3. Don't sweat it. If things don't work out with Lucas, i'll be here." He winked when Lucas walked up behind them.

"I heard that!" The guys shook hands. "What happened to bro code?"

"Have you met her?" Riley started laughing and interrupted their conversation.

"Okay, well good to know I have a back up. Secondly, Zay i'm sorry about last weekend."

"Don't you worry your pretty little mind, that was only the beginning of our relationship." The brunette started coughing to hide her laughter.

"Zay, down boy! You're starting to sound like me." Riley passed them each a beer.

"I'm DD tonight. Y'all have fun." Lucas leaned over and kissed her, then placed the bottle back in the cooler. The brown eyed girl was confused.

"I don't like myself when I drink." The running back stood inbetween her legs.

"I've never seen you. How do you get?"

Zay interrupted. "He gets into a fight or 2. Not with people who don't deserve it. But, still." Riley raised her eyebrows and looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Hence why i'm not drinking. I don't get angry, I get protective. I'd like to think there's a difference."

"Not when they both lead to the same outcome. But, if you feel like you can't control it then i'm proud of you for not drinking, we're underage anyways." She winked and after a slow grin kissed him again, then the guys took off. Riley was glad that he was finally able to relax, he'd been working so hard to date her and with school and football he needed a night to unwind. The brunette decided not to dance, so jealous Lucas wouldn't surface, she wanted this night to be perfect for him. Occasionally her friends would come back to visit her but she spent most of the night with Darby. She was laughing at a joke when Chase slid beside her.

"Hey, so you know how I said i'd make it up to you?" Darby rolled her eyes.

"See you Riles." The cheerleader waved bye and turned towards Chase.

"You know how I said it wasn't necessary?" The brunette continued to kick her legs that were dangling from the bed of Lucas' truck.

"Let's go see a movie."

"I've seen them." Chase chuckled.

"You've seen every movie?" He inched closer and the cheerleader immediately scooted away.

"Impressive I know." Riley couldn't stop her smile when she saw Lucas talking with his football friends by the bon fire.

"Why are you being difficult? Obviously Lucas doesn't care too much what you do, he's way over there and you're over here."

"First, why do people keep calling me difficult? I'm a freaking joy. Second, I told him to. He needs guy time and I need my alone time." The brunette looked towards the dance area and saw Maya with Josh.

"You are a joy, I agree. And, I wouldn't need guy time if we were together." His cologne wasn't as sweet smelling as Lucas' and her eyes were getting tired of rolling.

"I'd need a lot more alone time if, IF you and I were together. I'm with Lucas."

"As he has made very aware. The arm on the shoulder and the nicknames have made it evident." The cheerleader didn't respond. "Come on y'all just started dating. It's nothing serious, go on 1, no 2 dates with me and then tell me you don't want more."

"I don't make the same mistake twice."

"So you'll go out with me once?" Lucas had noticed Chase and left Zay with his football buddies.

"I plan on having a headache." She grabbed her water from beside her.

"I didn't tell you a day."

"Then that proves my point further. Chase, I feel like my sarcastic comments should make it plenty clear that i'm not interested. It isn't code for try harder."

"I told you that it will only make me try harder." He grinned, and raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously though, this isn't me flirting. I'm happily dating Lucas."

A gust of wind blew and Riley smelt Lucas' cologne. "I know how to please you." Chase placed his hand on her thigh, the brunette looked at his hand then back at him.

"Great, then I won't even have to ask for you to leave. Also, don't place your hand on a woman unless she asks you to. It's the respectful thing to do." Riley stood up, removing Chase's hand when the running back approached the conversation.

"Everything okay over here?" Chase winked at Riley.

"Nothing, he was just leaving."

"We'll talk soon."

"Probably not." The brunette rolled her eyes and watched him leave. She turned to Lucas with sad eyes.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to pull you away from your friends." He lifted her chin and gazed into her eyes.

"Babe, don't apologize. I'd much rather spend time with you. Why are you so upset?" Her eyes brightened hearing he'd rather be with her.

"Charlie-"The running back put her up on the tailgate and exhaled heavily.

"Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. I'm not him sweetheart."

"You don't need your space or guy time? Whatever you want to call it."

"You mean that thing I get at our 2 a day practices and football games?" She giggled. "I've had enough of them, now I want you. Only you." The brunette felt butterflies and a smirk crept to her face. "Hold on, let me go talk to Zay and Josh then i'll be back."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Where are we going?" Lucas was in the drivers seat with a happy grin. Since Zay hadn't had anything to drink he agreed to take Josh and Maya home, and the new couple could run away from everyone.

"The lake. Is that okay?" She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "So what exactly is Chase telling you?"

"Cheesy pick up lines. I respond with a sarcastic comment. Then, he said you don't care what I do because you were hanging by your friends. Stupid stuff."

"Well, i'm glad you can see right through that. I care very much about what you do and you in general." The green eyed man kissed her head. "Can you give me an example of a pick up line?"

"Why?"

"Just gives me an excuse to hear your jokes. I don't get them as much now that we're dating." He turned his wheel with a smile on his face.

"I'll work on that, ya' know include a bit more sarcasm into my every day conversation. But um.. I know you were listening." Lucas turned to look at her.

"How do you know that?"

"I smelt your cologne." He chuckled. "Why didn't you just walk up?" The running back didn't answer. "Were you looking for a reason to start a fight?" Still no answer, he just continued to drive. "Why?"

His eyelids fluttered and he exhaled. "My dad's always taught me that's how you resolve persistent problems. Defending what's yours kind of thing."

"Babe, i'm not going to let you fight for me. Do you know that?" The green eyed man was only a few minutes away from the lake.

"Unfortunately, yes I do."

"Why's that unfortunate?"

"You shouldn't be the one to fight your own battles. That's my job." She tilted her head as he put his truck into park.

"That's a really sweet sentiment, but can I invite you into the 21st century?" Riley giggled and they walked to the dock in silence. Her feet were dangling in the water when she started talking again. "Lucas, can I be blunt with you?"

"Yeah." He pushed her hair out of the way so he could look at her better.

"This isn't going to work out, unless you can get rid of that whole fighting solves everything mentality." He went to interrupt her, and her dainty finger pressed upon his lip stopped him. "Listen, I spent almost a year of my life in a constant argument with Charlie. I spent 6 months of that year freaking out everytime he moved his arm. I'm not going to be in that kind of relationship, where you're constantly looking for a fight. I like the fact you want to 'protect what's yours' but, I won't be yours anymore unless you cool it." She removed her finger. "Now you may speak." Lucas didn't immediately start talking, he absorbed everything she just said.

"I don't want to lose you. I just got you." She went to interrupt him, and in an almost mocking way put his finger to her lip. "Listen, i'm really sorry about everything. I just see guys all over you all the time and it makes me, I get frustrated. How would you like for me to handle it when a guy places his hand on your thigh?" He removed his finger. "Now you may talk."

"Funny. And, instead of looking for a fight address the situation. Like you did earlier, is everything okay over here was the perfect question. And how do I need to handle the situation to get those 2 to quit bothering me? Apparently my normal behavior of sheer attitude and negativity doesn't do the trick anymore." She laughed and Lucas took note of how adorable it was.

"Yeah, I don't know. That used to work, now either way, whether you're sweet or sassy, is a turn on for us guys."

"So, you see my predicament." They started playing footsie in the water.

"How about this, whenever you find yourself in a situation where a guy is throwing himself all over you. Try to leave it or find me, the boyfriend always makes the other guy feel uncomfortable when he plans to hit on the girl." The brunette laughed at the confusing statement.

"So, we have an agreement?" He nodded. "You know, it wasn't always like this. I don't know why all of a sudden Chase and Charlie are taking an interest in me."

"Can't say I blame them." He laid back on the wooden dock, Riley followed his lead and held hands. "I think it took a new guy coming to town, to realize what they've had waiting all along."

"Well, the new guy won. So they should give up."

Lucas turned his gaze from the stars to Riley. "You aren't a game babe, you're a very smart; beautiful, sweet, funny, hard working woman. I didn't win you, that would take an act of luck. I like to think I earned you." The brunette felt her cheeks blushing. "To earn something or someone, is an act of hard work. So, Riley Matthews I will continue to earn you every single day. Because you deserve a guy who would fight for you but won't because he respects what you want. And a guy who makes you see how amazing you are. I really care about you and I really like you." Lucas lifted his arm bringing her's along with it and kissed her hand.

"I like you too. And, thank you for that speech, it was very sweet." Besides the sound of water moving around from their feet, crickets, and occasional gust of wind it was a silent night. The couple welcomed the silence with open arms, Riley opened her mouth and Lucas turned his head to look at her. "Night is purer than day; it is better for thinking and loving and dreaming. Elie Wiesel was a smart man, did you know that people tend to open up more at night, emotionally."

"I can tell, that quote was probably one of the deepest things you've said to me." The brunettes eyelids closed and she silently laughed.

"A meaningful silence, is always better than meaningless words." They stared into eachother's eyes. "So, it's what i'm saying when i'm not talking that's truly important." Lucas gently stroked her cheek. The brunette didn't break eye contact, the running back was trying to weed through everything that was going on in her eyes.

"You really are much more romantic and deep than you lead people to believe."

"I'm not going to openly tell people my weaknesses."

"Why is caring about people and things and wanting to have someone romance you a weakness?"

"It puts a lot of pressure on relationships. Pressure can turn things to dust." He saw hurt and disappointment fester from her eyes. He remembered what Josh had told him at the lake house 'he did a number on her without even realizing it, she didn't even realize it until she got out'.

"You're not talking about friends or family." She shook her nead no. "You're right, pressure can turn things to dust, but the right kind of pressure can turn things into diamonds." Riley smirked and leaned over to kiss him. "Riles, I don't know what all happened with you and Charlie but i'm willing to work through anything for you. I know you probably feel damaged and guarded, but i'm not going to hurt you like he did."

She giggled and looked towards the sky. "That's probably what scares me the most." He looked really confused, how could that possibly scare her?

"Care to elaborate?" The pair were still playing footsie in the warm water, the cheerleader slowly sat up.

"I have no idea what you're planning to do, ever. So I have no idea what to expect."

"That's what keeps our relationship fun!" He kissed her. "I can make you happy, if you allow yourself to be." Her eyes lightened and she hugged him.

"You're awful deep for a guy."

"Something about opening up more at night, I don't know." They both laughed.

"I'm definitely a work in progress." She whispered.

"Well, then let's work on you together. Sound good?" She stood up.

"You know what sounds good?"

"I'm going to guess you're talking about ice cream." The brunette held her arm out, to help him up.

"What can I say i'm a fat kid inside of a tiny body." Lucas chuckled. "Plus, that's enough heavy talk for tonight, I felt feelings. It was weird." He kissed her and the pair walked back to his truck. Riley felt very relieved after their conversation, her stomach wasn't in knots but it was turning, he had her figured out in less than a week. Riley couldn't deny she loved the fact that he put so much effort into her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, follow favorite and review.**


	26. Chapter 26-Homecoming King & Queen

**Chapter 26**

2 months of smiles, kisses, dates at the dock and strawberries on the roof had passed. Neither one had been happier, even with Missy trying to break them apart. Riley and Lucas were talking in their desks when the PA system bell rang, making the entire class look towards the ceiling. Smackle's recognizable voice echoed throughout the room.

"Attention students! It is time for us to announce who our nominees are for homecoming king and queen!" The brunette looked at Lucas and pretended to throw up. The running back snickered at her, she couldn't care less about something like that and it was adorable. "Our 3 homecoming king nominees are, Josh Matthews." The cheerleader looked at her father and grinned. "Chase Burge." She rolled her eyes. "And, Lucas Friar." Riley's jaw dropped when she turned towards her boyfriend.

"Congratulations!" The green eyed man dropped his head, he didn't want any part of this. Unless, Riley was involved of course. "Come on, I guess it isn't so bad. At least I have someone to vote for now." He winked at her and clutched her hand.

"Our homecoming queen nominees are, Darby Cochran."

"Maybe i'll have 2 people to vote for!"

"Missy Bradford." Her eyes widened, how could someone vote for her? She had been campaigning for the last month, talk about over kill. "And, Riley Matthews. Congratulations to our prom court, the best of luck to you all and we will take the final vote in first period next week." The brunette dropped her head and sat forward in her desk trying to hide her face, when Mr. Matthews stood up to start class.

"First of all, congrats to 2 of our classmates. Lucas and Riley best of luck to y'all." Riley felt a nudge on the back of her arm, the running back passed her a note.

 _What's wrong?  
_ -Too much attention for my taste.  
 _I agree, but it would be pretty cool for us to be royalty for one night.  
_ -It isn't just one night. Homecoming Parade, Homecoming dance and we get crowned officially at the game.  
 _Okay, so it's a lot.  
_ -We'll talk later xoxo.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley sauntered into second period and sat down across from Maya who was clapping her hands. "Lucky me, I am around two homecoming nominees."

"I care about this as much as you do if not less than you do."

"I'm not being sarcastic. You or Darby has to win. We need to campaign!" Her brown eyes widened when she looked at Maya.

"Are you insane? I'm not campaigning."

"We can't let Missy win, especially because our boyfriends are 2 of the nominees for king." The brunette was facing her desk but turned her eyes to look at her best friend. "You know i'm right."

"Unfortunately I do. I hate it when you're right. Don't get used to me saying those words either." The brunette leaned back in her chair.

"I'll take care of everything."

"Hey babe, I don't know why but that caused me to get chills." The blue eyed girl blew a kiss to her boyfriend.

"Look Riles, one of our 2 guys is going to win we know that. I don't want to see your guy up there with Missy and I definitely don't want to see my guy with any one but you if I am not an option." Maya had her chin in her hand and elbow on her desk.

"Fine, but don't go crazy please."

The blonde bit her cheek. "Who? Me? I'd never."

Riley and Josh looked at each other and in unison mouthed. "She will."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The cheerleader was walking towards the health building. "Hey Riley, you've got my vote." Riley grinned to be nice and continued to walk, she never realized that people actually liked her. She had been stopped several times through out the day by random people, she'd seen them before but never really had an actual conversation.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the most gorgeous girl in town." The green eyed man clutched her hand and spun her around. "Hi baby." Lucas leaned in and kissed her, melting all of the homecoming thoughts away.

"You're swingin' for the fence." She laughed. "How's your day been?"

"Interesting actually, i've talked to a lot of people that i've never met before." Her brown eyes widened.

"Me too! It's weird, I didn't know people actually knew who I was." He glanced at her, and the sun made her hair look lighter, angelic.

"Riley, you're a lot more popular than you realize. People look up to you." Her laugh made him smile, it was more of a scoff then a laugh. "I'm serious. Do you think we have a shot at winning?"

"I don't know. Maya says either you or Josh has it in the bag and she's campaigning for me. I appreciate the honor of being nominated but it isn't for me. Why? Do you want to win?"

"Just gives me another excuse to show you off in front of the whole town." He winked. "Plus, you'll get to buy yourself a pretty dress and I haven't had the opportunity to see you all dressed up yet." He opened the classroom door.

"First, i've already got the dress. I don't know, I kind of like the idea of being homecoming queen with you. But, I don't want it to change me."

"Change you?" He automatically discredited the notion that anything could change Riley but Riley.

"Groveling for votes, to get recognition that I don't want." He stared at her with a smirk on his face. "Someone probably went to bed last night hoping not to wake up, someone in that situation needs and deserves recognition like that."

"You continue to surprise me. Even after almost 2 months of being together." She smiled and the whole class went outside to go on their walk. They were walking hand in hand when a girl from Riley's squad walked up.

"Hey Riles, party at my place on Saturday. Parents are gone!"

"Oh, okay thanks Jess. I'll let you know." Jess hurriedly walked to the next group to invite them. "What do you think?"

"We haven't gone to a party in awhile. Ice cream and movies have been our friend." He laughed.

"A lot less drama that way. We haven't had to deal with Chase and Missy as much or Charlie. And, I get you to myself."

"Yeah, we've had it pretty easy haven't we?"

"Don't jinx it! I like drama free, it's my favorite!"

"It could be fun. It's up to you." He twirled her around.

"You know what, yeah let's go. Bev picked up my shift on Sunday and you don't work till later. We'll just stick together." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love the sound of that."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"VOTE FOR RILEY! VOTE FOR RILEY MATTHEWS FOR HOMECOMING QUEEN!" The next morning Maya was sitting at a table by the Elk at the center of the school. Riley walked by on the way to her locker and had to stop.

"Maya, what on earth-"

"I told you I was going to campaign for you." She looked at the table that was covered in pictures of her and buttons for people to wear.

"I remember that, I don't remember having a conversation about all of this. This is like prom queen level." She gestured to the table and looked into the eyes of her best friend. "I mean I love it, thank you Maya. You're the best, best friend ever."

"I know!" Riley's phone dinged and seeing it was from Lucas she ran to her locker.

"I'll see you in 2nd period." The brunette ran up the stairs.

"Hey babe, i'm sorry. I got caught up in the booth that Maya put up." The brown eyed girl entered her locker combination.

"Booth? She was serious?" She looked at him and with wide eyes nodded her head.

"She's got flyers, and buttons with my picture on them. I didn't even ask how she was able to get all of that made so quickly, and quite frankly i'm a little scared to know." He chuckled and kissed her.

"Well, i've heard from several people that they were voting for you." She rolled her eyes.

"Missy's been telling people to vote for her for a month. I wouldn't be surprised if she won, she's also going to be at the party on Saturday, which made me rethink everything." She clutched his hand.

"So we aren't going?"

"No, we are. I told Jess we would, and I don't want to be rude." Riley stopped in her tracks and with wide eyes looked at her boyfriend. "What have you done to me? I care about being rude? What is this?"

"You're just now noticing? Josh, Maya and I had a full blown conversation about how you were getting nice. Don't get me wrong, you are still sassy pants but you care about people's feelings a little more." The green eyed boy laughed whenever he realized she still didn't move. "I thought for sure you'd know whenever we were talking about campaigning yesterday in health."

"Come on. I have to sit down and contemplate life." He chuckled and escorted her to class. For the first time in a long time Missy was in their way.

"Hello Riley, I saw the booth downstairs."

"Is there a question? Or is that a general statement?" The frenemy pursed her lips and raised her brow.

"Why is it there?"

"Maya put it together. Since I decided not to campaign, she's doing it for me."

Missy's hand was on her hip. "I'd give up if I were you."

"If that line were remotely threatening than I would do that." Lucas turned his head to giggle. "Missy, I really don't care about winning. So let's not argue about something else."

"Good because i've been campaigning for the past month and I am not going to let you ruin it. It's a terrible waste of time."

Apparently Missy didn't get the memo that Riley didn't want to fight about this. "It isn't my time being wasted, wanna know another terrible thing to waste? A mind. I'm just glad one wasn't wasted on you." She smiled. "Besides, Darby could win and to be honest i'll probably vote for her myself."

"I know you can get your friend to stop. I suggest you do that."

"First, you have to quit using those worn out threats, they aren't working and make you seem unoriginal. Secondly, you're right I could get her to stop. But, that would require an effort i'm really not willing to make. Again, I could care less about winning, so good luck." Riley grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Ready babe?"

"I'll see you at the party on Saturday Lucas." Missy bit her lip and the couple walked away. They sat down at their desks and Riley looked at him with her head tilted.

"You've got some 'splanin to do Mr. Friar."

"She pryed in 2nd period. I caved."

"What about our agreement to not tell the connivers about us going so they wouldn't have time to plot?!"

"I'm sorry." He dropped his head and with his gorgeous eyes made Riley feel bad.

"It's okay, technically we didn't pinky promise and let's be honest that's really the only contract that is binding."

"You're too cute!" He kissed her hand and even after 2 months of dating he still gave her butterflies. Riley was starting to fall for him, but she was afraid to be the first to admit it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please, follow favorite and review.**


	27. Chapter 27-Hashtag Bleh

**Chapter 27**

Maya?  
 _Hi peaches. How are you feeling?  
_ Hashtag Bleh. Little stomach bug I think.  
 _Poor thing. Do you need anything?  
_ No, thank you though. I was calling to see if you were going to the party tonight?  
 _Yeah, with Josh. Why?  
_ Keep an eye out for Missy. Since i'm not going to be there, Lord only knows what she's planning.  
 _Lucas wouldn't do anything.  
_ No, I know. I just like hearing funny stories.  
Maya giggled on the other line. _That's if Lucas goes.  
_ He may not. I'll let you know. By the way I just want to reiterate I 100 percent trust him, i've never seen him drinking though.  
There was a knock on her door, and her sexy boyfriend walked into her room. _Okay peaches.  
_ I'll talk to you later, I have a visitor.  
 _Have fun! Bye!_

"Hey, what are you doing here?" The brunette sat up in her bed.

"I've come to check on you beautiful girl." Lucas' jaw clenched right before he smiled and it made her stomach turn, but in a good way.

"I don't want to get you sick." The running back stared into her eyes and sat at her bedside.

"I'll take the risk. If I have to call into work tomorrow so be it." She giggled, he loved her laugh. It always made him smile. "I love your laugh, even when you're sick it makes me smile."

She closed her eyes and thought, 'things like that are why i'm falling in love with him'. "Thank you. That's very sweet." The green eyed man glanced to her TV.

"Lord of the Rings? I wasn't expecting that!"

"I always turn it on when i'm sick or cleaning. I know it well enough where it's okay if I miss some parts. It's long enough where I won't have to change the movie over and over. Plus, once I get the last movie of The Hobbit I can watch all 6 in a row and take up a weekend."

He started laughing, "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh, but you put some thought into that."

"I was a sickly child. I used to get migraines all the time. So I would pop this on and turn the volume down."

"Doesn't light and noise affect your migraines."

"Yes, it does. I would either sleep in the bathroom or pull the blanket above my head. But, there was a small section in my life where I couldn't sleep without the TV on. I still get them occasionally when the weather changes when something up north gets brought down by a cold front."

"Poor thing." He stuck out his bottom lip and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm okay, thank you. Are you going to hang out for a while before the party?"

"I'm not going." The running back looked at his girlfriend and realized she was giving him a crazy look.

"Why?"

"Because you aren't going to be there. What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I went to a party without my girlfriend."

"You're so attached." She giggled. "You can go babe, I really don't mind. Go hang out with your friends."

"Wait, you're serious?" He took off his shoes and climbed on her bed completely to sit at her feet.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"That's just really cool. Most girls wouldn't do that." Riley winked.

"I'm not most girls. Just be careful with Missy I already told Maya to keep an eye on her."

"If you really are okay with it, and this isn't one of those I leave and you get mad things then I probably will go." She picked herself up and tried to comb through her hair.

"I'm perfectly fine with it. Really, besides by the time you leave i'll be sick of you." She giggled.

"Are you sure you're sick?"

"Yeah, I quit throwing up about an hour ago."

"I didn't need to know that. You just look so beautiful, and you're still funny. When i'm sick I just a big baby."

"Aren't all guys?"

He laughed and stared at her, he couldn't believe how happy he was. "Can I tell you something?" She sat up, since his tone was serious.

"Sure, everything okay?" Riley tried to lighten the mood. "Did you cheat? That's a deal breaker mister!"

"I'm being serious." The brunette took a deep breath and nodded her head for him to continue. "I just, I wanted to say that I, i'm fal-"

"RILEY!" Topanga walked into her bedroom.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Lucas tried not to look disappointed.

"I was just coming to check on you, I made some chicken and dumplins your favorite thing to eat when your sick." The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Can I wait a little longer? I just stopped ya' know-"

"I gotcha honey. That's fine, just let me know. Lucas would you like some?"

"Heck yeah!" He left the room after winking at his girlfriend. Riley smiled and leaned back on her pillows. She looked to the right out her window and it looked like such a beautiful day. The sun was out, with hardly any clouds and the tree blowing in the wind indicated there was a nice breeze to keep people from burning up. The running back walked back into her room with a big bowl. "Holy crap, this is so good."

"Do me a favor and sit down wind. The aroma might upset my stomach." He giggled and sat back down at the foot of her bed. Lucas stayed for several more hours, they talked about random things and learned even more about each other. The green eyed man loved it when they did things like this, he loved learning new things about her. He loved Riley.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey bro, I was wondering if you were going to come!" Lucas stepped into the party house and his ears were immediately overwhelmed with music. He and Josh shook hands.

"Yeah, Riley said I could. And, she needs to sleep anyways she didn't eat all day. I probably won't stay late though." After talking with several football guys and Josh, the running back peruzed the house and found a beer pong game going on in the garage.

"Just in time Friar. I need a partner." Lucas stood at the garage door and glanced at Chase.

"No, that's okay man. Thanks though."

"Come on, just one game! I'm pretty good, so you won't have to drink too much. Besides, Josh is DD so that's why he couldn't play. He can take you home." The green eyed man dropped his shoulders and hesitantly agreed.

"Alright, one game." Missy walked out into the garage right when the game started and he immediately rolled his eyes.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Maya, Lucas is in the garage playing beer pong."

"Hey Darby, yeah, Riley said that he could come out tonight." She turned away from Josh.

"But, Missy is out there." The blonde nodded and after thanking Darby she turned to her boyfriend.

"Hey Josh, let's go watch a game." He escorted Maya out to the garage where they found Lucas chugging a beer.

"Chase, I thought you said you were good at this." He slammed the red cup down.

"I am, I didn't factor in the fact that I have played several games." Chase laughed and patted Lucas on the arm. "So, where's Riley at tonight?"

The green eyed man eyeballed Chase and tossed a ping pong ball. "She's sick. Why?"

"Just curious. Line it up please." They rearranged the cups and the running back tossed another ball.

They won the game, but that one game turned into 3 until they finally lost. His friends were still watching him play, Lucas was starting to feel the alcohol working on him. "Josh, i'm going to the bathroom real quick, then i'll head out."

"You aren't driving!" Josh demanded.

"No, if you aren't leaving then i'll walk I only live a block or 2 away." Lucas walked inside and up the stairs to the bathroom. He washed his face off with water, and put his face under the faucet to drink some. He pulled out his phone to check the time and saw a text from Riley.

 _I'm going to bed. But, I hope you have a great time tonight. Sweet dreams, and I wanted to talk to you about something tomorrow morning. I'll come over when I wake up. :)_

He grinned, at the thought of seeing her and opened the door to the bathroom. "Hello Lucas." The bathroom door slammed shut and locked by Missy.

"Inappropriate. Please move."

"Oh stop it. I was just going to see if you could walk me home."

"So you lock me in a bathroom?" He glanced behind him and sat down. "That makes zero sense."

"Could you walk me home?"

"I only live like 2 blocks away. Where do you live?" He put his hand on his head, it was starting to hit him all at once, he didn't drink enough to automatically jump into several games of beer pong.

"4."

"Yeah, sorry I can't. You can walk with me until I get to my place but, after that i've gotta go lay down. It'll be best to find a DD and ride with them."

"Such a lightweight. So cute. Come on." Missy stepped out of the bathroom and Lucas followed behind her. He locked eyes with Maya and saw anger. The running back rolled his eyes and shook his head, which seemed to lighten her glare.

"Lucas, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Actually Ma-" The blonde grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"I wasn't really asking." The blue eyed girl smirked and turned to Lucas. "That better not be what I think it was."

"It wasn't, she asked for me to walk her home. I said i'm walking to my house and i'm not going anywhere else. The 3 games have hit me all at once."

"We can take you home. We're going to head out in an hour"

"No, it's okay. I'm lame. Plus, Riley wants to see me in the morning and I don't want to be hungover so I need some water and sleep. I'll text y'all when i'm home." Lucas walked away and met Missy at the stairs. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Missy winked at Maya and the blue eyed girl pulled out her phone but hesitated to call Riley.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Lucas, can I have your hoodie? It's cold out here, I wasn't expecting that, it's November in Texas." She giggled.

"Sure." He slid off his hoodie, not thinking twice about it and tossed it towards her.

"So, how long have you and Riley been together now?"

He smiled. "2 months."

"Wow, that's a long time." He felt a tone of sarcasm. "You got here and started dating her, have you ever thought about expanding your prospects?"

"Nope. Riley's the one I want. I love-" Lucas tripped over a crack in the sidewalk and fell over. Missy dropped to his side laughing.

"Are you okay? I can't believe your this-" She stopped talking and as Lucas went to sit up the cheerleader leaned in and kissed him. It took him a second to realize what was going on but after 10 seconds of kissing her back, Lucas angrily pulled away, and immediately wiped his lips.

"What the hell Missy?" He stood up quickly and took off towards his house. There were a lot of things running through his mind but the big one was how he was going to break this to Riley. He had to tell her, she couldn't hear this from Missy. He stumbled into his house and after shutting his door he placed his forehead against it. "What am I going to do?" He looked at the picture on his bedside and took it into his hands. The picture they took right after they started dating, she was so happy. Her brown hair flowing in the wind and her grin, a tear dropped onto the frame. "I can't lose her, Lord please be with me."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up the next morning, feeling so much better. After a quick shower and several minutes of brushing her teeth and using mouth wash she got dressed to go over to Lucas' before he had to leave for work.

"Hi honey! How you feelin'?" Topanga was flipping pancakes.

"Much better, still not liking the smell of food though. I think i'll just take a banana." Riley had on one of Lucas' hoodies and a pair of dri fit shorts with her tennis shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to run to Lucas' before he has to go to work. I wanted to talk to him." She turned around after putting the last pancake on a plate.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. It's nothing bad." Riley's smile gave it away.

"You love him?" The brunette played with the banana and bit her lip. "Sweetie, that's great! Why are you ashamed?"

"I'm not ashamed, I just thought that you may not want your little girl to be in love." The cheerleader giggled.

"That's your father. I'll break the news to him, if you want."

"No, that's okay. I'd rather him hear me tell Lucas while we're in school or something. He can't freak out in front of a classroom full of kids."

"Smart girl!" Topanga held out her arms and Riley ran into them. "Good luck. And, yes you can take the car."

"Yay! Thanks mom!" Riley took the keys off the rack and sped off to Lucas'.

"You can come out now honey!" Cory sauntered around the corner with his chin touching his chest. "It's not the end of the world."

"That's where you're wrong. It absolutely is!"

"Come here love." She hugged her husband and with a small grin whispered, "I made pancakes."

"Okay." He took a seat at the table and Topanga made a plate.

Riley was driving and her stomach was full of butterflies, she originally didn't want to be the first one to say she was in love, but for whatever reason, she didn't care anymore.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review!**


	28. Chapter 28-Confession

**Chapter 28**

Lucas was sitting up in bed, running his fingers through his sandy blonde hair. He took a few advil and chugged some more water. The running back had no idea what was about to happen.

 _Ding Ding_

 _Almost there :)_

The green eyed boy tossed his phone and balled up his fist. He had no choice, Missy was going to tell her if he didn't. And, that would make everything worse. A few more minutes went by and there was a knock on the front door. Lucas answered it, the rest of his family was still sleeping. He unfortunately, didn't sleep a whole lot last night. "Hey babe!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" Riley's finger drug across his abs.

"So much better. Thank you, I wanted to talk to you, can we go outside."

"Sure." They walked into the backyard and dipped their feet into the jacuzzi. Lucas' heart was pounding. "I wanted to tell you something too." Riley exhaled and realized she was extremely nervous. She clutched his hands, hoping to relinquish some nerves.

"You first." Lucas' eyes had sadness hidden in them, and she found it. "Are you okay?"

"I don't really know how to tell you this." The brunette furrowed her brows and stared at him. "So, i'm just going to say it. I played a few games of beer pong last night with Chase and decided to walk home." The cheerleader sat silently, waiting for the part that was upsetting him. "Missy came with me, she lived 4 blocks away and I told her she'd have to walk the other 2 without me. I um, well since I don't drink a lot the beer got to me, I tripped and fell to the ground."

"Get to it Lucas." Riley was breathing heavily, her chest was moving up and down and it was extremely visible. Hoping to God, that it wasn't what she was thinking.

"She kissed me. And for about 10 seconds, I let her." Riley dropped his hands and stood up. "No, no please don't leave. As soon as I realized what was happening I ran home." He stood up with her. "Let's talk about this, please." He tried to raise her chin to look at him.

"Trust me, you don't want to look into my eyes right now." The brunette was trying really hard not to cry, but her eyes were red. Riley didn't know whether to be livid or be devastated. How could he do this? He was the one person that Riley truly thought would never, ever hurt her.

"Baby please don't go." Lucas' voice was shaky as he stroked her hair. His hands grazed down her arms until they were intertwined in hers. "What are you thinking about? Talk to me." His voice was shaky and his hands were trembling, she could tell he was upset, but for the first time Riley didn't care.

"2 months. Almost 3 if you count the one where you were trying to sweep me off my feet." She raised her head, and Lucas saw the tears fill the brim of her eyes, his heart broke. "I've gotta go." He clutched her hands and prevented her from walking away. "Look, I have to do what's best for me. And being here isn't doing what's best for me, you let her kiss you Lucas. I'd understand if you pulled away immediately but, you even said you _let_ her."

"Because I was drunk Riley." His eyes were mocking Riley's. "I didn't, I couldn't-"

"Too drunk to realize who you were kissing wasn't me?" She went to walk away when he ran in front of her.

A tear fell from his eye. "What about us? Riley, what about you and me?" They touched foreheads and a tear fell from her cheek onto the concrete. The cheerleader didn't want to leave him, she loved him, but Riley was sick of being in relationships that hurt her.

"Trust Lucas. We don't have it anymore. I hope you understand, but I can't keep staying in relationships that aren't good for me." Lucas' chin started to tremble. "You taught me that." She sniffled and pulled her hands away. "Thank you." Riley placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him. "Don't worry you'll be okay." The brunette grabbed her shoes and left out of the back gate. Lucas stood in his backyard, dumbfounded and heart broken. He'd never felt this way before, almost like he couldn't breathe. The droplets from his eyes were consistent and he had no idea what to do.

He whispered, "No. I won't."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey honey, how'd it go?" Mrs. Matthews looked up from her book and saw her daughter's tear stained face.

"I'm going to lay down."

"Honey, what's wrong?" Riley ran into her bedroom and covered herself up in blankets. Topanga followed her and knocked on the door. "Baby girl, can I come in?"

"No." The door creaked open. "I said no."

"I'm your mother, i'm allowed to disobey you." The mother laid down beside her daughter. "Why are you crying?"

Riley finally broke down and started sobbing. "He kissed someone else last night."

"I'm so sorry baby girl."

"He said he drank too much." Topanga didn't like that. "Since he never drinks it must've hit him pretty hard."

"Come here." The brunette rolled into her mother and cried. After an hour, her daughter fell asleep and Topanga snuck out of her room.

Maya, are you busy?  
 _No, why?  
_ Riley needs you.  
 _10 minutes._

Topanga grinned, she loved how Maya was always there for her. Sometimes a girl needs her best friend. A minute later there was a knock at the front door. "That was fast." She opened the door and saw Lucas.

"Mrs. Matthews, please don't slam the door in my face." The running back had obviously been crying.

"I wouldn't do that. No matter how much I want to. What can I do for you?"

"Is Riley here, and available?" Mrs. Matthews didn't say anything. "Please, just let me talk to her." She leaned her head on the door.

"Yes, but no. She has cried herself to sleep." Lucas dropped his head and tried to contain his tears, but was unsuccessful.

"Um, I know I have no right to ask this of you. But, can you please give her this note when she wakes up." Topanga gently grabbed it out of his hands.

"Sure. Lucas, I don't know the full story but I hope you two can work it out."

"Me too."

"I'd get out of here Maya's on the way." His green eyes had turned dull, and after a head nod he turned on his heels and left their home. The mother shut the door and glanced at the note in her hands.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley?" Maya was sitting at her bedside and the brunette pulled the covers off of her face. Her eyes were swollen and red.

"Hi peaches."

"Your mom called. Are you okay?" The brunette shook her head from side to side and lifted up the covers for the blonde to join her. "I'm sorry honey, your mom told me.We should've taken him home last night."

"I wouldn't even be mad if he didn't let her kiss him for 10 seconds. That's a lot of time!" She exclaimed. Riley sniffled and pulled the covers over them. "Like, if he pulled away immediately whatever."

"He was really drunk Riles."

"He knew he wasn't with me." She chuckled and felt the blue eyes staring at her. "Man, 2 months ago, eh i'll stretch it a bit 2 and a half months ago I would never let myself get in this situation. I wouldn't be laying down in this bed, crying with my best friend if I had just kept my guard up. I would rather be mad and yelling at him."

Maya held her hand. "It's okay to let your guard down peaches. He made you happy." Riley started sobbing.

"Yeah, he did. Very, happy. I went over there this morning to tell him I loved him."

The blonde hated seeing her friend this way, mostly because it never happened. She had never seen her bestfriend this way and quite honestly, she had no idea how to console her. "Do you want me to beat him up?"

"No. I don't need to ask you to do that. You should just do it."

"I think he loves you too ya' know." She rolled her eyes. While Maya pulled the covers over both of them.

"Tell Josh not to kick his ass either." The blonde looked at her friend and widened her eyes so she'd respond to her previous statement. "I'm not going to dignify what you said with a response." There was a knock on the bedroom door and Mrs. Matthews walked in.

"I feel like there are 2 of my favorite girls in here, but I can't see them." The girls threw down the comforter to reveal themselves. "So, I have cookies and a note for you."

"I'll take the cookies."

"I'm going to set the note on top."

Riley sniffled. "Boo!" Maya grabbed the plate and tossed it on Riley's chest.

"Read it!" Snapped her best friend. The brunette snatched the note off of her chest, and opened it.

 _Hi beautiful, I know you probably hate me and are extremely mad at yourself for letting your guard down but please, don't throw this letter away. Knowing you, you probably already have your fists crumpling the paper, where you're holding it._ Riley glanced at her hands and relaxed them. _Once you left this morning I didn't know what to do. I had never felt that way before. So I sat back down in the jacuzzi and not ashamed to admit, I cried, there are some things I can't get out of my mind and quite frankly I don't want to. Like your smile, the way you look when I move the hair out of your face, and the way your eyes light up when you see me. Nothing I can say will reverse the pain i've caused you. But, for what it's worth i'm so sorry. Please meet me at our spot at 3 o'clock, I want to talk to you.  
Love,  
Lucas  
P.S. I will never be okay with out you._

Riley crumpled the paper and threw it in her trash can. "Ever considered playing basketball?" The brunette didn't answer. "What'd it say?"

"It said exactly what i'm feeling. It said exactly what I wanted to hear and he wants to meet me at our spot at 3." Maya looked at her phone.

"So in an hour and a half?"

"Boo!" The brown eyed girl continued to stare at the ceiling and reached out for the plate of cookies.

"Sounds to me like he knows you pretty well."

"Of course he does. We've pretty much been inseperable for 3 months." She finally found a cookie and grinned.

"Are you gonna go?"

"No. Probably not." Maya laid back down next to her friend."This is the part, where you try to convince me to go."

"Yup." She took a bite of the cookie.

"And, now this is the part where I cave and decide to go."

"Mhhmm.. Then what happens."

"I say that i'm not getting back together with him."

"And I say you are."

"No you don't. I'm not getting back together with him." Riley wiped a tear away. "I hate saying that."

"Then, why are you?" Maya rolled her head to look at her best friend.

"I don't trust him, drunk or not, he knew it wasn't me next to him. Even factoring in he was drunk i'd give a 5 second leeway period and he passed that by 5 seconds."

"Why don't you get ready honey?" Maya noticed how red and swollen her eyes were. She wasn't wearing makeup and her hair looked a hot mess.

"No, i'm going to go looking exactly like this. Why make him think i'm not hurting?"

"So you win, like it doesn't bother you."

"And lie. He's going to hurt more, seeing me upset and I kind of want to make him hurt. But, I kind of don't want to at the same time. What does that mean?" The brunette locked her eyes on her blue eyed friend.

"It means, that you love him."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was 2:50 and Lucas was waiting patiently at the dock. They had made it a weekly thing to go sit at that spot, they always opened up with each other and Lucas loved having alone time with her. He exhaled heavily and wiped his eyes hearing a car pull up. Lucas exhaled again and walked to her car. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hey." Riley slammed her door shut.

"Hi." His heart sped up seeing her this way, and knowing he was the cause tore him up.

"So, what can I do for you?" The brunette looked into his eyes and his green eyes, even though they weren't as bright as usual still persuaded her.

"Come on, let's go sit."

"Lucas, this isn't the same situation-"

"Let's sit, please. We've always been able to sit and talk at this place." The brown eyed girl sauntered towards the dock keeping her distance from him.

"Okay, so now that we're sitting, how can I help you?" Lucas' heart was hurting, just looking at her.

"I just, I wanted to talk to you." He grabbed her hands and Riley didn't stop him.

"We've established that. About what?"

"I can't lose you Riley." She scoffed. "I thought hearing it from me would lessen the blow because you know what Missy was planning on doing. But, i'm pretty sure we both took a hit."

"You took a hit?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes, I did. You broke up with me, the look on your face and in your eyes just about killed me."

"Good." Lucas was rubbing his thumb across her hand. "Like I told Maya, you had a 5 second leeway period and you passed that by 5 seconds."

"I don't know how it happened. I don't know why I didn't stop it sooner. We were talking about you and how long we've been dating and I don't know I pictured you in my head then she kissed me and-" He stopped himself.

"You're expecting me to believe that you were picturing me in your mind and thought you were kissing me?"

"I'm not expecting anything from you. I wasn't expecting you to show up here at all."

"Just because i'm mad at you doesn't mean I don't like you still." She bit her cheek at the word like.

"That's why you didn't change or put on makeup. You wanted to hurt me." Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes squinted.

"How did you know that?"

"I know you Riley, better than anybody else. Including Maya, I know that the entire drive down here you were wanting to turn around but you didn't because you wanted to see me too." Her heart was beating fast, even sad he looked so handsome, she just wanted to hug him and kiss him. "I have spent every moment since I met you learning everything about you. Like, even though you are one of the best cheerleader's i've seen, you're incredibly clumsy. You couldn't care less what people think about you." He cupped her cheek. "I know that right now you aren't paying that close of attention because you think that it won't make a difference."

"It won't." She tried to push back the tears. One escaped and he gently wiped it away with his thumb. "I can't get back together with you Lucas." The running back dropped his head and the tears came back. "But, I can't lose you either." He glanced at his ex. She threw her arms around his neck, acting on impulse. "You're my best friend Lucas, and if you tell Maya I said that I will be furious, but you are." He embraced her and squeezed her tight, smelling her tropically hair as he liked to call it.

"We're starting from scratch?" His voice had a glimmer of hope.

"We're starting as friends Lucas." She leaned back and sat on the dock. "We're starting over as friends and we're finishing as friends." Riley wiped a tear away from her cheek and put on a fake smile.

"We'll see."

"This isn't a game anymore."

"It never was to me. I earned you, remember? But, i'll take what I can get. I can't not have you in my life."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	29. Chapter 29-Stay Away

**Chapter 29**

Riley and Lucas were still sitting at the dock, in complete silence. The brunette stared out onto the lake, her safe haven. She didn't even try to hide the tears anymore, Lucas quit hiding them a long time ago. They had agreed to be friends, but he couldn't let her hands go. He slowly brought them to his lips and after he gently kissed them she spoke. "This is a dream right? I'm going to wake up in a few minutes and you'll be waiting at my locker with a flower in your hand." Lucas' chin trembled and a tear fell from his face. He held onto her hands, he felt like that was all he had left of her. Seeing her this way and knowing he caused it made him feel like he took a bullet to his heart. "You want to know what I was going to tell you this morning?" He raised his eyes and locked them on her.

"Please."

"That I loved you." He felt like he took a punch to the gut, and dropped his head again.

"I love you too Riley. Very much."

"I said loved."

"I know what you said. But, I know how you feel." Riley hated it when he was right, so she chose not to acknowledge it. The brunette looked back out at the lake, the sun had started to set. When she wasn't staring into his gorgeous eyes, it made things a little easier.

"I should go." She stood up and he followed.

"Riley, i'm not going to leave you alone." The brown eyed girl kept her back to him.

"I hoped you wouldn't say that." His mouth opened and he walked in front of her, placing his hands on her face.

"You tell me you love me and expect me not to fight for you? I know what I did was a deal breaker for you, I know you put your walls back up, I know how angry you are at yourself for allowing yourself to feel this way, and I know how angry you are at me." He inched closer to her and put his forehead against hers, one of her favorite things. One of his tears landed on her flushed cheeks. "I know you love me, and I know you want to forgive me and every bit of you wants to besides your brain."

"Lucas, I do forgive you. Which, is a big thing coming from me, that's why I want to still be close to you, I want to be your friend."

He raised his head up and clenched his jaw. "I can't just be your friend Riley, you know that." He laid her head on his chest, the running back wore the cologne she loved. "This just, this can't be happening. I can't be losing you, you're mine." Riley pulled away and locked eyes with him, her chest moved up and down slowly. He saw her trembling chin and the tears steadily falling out of her eyes.

Lucas grabbed her chin and kissed her, Riley didn't stop it. Her heart felt like it was on fire, it was a nice relief from the icy feeling she'd had all day. The brunette backed off, and walked to her car. "I really hope you don't stop being my friend."

"I'll be with you again." His voice was so convincing, even though it was shaky. A part of her wanted to believe it.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"RILES!" The brunette snapped out of her daze and was brought back to her unfortunate reality.

"Sorry, D. I'm distracted." Missy held a mischevious grin all morning and it made Riley sick. She hadn't eaten since the banana yesterday morning.

"No it's fine, I was just asking if you can do an evening practice on Wednesday? We won't be here for practice on Thursday because of the parade."

"Um, yeah. I can, i'll call in or find someone to cover my shift."

"Wonderful. Varsity, dismissed." The team walked away but Darby held her friend back. "Talk to me." The cheerleader swallowed a lump in her throat and hugged her friend. Riley's hair was in a messy bun and her eyes were swollen. "I'm so sorry honey. I heard." She leaned back and stared into the captain's eyes.

"From who?" D cocked her head to the side. "Figures, she makes me sick."

"Ditto. Unfortunately, she's mentioned that she's favorite to win the election, even though Smackle says otherwise."

"I could care less about the homecoming thing."

"Lucas is favorite to win." Riley closed her eyes.

"I figured, he's a great guy." Darby put her arm through Riley's and they walked back to the locker room.

"You aren't mad?"

"I'm furious! Not with him, i'm hurt by him. I'm mad at myself, I let this happen. I went against every better judgement of mine and fell for him.

"Riley, he did you a lot of good. The good outweighed the bad, and you know that." They walked into the locker room and luckily Missy was gone. The brunette put on some sweatpants over her spandex and a t-shirt. She pulled out her phone and of course there was a message from him.

 _You didn't think these were going to stop did you? I've been a walking heart ache i've made a mess of me, the person that i've been lately ain't who I wanna be but, you stay here right beside me and watch as the storm blows through and I need you. God gave me you for the ups and downs, God gave me you for the days of doubt and for when I think I lost my way there are no words here left to say it's true, God gave me you._

The tears fell onto her phone, she literally thought she couldn't cry anymore. Riley dropped her phone in her pocket and walked to her locker. "Hey Riley."

"Go away." The brunette drug her feet through the halls. "I don't care where, as long as you go."

"I heard, i'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No you aren't Charlie. You probably were in on this whole thing. Besides, you don't resemble a therapist, so no there isn't anything you can do." She sauntered up the stairs with Charlie on her heels.

"I am, I don't like seeing you upset."

"As you so amply demonstrated during our relationship." Normally Riley would start walking faster to get to her locker but she knew who'd be waiting there. Her anger was boiling to the surface, between Charlie and Missy she wasn't sure what was going to happen with her temper today.

"I'm different, i've changed."

"And hell is just a sauna." She turned the corner.

"Please stop, and look at me." The brunette rolled her eyes and even though she was only a few feet away from her locker she turned, only to delay seeing _him_. "I really am sorry, i'm not here asking to get back together with you."

"Good because we aren't. Let me rephrase that, we aren't getting back together ever."

"Hear me out. I want to be friends."

"I've got plenty of friends." Riley turned around and her heart stopped when she saw him standing at her locker with a single flower in his hands.

"Riley-" Charlie stopped talking once he saw him. Lucas and Riley stared into eachother, they saw all the pain and sadness surface. "Look, I just want you to know i'm here if you need me." The cheerleader clenched her jaw and turned around, she knew she was about to pour out all of her anger onto him.

"WHERE THE HELL WAS THAT SENTIMENT WHEN WE WERE DATING?" She took a deep breath to calm down. "Just because Lucas and I aren't together anymore doesn't mean you can do this to me. I have enough friends." Lucas was leaning against the lockers, his eyelids fluttered hearing all the pain in her voice. "I sure as hell don't need an abusiv-"

"Riley." Lucas' hand was on her shoulder. "Calm down." Charlie glanced at Lucas and his eyes almost said thank you. The brunette looked at the ground actually regretting what she started to say.

"Charlie, can you please go?" Her hands were shaking. "Thank you for trying to help me, but i'm fine." He agreed and walked away. Riley turned to her locker and opened it in silence.

"I brought you this." He passed her a bubblegum flower and the brown eyed girl tucked her lips in.

"Thank you." It wasn't hard to see that this was awkward for both of them. "Ugh, I hate this." He turned his head to the side when she hit the locker. "I hate that just yesterday morning we were best friends and couldn't stop talking and now we're, here. Afraid to even utter a word." Lucas grazed her cheek with his hand, Riley turned her face towards his hand, she loved it when he did that.

"It's going to take some getting used to. When we get back together that will take some getting used to again also." Riley glanced at him, he was speaking his truth. The brunette heard heels from around the corner and closed her eyes.

"Lucas, I forgot to give this back to you." Missy took his jacket off and handed it to him. The cheerleader looked into Lucas' eyes and with anger written on her face turned to her frenemy. He knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Haven't you done enough?" Missy was about to respond. "And don't you dare answer with an idiotic statement that makes me want to pull your hair out!" Riley snapped.

"I was returning what was rightfully his." Missy stood with her legs wide apart, and hands on her hips. The brunette clenched her jaw and slammed her locker shut.

"Well, aren't you a bloody ray of sunshine!" Riley's chest was moving up and down from heavy breathing and took a few steps closer to her teammate. "Do yourself a favor and stay away from me." Missy looked scared, Lucas gently touched her arm, hoping to cool her off. "Don't touch me Lucas." The brown eyed girl continued to stare Missy down, and she felt Lucas' strong hand leave her arm. "I know you have a hard time understanding the severity of situations, so let me break this down for you, as clearly as I can. And even then you may have some problems, but let's give it a whirl! You WILL leave me and my life the hell alone. And, if for whatever reason you choose to ignore my warning, then i'll shove my size 8 boots where the sun don't shine. You got me?" Lucas had never seen her this way, her words and demeanor were so intense. Every word carried venom and it cut to Lucas' core, it wasn't even directed towards him. Her glare was filled with fire and her jaw was clenched. Missy just stood there with shock written across her face. Riley backed away and took one last glance at Lucas then back at Missy. "You two have fun." She stormed off to her class and Lucas followed her.

"Riley, are you okay?"

The brunette didn't turn around her face was in her hands. "I am so sick of that question." He hugged her from behind.

"This is a friendly hug."

"No, it's not."

"You're right, it's not." The cheerleader giggled for the first time.

"We can't do this can we?" She turned around and faced him.

"Do what?" His brows were furrowed.

"Be friends. We have no idea how." He was about to speak when she interrupted him. "I mean, even when we weren't dating we still constantly flirted with each other."

"I will never see you as just my friend Riley." He pulled a note out from his back pocket and put it in Riley's hand. "In my eyes i'm still taken."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"How are you?" Maya was sitting at her desk holding Josh's hand.

"I'm so tired of that question. Are you okay? How are you? Bleh, bleh it all!"

"You still look great!" The brunette placed her face in her hands.

"You're an awful liar." Josh cleared his throat and she glanced towards him.

"You give me the word Riles, and I will handle it." Riley didn't want to tell him that Lucas could kick his ass with one hand tied behind his back, though he wouldn't. No offense to Josh, but Lucas was just much bigger and more muscular.

"No, don't. Don't be mad at him either, he needs a friend."

"How could I not be mad at him? Look at what he did to you." Josh looked her over and scrunched his nose. Maya slapped his arm.

"Thanks, for that. He didn't mean to hurt me, I know that. Just, be there for him since I can't be." Maya rolled her eyes. "What Maya?"

"Why? Why are you doing this to yourself? You want to be with him, so be with him!" Riley remained calm and gazed upon her beautiful friend.

"I don't trust him. I'm not an expert on relationships but I feel as if trust is a key component. I do want to be with him though." She pictured his face, his eyes and his lips, his arms wrapped around her. "It's going to take time to fall out of love with someone. Right?" Neither one of her friends answered. "Yep, that's right Riles." She had another reason, but didn't want to talk about it.

"Past experience has shown he won't let you."

"Maybe, maybe not."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey Josh." Her uncle huffed and turned around.

"Hey man. How are you?" Lucas was surprised by his response and he didn't know how to respond.

"Not good." He sat on the bench and put his head in his hand. "I just, I can't explain it." The running back slammed his locker.

"Lucas, i'm pretty pissed at you for what happened."

"Yeah, I know. I'm pissed at myself."

"Let me tell you who isn't pissed. Riley, she told me to be there for you because she can't be. She's not mad at you, at all." The running back didn't look up, he didn't want Josh to see the tears. The uncle threw his bag in his locker and slammed it shut. "I don't understand what my niece does half the time but I understand now. She loves you!" Josh snapped. "She loved you man! Why the hell-" The green eyed man stood up.

"I don't have a good response. I don't know, I was drunk and Missy was asking about our relationship and I thought of her. I just-" He turned around and punched a locker, leaving a dent. "I LOVE HER!"

Josh placed his hand on his shoulder."I'm pissed at you but, out of respect for my niece i'm going to be your friend. And as your friend, i'll warn you that she's trying to fall out of love with you." Lucas flipped his head to look at his friend.

"I won't let her."

"Well, that could be taken 1 of 2 ways. She could think it's sweet that you keep trying or she could be angry. Because, she said she's not dropping her guard so if you don't let her fall out of love with you than she's going to hurt."

Chase walked out of the shower area. "Hey man." Lucas glared holding a vacant expression and stared at him, knowing he had everything to do with what happened Saturday. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Like you don't already know." Josh snapped.

"Oh, the whole break up thing. Yeah, I heard about that. I'm sorry bro, let me know if there's anything I can do to help." He smirked. "And, I will obviously offer Riley the same condolences." Lucas started running towards him but Josh beat him to it and punched Chase twice in the jaw.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU FREAKING PRICK!" The running back easily lifted Josh off of Chase.

"WHAT THE HELL JOSH!?" Chase adjusted his chin. "Freaking blindsided me."

"Do yourself a favor Chase, stay away from my girlfriend." Josh and Lucas exited the locker room when Chase squealed again.

"Ex girlfriend."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	30. Chapter 30-Toxic

**Chapter 30**

Riley called into work, realizing after the fact that it probably would've been best for her to go. She needed a distraction, but the brunette never wanted to be alone more than she did right now. She sat in the far back booth, like she did when she was hungover, hoping to hide away from the world. Her brown, swollen eyes were covered by sunglasses and she only wished that she was drinking, maybe that would help. Riley knew she had to quit thinking about him, if she was going to get over him. Which, seemed impossible. The weather outside was fitting for the mood she was in, rainy and gloomy. Her backpack was unzipped slightly revealing his hoodie that he gave her. It still smelt like him. "Congratulations universe, I fell for a guy and you pull this stunt. You win." She whispered and took a drink of her water. "I've got to move on." She stared out the window after removing her sunglasses and watched rain drops race down the glass, a game she invented when she was a little girl.

"Hey." She kept staring out the window.

"Hey Josh." Her uncle slid into the booth and glanced at her.

"I saw you weren't at work." Riley gazed at him and then instantly out the window, hoping to hide her eyes.

"Is there a question?"

"I'm worried about you Riley." She chuckled and held her breath hoping to stop the tears.

"I'm guessing there was never a question."

"Riley, Lucas is hurting just as much as you are." Her arms crossed and she rubbed the goosebumps off of her arms. Funny right, how a name can do that to her. "Talk to him and-"

"We've talked."

"Stop!" He snapped and the brunette stared at him, as intently as she was at the window. It almost frightened him. "Listen, for once in your damn life, just listen. No witty remarks or sarcastic jokes." Her hands were up in surrender. "You aren't the only one hurting! He has loved you for a long time Riley." Her stare softened. "He never told you, for reasons that are beyond my understanding, but he had his reasons. My guess is when we were mudding, I saw the way he looked at you then, but I don't know for sure. You'll have to talk to him about that, i'm not saying run back to him. All i'm saying is if you love him, like you say you do then take his feelings into account also."

Her head was slowly nodding. "Am I allowed to speak now?"

"Yeah."

"You don't think i'm taking into account how he's feeling? Honestly? You think that?" Josh didn't reply. "That's all I can think about, his eyes that turned red from the tears that he openly shed. His shaking hands and the look on his face-" She stopped to cry and took a few short breaths to hinder her feelings, but when that didn't work she wiped the tears away. "The look on his face, and in his eyes when I told him we were done, that breaks my heart more than anything. All of those things flash into my mind, like its been burned permanently, whenever i'm sleeping, or even sitting here by myself, because I love him."

"Than why are you doing this?"

Riley exhaled and stared at the table. "I spent a year in a relationship that was toxic for me, and I finally got out. This is probably the first sign of a toxic situation, and i'm not sticking around to find out."

"Key word is probably." His hands patted the table as he slid out, Josh started to walk away when she began to mumble.

"I said probably with Charlie too."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Luke, where are you?  
 _Sittin' on my porch.  
_ She's at the diner.  
 _I'll be there in 10 minutes._

Josh hung up the phone and watched the front door to make sure she didn't leave. It started to lightly sprinkle.

Hey baby.  
 _Hey, did you find her?  
_ Yeah, she's at the diner.  
 _How was she?  
_ Pretty terrible. I don't know who I feel more sorry for.  
 _Riley of course, Lucas was the one who kissed someone else.  
_ Hey! Weren't you the one who told me to call him when I found her?  
 _Yes, they belong together.  
_ At least I understand why she's doing this now.  
 _Wonderful. Enlighten me.  
_ She thinks that was probably the first sign of a toxic relationship.  
 _Probably is the key word.  
_ See, that's what I said!  
 _And?  
_ She said 'that's what I said with Charlie'.  
 _Oh. Wow, that's deep.  
_ Yeah, that one did me in. The problem with that logic though, is that they are exact opposites. Lucas protected Riley.  
 _Yeah, until he didn't.  
_ That's harsh.  
 _You were thinking it._ Josh saw Lucas' truck park and him run inside.  
He's here.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas entered the diner and peruzzed with his eyes hoping to find her quickly. There she was in the back booth, staring out the window. He chuckled and thought, 'she's probably playing her little game, how can she look this beautiful?' Especially because she was trying to look worse, to hurt him. The running back licked his lips and sauntered towards the back booth. "Hey."

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Hi." Riley smirked and after the last race finished between the 2 rain drops she faced him. "Can I sit?"

"At your own risk." He chuckled, remembering when they were on the boat. "What can I do for you?" He didn't answer, his green eyes gazed upon her beauty. "I know Josh called you."

"How did you know that?"

"We can call it intuition, but truth, I saw him in his truck on the phone and took a wild guess when I saw you walk in." He chuckled. "Between you and Josh i'm not getting that peace and quiet I was hoping for."

"If you really wanted peace and quiet you'd take a really long shower. If you were angry you'd have music on, but since you're sad you wouldn't risk listening to the radio in case an emotional song came on." She laid her chin in her palm. "So what are you really doing here? Were you wanting to see me?" He was trying to lighten up the mood, and bring things back to normal.

"Am I that transparent? I need you, oh baby, oh baby!" Her eyes rolled.

"What are you doing here then?" Riley closed her eyes and licked her lips.

"I don't want to go home and face my parents." Her dainty finger gently wiped a tear away. "I don't want to explain to them what's going on, and I really don't want to hear the question 'how are you' anymore." Her knees tucked in and she laid her cheek on them.

"I know that feeling. I've never seen my parents so disappointed."

"You told 'em?"

"Yeah. Is that bad?"

"No, not bad. I just am doing the exact opposite, not telling my parents anything, on the slight chance that we-" She stopped herself and closed her eyes. That's what she gets for rambling.

"That we what?" Riley turned to look back at the window when Lucas slid beside her in the torn booth. "That we what beautiful?" That's all he needed for his confidence to boost.

"Nothing Lucas." He inched closer.

"You said there's a slight chance and you don't want to tell your parents what's going on, so it's about me. Slight chance that we get back together?" Riley turned around and realized how close he was, the smell of his cologne brought her into a trance, while he caressed her face. "Is that what you were going to say?"The couple touched foreheads and he kissed her nose, putting the butterflies on high alert.

"No." She whispered.

"You're an awful liar." Their lips touched for just a second. They stared into eachother's eyes and kissed again, more passionately after exhaling. "I love you." He whispered, her arms wrapped around his neck, she didn't want to stop and they kissed again. "I love you Riley." Her body tingled and she pulled away with her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry I can't do this." He tried to touch her lips again. "Lucas, please don't." He stopped and stared at her.

"What are you scared of?"

Her jaw clenched. "What were you scared of?" His brows furrowing made his forehead crease, and it made him even more attractive.

"I'm sorry? I don't really know what you're talking about."

"When did you know you were in love with me?" He looked towards the table. "You were obviously scared of telling me. Pot callin' the kettle black let's hear it, when did you know you were in love with me?"

"I can't remember the exact time." She scoffed and tried to climb out of the booth. "Where are you going?"

"If we aren't going to be honest with each other than what's the point of talking?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Just, sit down. Please." After a heavy exhale she sat back down. "I was going to tell you the first night we were dating, but I didn't want to freak you out." She kept looking at him, waiting for him to continue. "Riley, I was scared of losing you that's what I was scared of."

"When did you know? Don't judge me for being scared if you were scared to tell me you loved me."

"The first time we danced together, out at the pit.

"And you didn't tell me because?"

He scoffed. "We weren't even dating, At that point, I had no idea if we were ever going to. And to be honest, what would you have done if I told you?" Riley's brown eyes traced the ceiling. "You would've freaked out and left."

"How do you know that?" She snapped.

"Because I know you. Whatever is freaking you out now, scares you almost as much as your feelings." The cheerleader hated that he was right. "Now, it's your turn. What are you afraid of? I will gladly stop drinking, I won't go to anymore parties, i'll cut Missy out of my life, i'll transfer classes." He cupped her face and manuevered her to look at him. "I will do anything to get you back baby." Her chin was trembling again and Lucas wiped a tear away.

"When I was with Charlie it was about 4 months before he started showing signs of being abusive, and everytime he showed signs of a toxic relationship I said 'it's probably nothing', I dug myself deeper into a hole that was extremely hard to get out of. You kissing her-"

"Her kissing me."

"Y'all kissing, was a sign to me Lucas."

"You think our relationship was toxic?" She closed her eyes. "Riley, you and I both know what we had was once in a lifetime. What we have."

"I just, I don't know what is going to happen in the future but I don't trust you Lucas. How can I? How would you feel if I kissed someone else? If I fell down and Chase knelt beside me and we kissed for-"

"Stop!" He exclaimed. His knuckles were white and his breathing was heavy. There were a few minutes of silence, to help him calm down. "Riley, I would be furious, devastated, heart broken. But, none of that, none of those feelings would pull me away from you." His jaw was clenched. "We've been through different experiences, I understand that but, even if you kissed him or more happened, I would find a way to forgive you and be with you, after I kicked the guys ass of course." It really started to pour outside. Riley couldn't believe what she was hearing,

"I just want to cry." Her head laid on his shoulder and he stroked her hair. "Can you take me home please? Darby dropped me off, I was planning on walking."

"Anything for you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here ya' go 034, last one for today! Next update will be tomorrow.**

 **Chapter 31**

The entire week had been the same. She'd go to morning practice and watch Missy freak out every time they got close to one another. Riley would walk to her locker and Lucas would be there with a flower and a note. They'd work together and she would go home and stare at the notes and flowers he'd given her. She was afraid to open them, but the brunette was sitting on her bed Wednesday night and decided to read one, only one. Riley had finally quit crying, she'd ran out of tears so now would be the best time. After a deep exhale she opened the first note and there was a wallet sized photo of them touching foreheads and smiling, this was her favorite picture of them that they took it right after they started dating. Her fingers grazed over his jaw and a grin approached her face. Riley grabbed the piece of paper that was wrapped around it and started to read.

 _Love Letter #1,_

 _If someone asks me to describe the perfect woman, i'd start by describing you. In you I have found the perfect blend of everything that I was looking for in a woman. You are caring, attentive, loving and protective all the things that make you the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. So, no matter how tough the road ahead gets, stay with me and love. And I will continue to stay and love you, because all my dreams came true in you._

 _Love,_

 _Lucas a.k.a. your future boyfriend._

Riley swallowed the lump in her throat and laid back on her bed. She looked at the note and after reading it a 3rd time grabbed her phone.

Hi.  
 _Hey beautiful, which one did you read?_ She wasn't surprised he knew. _  
_Love letter number 1.  
 _That's a good one._ Riley giggled. _I've missed hearing that.  
_ Can we please just, go back to normal?  
 _Depends on what you mean by normal?  
_ What are my options?  
 _Well option number 1, we go back to the way we were before dating and I try to sweep you off your feet. Option number 2, i'd be waiting outside of your bay window. I'd be sitting outside and staring at you, and i'd notice you were wearing my hoodie._ Riley's eyes widened.  
How did you know I was wearing-  
 _I took option number 2._ Riley sat up in her bed and glanced at her bay window. _For tonight. Tomorrow i'll go back to trying to sweep you off your feet._  
What are you doing here?  
The brunette didn't get up immediately she stared at him through the window. _I just, had to see you._ Even the simplest things he said hit her in the feels. _Pictures just weren't enough tonight.  
_ You saw me at school.  
Riley dangled her feet off the side of the bed. _What's your point?_ The exes stared into eachother's eyes, just like they used to, neither could help the grin that approached their faces. The cheerleader walked to the window, set her phone down and opened the window.

"I guess I don't have one."

"So, I have a surprise for you. Wanna come take a look?" He held out his hand and she took it in hers. The pair crawled to the roof and there were a bouquet of flowers, chocolate strawberries and a blanket. She closed her eyes remembering the last time they'd done this. All the memories flooded her mind, all of them good except that one. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm running out of places to put flowers."

"Which, brings me to this." The green eyed man lifted the corner of a blanket and held a blank book in his hands. "I thought you may be running out of room in your book and need a new one."

"How did you know I was still doing that?"

"I didn't, I only hoped you were." Riley continued to crawl up the roof and sat criss cross apple sauce on the blanket. The running back leaned on one arm and faced towards her.

"So, what's up?"

"I told you I wanted to see you." She didn't answer and took a bite of a strawberry instead. "I'm surprised you didn't burn that." He gestured towards his hoodie. The cheerleader exhaled causing her chest to contract and locked eyes with him.

"It still smells like you." He nonchalantly inched closer as she put the hood on. "You know, i'm in a love hate relationship with you right now."

"Nice to know you consider it a relationship." He inched even closer.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You completely disregard the word before relationship. I don't think I got a chance to tell you congratulations on winning homecoming king."

Lucas glanced at the blanket. "Thanks, I wish you'd have won though."

"I pulled myself out Monday. Smackle was mad she had to redo the ballots."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to talk to you." She giggled and moved her head. "My favorite person to talk to and I didn't want to talk to you." Lucas' grin disappeared, he wanted to kiss her so bad.

"You're still my favorite person to talk to." The brown eyed girl looked up at the sky. "Are you going to the parade tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have to. Cheerleaders have their own float. Do you have your tux?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Al's Formal came and took my measurements today. I'll have it tomorrow and return it after the dance." Riley tried to hide the fact that she was picturing him in a tuxedo. How handsome he'd look. "Are you going to the dance?"

"Probably not. No offense but I really don't want to see you and Missy dancing together."

Lucas completely disregarded her statement. "Go with me."

"No."

"Why not? We dance well together, i'll get to see you in a beautiful dress that I know from a little bird you bought 2 weeks ago."

"Because we aren't together anymore Lucas." Her words cut like a knife. "It'd be too hard. After what happened between you and Missy why would I willingly put myself into that situation?" She glanced at him and saw how close he was, and her breathing became unsteady. "If I change my mind i'll let you know." His left hand touched her cheek and the brunette closed her eyes, absorbing his embrace. His strong fingers ran through her hair and she felt herself lean in towards him. "Lucas I-"

"Say it." Her eyes were still closed and her body started to tingle as he gently pecked her neck.

"Say what?"

"You want me." The brunette couldn't hold herself back anymore, she pushed herself onto his lips. With his hand on her head Lucas gently laid her down on the blanket, and continued to kiss her. His hand slid down her side and under the hoodie touching her soft skin. Riley's legs wrapped around his waist, he began to peck her neck and unzip his hoodie. "I only want you Riley, please say it." He kissed her lips again, knowing she was about to protest. "Please, I need you." He kissed her ear; chest, Riley got goosebumps on her skin, when she felt his lips kiss her stomach. She opened her eyes and realized what was happening.

"No, no." The running back was gently pushed away.

"I'm sorry." The cheerleader licked her lips.

"No you're not." He grinned and his smile as usual made her bite her bottom lip.

"No, i'm not. There's still something here Riley and you know it."

"I do know that, you don't stop loving someone after 4 days." She sat up.

"You don't have to stop loving me. I'm here Riley, you can have all of me." His arms were out in a 'T' and a tear fell from his cheek onto the red blanket. "You don't have to stop loving me." Riley twirled her thumbs around each other.

"I want to." Hoping he would believe her lie.

"No you don't."

She looked to the ground, Lucas grinned and kissed her again. "But, I need to." He leaned in and they touched foreheads.

"I'm not going to let you." She grinned.

"I figured you'd say that."

"You don't sound disappointed." He ran his fingers through her hair again.

"Not completely."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was in the locker room getting dressed when Missy started bragging about winning homecoming queen. "I just can't believe it." The brunette rolled her eyes. "Lucas' tux is going to match my dress, i'm so excited to ride in a convertible during the parade." When she pretended to just now notice Riley. "Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Bull crap." Darby tried to contain her laughter.

"I didn't mean to upset you." Missy's smirk said otherwise.

"Help me understand why you think that anything you've said was appropriate to say and why I should even respond?" She slid on her BHS Cheer t-shirt and her boots. The cheerleader slammed her locker shut and faced her. "Piece of advice, never miss a good chance to shut up."

"I'm not afraid of you Riley, you wouldn't do a thing. So, I can safely say that Lucas and I will be together very soon." The brown eyed girl chuckled.

"Next time he comes over in the middle of the night and we make out on my roof i'll be sure to tell him that. He's been trying to make it a nightly thing." Riley held a vacant expression and she lunged forward, causing Missy to jump. "Yeah, you definitely aren't scared of me." The brunette grabbed her bag. "Remember what I said about my boot?" She didn't say a thing. "Check out my shoes today."

"Bye Riley!" Darby high fived her on the way out. Riley had taken a different route to her locker hoping to avoid Charlie but he caught on a lot quicker than expected.

"I'm not in the mood Charlie. Me taking a different route to my locker is not code for come find me."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You look like your feeling better. How are you?"

"Happier than a cat in a room full of catnip."

"Sarcasm on point." He chuckled. "So, are you going to the homecoming dance?"

"Nope." She approached her locker but Lucas hadn't shown up yet.

"Well, I wanted to see if you'd go with me?" Riley opened her locker and tilted her head to the side.

"So, what exactly do you think is going to happen here?" Lucas heard them arguing and decided to hold off on approaching her. "I'll completely forget about everything you've done to me. When, just a few days ago you were looking for a 'friend'."

"I'm asking you out on a date, and i'm hoping you'll say yes."

"Did Lucas' ass kicking really change you?" The brunette bent down to get in her locker and Lucas' heart sank. The running back didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah, it did. I need to thank him for that." The cheerleader didn't acknowledge him. "So is that a yes, you'll go with me?"

"Sure, i'll go." She watched him get excited and Lucas' heart sank even further. "When hell freezes over." The brunette slammed her locker shut. "Twice. And, Lucas is right around the corner if you'd like to thank him." She walked away leaving the only 2 people she's dated alone with each other, the only 2 people that loved her.

Lucas exhaled. "You're almost as persistent as me."

"Almost. Took a few pages from your handbook." Charlie looked towards the ground. "I do want to thank you, I wasn't just saying that. I um, I quit drinking and started talking to the school counselor. Forced to for awhile, by my parents and teachers after they saw all the bruises."

"That's great. But, I have to ask you, were you part of this whole thing that happened?"

"No, but I was one of the first people Missy let know. I think she was hoping i'd do her dirty work for her."

The running back squinted his eyes. "You weren't going to?"

"No, I wasn't. I know after everything it's hard to believe but I really do care about her. I mean we were together for a year. I know that I will never get her back but it's worth a shot." Charlie started to laugh. "This is so weird the 2 people who really care about her and we're not at each other's throats." The guys shook hands.

"I still don't respect you, or trust you with her."

"Understandable. I'll make you a deal, if y'all get back together i'll do my best to back off." The 2 guys in Riley's life went seperate ways. Lucas walked into the classroom and stood at the entryway watching Riley talk to her father and sit in her desk. She locked eyes with him and he trudged to his desk.

"How was y'alls conversation?"

He chuckled. "We didn't fight, if that's what you're asking."

"That's funny."

"Why?" Riley turned around and looked at him.

"Because i'm probably going to get in a fight with Missy before we go on Christmas break. And, i'm the one who doesn't like fighting. I wouldn't call it a fight, i'd call it a punch."

He grinned. "I think we're rubbing off on each other."

"Guess we need to quit hanging out so much." The brunette raised her left eyebrow. "If only I could find a way to get rid of you."

"Good luck with that." He reached into his bag and held a daisy in his hand. The brown eyed girl tried to hide her smile.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Class started and Lucas stared at the back of her head. It was getting easier for them to talk to each other. That wasn't enough for him. The green eyed man wrote a note on a piece of paper and passed it to her.

 _Go with me to the dance.  
_ No.  
 _Why not?  
_ I feel like this is deja vu?  
 _Get used to me askin' you.  
_ Get used to disappointment.  
 _Oh how i've missed our banter._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Everyone on the float please!" The squad all climbed onto the trailer and opened up their bags of candy. Riley's stomach was in knots, she was really hoping not to run into Lucas. She'd never seen him in a tux before but, the brunette knew that she was going to love it.

"Hello team mates!" Missy sauntered towards the float in a dark purple satin dress that stopped several inches above her knee with a halter neckline and sequins lining the top. No one acknowledged her. "I wanted to show y'all my dress."

"You look great Missy!" Darby interjected, but didn't look at her.

"Hey beautiful." The cheerleader closed her eyes and turned her head to the right.

"Hi Lucas." He looked so handsome, the dark purple looked great with his skin tone. "Lookin' sharp." Missy glared at the exchange.

"Thanks." He grinned and looked down at his outfit. "So i've been meaning to ask you-"

"I feel deja vu." Riley dumped the bag of candy in a bucket.

"Go with me." She continued to open bags and dump them. "Look at me."

"No."

"Why not?" He chuckled.

"You know why not." Lucas smirked, he knew exactly why, which was the point. "Don't you need to get to your car?"

Missy walked beside him. "We are at the car." The cheerleader glanced behind her and saw a white convertible.

"Oh God." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Riles, B has been asking about you. If you could keep an eye out for her, she's by Whataburger."

"Absolutely." Riley had missed her so much, she immediately turned to Ally. "Hey can we switch spots? I want to be on the ground."

"No problem." Lucas smiled, seeing her brighten up.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS! WHOEVER IS SUPPOSED TO BE ON THE GROUND GET OFF THE FLOAT!" Missy walked to the car trying to pull Lucas along.

"You really look great." Riley didn't regret saying it, he kissed her hand and walked to his car.

"We're heading out!" The float pulled out and the cheerleader walked alongside it, feeling Lucas' eyes on her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	32. Chapter 32-Rule

**Chapter 32**

Lucas sat beside Missy in the convertible and would occasionally wave. It was kind of awkward having stop and go traffic, so he would randomly sit in front of some strangers for several minutes. He didn't mind too much, the running back enjoyed watching Riley interact with people. She had a sassy side, that's something no one could deny but he knew a side of her no one else did, Riley was so genuinely sweet and caring. She cared for people and her demeanor made it more obvious than she cared to admit.

"Lucas, i'm so glad we are doing this together." Missy placed her hand on his lap and he removed it.

"New rule, don't touch me unless absolutely necessary."

She glared. "Like when we dance together on Saturday? Or when we walk down the 50 yard line together tomorrow night?"

"Exactly." He scoffed. "I'm curious, are you doing all of this just to get under Riley's skin?"

"No, that's just a fun bonus. I have my sights set on something much bigger." Their car turned right and Lucas continued to wave and smile, pretending to be happy.

"I sure hope you aren't talking about me." He noticed the Whataburger and looked for his family, Lucas saw Riley flip and start waving.

"Of course I am."

"You're really full of yourself. You ruin my relationship with Riley and you think we're going to get together."

"You kissed me back. You don't know it yet, because you are infatuated with her. But, you want me." She rubbed his leg from his knee to his upper thigh.

"Negative ghost rider. Rule Missy! Get your hand off of me." She did as instructed sensing his tone.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"GO ELKS!" Riley was keeping a particular eye out for Brinley, and quickly found her when she heard her name. "Hey Brinley!" The brunette ran over to hug her quickly. "I've missed you so much!" Lucas watched the exchange and smiled, one of the many reasons he loved her. She turned around and saw the float. "Can I take her on the float? Lucas is right behind us."

"Of course, go!" The cheerleader smiled at Taylor and snatched Brinley up, taking off towards her float. Her blonde curls blew in the wind and her giggle filled Riley's ears.

"Sit right here pretty girl." The brunette set her next to Darby and passed her a piece of candy. "Make sure you wave okay. Everyone's here to see you." B smiled and started waving. Lucas' heart fluttered, he loved seeing both of his girls happy. He let out a loud whistle, Riley turned around and lagged behind to meet up with him.

"Thank you for doing that." Riley looked at his sister and smiled.

"Anytime. I've missed her." Missy scoffed. "Problem?"

"Shouldn't you be with the cheerleaders?"

"Shouldn't you get a personality?" The brunette glanced back at Lucas who was laughing. "I'll see you later, if I don't kidnap your sister."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley sauntered to her locker, she was wearing her senior jersey and eye black underneath her eyes. No Lucas yet, but he always showed up. The brunette enjoyed this morning, Missy was doing a homecoming thing so she missed practice, and Charlie didn't stalk her, so far everything was smooth sailing. The cheerleader entered her combination and opened her locker to find a beautiful mum. Her mouth opened and her hand covered her lips. She took the mum out of her locker to get a better look. It was gorgeous, it had a white fluffy heart with a teddy bear attached at the top and long strands of white and silver ribbon hanging from beneath it, with the name Riley on one ribbon and Lucas on another. There were bells and different ribbons had different patterns of silver and designs. "You can come out now!" Lucas turned the corner and took a picture.

"How do you always know?"

She dodged his question. "I'm going to avoid the fact that you broke into my locker, but what is this?"

"It's a homecoming mum, the guys in Texas traditionally give their girls a big obnoxious-"

"Lucas." He chuckled.

"What?"

"I'm not your girl anymore." His grin faded.

"To me you are, that's all I need." No matter how much she fought to fall out of love with him, she couldn't, because of crap like this.

"Lucas, you are making this so extremely difficult!"

"That's the idea." He smirked. "I told you i'm not leaving you alone. This isn't over between us and i'll wait, we both plan on going to Austin so i'll wait years if I have to." Riley's shoulders dropped and she looked to the ground. "Tell me you want me to stop and if I believe you then I will." The brunette looked at him and smirked, she secretly loved that he was fighting for her.

"I don't have a garter. I'm sorry."

"It's not a problem you beautiful girl you." The brunette looked at her mum and smiled.

"I've never had one before."

"Put it on." He bit his lip, hoping she would.

"What about all my other gentleman suitors? This would hurt their feelings." Lucas chuckled.

"You don't love your other gentleman suitors." Riley locked eyes with him. "I like your jersey." He winked.

"I um, I didn't have another one and we're cheering in them today. Plus, you're my friend." Lucas grabbed the hanger with the mum on it and slid it off.

"Put it on." Riley made the mistake of looking into his eyes and immediately clipped it to her shirt. "I tried not to make it too extravagant, or heavy."

"You made this?" She laughed.

"My mom, but I put the letters on." She smiled. "They miss you. I miss you."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"ALRIGHT THIS IS THE LAST PEP RALLY OF THE SEASON Y'ALL GIVE IT UP!" The school started to scream, and Riley clapped her hands. It was a black out pep rally, there were flash lights and the cheerleaders wore glow sticks. All the football guys had a flashlight so Riley would get a glimpse at Lucas every now and then. "BE RESPECTFUL AND COURTEOUS SO WE CAN CONTINUE TO DO BLACK OUT PEP RALLIES! ENOUGH WITH THE RULES LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR OUR VARSITY CHEERLEADERS."

Lucas watched Riley take the center spot of the arena, and start to dance when Break a Sweat came on.

 _Break a Sweat, baby break a sweat, don't get tired yet._ The running back loved watching her cheer, Josh stood right next to him clapping. _Can you take me to places i've never been, never been before? I just can't take it, take it anymore._ The song changed and a strobe light came on, revealing Riley in the air. The school started to cheer them on when she did a scorpion.

 _Girl walk in the spot she stop traffic, she blowin' your mind with her asset, so Jessica Alba fantastic. Instant classic boys like oh._ Riley dropped to the floor, after a few dance moves, she ran to the other end of the gym. _We don't need a mother, he said she said._ Lucas knew she was about to do something intense, she took a deep breath and ran. Riley exhaled and held her breath as she did a roundoff back handspring layout. Lucas shouted as soon as she landed and Riley's smile was that of relief, it had taken a lot for her to focus and she was worried. _He said girl you with it. She said boy where you been._ The brunette was only a few feet away from Lucas and it took everything she had to not stare at him. _Just like that they, he said you're amazing she said than why you waiting?_ The music clapped several times in a row, Riley expanded and contracted her chest with each pump of the bass. She flipped and with a loud boom the music ended. She jumped around, trying to get the school to get louder, and did a toe touch. The running back winked at her, hoping she'd see it. He was obsessed with her, and he had no shame admitting it.

After another 40 minutes filled with skits, cheers and performances from the band, color guard, and drum line the pep rally ended. Lucas immediately walked to Riley and hugged her. "You did amazing."

"Thanks." She loved hugging him.

"What are you doing right now?" The brown eyed girl looked at him and smiled.

"Um, noth-"

"LUCAS!" Missy clutched his arm.

"Remember our rule." She rolled her eyes and let go of his arm. Riley chuckled. Lucas continued to look into Riley's eyes. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat?" The brunette broke eye contact and glanced towards the floor remembering their predicament.

"I better get going. I guess i'll see you later." Missy chuckled trying to hide her amusement. "I'm sorry I didn't realize i'd said anything funny."

"Your desperation is funny." Missy snapped.

"Her desperation?" Lucas responded before Riley had a chance to. "You've been all over me since the first day of school, and you're calling her desperate? You and Chase hatched a plan to ruin our relationship, you kissed me when I was drunk and she's desperate?" He was getting worked up, she was continually ruining everything and he was sick of it. "Let me make something perfectly clear-" He stopped talking and looked at his wrist, Riley was using her X-Men powers.

"Easy. She's not worth getting angry." Missy stormed off. "Let's get something to eat." He smiled and it took her breath away.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The pair of friends were sitting across from eachother at the booth. Riley had her back up against the brick like she always did and she was laughing. Lucas cleared his throat. "I've missed this a lot."

"Yeah me too. Thank you for standing up for me earlier. It's nice not having to do it for myself."

The running back took a drink of his tea and smiled. "Anything for you, anytime." The brunette rolled her eyes and turned around when she heard Maya's voice.

"Hi honey. Wanna sit?"

"This is an interesting development!" Maya winked.

"We're here as friends. Right Lucas?"

"No." He chuckled, when the brunette reached across the table. "Refill?"

"Please!" He grabbed her cup and walked to the front. "What are you doing?" She nudged her best friend with her foot.

"Getting food before the game. Are you going to the pit tonight?"

"No, i'm not going there when i'm single. No, no way." Maya picked a fry off her plate.

"Take Lucas."

"Nope, I shouldn't have even come here with him. But, he defended me in front of Missy." The blonde slowly nodded her head. "Are you going tonight?"

"No, i'm not. I wanted to go to the dance and the pit. Josh said to choose one, so I chose the pit. And then he said 'the dance it is'." Her beautiful blue eyes rolled and she laughed.

"Sleepover?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Riley placed her hand on her knee. "What's wrong?"

"My knee is acting up again, it's starting to get colder." She reached into her purse and pulled out her brace.

"That's attractive." Maya joked. Lucas slid back in the booth and saw Riley putting it on.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Riley looked at him like he was crazy.

"Cool your jets turbo, an old knee injury acting up. No big deal." The cheerleader laughed.

"I didn't know you hurt your knee." Maya's eyes widened.

"YOU DIDN'T? I actually am not sure why I sound so surprised, she hates this story."

"So then you probably shouldn't tell it right?" Riley mumbled.

"It was awful, freshman year Riley was on the floor cheering during a pep rally and as she was doing a dance move thing she collapsed." Lucas looked at his future girlfriend.

"I tore my ACL and Miniscus. I put all my weight on one foot and when I went to turn around my knee buckled. Completely blew it out, surgery and recovery of 6 months."

"Oh my God that sounds terrible." The brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! But, our coaches will kill us if we don't get back on time. So i'm going to head out."

"I'll walk you out." Lucas stood up immediately as Riley slid out of the booth. They walked in silence till they got to her car. "Wouldn't it have been easier if we just rode together?"

"Yes, it would've but why put us in situations that are going to cause feelings." He hugged her.

"Because it is so much more fun than ignoring our feelings." She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing after the game?"

"Going home, and having a sleepover with peaches. I've missed her this week, i've been busy and distracted. You?" She pulled away and opened her drivers side door.

"Going home, and trying to convince you to go with me to the dance."

"I'm not going to the dance." She giggled.

"Why not? You wore my mum I got you."

"Yes I did, I had never gotten one before and we're friends. If I go to the dance with you it will be considered a date and there will be dancing. You and I both know what happens when we dance together."

He raised his eyebrows quickly and reached for her hand. "Yes, I do!" He kissed her fingers. "I'll see you at the game, be careful beautiful." He turned to walk away and turned back around, preventing Riley from closing the door. "I miss you Riley." She was fixing to interrupt him. "I love you." She stared at him, not knowing how to respond, but she felt tears fill her eyes. "You don't have to say it back, I know you love me too, but I really miss you and felt you should hear that." Riley looked at her steering wheel and took a deep breath then slowly nodded while he gently closed her door. She watched Lucas walk away and a smile approached her face.

Riley put her car into reverse and whispered, "I love you too."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	33. Chapter 33-Tropically

**Chapter 33**

The football stadium was covered in red and black. Posters, shirts, there were even a group of guys who painted their bodies in school colors. Riley always loved homecoming it was amazing how hyped everyone was, it made her job as a cheerleader a little easier, especially since the stands were filled with a lot more people. Darby sprayed everyone but Missy in glitter, because she didn't want to ruin her crown, from sparkles apparently, the brunette huffed just thinking about it. The stadium lights brought out the glimmer on her skin, the cheerleader took a deep breath and smiled. She was standing on the red track and tried her hardest to not look at the field where the football team was stretching. "How you feelin'?" The brown eyed girl turned to Darby.

"Great, I love homecoming night, the game hasn't started yet and people are this psyched. Amazing energy." She cleared her throat and continued to hang posters on the fence.

"I was talking about you personally. Not the game."

"Unfortunately, I knew that." The girls giggled. "I hate that we have to circle around them while they're being crowned. But, what can you do?"

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault D. Here, grab a poster we'll move down." Her captain kept making glances towards the brunette. "Say it." The cheerleader demanded.

"And risk getting a boot where the sun don't shine? No thank you." Riley laughed.

"I'd never, no matter how much i'd like to. But, she doesn't know that." She raised her eyebrows. "Seriously though, what are you thinking? You keep lookin' at me."

"I just hate seein' you like this. I'm used to snarky you or happy you, not sad."

"My own fault." D dropped her hands, seeming a little frustrated.

"There's really no way you'll get back with him? Y'all were perfect together." The girls locked arms and walked back to the other end of the stadium.

"Every part of my body, except for my mind wants to be with him. My mind knows better, if somethings too good to be true it probably is."

"Well hello Ms. Pessimist, I can't say i've missed you too much. But, seriously no one is perfect. Lucas made the mistake of making you think he was." Riley didn't say anything she continued to listen intently. "I'm not saying that you should automatically forgive him, but maybe take it easy on him. He was drunk."

"He was the one who used the words 'I let her', like I told Maya if he immediately pulled away then no big deal. And by the way he should've at least had the common courtesy to lie to me."

"You would've found out either way. From, Missy or Chase one. Besides that man," Darby pointed out to the field. Riley turned her head and Lucas was looking right at her with an adorable smirk across his face, she felt the butterflies. "That guy, isn't the lyin' kind."

"Is it really that simple?" She still held her gaze on her ex.

"If you let it be. But-" The captain started pulling out pom pom's. "You have a tendency to overthink everything instead of doing what comes naturally."

"You sound like-"

"Every other person that you've talked to?" The brown eyed girl didn't say anything. "Shouldn't that tell you something?" Riley picked up a pom pom and threw it at her. "Heads up!" The football team was jogging back to the locker room when Lucas ran towards her.

"Hello gorgeous." He winked, she always loved the way he looked in his uniform.

"Hey, you ready for tonight?"

"As ever, I just I wanted to see you before the game started." Riley squinted her eyes.

"I'll be behind y'all the entire time." She giggled. "And when you take the field, and when you get crowned."

"Let me rephrase, I wanted to talk to you and see your gorgeous eyes." The brunette tried hard not to show her goosebumps.

"You better go." The running back looked behind him and saw the last few team mates enter the locker room.

"I'll see you later. Count on it."

"Good luck." He ran off and Riley didn't have to turn around to feel Darby's I told you so glare. "Shut up D."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"FIRST AND TEN DO IT AGAIN! GO! GO!" The cheerleader was lowered onto the track and did a toe touch. The cold air was making her knee act up, she tried to continue to move around, hoping that keeping her muscles warm would help."

"Riles, you good?" D looked at her knee.

"I'm fine."

"Don't push it! I'm serious, let's not have a replay of fres-"

"I won't!" The 2nd quarter just ended and the squad grabbed their pom pom's to circle around the king and queen as they were getting crowned. Riley walked right past Lucas while he took off his helmet, his hair was sweaty and his face was dirty which somehow made him even more attractive. He grazed her arm as she walked by, the cheerleader walked backwards so she wouldn't have to break eye contact.

Lucas kept thinking how beautiful she was. The running back winked and he saw Riley hide her smile. Before the cheerleader turned away he mouthed, "I miss you." The brunette pointed at herself then held up the number 2, his emotions were written all over his face. Riley could point each one out; she saw determination, motivation, love, joy, but she also saw a sliver of loneliness and sadness. The cheerleader hated seeing him that way, luckily he turned away or she'd have caved just then.

"Alright guys, or girls sorry, basically put your arms in a low V and shake. Once they walk down yard line you can do whatever you want." Riley nodded her head and walked to her spot on the field. The brunette smiled when she saw Lucas' family. Taylor, Corey and Brinley were all standing beside him and it took everything in Riley's power to not go hug them. She waved to Brinley who was trying to pull her mother towards the cheerleader.

"CONGRATULATIONS TO HOMECOMING KING LUCAS FRIAR, AND HOMECOMING QUEEN MISSY BRADFORD." The brunette looked towards the ground so she wouldn't have to see Missy's arm looped through his. She glanced up just to get a glimmer of Lucas in his crown, and immediately looked away. The brown eyed girl took note of how good he looked, the crown fit him well.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Maya was saying goodbye to Josh, in their own way and Riley was waiting by her car. She had gone to the trainer after the game to get some ice saran wrapped to her knee, it had swollen slightly from the irritation. "Hey, you okay?" She raised her eyes to find Chase.

"Chase, hey i'm fine. Thank you."

"So, that's why you have ice attached to your knee?"

"I just thought i'd try a new fashion trend, see if it catches on." They both laughed. "We haven't talked in awhile, how've you been?" The brunette questioned.

"Pretty good. I figured you'd need your space. I heard about what happened. I'm sorry." The cheerleader's eyes grazed the ground.

"You aren't but thank you for pretending." Chase looked at her funny. "Don't act like you aren't happy that Lucas and I broke up."

"Caught!" She nodded. "I hate that it hurt you though."

"Weren't you a big reason that Lucas got drunk? Apparently you told him you were pretty good at beer pong." He looked doe eyed. "Poor thing, if only he knew the truth about your pong skills."

"He could've said no. He could've stopped."

"Yeah, he could've." The brunette saw right through him.

"So um, I was wondering if you were going to the dance tomorrow night?" She rolled her eyes, sick of hearing that question.

"No i'm not." Riley was pretty sure that between Lucas, Charlie and Chase the whole school should know she wasn't going to the dance. "Thank you though for thinking about inviting me." The wind blew and her arms looked like chicken skin.

"Oh, here take my-"

"That's okay." Riley smiled, perking up at seeing Lucas. "She can have mine." The running back took off his letterman still staring at Chase.

"I'm fine, y'all really. Enough with the testosterone." Chase looked at Riley and smiled.

"I'll see you later. If you change your mind let me know." He walked away leaving Lucas and Riley alone.

"What was that about Lucas? Kind of rude, don't you think?" He grazed her cheek and her eyes slowly closed.

"You aren't wearing another guys jacket. That would probably kill me." His tone was nothing but serious, he put the letterman around her shoulders. "And, you weren't always nice to him either, what was that about?"

"Nothing. I felt bad because I turned him down for the dance."

"He can join the club, we meet every Tuesday." He looked towards the ground while he chuckled. "Do you want a ride?"

"Um, I don't know if that would be such a good-"

"HEY MAYA!" She broke up her make out session. "I'M TAKING RILEY HOME, MEET HER THERE!" Her jaw was open.

"I was just saying that it might not be a great idea to do that." Riley really wished her dad wouldn't have taken the car.

"Oh, darn!" He snapped his fingers. "Too late now." The running back saw the ice and scooped her up in his strong familiar arms.

"Set me down." Riley's tone was serious. "Please. I can walk just fine." He slowed to a stop and set her down in the parking lot.

"I was just trying to-"

"I know what you were doing, are doing and congratulations everything you've done is preventing me from falling out of love with you." Lucas swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." The brunette bit the inside of her cheek.

"I don't know. I want to say that it is, but I can't say I wouldn't miss it if you stopped." The cheerleader sniffled and the running back took her hands in his. "Like this right here, it only furthers my feelings for you because I can be a total 'b' word to you and you don't care."

"Because I love you Riley. You love me, the only thing stopping you is that brain of yours. I've said it before, you're worth fighting for." She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around him, he placed his head on hers. Her eyes were closed smelling his cologne, she felt a kiss on her head and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just have felt empty lately. So, I guess- I guess I needed something to bring home." She sauntered towards his truck.

"You can come to my house and lay on my chest, like old times. We can watch a movie and-" Riley stopped and raised her brow, while he opened the door. "Fine, i'll stop. I just, I know how you're feeling. I'll lay down and think of you in your spot on my bed, you'd always fall asleep in my arms and," His eyes were turning red as he stared off into space. "You'd be so mad at me when I had to wake you up and take you home, not because I woke you up but because you had to leave. I hated it just as much if not more than you did. Your pillow that you claimed, smells like you so that helps but, it's starting to wear off. I'm afraid once it does I won't get it back." He locked eyes on Riley and saw tears falling from her flushed skin. He smirked and wiped them away. "I'm surrounded by people I love, and people who love me but unless one of those people are you, i'm empty."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

He parked in front of her house and ran to open her door. "After you." Lucas helped her out of his truck and she started to slide off his letterman. "No, keep it."

"I can't do that. You earned this, it's yours." He shook his head.

"No, it's yours. It fits you better anyways." The running back laughed as Riley looked at the oversized sleeves. Behind his laugh she saw the loneliness creep forward, she wanted to prevent him from hurting, at least for tonight, if only for tonight.

"I'll be right back." The cheerleader limped inside and grabbed her Organix Brazilian Keratin finishing spray. This is what Lucas smelt on his pillow, he loved how 'tropically' it smelt. The brown eyed girl walked back outside and handed it to him. "Spray a little on the pillow, it might help tonight." Lucas gently took it away and after unscrewing the bottle inhaled deeply.

"Tropically." He chuckled and grabbed her hand. "Thank you." His chin trembled when he leaned in to kiss her head, she felt his unsteady breathing and knew he was holding back, his feelings, his tears, Riley realized he was holding back everything that felt so natural to him. "Have fun with Maya. Goodnight my beautiful girl." The running back turned to walk away and their fingertips slowly released from each other.

"Good night."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas snuck the finishing spray into his room and immediately sprayed it on her pillow. After changing clothes and brushing his teeth, he jumped on the bed and clutched the cushion, hanging on like his life depended on it. He smiled as soon as he inhaled, and it quickly faded when he realized this was as close as he was going to get to holding her for awhile.

 _Ding Ding_

 _I'm sorry you're hurting._  
Lucas didn't fight back the tears now that he was alone.  
-I'm sorry I hurt you.  
She didn't reply back so he sent one more text.  
-You're worth it. I love you so much Riley.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review. Don't know about y'all but I reread this chapter several times, and every time I tear up. Hits me in the feels!**


	34. Chapter 34-Right Shoes, Dress & Music

**I got lots of great reviews today, so to thank y'all here's another chapter. Hopefully this will make you guys happy.**

 **Chapter 34**

"Riley, please come tomorrow." Maya was on Riley's bed practicing fishtail braiding on her long brown hair.

"And watch Lucas dance with Missy? No thank you. You know she'll rub it in my face and i'm one comment away from punching her in that fake nose!" The girls giggled.

"First of all you'd never, you just like scaring her. Secondly, you look drop dead gorgeous in that dress, you would literally take his breath away." The brunette lowered her head and grinned.

"Thank you." The blonde could tell she was bothered by something, but before she had a chance to ask Riley's phone rang.

 _Hey beautiful.  
_ Hey Lucas.  
 _Sorry to bother your girls night, you just didn't text me back earlier and I wanted to make sure you were okay.  
_ I'm as okay as I can be.  
 _Thank you for the spray.  
_ No problem. Is it working?  
 _Oh yeah, a little too well. Makes me miss you more.  
_ I don't know what to say to that.  
 _You miss me too. That'd work for me.  
_ I can't tell you that.  
 _Why not? I know you do.  
_ Lucas, if I keep telling you all the stuff you want to hear it will only hurt you in the long run.  
 _In the long run, you and I will be together. So, nothing you can say will hurt me.  
_ How are you so sure?  
 _Because, you and I were meant to be together. We were meant to tame each other. Come on, out of all the cities in Texas I move to Burleson, that's not coincidence.  
_ Lucky.  
 _Fate. It might take days, months or even years but what's meant to be will always find a way. Sweet dreams baby girl._

Riley hung up the phone and exhaled. "I felt like I was holding my breath that entire conversation."

"You were, your pretty face was turning blue." The brown eyed girl glanced towards the ground, trying to hide sadness. "You have to go to the dance!"

"Why? Why do I have to go?" Riley rotated her body and looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Because you aren't happy. If you were mad at him and angry i'd understand. But, you aren't you're sad, he's still one of your best friends and you're still in love with him."

"Of course I am, it hasn't even been a full week since we broke up." Maya chuckled.

"Don't be dense. You're still in love with him because you want to be, yes it takes awhile to fall out of love, but let's be honest, you aren't even trying. Which tells me one thing."

Riley clenched her jaw and broke eye contact. "Please tell me something I don't already know peaches."

"You want to be with him still. There isn't anything wrong with that."

"There's nothing wrong with that?" Riley stood up and glanced down at her best friend. "He kissed someone else Maya! Everything is wrong when I want to be with someone who cheated on me!" The blonde stood up and even though she was several inches shorter, she somehow intimidated Riley.

"Riles, don't be idiotic. You love him, I would still be with Josh if he kissed someone else in a drunken stuper and immediately regretted it. But, for giggles let's just say I did break up with Josh, if he did half the stuff Lucas has for you I would run back to him and be smiling in his arms. By the way a stolen kiss does not constitute as cheating."

"I'm not going to put myself back in a relationship that's hurting me, it isn't worth it and quite frankly you've never been in one so you don't understand!" They were starting to raise their voices.

"This isn't you and Charlie. This is you and Lucas. But, you're right, I have no idea what it's like to be in a bad relationship." The blone put up her hands in surrender. "But, can you name one other time in the 2 months that you and Lucas dated that was 'bad'? Don't even reply, because the answer is no, i've never seen you happier. You're relationship with him wasn't toxic." Riley didn't say anything. "Exactly my point! So, give me another reason that you don't want to be with him."

"I don't trust him."

"Yes you do, or you wouldn't spend so much time with him. Even if you truly didn't trust him, that's earned over time. Do you want to spend the rest of your senior year unhappy?"

The cheerleader's shoulders relaxed. "No."

"No, you don't. So don't be dumb about this." Riley fell face first into her bed.

"So, what does- What do I do now?"

"Let yourself breathe, first of all." The girls giggled and the brunette rolled her face out of the comforter.

"I can't see him dance with the girl he kissed while we were dating." She eventually rolled on her back and her best friend fell beside her. "That's like a punch to the stomach." Maya got a mischevious grin and Riley turned to look at her. "What are you scheming?"

"Do you believe in showing up fashionably late?"

"Like, how late?" The brunette started to smile during her reply.

"Like, in the middle of the King and Queen dance late?" The girls giggled.

"I'm not a show stopper Maya. I can't do that."

"With the right dress, shoes and music you can do anything!" Riley put her hands over her face trying to hide her cheeks. "Leave it to me peaches, we're gonna get you back your man."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Good morning sleepy head. Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Saturday, no school." He pulled the blankets over his head.

"It's Saturday you're right but it's also 1:00." Taylor chuckled. "I know you're tired both physically and emotionally but as your mother I advise heavily against sleeping this late." She drew the covers off of him. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." He exhaled and rolled onto his back. Mrs. Friar put her hand on his cheek. "I miss her mom." She heard the pain in her son's voice.

"I know you do sweet heart, if we miss her I can only imagine how you're feeling." Lucas furrowed his brows. "That wasn't comforting was it?" She giggled.

"No, it wasn't. Am I being stupid? To keep fighting for her?" He questioned.

"No it isn't stupid. Do you feel like you're getting anywhere?" She sat on his bed.

"Sometimes yes, and other times no. It's kind of like taking 2 steps forward 1 step back kind of thing."

"Well, you'll get to where you wanna go just slowly. If you can hold out." Lucas pushed himself to a sitting position and scratched his head.

"I can, and will it's her i'm worried about."

"Luke, she doesn't do anything that she doesn't want to do and you know that. Riley wouldn't spend time with you unless she wanted to and if she really wanted you to stop what you were doing she'd ask. Riley is incredibly resilient, give her time she'll come around. She loves you."

"I know she cares about me, she's upset at what I did."

"Which, I will reiterate that i'm very disappointed in you."

"I know momma, don't hurt my heart anymore."

"That's why we didn't ground you, and we said no more drinking." Lucas glanced at his mom. "Is she going tonight?"

"I don't think so. I've asked her like 8 times." His mother laughed. "I'm desperate."

"Well, either way, get up, get moving. You have to be at the dance by 6, you have plenty of time but I figured you might want to see the sun." The running back grabbed his phone and laughed.

"3 messages."

 _Be at the dance by 5:30, they want pictures of us together for yearbook._ He rolled his eyes and went back.

"Riley?" His phone couldn't load the messages fast enough.

 _You're probably asleep considering it's like 3 o'clock in the morning lol. I just um, well Maya was sleeping and I wanted to talk to someone. So, call me if you're awake._

 _I'm going to try and get some shut eye, sweet dreams and I hope you have fun at the dance tomorrow or later tonight? I don't know, okay bye._

Lucas chuckled and grabbed one of his many pictures of her off his bedside table. He smiled remembering taking this picture, it was the day after they started dating at school and he was taking pictures of her to put everywhere.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riles, wake up it's like 2 o'clock." Maya pulled the covers off of her.

"Saturday, no school!" Riley pulled them back over her head.

"We have to do our nails."

"4 hours until the dance, plenty of time." The blonde jumped up and down on the bed until the brunette threw a pillow at her. "I'M UP! Unfortunately!"

"Orange Juice and cinnamon rolls." Maya passed her a plate, Riley's jaw dropped and turned to a smile.

"You're a saint!"

"I went over and got my dress, shoes and the makeup for tonight while you were sleeping." Riley took a bite of a cinammon roll.

"I have makeup." Her blue eyes rolled.

"I'm giving you a smoky eye with contouring, the whole nine yards. When I said we're going to take Lucas' breath away, I meant it!" Maya's tone was commanding and it made the brunette giggle.

"Am I sure I wanna do this? Is this the right thing to do?"

"Pretty darn sure it's as right as rain. Besides, the dress you have is too beautiful to keep locked away." Maya hung up her dress and turned towards her friend.

"I was thinking about wearing it to prom, if I didn't wear it tonight."

"Well now we can go shopping for prom dresses." The girls giggled. "So, I figured I could text you when the King and Queen start to dance and when I see the doors open i'll cue the DJ."

"This wouldn't be as romantic if we were doing it in our school gym like originally planned."

"Well, Missy threw a fit. Which works out in your favor tonight. Now, go get in the shower and shave your legs, I felt prickles last night!" Riley giggled and crawled out of bed.

"I hope this works out tonight."

 _Ding Ding_

 _Good morning beautiful. I'm sorry that I wasn't awake last night.  
-_It was late, or early? Either way I wasn't expecting you to be awake.  
 _Lol, couldn't sleep?  
_ -I had a lot on my mind.  
 _Wanna talk about it? Maybe after the dance? I can take you for ice cream, or anywhere you wanna go.  
_ -Sure, but let's go to our spot?  
 _You aren't joking are you?  
_ -No? lol  
 _I'll pick you up after the dance. Wow, i'm excited! I'll get out as soon as I can._ Riley grinned.  
-No rush. The school needs their king.  
 _They need a better queen.  
_ -Lol, even if I didn't drop out I wouldn't have won.  
 _Smackle projected you to win. I talked to her about it when I picked up my tux.  
_ -Well, either way Missy won. No big deal. I'll see you after the dance. I have to help Maya get ready!

"Was that lover boy?"

"Am I that obvious?" Riley put her phone on the charger.

"The drooling was a give away. SHOWER NOW!" Riley closed the bathroom door and started the shower.

"Confidence Riley, be confident with yourself." She hoped that Maya was right. The right dress, shoes, and music could make you feel confident. She'd never had an issue feeling this way before. Why now, on the night she most needed it did Riley feel like she had nothing left to give?

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite and review.**


	35. Chapter 35-Confidence

**Chapter 35**

"Wow! Maya you look absolutely beautiful." Riley finished pinning her blonde hair to the side and smiled at her work. "That dress is gorgeous."

"Thank you, clearance!"

"My favorite word!" The girls giggled and the brunette looked at her dress again. It was floor length with nude spandex covered by red lace. It had cap sleeves and a low v neckline. The red made her eyes pop.

"And, all you have to do is change." The blonde pointed out.

"I will get dressed and leave in like 45 minutes."

"Are you sure you don't want to drive with us?" The brunette nodded her head.

"My mom's going to drop me off. Plus I don't want to run the risk of him seeing me before we want him to." There was a knock on the door the girls jumped up and down and squealed. "Have fun pretty girl, you look fabulous. As usual!"

"Bye Riles, I can't wait to see that dress."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Great, thank you so much for letting us take some pictures." The yearbook photographer scurried off, and Lucas tried to follow before getting sucked into the black hole that was Missy.

"Luke! Where are you going?" Lucas closed his eyes, he hated her voice.

"My name's Lucas and I'm going inside to the dance. That's what we're here for." He turned around to walk up the stairs to get to the room Missy's parents rented out.

"Can we talk?"

"Preferably not." Missy rolled her eyes and stood in front of him.

"I hate that you're mad at me." She put on her sad eyes. "We've been spending a lot of time together the past few days."

"I didn't have a choice." The green eyed man snapped.

"I just, I want to get past this whole thing and move on to our relationship." Lucas' eyes widened, causing his forehead to wrinkle and his mouth to open.

"Missy, I was stopped by Riley the other day at the pep rally from telling you how I feel."

"How you feel?" She smiled.

"We are not going to have any shape or form of a relationship. We won't EVER date. Ever." Lucas stepped to the side to leave.

"Riley isn't going to get back with you!" She glanced at him. "I've known her a lot longer than you, and I know she isn't going to cave. It'll make her look weak, and she'd rather die than have that happen."

"Just because you've known her longer doesn't mean a thing. You've seen her defensive side, that you so graciously bring out in her." He pointed out.

"I'm just warning you. Either way, i'll be here when you realize it." The running back rolled his eyes and jogged up the stairs. He opened the double wooden doors and walked down another set of stairs to get to the dance floor. The lights were turned out, with spot lights and an occasional strobe light. He smiled seeing 2 of his best friends.

"Hey y'all!"

"Hi, Lucas. Lookin' sharp." The green eyed man looked anxious and only Maya knew why.

"What's wrong man?"

"I just, i'm metting Riley after this and I want to leave as soon as possible." He squeezed his hands together, the blonde thought this would be the perfect moment to figure out a time.

"Well what time are they putting that crown thing on and you dance with Missy?" Lucas pulled out his phone.

"In like 30 minutes." He bit the inside of his cheek just thinking about being close to her. "I've moved it up as much as I can."

"Excuse me guys." Maya walked away and texted Riley an ETA, then shuffled to the DJ.

"Relax man, you and Riley hang out all the time." Josh cleared his throat. "It's just like every other time."

"I don't know if it is. I feel like 1 of 2 things is going to happen tonight." He cracked his knuckles.

"You can't just say that and not elaborate." The guys laughed at Josh's observation.

"Either she's going to try and forgive me or she's going to kick me to the curb."

His friend looked around. "Did she like, say that?"

"No, of course not. I just, our conversations have been different lately and she couldn't sleep till like 3:30 this morning, saying she had a lot on her mind."

Josh laughed. "Why can't girls just speak what's on their mind?" He scoffed.

"Because Josh, that would be too easy." Maya slid in front of them.

"Lucas, I hope you don't mind if I steal my boy toy?"

"Go right ahead. Hey Maya, have you seen Riley today?" The blonde nodded. "Did she seem okay?"

"Yeah, she seemed at peace. If that makes sense." Josh tore her away and the running back didn't know if that relieved him or not.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You ready?" Topanga put her car in park and looked at her gorgeous daughter.

"Very." Riley continued to nod her head, and didn't stop.

"You're going to give yourself a headache if you keep doing that. Shaking your brain." She laughed. "You look beautiful. He's not going to know what to think."

"Well what do you think about all of this?" The brown eyed girl glanced at her mother. "Is it ridiculous?"

"Honestly, this is more clever than anything I could've came up with. But, i'd do it for your father. Lucas is a lucky man." The brunette played with her freshly polished nails. "Why are you nervous? He loves you, he's made that evident. In spite of everything."

"I just, I don't want to make a mistake."

"Oh honey, I know you very well. You're the spitting image of me. And, like me no matter what decision you make, it isn't a mistake. You have never had a problem with confidence, you exude confidence, that's one of the many things that makes you great. Own it, you walk in there, you make no apologies about who you are and the decisions you've made." She could tell her daughter was still nervous. "Ya' know honey, people confuse confidence with arrogance. Confidence isn't walking into a room with your nose in the air, and thinking you are better than everyone else, it's walking into a room and not comparing yourself to anyone else in the first place." Riley smiled. "Be strong in confidence yet courageous in character. You my daughter have mastered the art of both."

 _Ding Ding_

 _Fixing to dance. Get upstairs. NOW_

"I gotta go. I love you momma."

"I love you." Topanga didn't leave until she saw her daughter run up the stairs.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Congratulations you two, again on winning Homecoming King and Queen. Please take the dance floor." Lucas walked down the steps of the stage with Missy in front of him. He could only think about seeing Riley as soon as this dance was done. "DJ, if you would please play the song that was voted on by the senior class."

 _Highway run, till the midnight sun. The wheels go round and round you're on my mind._ The king and queen started slow dancing. _Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight. Sending all my love along the wire. They say that the road ain't no place to start a family. Right down the line it's been you and me, and loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be._ Lucas couldn't help but roll his eyes, why is this a romantic song? They weren't even together. _Oh boy you stand by me. I'm forever yours faithfully._

Maya clutched onto Josh's hand. "Hey babe, why are you nervous?"

"I'm not." Josh glared at her, and after a few seconds he started to smile.

"What are y'all planning?"

"You'll see in about 30 seconds." The blonde texted her best friend.

 _Two strangers learn to fall in love again. I get the joy of rediscoverin' you. Oh girl, you stand by me. I'm forever yours, faithfully._

Maya saw the door open and nodded her head towards the DJ. The music stopped, and chatter erupted but was quickly silenced by a song starting. Lucas smiled as soon as he heard it, this was Riley's song. The running back heard whispering and a few classmates pointed towards the door, he looked at the top of the stairs and his mouth slowly opened, she was here. Riley began walking down the steps, his green eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing, she looked stunning. Her hair was in a fishtail braid laying on her right shoulder and her bangs covered up one of her smokey eyes. Her dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, the gown was long and white with a slit going up her leg and stopped 4 inches above the knee. Her chest was adorned in sequins, but it was her smile that Lucas couldn't stop looking at.

 _She's as free as bluebonnets in the summer. She's as hot as the Padre Island sun, most of the time she's as warm and friendly like the hills that surround Austin. She's as bright as the Dallas sky, she always holds her head up high._ Lucas left Missy in the middle of the dance floor and sauntered towards Riley, he never once broke eye contact. He continued to fidget with his hands until he could hold onto her. The brunette placed her hand in his, there were no words needed they were going to dance. _She loves the company of her family, she has faith in God's greater plan she trusts i'm a good man and that's why i'll always believe. She's like Texas, and she likes me._ Lucas felt his body shaking, but couldn't get it to cease. The butterflies wouldn't stop fluttering, and he couldn't stop staring at her. _Her eyes are green like the trees in Nacogdoches, her teeth are white as cotton in the fall. When she laughs you'll always take notice. 'Cause her hearts charm will shine right through it all. She's as bright as the Dallas sky, she always holds her head up high. She loves the company of her family, she has faith in God's greater plan she trusts i'm a good man and that's why i'll always believe. She's like Texas, and she likes me. And her moods can change like the weather out in Lubbock, but if you show her love man she'll return it. She's as bright as the Dallas sky._ Lucas was locked in on her eyes, Maya had put a white eye shadow in her tear duct following her lower lid, which made them even more captivating. "Riley,you're so beautiful." Riley smiled, but didn't say anything. The cheerleader was expecting someone to stop them, the faculty or even Smackle but, no one did everyone watched them dance across the floor. _She trusts i'm a good man._

"I trust you're a good man." He twirled her and pulled her back in. He was so happy, there wasn't another word to describe how he was feeling. The pair touched foreheads, enjoying the last few seconds of the song that was ending. The entire room exploded with cheers and applause. Lucas and Riley smiled at each other and took a bow.

"RILEY!" The brunette grinned and turned around to face Missy. "YOU RUINED MY DANCE!" The DJ quickly started the music again to mask the argument.

"I know. You ruined my relationship, let's call it even. And drop this argument between us!"

"I get a do over!" Riley and Lucas were holding hands and they weren't planning on letting go. The cheerleader squeezed tighter.

"We're fixing to leave. Even if we stayed, and you got your 'do over' than you'd still find something else to complain about." Missy was about to cry.

"Why did you do this? I deserved this."

"I know what I want. That's why I did this. You knew what you wanted and that's why you kissed him when we were together." Lucas' smile spread across his face. "I'm tired of fighting with you Missy, it's exhausting to constantly making sarcastic remarks out loud and in my head, literally all the time. What happened with us Miss, we used to get along? When I came back to cheer sophomore year you hated me, and I never knew why."

"Is this the part where I break down in your arms? We hug it out and become bff's?"

The brown eyed girl realized she wasn't going to make up with her frenemy, or even call a truce. "Well, if you don't want to do that. Then i'd say that this is the part where you put on your big girl panties and get over it. You aren't better than anyone, you don't deserve more than the next person." The brunette smiled. "A wise woman told me that people often times confuse confidence and arrogance. Confidence isn't walking into a room thinking your better than everyone else. It's walking into a room and not comparing yourself to anyone in the first place." Riley looked at Lucas and with a grin the pair left the dance.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	36. Chapter 36-Perfect

**Chapter 36**

"I can't believe you came!" Riley was leaning against Lucas' truck, they were touching foreheads with their hands intertwined. "Gah, I just can't get over how beautiful you look." The brunette's chest was visibly moving, she was exasperated at what had unfolded in that hotel, knowing full and well she'd get in huge trouble for it on Monday. "So, what does this mean? Are we back together?"

"Let's go to our spot. I need to be brought back down to reality, after what I did in there." Lucas chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Let's go. Mind if I speed?" He shut his driver door.

"Not at all." The pair drove in silence the entire way, their body language said it all. The sly grins and winks were overwhelming Riley's new found feelings.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The vast sky was filled with diamond like stars, and the moon gave off plenty of light since there were no clouds to cover it. There was a random wind every now and then that would send a chill but Lucas and Riley didn't mind. "Lucas, i'm tired of being unhappy." He grinned and with excitement looked at her.

"Me too."

"Why am I still so scared? You know me better than anyone, I was hoping you could elaborate for me." She slid off the tailgate and took off her heels.

"You have every right to be scared. I don't know about you but i've never felt this way before, I was with Bailey for a year thinking I knew what love was, and now i'm thinking how stupid I was to consider that love. You are afraid of the unknown, scared you might get hurt again." The brunette sauntered around the tree that they had made out on many times.

"I am, i'm terrified."

The green eyed man continued to glance at her. "I am never going to hurt you again." The cheerleader smiled and lifted her dress so it wouldn't drag.

"I know." Her freshly polished toes broke the fallen leaves with each step. "I want to thank you actually, for being honest with me. Even if you told me that you kissed Missy, not a lot of guys would tell me about 'letting her'. It destroyed me, but after several lectures I came to a conclusion."

"What's that?" She looked so gorgeous, walking around the tree, trying to be careful where she stepped to break as little leaves as possible.

"You told me the full truth because you care about me. Because, you loved me." She raised her arm to hold the branch above her, letting her dress blow in the wind. The slit opened revealing her long, muscular legs. Lucas stood up and meandered towards her, he grabbed the same branch and was only a few inches away.

"Say it."

Riley grinned. "Say what?" Lucas loved this game.

"You want me." The brown eyed girl raised her left pointer finger and shook her head no.

The brunette took a deep breath. "Let me say this first. I came upon the realization that you don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they aren't. Even though you come pretty close." She giggled." Turns out I fell in love with you thinking that you were perfect, and when I found out you weren't I ended up falling even harder." Lucas was falling more in love with her everytime she spoke. The cheerleader started circling the tree some more. "I'm not perfect either." She swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way around to him again. Riley stopped and looked him directly in the eye. "I'll annoy you, piss you off, say stupid stuff, and try to take it back, that's a guarantee. All that aside, I don't want anyone else to have your heart, or kiss your lips, or be the one you love. I know i'm a smart alec, and may not always show it but you'll _never_ find a girl who loves you more than me." Their foreheads touched. Lucas' breathing was unsteady and his heart was noticeably beating.

"I love you Riley Matthews." His whisper sent chills down her spine. Riley put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It started off small but it grew bigger and more intense. Lucas picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. A slight breeze blew, rustling the trees above them, and he laid her down on the bed of his truck. Her ivory hands worked to unbutton his shirt while their lips met. Lucas' rough hands touched her soft face, sending shivers down her body. He pulled away now that he found the zipper, and bit his bottom lip in anticipation. The brunette slightly raised her back so the dress wouldn't get caught underneath her. Lucas leaned back in for a kiss, with so much passion it was almost demanding, he threw off his shirt then finished slipping off her dress. Riley smelt his cologne and it was intoxicating, her eyes were shut and one whiff of that made her remember every happy moment they've shared together. He stopped kissing her neck and gazed into her eyes, moving her hair away. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Are you?" She was hoping more than anything he'd say yes.

"Yeah." Lucas laid back on top of her and they locked lips again. He couldn't believe what was about to befall him. This was something he had been waiting on, for a really long time, and it was about to happen. With the girl he loves, by his favorite spot, in his truck, under the moon light. They may not have been perfect but, this moment was.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas woke up the next morning still trying to process everything that had happened last night. He stared at his ceiling remembering the way she looked, how gracefully she moved and how happy he felt. He tucked his lips in and grinned, thinking about Riley kissing them, last night was one of the best nights of his life, if not the best night of his life.

 _Ding Ding_

 _So, we didn't really get a chance to talk about 'us' last night. LOL  
_ -I really, really enjoyed what we did do though. Really.  
 _Me too, a lot. I just don't want us to be put on the backburner and sex take the wheel. You know what I mean?_ Lucas sat up in his bed and called her.

Hey beautiful girl.  
 _Hi.  
_ You know that I want to be with you, for you right? Not for sex. I never expected that.  
 _I know. I just, want to talk to you in a public place,_ she laughed _, about some things if we're_ going _to work. After we finished we talked about how much we missed each other but that's about it.  
_ I work from 12 to 4, can I kidnap you afterwards?  
 _Please._ He was sitting in his bed and grinned. _  
_So, um last night was amazing. I don't think I told you how breathtaking you looked walking around the tree, in that dress.  
 _Riley giggled. As a matter of fact you told me several times while we were, busy. But, thank you again.  
_ I'm sorry, I just can't get over last night.  
 _Don't apologize, I loved it.  
_ I love you.  
 _I love you too. You have to be at work in an hour, you should probably get ready.  
_ I'll see you after work gorgeous.

There was a knock on her bay window and a second later it flew open. "Hi Maya!"

"Spill! NOW!" She plopped beside her best friend on her bed.

"I don't know where to begin." Her hands were in her hair.

"What happened? The anticipation is killing me."

"We went to our spot. I professed my love. We kissed. We-"

"RILEY MATTHEWS! Did you?" Riley's grin covered her entire face and she hastily moved to cover it up with her comforter. "Oh my gosh! How was he? How was it? You bad girl you!"

"Is it really appropriate for me to answer those questions?"

"Duh, we're best friends. I'd talk to you about Josh but apparently that's weird for you!"

"He's my uncle!" The brunette laughed.

"Do not dodge the question!"

She closed her eyes and went over every last detail of last night. The cheerleader couldn't help the smile that approached her mouth and the unsteady breathing. "Amazing. That's the only way to describe it. He was, i'm getting chills thinking about it, he was perfect." She smirked remembering that word from last night.

"Welcome to my world, where you're happy for all the right reasons." Maya winked and Riley was embarrased.

"I feel traumatized by you. I'm not with him for that."

"Obviously or y'all would have done it before last night. I'm happy for you Riles." The girls held hands.

"We still have some things to work out but, i'm happy for me too."

"What things? Y'all didn't discuss the relationship last night?"

"I mean, we're back together but I had a curfew and we didn't have a lot of time." The brunette closed her eyes knowing she was about to get picked on.

"Y'all left the dance at 8:30." Her jaw opened. "Your curfew was at 11:30 right?" Riley pulled the blankets back up. "Oh my God! I need to high five Lucas the next time I see him."

"Please, just don't do that." Riley was hiding her face but she was just as shocked as Maya was.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hi Mrs. Matthews. I'm here to kidnap Riley." Lucas was standing at the door holding a few bubblegum flowers.

"Come on in Lucas." The mother opened the door wider to allow him room to come in. "I'll get Riley."

"Wait!" Topanga turned around and looked at him. "I wanted to talk to you first." He passed her a bubblegum flower.

"Okay?" Mrs. Matthews sauntered to the couch and patted on the cushion beside her, for him to take a seat. "What's up?"

"Um, I wanted to apologize to you. For what happened between Riley and I."

"Oh Lucas, stop. You don't have to."

"I know I don't have to, but if we're going to date again I want to get back in the good graces of her mother and father. I'm sorry for any pain I may have caused you, seeing your daughter so upset. I will do everything in my power to prevent her from ever feeling that way again." Topanga placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the scruffiness.

"You are a very kind young man. I don't like what you did, but I feel like you and Riles can work it out." She looked at her flower. "Thank you for this. Very thoughtful. I accept your apology and I will try to work on my husband before you talk to him."

"He's not here? I was hoping to get the yelling over with." He laughed.

"No i'm sorry he's not. He's with Shawn. Talk to him tomorrow, like you did when you asked for our permission to date her." Mrs. Matthews stood up. "I'll go get our girl." The running back stood up and he felt nervous, he quickly wiped his palms dry.

"Hey!" Riley popped out from around the corner. As usual, she looked beautiful.

"Hey gorgeous!" He kissed her cheek and handed her the flower. "You ready to go?" His green eyes gazed upon her. The brunette was wearing skinny jeans, black suede boots, and an oversized maroon t-shirt.

"Absolutely. Bye momma, i'll see you later." The pair left the house hand in hand and drove to the ice cream parlor. Riley's head was on his shoulder and she turned on the radio.

 _So put your drink down, throw you camera up, flip it around and snap a payback picture. I'll send it to my ex, i'll send it to my ex and send them both a text sayin' we ain't going home alone tonight._

"Are those new boots?"

"No, I just wanted something to cover up the brace. Plus, I don't wear heels a lot so that's probably why you've never seen them." He kissed her head.

"You're sure that your knee is nothing to worry about?"

"Yeah, besides now that football season is over it turns to basketball and we really don't do a whole bunch of things that will bother my knee." He pulled into the parlor and escorted her inside.

"Find us a table, i'll grab the ice cream." She grinned and sauntered to a booth right by the front window. Lucas kept turning around and smiling at her while he waited, the brunette looked outside and noticed it was dark and cloudy.

"Here you go m'am. One cookies 'n cream, in a bowl with a cone on the side." He laughed. "You just recently started doing that and I don't think i've asked why. Why not just get ice cream in a cone?"

"I'm set in my ways with the bowl. But, I like breaking apart the cone and dipping it into the ice cream. It's a win, win." He sat beside her.

"Yeah, that's what it is." They both giggled and took a bite. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Us. It's the quicker term used when referring to yourself and another person." The brown eyed girl giggled and broke a piece of the cone off. When she glanced at Lucas, she knew she needed to be serious. "I want to stop drinking, at least till i'm old enough where it's legal and there's no Missy around. I want to make sure we keep us a priority as well and not, what we did last night."

"I decided I would quit drinking too, not that I did it that much but, i'd rather not put myself in a predicament where it could ruin us."

"When did you decide that?"

"About 1 minute after she kissed me." The brunette grinned. "And as for keeping us a priority, besides school that's the only thing i've been focusing on is 'us'. I wasn't expecting last night to happen, at all, as soon as you stepped into the homecoming dance I was in a state of bewilderment? Is that the right word?" They both laughed and he gently reached out to grab her hand. "I'm with you for you, I don't care if we have," The green eyed man leaned forward to whisper, "sex again, I do to an extent but it's not as important to me as you may think!"

"How do you know exactly what to say?"

"It's a gift. Made specifically for you, so it only means we're meant to be together."

"By the way." Riley closed her eyes to help hide her embarrasment. "I told Maya, well more like she coerced it out of me after guessing that we did." Lucas took a bite of ice cream.

"Oh yeah? What did you say?" He bit his lip and got proud of himself.

"I don't think that we need to talk about that, here and now." He stretched his arms behind him.

"I was that good wasn't I?" She was about to reply sarcastically when she heard thunder. The brunette turned around and saw rain coming down outside.

"Excuse me, i'm just gonna slip out of here and go out there." He laughed and helped her out of the booth.

"It's raining!" He exclaimed as the bells to the door rang. Riley stood outside and let the rain pour down her ivory arms. Lucas watched her from inside, her hair had fallen from perfect curls her oversized tee clung to her body. The running back followed her, and put his arms around her. "Excuse me, m'am. I don't know if you realize this, but it's pouring and you're soaked."

The cheerleader turned around to face him. "Excuse me sir, sometimes you have to learn how to dance in the rain." She grabbed his hand and twirled around. "But, if you aren't ready for that yet then I suggest you wait back inside or in your truck." He pressed their bodies together.

"Well, if I went inside how could I kiss you in the pouring rain?" The couple locked lips sending heat between their bodies. Lucas and Riley touched foreheads, their breath was apparent since the cold front dropped the temperature a few degrees.

"So, what now?" The brunette asked.

"Now, my wonderful girlfriend." Riley smiled, at Lucas' apparent happiness to the word. "We will go back to my place and dry you off. Sound good?" She quickly ran to his truck and buckled her seat belt. His happiness was evident, it was pouring rain outside and Lucas stood out there watching her through the windshield.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	37. Chapter 37-Pain

**Chapter 37**

Riley was at her register laughing at something Lucas had said. "I missed this y'all." Everyone turned to Maya at the register behind the brunette.

"Missed what babe?" Josh sauntered towards her station.

"I know y'all weren't together for only a week but I missed laughing and joking with all of us together." The brown eyed girl placed her hand over her heart.

"Awe, peaches. I'm here, don't you worry."

"RILEY!" She turned towards the manager office and saw Devin and Adam waving her to come over. The cheerleader looked at her friends, a little worried. She flipped off her light and left her friends behind.

"What was that about?" The guys turned to Maya.

"I have no idea, hopefully not what we're thinking."

Riley sat down in the chair opposite of Devin and Adam. "Am I getting fired?" The managers started laughing.

"You think you're getting fired?" Devin smiled at Adam.

"Yes! Get out!" It didn't take long to figure out Adam was kidding after he got a punch to the arm. "No, actually we wanted to talk to you about the Granbury store opening."

"They open next Friday right?" The brunette felt a lot more at ease.

"Yes, and we are sending 3 groups of some of our best partners to help them open. It has come to our attention that you get out Thursday for Thanksgiving break. Is that right?" The cheerleader nodded her head. "We want you to lead one of the groups. You'll leave Thursday night and come back on Sunday. HEB pays for your hotel, and meals."

"Wow, that's very flattering, thank you. I'd love to. Who's in my group?"

Devin cleared her throat. "Well, we were going to let you decide." Adam started laughing.

"So, that means she'll choose Lucas, Josh and Maya." Riley started smiling. "Which, Devin and I have no problem with, they're all hard workers. But, being the lead you'd have to make sure you get your entire group to their shifts on time, you'll all work the same one, and you keep them all out of trouble. You'll be representing Burleson HEB after all."

"I understand."

Devin clapped. "We were worried that you may be busy." Riley shook her head. "You'll all meet up here and we will give you per diem for gas and food when you show up. Keep all receipts and make sure you return money you didn't use."

Adam cleared his throat. "Also, the managers there are aware that our leaders are able to take charge in difficult situations, since they will be busy they may depend on you to help out." He got a mischevious grin. "Now, do you want to play a prank on your friends?" Riley joined in with his grin.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"She's not getting fired is she? I mean she trained me, she couldn't be." Lucas looked at the door.

"No, because then we'd all be fired." Josh pointed out. The office door opened and Riley had her HEB shirt off with her black tanktop showing and passed the shirt with her name tag to Adam. She didn't make eye contact with her friends, because they'd know. Maya flipped off her light and all 3 of her friends ran over.

"Adam? What's going on?" The blue eyes bore into his soul.

"If she's fired, I quit!" Lucas said.

"Me too." Maya nudged Josh.

"Yeah, me too!" Adam couldn't contain himself anymore.

"Oh you drama queens. You're all on break." Everyone looked at the brunette who was putting her shirt back on.

"That wasn't funny!" Maya said. Eventually everyone started laughing.

"Riles, take them to the break room and talk to these 3. Please and thank you." Riley escorted everyone to the break room and shut the door.

"What's going on?" Lucas took his usual spot next to Riley at one of the break room tables and grasped her hand.

"Alright so, we all know the Granbury store is opening next Friday. They are sending 3 groups of 4 people to help open it. They wanted to talk to me because i'm lead of this group right here." All of her friends started smiling. "They will pay for hotel and per diem, but we'll be working 8 hour shifts on an opening weekend so we will be busy. We'll leave not this Thursday but the next and come back Sunday night after shift. Basically, they just wanted me to make sure you were in?"

"YEAH!" Everyone started laughing at the fact they said it in unison.

"Wonderful, Lucas we'll take your truck." Both of the girls noticed that their boyfriends were smiling. "Maya and I will be in one room and Josh and Lucas will be in the other."

Josh raised his eyebrows. "We'll see." After a kick to the chin the group went back out front.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright, let's do this! Missy, take base with Allisa please. Riley you're flying." The brunette tightened her brace and got ready. She didn't understand why they still had to do stunts like this, it was just basketball season. Plus, they flew all football season no problem.

Before Riley got in position she turned to Missy, they'd argued yesterday and this morning, the glare on Missy's face didn't comfort the brunette. "Hey D?" The cheerleader took her captain off to the side. "Can anyone else be base? I don't trust her, like at all."

"She's the only one that's here today that's been a base before. Everyone else is injured or didn't show up." Riley's shoulders dropped. "Alright, places please!" The brown eyed girl smiled at Missy hoping to relieve some tension, that didn't work. She placed her hands on their shoulders and was thrown, she flipped and started coming back down. "MISSY!" Darby exclaimed, the brown eyed girl shut her eyes to prepare for the landing and tried to turn on her side to avoid hitting her head. "WHAT THE HELL?" Darby pushed Missy out of the way and ran to her friend.

Riley was screaming out in pain, grasping her knee. Tears were falling down her face. "Lissa, trainer now." She tried to stop crying and slow her breathing but it wasn't working. "Riley shush, it's okay, calm down. I'm so sorry I should've listened to you." A trainer came running into the gym with a bag of ice.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" He bent down and placed the bag on her knee, the cheerleader bit her finger and turned away. "Can you move it?" She shook her head fast and turned to look away from everyone.

"Missy you're off the squad! Go! NOW!" Darby turned back towards Riley and put her hands over her mouth. The trainer was trying to elevate and straighten the knee out when Riley let out another scream of pain.

"We'll see about that." The brunette hit the hardwood hoping to get some relief from the pain and saw the doors to the gym open as Missy left.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas was waiting by Riley's locker, like he always did and even when the warning bell rang there was still no Riley. The running back meandered into the classroom and saw Mr. Matthews grabbing his things. Cory looked frantic trying to find his keys. "What's wrong?"

"I'll explain later Mr. Friar." The teacher took off as a substitue walked in. The green eyed man looked around and followed Cory.

"Mr. Matthews what's wrong? Where's Riley?"

"Her knee. She flew and landed on it." Lucas' heart sank.

"Is she okay? Where is she? Where are you going?" The pair ran down the stairs taking two at a time. Lucas was fixing to ask again when he finally answered.

"Emergency Room, she needs to get an x-ray or an MRI or something. You need to get back to class."

"Sir, i'm coming with you. You'll need the help anyways." Cory shook his head and exhaled.

"I really wish you wouldn't. I'm still a teacher." The guys were in the athletic hall and opening the door to the arena. They both saw Riley laying on the floor in tears and ran towards her.

"STOP!" Riley exclaimed, as tears ran down her face. "Please, just stop." She was barely able to get the words out as the sobbing took control and the trainer stood up giving her some space.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Shouted Lucas as he slid beside her. No one answered him, he grabbed her hand. "Baby are you okay? Can you stand?" Riley didn't answer she tried to quit crying. The trainer cleared his throat.

"I wouldn't recommend walking on it, until we know what's going on. Keep it elevated, and keep ice on it, it will help reduce swelling. The MRI won't be able to tell what's going on if it's too swollen." The running back stroked her hair and immediately scooped her up in his arms.

"Mr. Matthews please go get your car." Riley winced in pain and some more tears fell. "I'm so sorry sweetheart, i'll try to be gentle okay?" She nodded her head as Cory sprinted to pull his car around. "Darby, walk with me." The captain was distraught, the brunette had tried to tell her. "Open doors and tell me what happened." They were silent, except for the occasional whimpers from Riley. "Come on, what happened?! We have to know how she hurt it."

Darby opened the arena double door, he manuevered himself sideways and the captain cleared her throat. "She was a flyer and Missy was base. I screamed out Missy's name when I saw her drop her arms and that must have startled Riley because she twisted her body to not land directly on her back and she ended up landing right on top of her messed up knee." Lucas' eyes turned red at the sound of Missy's name. "I'm so sorry Riley, you tried to tell me."

"It's fine." The cheerleader dried her eyes and was still breathing heavily, tucking her head into his neck. "You didn't know."

"Riley is it your ACL?" She shook her head.

"No D, I don't think so. This hurts but not near as bad. I'm so stupid." She stopped talking and bit her cheek to prevent from screaming. "I was so stupid, turning myself over. I was trying to protect my head."

"That's not stupid, that's instinct." The running back didn't look at Riley his jaw was clenched and his stare down the hall was filled with fire.

They walked outside and Darby opened up the car door. "I thought i'd be getting in trouble from school not from her."

"Darby go on the other side of the car and help her get situated. Mr. Friar please sit on the floorboard back there and keep her leg raised." The kids did as Mr. Matthews instructed. Lucas sat down by her leg and tried to touch her cheek, she had calmed down and stopped crying now that she quit moving.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." Lucas pronounced.

"It's not your fault." Cory drove slowly to the hospital to prevent any jolting. "I'll be fine. I was last time." He stared into her eyes and knew she was telling the truth, but that didn't comfort him.

"What happened Riley?" Cory spoke up and turned the wheel.

"One of my bases wasn't ready for me when I came back down so I rotated to protect my head." The green eyed man furrowed his brows.

"No, don't sugar coat it. Missy was her base and intentionally let her fall to injure her."

"Lucas-" The cheerleader tried to interrupt him, she could see he was worked up.

"No, i'm so sick of her. Is there anything we can do Mr. Matthews? There has to be some sort of disciplinary action for intentionally injuring someone."

The teacher shook his head. "No, not really unless she admits to doing it on purpose. Cheerleading is dangerous-"

"Guys, please just stop. She got kicked off the squad, which unfortunately doesn't do me any good because I probably won't be able to cheer for awhile."

"Unfortunately, I don't think Darby can make that decision. It has to be approved by your coach?"

"Coach Stratford? She hasn't been to like any practices all year." Riley swung backwards punching the door when they came to a sudden stop. Lucas hated seeing her in pain and wanted to take it away from her, even if that meant enduring it himself. She started to breathe heavily again.

"I'm sorry sweetie. But, unless she admits to it, there's nothing we could do."

"She's just mad about me interrupting her dance and being with you." Lucas rolled his eyes and Cory scoffed.

"I get it, teenage drama. Been there done that, but seriously kids are getting worse. No matter what was done, that is no excuse for what she did." Cory pulled into a parking spot and with Lucas' help they brought Riley inside.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Where's Riley?" Josh pulled out his phone to check the time.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything from her this morning. She usually texts me if she's sick." The blonde bit her lip. "Text Lucas, he has first period with her." Her boyfriend did as instructed and put his phone on silent so the vibrations wouldn't alert Ms. Vu. After a minute his phone went off.

 _Missy didn't catch Riley at practice this morning. Landed on her knee, at ER._

The blonde read the text message and immediately got heated. "Baby, don't get angry. Cool it."

"I'm going to punch her right in that fake plastic nose."

"No, you aren't." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "You'll get suspended and if you are wanting to apply to UT then you don't need to have a delinquent background." Her blue eyes turned to a glare.

"Who's side are you on?"

He leaned his head towards his shoulder. "Don't be dense. You know I love you and I am on your side and Riley's side and that's why i'm preventing you from doing something that you'll regret." Her tense shoulders relaxed when she heard the warning bell.

"Come on." She clutched her boyfriends hand and drug him out of class.

"May I ask where we're going?"

"ER. I can't let my peaches suffer without me." Josh intertwined their fingers. "Thank you for coming quietly."

"Leaving class to go see my niece and spend time with my girlfriend and best friend. I don't mind, considering the circumstances."

"You could be a little more worried." She huffed. "Missy is going to get hers, I don't care how. This is ridiculous." The blue eyed girl pulled out her cell phone and texted Smackle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm texting Smackle. She can make an announcement for people to send good thoughts to Riles, that'll get under Missy's skin. People like Riley, for the most part." She put her phone in her back pocket and was blinded by the sun when the couple stepped outside.

"You think she would?"

"She would, hopefully she will be allowed to." Josh opened the door to his truck and the blonde sat in the middle. "Ugh, i'm just so sick of her."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright Ms. Matthews here is the dealio." The doctor placed the picture from the MRI on a block of light for all to see. The brunette raised herself up on the bed with her arms, and a lot of Lucas who wouldn't leave her side and Mr. Matthews stood up with his arms crossed. "You have damaged your PCL, your posterior cruciate ligament. Not super common, occurs when someone lands on a bent knee, obviously that's what you did. This is one of the many ligaments that connects your thigh bone to your shin bone, it's job is to prevent your knee from moving back too far a.k.a. hyperextending." The brunette raised her hand.

"So, what's the recovery time?" Lucas placed his hand on her back.

"Well, you've sprained it. On the grading scale it's a 2 out of a 3. Your ligament came pretty loose, it isn't torn though that's a plus, we won't have to do surgery." The cheerleader raised her hand for a high five with no return.

"Or, leave me hangin'?" Cory put his pointer finger to his mouth instructing her to keep her yap shut.

"Doctor, what will we have to do? She's injured her ACL and miniscus before so is it similar?"

"I saw the scar tissue." He pointed to the MRI and Lucas took a step closer to see. "No, it isn't similar, it hurts but not near as severe. She will wear a brace for about 2 weeks, crutches for 2 days, keep it elevated, ice the back of your knee several times daily and after 2 weeks she'll go to physical therapy for about a week. The brace will basically do what your PCL is supposed to do." Riley dropped down on the bed, clearly aggravated. "I'm sorry, but everything will be on the discharge paperwork. Unfortunately Riley, I highly recommend you wait at least 2 months before cheering, the PCL prevents your knee from hyperextending and that's a vital part for cheerleading."

"Okay. I understand." Cory tapped her uninjured foot trying to comfort her. The running back didn't say anything, he was still fuming.

"I will have a nurse come in to put on the brace and all the information you'll need will be on the discharge paperwork."

The green eyed man interjected. "What about pain medicine?"

"Oh, Tylenol 3 once every 6 hours for a week and if you feel like you need more than call for a refill and i'll approve. But after week 2, no more strong stuff." She exhaled and gave him a thumbs up, the doctor left the room and Mr. Matthews turned to Riley.

"Why are you agitated?"

"Oh, no reason just the fact i'm going to be on crutches for 2 days, wearing a brace for 2 weeks, and taking medicine that makes me sleepy and forgetful for at least a week. Other than that i'm chill." Cory rolled his eyes, he hated it when she was sarcastic. "Sorry dad, just frustrated."

"I know honey. But, you're going to take your meds, lets not have a repeat of last time." There was a knock on the door, Maya and Josh entered. "What are y'all doing here?"

"We're here to see Riley. Hi peaches. How are you feeling?" Maya hugged her.

"Why do you all think that you can just leave school with zero reprocussions?" The kids looked at him and smiled. "Oh fine, ya' jerks!"

"I'm fine, can't cheer for 2 months. Brace for 2 weeks. Crutches for 2 days and medicine for at least a week." Maya raised her eyebrow. "Yes mom?" Lucas chuckled, and shook hands with Josh.

"Hello Ms. Matthews!" The nurse shut the door and there were 5 faces staring back at her. "Wow, lots of people. Clear a path please, got to get to the patient." The nurse set the crutches down and started unwrapping the brace from it's plastic covering. "This is going to uncomfortable, i'm not going to lie to you." Riley took a deep breath when the nurse lifted her leg. She continued to hold her breath and her face was turning red.

"Riley, breathe." Maya demanded. "You do that every time." A tear fell from Riley's cheek, she quickly wiped it away to try to hide that she was in pain. The running back offered his hand for her to squeeze and even he occasionally would wince from the pressure.

"What does she do every time?"

The blonde chuckled. "When she tore her ACL and Miniscus she would hold her breathe to prevent herself from screaming or making any sort of incinuation she was in pain. She even passed out before." The green eyed man widened his eyes and dropped his jaw when he glanced at his girlfriend. "I think that's the reason she didn't take her medicine, she didn't want people to think she couldn't handle the pain." Her brown eyes rolled at her best friends statement.

"Alrighty, here we go. You can't take this off so what we recommend is getting a shower chair and a chair to keep your leg on to leave out of the shower."

Cory cleared his throat. "We have all that, thank you."

"Do you know how to use crutches?"

"Yeah, I do. Do y'all have the cushions for them? I threw my old ones away."

"We don't, and how tall are you?" The brunette sat up and started to try and get up off of the bed.

"5' 9"." Lucas prevented her from standing.

"Wonderful." She adjusted the crutches for her height. "Now, you'll be taking Tylenol 3 every 12 hours but, if you feel like you need a little pick me up you can take tylenol in between doses. Ice the back of your knee, 15 minutes on 15 off for the rest of the day and a good portion of the day tomorrow." The nurse turned around and saw the patient sitting up already. "Oh, good. You've done this before?"

"Unfortunately. Thank you for your help." Riley grabbed the crutches and stood up. "This is going to take some getting used to again." She smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Since you aren't 18, I need your father to sign the discharge paperwork." Riley exited the room and entered the busy hallway, ringing phones, running nurses and crying patients were all she saw and heard. And, Lucas' heavy, angry breathing.

"What's wrong?" She continued to move forward to practice using her crutches.

"I hate seeing you this way. I hate seeing you in pain and I can't do anything about it." The brunette stopped and looked at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry i've been rude. I'm just, frustrated." She exhaled heavily. "I'll be fine though, this isn't nearly as bad as my last knee injury. I'll take medicine so I won't be in pain-"

"I meant with Missy." Riley chuckled and shook her head.

"Drop it Lucas, she got what she wanted. Maybe now, she'll leave me alone."

"Who are you and where's my girlfriend? Because, the Riley I know would be furious." She looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not happy about it, but there isn't anything I can do. So, you don't need to worry about it either." She smiled, trying to make him happy. "For me, don't worry about it anymore. What's done is done." His shoulders dropped seeing her smile. "I think i'm most mad that I can't hold your hand for a couple days."

"Oh stop!" He mumbled and leaned in for a kiss. "Yep, that's all I needed to relax." Riley practiced some more with her crutches.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Is that a serious question?" The brunette nodded. "I go where you go." Riley stopped and looked towards the ground, she couldn't believe how much she loved him. Lucas always made her feel so special.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	38. Chapter 38-Irritibality

**Chapter 37**

"Hello, can I speak to Adam or Devin the CCM's please? It's Riley." Lucas laid beside her on the brunette's bed. He was at her beck and call, constantly getting new bags of ice, elevating her knee and giving her lots of kisses. Josh and Maya sat at her bay window watching White Chicks. Hey Adam, how are you?  
 _I've been better, because I have a feeling you're calling in?  
_ Kind of, I strained my PCL in my knee i'll be on crutches for a few days so I can't work.  
 _Have you posted your shifts?  
_ No, I haven't. I will and send out a mass text. It's just like 3 days, I have a brace that i'm wearing so I can sit on a barstool and check.  
 _Mhm, we'll see how that works out. Way to make things difficult Riles.  
_ It's what I live for. Thanks Adam.  
Riley hung up her phone and tossed it away. "What's wrong peaches?" Maya pulled her eyes away from the movie.

"I hate calling in, makes me seem lazy." All 3 of her friends glared at her.

"Sweetheart, you seriously injured your knee, again. I'm sure they'll understand." Lucas chuckled and kissed her head. Maya checked the time on her phone.

"Oh shoot, Josh we have work in an hour and we have to get changed." Josh stood up and intertwined their fingers.

"Maya, take one of my shirts. I have like a million, that way y'all will only have to make one stop." The blue eyed girl glanced at her shoes and had a pleading look. "And my tennis shoes."

"And a belt?" The guys started laughing.

"Yes, but I need to go through your closet one day. I'm missing a lot." 10 minutes later it was Lucas and Riley alone in her room watching White Chicks.

"How are you feelin'?" Riley shrugged her shoulders.

"Tired, which I guess is normal with all the medicine they've given me." The word medicine held a certain level of disgust when it escaped her mouth.

The running back cleared his throat. "Why don't you like taking pain medicine? When you're in pain?"

"I forget things, it makes me sleepy and if the pain is manageable then I don't see why I have to take it." He stroked her hair since it was obviously a sore subject.

"Easy sweetheart. Can I tell you why?" She rolled her head over to look at him. "Because people who love and care about you, don't want to see you in pain. So, if not for yourself than for us don't fight us too hard on taking it. Okay?"

"Bleh." There was a knock on the bedroom door and instantly it flung open revealing Topanga.

"Hi honey, are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner i've been in court all day." The mother ran to her bedside.

"I'm fine momma, no worries." Mrs. Matthews gave her a once over.

"Clearly." Riley's hair was being stroked by both people and she was slowly falling asleep. "Your dad told me what happened." The brown eyed girl didn't say anything but Lucas did.

"I have a few choice words for Missy when I see her." Riley slowly shook her head.

"Everyone needs to drop it." She hadn't blinked for a minute. "There's no way to prove she did anything wrong, and personally i'd rather have this than continue to pointlessly argue with that female dog. Maybe, she got it all out of her system." The running back rolled his eyes while hers were closed. "I know you just rolled your eyes, but for me just drop it. Unless you have a taped confession there's not a whole lot that can be done."

"How did-"

"I know you Mr. Friar." Topanga started laughing, when Lucas' phone rang.

Hey momma.  
 _Hey where are you? Did you pick up a shift?  
_ No, i'm at Riley's she had to go to the ER today.  
 _WHAT?_ Lucas inched the phone away from his ear while his mother screamed.  
She was sabotaged by a teammate and landed on her knee when she flew, she strained her PCL.  
 _Is she okay?_ He looked at her and grinned.  
Yeah, I think so. She's got crutches for 2 days, brace for 2 weeks, no cheering for 2 months. So that's a tough break but, all in all she's okay.  
 _Poor thing. Can we do anything?  
_ Oh no momma that's okay. She's pretty much asleep right now, i'm probably going to wear out my welcome and once they kick me out i'll be home.  
 _Well, if she wakes up B says hi. Tell her that we're thinkin' about her and hope she gets to feelin' better soon. Oh and we miss her and to call us if she needs anything.  
_ I need a pen and paper.  
 _Luke!  
_ Kidding, i'll let her know. Love you.

There was another knock on the door and Mr. Matthews crept in, after realizing she was sleeping all 3 left the room at Cory's command. "Mr. Friar, I sent out a mass e-mail to your teachers and let them know that you left my class sick today. Excused absence, but let's not make this a weekly thing." Topanga poured 3 glasses of tea and everyone sat down at the rustic dining room table.

"I'm sorry Mr. Matthews for the trouble i've caused." The teacher shook his head.

"Trust me, between Riley and Missy something like this was bound to happen sooner or later. I didn't think it would be to this extent but they've had a rivalry for years." He took a sip of tea and set it back on the table.

"Do you know why?" Topanga cleared her throat.

"No, we don't. We've only made assumptions." Lucas gestured for her to continue. "When Riley got hurt her freshman year she gained a lot of popularity. Which, I don't know if that's sad or not but everyone knew who she was." Mrs. Matthews giggled. "Um, anyways when she started cheering again her sophomore year, she was captain, top in her class and finally grew into those legs of hers. My guess, is Missy may have gotten slightly jealous."

"And it doesn't help that my daughter is very sarcastic." Cory's chin touched his chest.

"Either way, if there's anything else I can do to help please let me know. I'd love to."

"Thank you, that's very nice of you." Topanga sipped her drink and after a wry smile she spoke again. "I should warn you that when Riley can't do something that she wants to do she gets what's the right word, irritable?" The green eyed man laughed.

"Yeah, I could've guessed that. I have a feelin' she'll try to push herself before she's ready and when we try to stop her, she'll argue with us about it." Her parents nodded their heads. "Well, now she has one more person to argue with."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"RILEY! Come on! We've gotta go!" Mr. Matthews heard crutches down the hallway.

"Sorry, it's these stupid crutches and brace. It's hard to find clothes to work with this." Cory finally saw her daughter and laughed.

"Clearly, you've made it work though."

"Workout shorts and a t-shirt. What else could I wear?" There was a knock at the front door and Mr. Matthews went to answer it.

"A dress?" He suggested.

"What's that?" She was trying to manuever herself down the step, when she heard his voice.

"Hello beautiful girl, how are you feeling?" Lucas lifted her off the step, and slowly, gently placed her back on the ground.

"I don't need these crutches i'm fine. The brace won't even let me bend my knee."

"And so it begins, yes you do sweetheart, it's one more day. That knee doesn't need any pressure on it." Lucas grabbed her back pack and put it on. "I'm taking you to school this morning, so right this way."

"You can get ice from the trainer through out the day and I have some ice packs in my fridge. Keep it elevated." Cory continued to talk with his back turned to his daughter, who was mimicking him. "You can stop mocking me now. I'm a father it's my right to worry." He turned on his heels and caught a glimpse of his doe eyed daughter. "You are allowed to use the elevator in school, and leave a few minutes early from each class. I've emailed your teachers."

"I remember dad. But, what about cheer? Am I just sitting out?"

"Yes m'am. Oh also, we have a meeting with the principal, Missy and Darby right after your last class. So, right after health come to the office."

"Why? I said I wanted to drop this."

"You're 17, so I still make the decisions." The brunette realized this day was already off to a bad start and with a strong exhale swung herself across the living room with Lucas following beside her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Don't be angry sweetheart. He loves you and is doing what he thinks is best for someone seriously injuring his daughter." Riley continued to look out the window. "I'd do the same thing for my daughter." She grinned at the sound of him thinking about kids.

"I know, I just hate making a big deal of this. I want it to be over."

"Okay, but this is a big deal. You were in tears, slamming your hands on the hardwood floor, begging the trainer to stop." Lucas was angry just thinking about yesterday. "Not to mention the thousands of dollars that the doctor visit yesterday, crutches, brace, and rehab will cost." The cheerleader scoffed.

"Again, I know. Sorry i'm such a hassle." He rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I said, drama queen."

"Drama queen? I'm not the one who's making me go to the principal." He furrowed his brows at her agression.

"Can you take it down several notches? I'm just trying to help because I love you and hate seeing you this way. Just like your parents do. Do you realize that if you had rotated more or less it could've been a lot worse and you may not have been able to walk again?" The cheerleader felt guilty.

"Okay! Okay, i'm sorry. You're right, I understand why he's doing it. I just wish he wouldn't." He cleared his throat. "I love you too Lucas."

"Thank you. Now, should I expect this level of sassiness the rest of the day? Should I up my sass game or are we going to be polite to each other like normal couples are?" The green eyed man put his truck into park.

"I'll get back to you on that. In all honesty we're never like 'normal couples' we're pretty mean to each other sometimes." After grabbing her crutches and backpack he gently helped her out of his truck.

"Yeah, but that's what I love about us. We don't take it personally, in fact I think we thrive on it." She chuckled.

"Ah, the key to every healthy relationship, irritability."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley and Lucas exited the elevator and sauntered towards first period. She had finally started remembering how to use her crutches and was able to keep up with her 6'2" boyfriend. "Just like riding a bike!"

"Yeah, it seems to be a little easier for you. Congratulations." She glared.

"Excuse me sir, i'm allowed to be a smart alec to you not you to me, that isn't how our relationship works."

Lucas laughed. "Easy killer." A few students walked by and came to a halt when they saw the brunette.

"Riley, we heard i'm so sorry are you okay?"

"Peachy king. Thank you for asking. What do you mean, you heard?"

"There was an announcement yesterday during 3rd period." Riley glanced at her boyfriend and he had the word confused written across his head too.

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better. We have to go." The group of 3 girls left the couple standing in the middle of the hallway.

Lucas immediately defended himself. "I don't know. Don't look at me." The brunette looked towards the ground and continued to crutch her way to class. The pair meandered into first period and all eyes were on her, she huffed and cleared her throat.

"Attention classmates, please stop staring at me. I'm fine, and will be off these crutches tomorrow and walking in 2 weeks." Her classmates continued to stare, so she cleared her throat again. "Attention, please STOP staring at me!" Lucas giggled and helped her into her seat. Cory propped her foot up and grabbed an ice pack from his fridge.

"Well, this should be an interesting day." He clutched her hand and kissed it to console her. "I hate having all eyes on me, it's invasive? Is that right?"

"I'm assuming so, you're 3rd in our class i'll trust your judgement." She rolled her eyes and hardly smiled all morning. "Hey cranky?"

"Yes stinky?"

"Smile, it lights up a room." Her vacant expression left her face and a grin approached her face, unwillingly. "There it is, I love seeing that." Her grin approached a smile, and her shoulders visibly relaxed. "I love you, let's make this day a good one. You woke up, and that's all that really matters."

"Okay confuscious." The couple laughed and started paying attention to what her father was teaching.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas walked in to 2nd period late and passed his teacher a note from Mr. Matthews. "Thank you please have a seat." He took his assigned seat and didn't make eye contact with Missy who couldn't pull her eyes off of him. After several minutes of ignoring her a note landed on his desk. The green eyed man picked up the note and after grinning at Missy tore it in half, then continued his book work. Another note landed on his desk again, this time he read it.

 _What's your deal?_ He replied vigrorously. _  
_Oh, just the fact that my girlfriend seriously damaged her knee because 'someone' didn't catch her, on purpose. In case you didn't know that 'someone' is you.  
 _There's no proof. Cheers a scary sport.  
_ You're right there isn't. Which is unfortunate.  
 _Why is that unfortunate? Innocent until proven guilty.  
_ Because Missy, if i'm going to be honest you're the worst person i've ever met to do that to someone. No matter what the circumstance. The sound of your name makes me sick. Literally.  
 _That's harsh.  
_ You'll get over it and live.

The rest of the class Lucas continued to avoid her, he wanted the time to speed up so he could more easily keep his word to Riley, to 'just drop it'. He was interested to see how the meeting with the principal would go.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Seriously, all these eyes watching me makes me feel like i'm walking around school naked." Maya and Josh laughed. "It was so weird this morning, a group of girls stopped me and said they 'heard' about what happened. How?" Maya eyed Josh. The blonde deciphered her tone and knew she may not like what she was about to hear.

"I texted Smackle to make an announcement, to send good thoughts your way." Riley's jaw clenched and eyed her best friend. "I thought it'd get under Missy's skin."

"Maya! You know I don't like the attention, what could possibly make you think that was a good idea?"

"It was in the heat of the moment kind of thing." The cheerleader dropped her chin and held her head up with her right hand. "Don't be mad at me. Remember we skipped school yesterday to come see you!" Her brown eyes rolled.

"I get 10 minutes of angry time. Leave me be." The blue eyed girl leaned back in her desk and dropped her tense shoulders. Josh winked at his girlfriend and smiled. 4 minutes had passed in silence when the brunette turned to face her friends. "Has it been 10 minutes yet?" Josh eyed the clock on the wall.

"Nope, 4." She huffed.

"I take it back 4 is long enough." Maya sat up out of her desk and hugged Riley. "I can't be mad at you!"

"I wasn't even thinking when I did it, the only thing I thought was getting back at Missy. Which was dumb, because I wasn't even here to see if it worked." The blonde admitted.

"There will be no getting back at anyone. I'm hoping she got all of her hatred out of her system, and this 3 year long feud will end." Josh's jaw dropped.

"I thought you were messed up on meds yesterday, but you were serious?" She nodded her head.

"Dixie Chick serious." Her friends inhaled with open mouths. "Yeah and I mean it. If this is what it took to get her to leave Lucas and I alone then so be it, i'll take it. If she continues to bother me that's when the gloves will come off." Maya evily chuckled and raised her eyebrow.

"Let me know when that happens." The brunette adjusted her ice pouch and sat back up.

"I'm hoping I won't have to. You remember, Missy and I used to be friends. We don't have to be attached at the hip or anything but corgial is all i'm asking for."

"Boring."

"I'm not going to get caught up in her drama, and neither should you. At the end of this school year we'll all be in Austin going to college away from everyone." Her friends smiled at the thought. "Lucas and Josh will share a dorm and Maya will be in my dorm."

"Easy, we have to get in first." The blonde's fingers started braiding her hair.

"Which reminds me, January 2nd take off so you can fill out FAFSA. Come over to my house and we will have a scholarship, FAFSA, school application day of fun!" Josh rolled his eyes.

"How can I be so awesome, and my niece try to make a party of filling out applications?" He questioned.

"Because, your more awesome niece is throwing a New Years Eve slash birthday party and for you to be invited you have to go on the 2nd." She raised her eyebrow when her blue eyed friend interjected.

"Your lying." Maya whispered. The friends had a stare down.

"Ugh, fine." Riley snapped. "You win, but it'll be more fun doing it together than it would be seperately."

"Fine we're in!" Maya exclaimed.

Josh sighed. "Apparently, i'm in!" Riley clapped and continued her bookwork.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The brunette was dreading going into the arena for cheer practice. She hated that she couldn't cheer and it was harder having to sit out and watch her friends do so. "Alright peaches, this is where I leave you. D is going to walk you to Lucas after class." Maya opened up the double doors to the arena and blew a kiss as the cheerleader sauntered in. There was no one in the gym yet, everyone was changing. After dropping her backpack on the ground she sat down in the plastic blue chair that filled her school and waited. Riley scrolled through her phone looking at pictures of her and Lucas when the arena doors opened.

"RILES!" Darby ran towards her friend and squeezed her tight. "How are you? What's the damage?"

"PCL sprain, grade 2. Can't cheer for 2 months." The captain saw the sadness in her eyes and a sympathetic smirk appeared.

"I should let you know. Missy is still on the team, she complained to Coach Stratford."

"I figured." The arena door opened and the squad silenced as she walked through the door. "I should let you know, you'll be called into the office after 5th." Darby shook her head and started stretching.

"Hey Riley, how are you feeling?" Her frenemy tried to put on a look of sadness, but it was too fake to take seriously.

"If I said terribly can we call a truce?" Missy cocked her head to the side.

"I don't believe I understand what you're saying." Her face was confused, which was familiar to her and Riley exhaled.

"I'm tired of fighting all the time. Truce, i'll even say you win. This," The brunette gestured to her knee, "was my final straw."

"Riley, I know you may find this hard to believe but I didn't do that on-"

"Correction, I find it extremely hard to believe that you didn't do this on purpose. I'm wanting to put all of this behind us. Are you?" Missy looked up to the ceiling and after a fake grin she waltzed away. "Gloves are off."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	39. Chapter 39-Principal Hughes

**Chapter 39**

"Hey beautiful how was cheer?" Lucas could tell she was sad. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I wish there was something I could do." Riley stopped crutching, her armpits hurt really bad and she just wanted this day to be over.

"Missy isn't off cheer." The running back dropped his shoulders. "Yeah, that's what i'm saying. I offered a truce and she didn't respond. Like, what else could she possibly want to do to me?"

"What all did she say?" The couple made it to the steps and the green eyed man so graciously carried her up the stairs.

"Just played dumb mostly. Some 'I didn't do it on purpose', and 'I don't know what you're talking about', kind of things. She's going to appear sympathetic whether she is or not." Lucas opened the door to class and again everyone stared her down. "I'M FINE!" The students turned around and whispered. After they got situated in their desks the running back rubbed her shoulders. Her forehead hit her desk, and all he wanted to do was take her pain away, physically and emotionally. She turned to look at him through her hair, "Thank you for rubbing my shoulders. That feels good."

"Anytime baby girl. I know you've had a hard day or week whichever you'd prefer to use."

"I really don't want to go to the principal after this. Can you take me away?"

"Under normal circumstances, i'd love to run away with you. In this one, i'd be going against your fathers wishes and let's be honest I have to say in his good graces." The brown eyed girl blew a raspberry. "I know."

"Do you work today?" The cheerleader whispered.

"Yeah, I do. I can try to find someone to cover my shift if you want."

"No, don't do that." Riley perked up all of a sudden. "I know it's a long ways away, but i'm planning a New Years Eve party and on the 2nd take off. Every one is coming over for a FAFSA, Scholarship, School Application party! Fun, right?"

"It will be if you're there. That's all I need."

"Corny." She uttered.

"That's one of the many reasons you love me."

"If you say so." He chuckled.

"And, we're right back to sarcasm."

"HEY QUIET DOWN GUYS! Riley hang out in the classroom while we go on our walk, everyone else outside."

"By myself?" The teacher looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, it's only 10 minutes i'm sure you can preoccupy your time." Lucas kissed her forehead.

"I'll try to sneak back."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Mr. Matthews, Riley, Missy and Darby were all sitting in the principal's office. "Alrighty, so Mr. Matthews you called for this meeting."

"Yes sir, I did. Ms. Bradford and my daughter have had a difficult time getting along the past couple of years. More so recently since my daughters boyfriend has caught Missy's fancy. Yesterday in cheer practice Riley flew and Missy didn't catch her."

"Principal Hughes, I wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone like that." Darby scoffed at her statement.

"I screamed your name because your arms completely dropped before she even hit her peak. Riley tried to warn me and I didn't listen." Mr. Matthews cleared his throat.

"Anyways, Riley rotated to protect her head and landed on her knee, she has a grade 2 sprain in her PCL which means she won't be able to cheer for 2 months."

"Mhm, so what would you have me do about that? Cheerleading is a dangerous sport Cory, I mean Missy says she didn't, there's no proof." Mr. Matthews furrowed his brows.

"Darby is telling you what happened, the whole varsity squad can give you the same exact information. I'm speaking as her father not a teacher, Ms. Bradford should be dismissed from the squad." Missy stood up.

"WHAT?!" D was quick to defend.

"You're at each others throats all the time Missy, you were mad about Riley interrupting your dance and this was your payback don't act so shocked."

Missy started to fake cry. "I would never." Darby started laughing, silencing everyone, even Missy's fake sobs.

"ENOUGH!" The principal slammed his hand on his desk. "There's nothing I can do." Riley rolled her eyes. "Problem Ms. Matthews?" The brunette's jaw clenched, she was sick of Missy playing innocent and she was tired of being quiet.

"Yeah there is Principal Hughes. How much did she pay you?" Cory placed his hand on the cheerleader as the principal widened his eyes.

"Riley!" Cory snapped.

"There's nothing you can do? You have people who were there and saw her neglect to catch me, but there's nothing you can do?" Riley stood up and started to leave, intentionally hitting Missy with her crutches. "Have a nice day, I told you this was pointless dad." The brunette crutched her way out of the office and saw her 3 best friends waiting on her.

Lucas heard her and stood up. "What happened?"

"I told off the principal. Let's go." Her friends were doe eyed. "Come on y'all, i'm tired." Riley's friends followed her out in silence, until Maya couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you mean you told off the principal?" The blue eyed girl questioned.

"He said there was nothing he could do, and after Missy fake sobbed for awhile I got fed up."

"Okay, and?" The brunette stopped and shook out her arms.

"And, I asked how much he was being paid." She continued to crutch. All 3 friends started talking at the same time, but Josh talked over.

"Riley! You could be in serious trouble." Josh explained.

"I could, but I could also just blame it on the fact that I was irritable from my medicine. Which, isn't a total lie." Lucas opened the door outside for her. "Hey Maya."

"Yes peaches?"

The cheerleader turned around and made eye contact with her best friend. "Gloves are off!" The blonde smiled and walked beside her, while their boyfriends hung back.

"This isn't going to be good is it Josh?"

"Depends." Both of the guys watched their girlfriends walk away.

"On?"

"How pissed off she is."

"I'm hoping she'll let this go. She seemed pretty chill with it even this morning." Lucas didn't want to admit that this was a side of Riley he wasn't to fond of.

Josh shook his head. "I get that she's mad but being vengeful isn't going to make you feel better."

"If you talk to yours, i'll talk to mine." The boys shook hands and ran to catch up with their girls.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"RILEY GRACE! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Cory threw his briefcase down on the couch and Mrs. Matthews ran to his side.

"What, what happened?"

"Oh you'll see." He heard crutches down the hall and exhaled heavily, pushing his cheeks out.

"Hey dad."

"What was that?" Topanga helped Riley down the step.

"My medicine made me irritable?" She sat on the couch and propped her foot up.

"That's what I told the principal, preventing you from getting detention." Cory saw the sadness in her eyes and decided to calm down. He sauntered towards the couch and sat beside her.

"I'm sorry dad, I just got mad. Missy was fake crying, Darby was arguing for me and Principal Hughes was useless as usual. I told you I didn't want to do that and you didn't listen." Cory dropped his head.

"I know, I was shooting for the moon meeting with him." Topanga sat on the oversized chair and smiled, she loved seeing them have their father daughter moments.

"I just, I don't know lost my cool. But, if she's going to be conniving that's fine, so will I." Topanga straightened up.

"We raised you better than that." Mrs. Matthews divulged.

"So what do you want me to do? She hasn't outright said it but i'm pretty positive that she isn't going to stop. I called for a truce and she walked away."

"Leave it be Riles, you only have a few more months of high school. Don't waste it getting caught up in drama. Be the bigger person." Her brown eyes made contact with her mothers. "I don't want to have to defend you in court." Riley laughed.

"Yeah, most everything I have thought of isn't something I can get away with." Her parents laughed.

"Sweetie, we are so proud of who you are." Mr. Matthews made Cory smile. "You are so smart, beautiful, funny and we even love how witty you are. We don't like the conniving you, and we know you don't like being caught up in this drama. You've never liked it, even though you may instigate it sometimes." Their daughter was fixing to reply, but realized they were right.

"Okay, i'll leave it be. But, I won't be happy about it."

"That's all we ask darling daughter. Now, go lay back down and do homework or study or something productive."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was laying in her bed half asleep when her phone rang.

 _Hey beautiful  
_ Hi.  
 _You sound sleepy.  
_ Yeah, I am. I missed you tonight.  
 _That's how I know you're tired._ Riley chuckled. _Can I talk to you about something?  
_ I'm not going to do anything to Missy, i'm not going to get caught up in her drama.  
 _How did you know?_ He loved how she always knew, but it seriously astounded him.  
Because, I know you and I know you don't like me that way. I'm sorry. I don't like myself that way either. My parents and I talked already and i'm not going to ruin the last few months of my high school career caught up in drama.  
 _You're amazing.  
_ Yeah.  
 _You're so pretty. How'd I get so lucky.  
_ What?

There was a knock at her bay window and she smiled as he opened it. "Lucas freaking Friar, why do you keep doing that?"

"I missed you too, so I wanted to do something about it." He kneeled beside her bed.

"I thought we agreed that I only said that because I was tired." She giggled and took his hand.

"When you're tired your true feelings come out. The ones that you constantly push away, I make a point to be here when you're in that state of mind." He whispered.

"Why's that?"

"So you can tell me how amazing I am." She caressed his cheek.

"I don't do that enough do I?"

"I'm kidding, you do. I just like you to be one of the last people I see before I go to bed." He gently grabbed her hand off his face and kissed her palm.

"You're too good to me." Riley uttered.

"Not really, i'm just in love with you."

"I'm in love with you but I don't break into your house by climbing through your window."

"What's stopping you?"

"The law. Something you seem to disregard." She blinked and didn't open her eyes back up.

"Sweet dreams beautiful girl, I love you." He left her place and quietly closed her window.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"How is she?" Lucas walked through the door and hung up his keys.

"I'm fine mom, thank you for asking." He sauntered towards his mother and hugged her.

"I wasn't talking about you. How's Riley?" He rolled his eyes and smiled, Taylor clearly didn't catch on to the sarcasm.

"She's okay. Frustrated I think, the principal didn't do anything so she may or may not have asked him how much he was being paid." He took a drink of milk.

"Oh that girl, she's not in trouble is she?"

"No, her medicine makes her irritable and the fact she can't cheer." His mom dropped the dish towel and sat down.

"Good. Who is the girl that dropped her?" Lucas sat down on the chair beside her.

"Missy, the reason we broke up in the first place." Taylor's mouth opened and raised her chin slightly.

"Ah, I see." His mother whispered.

"Yeah." Mrs. Friar placed her hand in his.

"You know, jealousy is just a lack of self confidence." Lucas' green eyes hit hers.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that if Riley is a better cheerleader, she gets a long with just about everyone, she's top in her class, gorgeous, funny, and she has you." The running back rolled his eyes.

"She was all those things before I-" He stopped talking and his mouth opened slightly.

"I'm sorry honey, but you may have been the last straw for this Missy character."

"So what do I do? Build her self confidence?"

"That's probably not the best idea, considering the past. But ultimately, someone needs to." Taylor heard Brinley crying from her room. Mrs. Friar kissed her son's head and left him alone in the living room.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"NO CRUTCHES! Now i'm just gimp!" Lucas turned around on the couch and started laughing.

"You look beautiful!" Riley glanced at her outfit, converse, and a black floral dress.

"Thanks, I just wanted something that'd be easier to put on. It took 10 minutes for shorts yesterday." He stood up and kissed her.

"You ready?" He mumbled while she clutched his hand.

"Not really, it's going to take awhile to move around school. I move faster with crutches." He kissed her head.

"I love you." He opened the door to his truck and placed her in the passenger seat.

"What's wrong?" Her brows were furrowed.

"I say I love you and you automatically assume something is wrong?" The truck turned over and he put it into drive.

"You said I love you like something is on your mind, not like I love you from being sweet." He didn't say anything. "Spill."

"It's not a big deal."

"Liar." He started laughing revealing his beautiful teeth and her heart warmed.

"I talked to my mom about Missy last night." The brunette nodded waiting for him to continue. "She said that jealousy is a lack of self confidence, and that Missy is jealous of you and that's why she's trying to ruin everything. Which she isn't the first person i've heard that from so don't deny it. You're smart, funny, a better cheerleader, gorgeous, how could she not be?"

"So, what are you saying?" Riley tousled her hair.

"She needs a self confidence boost, and if she gets that maybe she'll leave us alone." He glanced at his girlfriend.

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"I don't know. That's what i'm trying to figure out." Riley clutched his hand and kissed his knuckles.

"You're too nice."

"I remember you saying that before. You said girls would walk all over me basically."

"And look at what you got!" She laughed.

"The best girl in town." The brunette rolled her eyes.

"So, we need to boost her self confidence. Like be nice?" Her eyes widened.

"I guess. Like compliment her and be friendly."

"Gross." He helped her out of the truck and grabbed her bag. "I'll try but, no guarantees."

"Just make sarcastic remarks in your head. Nothing nice to say don't say it at all." She limped towards the door, holding his hand. He started laughing at her movement.

"Shut up!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Good morning Missy!" Lucas exclaimed with a fake smile on his face. He was already sitting down in second period when she walked in, since Riley refused the help.

"Morning Lucas. You're talking to me again?"

"No hard feelings, if Riley isn't holding a grudge why should I?" She rolled her eyes and sat down. "Why the eye roll?"

"Nothing." Missy pursed her lips.

"Seriously, what? She's not making a big deal out of this and you're mad at her for that too?"

"She's not perfect Lucas!" He started laughing.

"I'm aware, no one is. She doesn't think she's perfect." Lucas felt like ranting so he continued to talk not letting her interrupt. "Riley thinks she's not very pretty with a questionable personality. She is smart but she works incredibly hard for that, she's a great cheerleader but practices all the time. Everything she has, she works for, she didn't intentionally injure anyone to get there. Riley doesn't care what people think, and neither should you."

"It isn't just that Lucas!" Missy snapped quietly.

"What is it? Is it me?" She stood up and walked out of class. The running back thought about following her but after being alone with her last time didn't work out well for his and Riley's relationship so he stayed put.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"LUCAS FRIAR!" Riley limped her way towards her boyfriend with an angry face.

"What? What'd I do?" He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Anything and everything! But, in this particular instance i'm talking about Missy." His grin slowly disappeared. "Uh huh, what did you say to her?"

"Why? What did she say?" They walked hand in hand to class.

"Nothing." He looked at her confused. "Which is why I knew you said something. She didn't insult me, or talk to me at all."

"So, then what's the problem?"

"Don't be dense and tell me what you said?" He scooped her up in his arms to go up the steps.

"She said you weren't perfect, I said you didn't think you were and told her what you thought about yourself and you work incredibly hard to get what you do have. She said and I quote 'it isn't just that' and when I asked her what it was, she ran off."

"It's you. I knew that." He set her down before he opened the door. "So, that means we have to break up!" Lucas' eyes widened and jaw dropped. "Before my skull gets cracked, it's probably for the best."

"I thought you were kidding at first, but now you're starting to worry me."

"Of course i'm kidding silly! Look, there's nothing we can do to help her. If she wants to tweak her personality then she can probably find a guy, she's very pretty but until then we can't set her up with someone."

"I guess you're right." Riley cleared her throat and raised her brows. "Sorry, not guess, you are right. Is that what you were wanting to hear?"

"That's what every girl wants to hear." He kissed her head and grinned.

"Love you."

"Yeah, yeah love you too!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review! That's what keeps me writing! Thanks y'all.**


	40. Chapter 40-Shawn

**Chapter 40**

"Riley, you look broken."

"Thanks Adam, it's nice to see you too!" She laughed and hugged him. Lucas ran in towards them.

"Friar, never too far behind her are you?"

"Not if I can help it. I'm her ride anyways." The store was actually really busy for a Thursday night. All but 2 lanes were open and they were full.

"Riles, you sure you can work?" Adam was going through the board and checking them in.

"Yeah, thanksgiving is right around the corner you need the help. Just give me a stool and I can check just fine, I will need a personal bagger." Lucas raised his hand to fill the position of personal bagger.

"Hand down Friar." He mumbled a few things to himself and looked at the pair. Riley glanced at Lucas he was so adorable with his perfect smirk. "If I set him on your station and order him not to leave will that be okay?" She glared at him waiting for a sarcastic undertone. "Come on chicky, got things to do people to see."

"Yeah that'll be fine. I can tolerate him a little while longer." The green eyed man threw his hands up.

"I'm here ya' know."

"Lucas grab a stool from my office and set it up at 14. Don't move, if someone wants a carry out call me and i'll pass it off." He agreed and ran off. Adam leaned over and whispered, "He's alright, right?"

"Oh yeah, i'm not just saying that because we're dating but, he's a hard worker." She limped to her station and propped her leg up on the cubby.

"Looks like i'm with you for the rest of our shift." The brunette giggled.

"Get ready to hear, 'what happened to your leg' about 20 times today." The running back laughed while she flipped her light on. "Hi, how are you today?" Riley started scanning items and casually carrying on a conversation with the customer when she was asked about her leg. "Oh, this? I went rock climbing, messed up my knee." Lucas spewed the water that was in his mouth and after excusing himself covered his laugh with a cough. A few minutes later they were alone and he just had to ask.

"Rock climbing huh?"

"I'm not going to see these people again, and if I do they won't remember me. Why not make the stories interesting?" Lucas laughed again. "I love your laugh."

"I love you." He winked and the next customer entered the line. The running back loved being with her, she was sassy enough to keep things interesting, sweet enough to keep him happy and never smothered him.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"So, you went rock climbing, 4 wheeling, had a car accident and tripped chasing your grandma? You're extremely eventful!" Riley let out a chuckle and had to stop walking.

"Give me a second, my hip is really tired." He scooped her up.

"Why didn't you say so? Gives me an excuse to hold you close." The green eyed man leaned in and kissed her lips, she sighed sweetly and felt tingles through out her body. "In general you're kind of like a cat. You want to be loved on when you say so and no other time."

"Hey, no! I hold your hand, and kiss you. I lay on your chest and watch movies."

"Yeah, but you fight me when I try to hug you for longer than 10 seconds." She laughed.

"Would you have me any other way?" Riley was placed in his truck.

"No, definitely not." His face became serious, as he held onto her dangling hand. "I love everything about you. You're perfect for me." Riley's heart soared, he kissed her hand and shut the passenger door.

"Thank you." Lucas shut his driver door and cocked his head to the side. "For showing me how great a relationship can be." He leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you for loving me."

"That's probably one of the sweetest things you've said to me." The green eyed man's smile was gorgeous and even though she'd seen it a million times her tummy flipped.

"I feel like i'm not sweet enough to you, so i'm trying to get better." He smirked. The running back started the truck and drove out of the parking lot.

"I was thinking about that while we were checking. You are the perfect dose of sassy and sweet, you know when to use either side of you. A lot of people don't, which is something else you excel in, so congratulations." She giggled. "You don't smother me either, and I love that. We don't have to text all the time and we talk on the phone, hardly anyone does that anymore. We are one of a kind, and as soon as you get better i'm taking you on a date, to rub our once in a lifetime relationship in other people's faces."

"You're goofy first of all, and second have we been on an actual date? Like in public? You've done the surprise roof visits, and the picnics at our spot but I don't think we've dated in public. Unless you count dancing at the Pit?" His strong hands held her's with a gentle touch.

"I do not and I am so sorry sweet heart. I guess I just wanted you to myself. I'm such an idiot." He mumbled.

"Easy, i'm not saying we have to. I was just making sure I wasn't off my rocker." He chuckled.

"You are, but that's not the point. I'm mad at myself for not taking you on an actual date. When I do, it is going to blow your mind!" Riley saw him slowly nodding his head, he had his thinking eyes on.

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"You're thinking eyes are on, don't go crazy on our first public date. I've never really been on one so you have to ease me into it."

"Bull crap i'm not gonna ease you into it. You deserve the moon and stars Riley Matthews and you are going to get it." He hopped out of his truck to help her out.

"I'm not that kind of girl, I don't need fancy. I like simple, it's easier to see the heart behind it when there's not so much stuff in front of it." Lucas moved her hair and tucked it behind her ear, sending chills through her body.

"I like that." His lips touched hers, sending waves electricity through their bodies. "Ugh, I wish you didn't have to go home." She giggled.

"Me either. But, I need to rest my hip." After a kiss goodbye Riley opened the door to her home.

"By the way sweetheart, I know you aren't that kind of girl who wants fancy things. I just want to give you everything." She smiled and Lucas felt weak in the knees.

"If I could give you something, it would be for you to see how I see you." Lucas' smile was wide and his eyes were beaming happiness. "Only then could you see how amazing you truly are." She winked and walked inside.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Joshua Matthews, what are you doing?  
 _Laying in bed. Why are you full naming me?  
_ If I was full naming you i'd say Joshua Allen Matthews. I first and last named you to catch your attention.  
 _It worked. Hey so I have a question.  
_ Yes sir?  
 _Why didn't we see each other tonight? We both had the night off._ The blonde started laughing.  
Excellent question. We were both pretty exhausted, it's only 9:20.  
 _You think your parentals would be cool if I came over and watched a movie?_

"MOM CAN JOSH COME OVER TO WATCH A MOVIE?!" Josh dropped his phone from the vocal range of his girlfriend, and hurriedly picked it up. "Babe?"  
 _Sorry, I dropped my phone. Warning next time might be helpful.  
_ Oh sorry, didn't think about it. Come on over.  
 _Pajamas cool? It doesn't matter i'm not changing.  
_ Good me neither. I have my superman PJ pants on and I am not changing, for anyone. I've got the popcorn, try to hurry. You're getting kicked out by 11.

The blonde sauntered into the kitchen where her mom and Shawn were watching TV. "Thanks for letting Josh come over."

"No problem sweetheart. Stay in the living room, and he needs to leave by 11." Katy smiled and turned her attention back to the TV when Shawn interjected.

"Oh, and you have to make us a bag of popcorn. We're going to watch some more Walking Dead in our room."

"Okay Shawn." She chuckled, Maya loved Shawn, a lot. More than her own father whom she hadn't heard from in almost 2 years, he started his own family after running away from one, who wanted nothing but him. "I love you." Shawn's scruffy expression turned to a smile. The step-dad skipped into the kitchen and hugged her.

"I love you too." Katy snapped a picture without them knowing and after 30 seconds Shawn spoke up again. "You still have to make us popcorn though." The blue eyed girl laughed and pushed him off when the door swung open.

"Hello my second family!" Everyone greeted and hugged Josh, which is another thing she loved about her boyfriend, Shawn and Katy loved him. Mostly because Shawn has known him since he was born, he never left the hospital when Josh was in the NICU. "So, movie time! What are we watching?" Her parents left the room.

"Um, Pitch Perfect 2? Pleeeeeeaaaasssseeee!" She begged.

"If you are having to beg me, what does that tell you?" He laughed and slipped off his jacket.

"It tells me that you're going to say yes, because you think i'm so cute when I beg?" The dark haired man walked into the kitchen and stole the bowl of popcorn. Maya put on her seductive eyes and smirked.

"You're right." The blonde jumped up and down, wrapping her arms around his neck. After 5 seconds of happiness she trudged into the living room and put in the movie. "You, my gorgeous girl better be lucky that Fat Amy is in this show." She elbowed him. "Just kidding, it was your eyes that convinced me. It always is." Shawn was watching from the hall and once they started the movie he walked into his bedroom with his wife.

"They alright?" Shawn plopped down on the bed.

"They're perfect. Which makes me sad." Katy stroked his hair.

"We want that for our little girl. Right?" He raised his face off of his mattress.

"It just means she isn't so little anymore. I couldn't imagine a better guy for her than Josh, but she wasn't supposed to find him so soon." The mother started to laugh.

"No offense honey, but you didn't know her when she was a little girl. I should be the sad one right?"

"I've known her since the awkward stage of freshman year. I've watched her grow into this wonderfully talented young lady, who's gorgeous."

"Where are you going with this honey?" He laid down and pulled the blanket up.

"No where in particular. Just reminiscing. Maybe I can take her on like a daddy daughter date once a month. Do you think she'd like that?" Katy furrowed her brows. "No?"

"Of course she would. To her, you are her real father. Ask her, i'm sure she'd love to. I'd do it soon though, she'll be graduating before we know it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

It was Saturday morning and Riley could see the sun was out and shining, but she wasn't ready to wake up yet. To prevent the rays of sunshine from waking her, she moved the blankets over her head and then someone knocked on her door. "GO AWAY! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, and distant relations!" The brunette giggled at her own joke and started to fall asleep again when the knock happened again. "Saturday, no school!" Her door opened and she sighed.

"Correct me if i'm wrong," The smile on her face widened, "First quote was from The Hobbit and the second was from, geez that's tough A Walk to Remember?" Riley slowly pulled the blankets off of her head.

"Why are you here? Seeing me like this?"

"I'm here to kidnap you for the day, and seeing you what way?" He sat at her bedside and moved the tangled hair out of the way.

"In my pj's, no makeup, and my hair like this."

"So, beautiful?" She laughed.

"I'd punch you if I had the energy. Why are you here so early?"

He manuevered her purple alarm clock towards her. "First let me point out that it's almost 10, I don't qualify that as 'early'. Secondly why do you have an alarm clock?"

"The function of an alarm clock is to wake someone up at a specified time." The brunette put the covers back over her head. "My phone doesn't wake me up, the music puts me back to sleep."

"You're so goofy."

"You still didn't answer my question, why are you here?"

"I did answer sleepy head. I'm kidnapping you." She glared.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, that would ruin the idea of kidnapping wouldn't it?" She sat up in her bed.

"I can't do a whole lot with this brace on, plus how can I dress appropriately if you don't tell me." Lucas kissed her nose.

"Well the weather is about 70 today and we will be outside a good portion of it." The brown eyed girl smiled. "Now, get up and get ready! We're going to have a wonderful day."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	41. Chapter 41-Double Date

**Chapter 41**

"Where are we going?" He smirked and got on the highway. "Lucas Friar, you better answer me!"

"You know, you are really ruining the surprise. Relax baby, you'll see soon enough!" She rolled her eyes. "You look beautiful, and that eye roll really was icing on the cake." The brunette giggled and pushed up her matte black Ray Ban's.

"Dresses is all that's easy to put on and I was in a hurry." The brown eyed girl adjusted her denim jacket to cover her black dress.

"I said you look beautiful, i'm not complaining. I love you in dresses. Do I say you're beautiful too much? Does it ruin the meaning?" The cheerleader laughed.

"Absolutely not. I actually believe you and it gives me the feels whenever you call me that." He kissed her hand and got on the 3rd highest overpass, she tucked her face into his arm.

"You okay?"

"Shush." He chuckled and hurried to get off the ramp.

"You're in the clear." Riley sat up and hid her face from embarrassment. "Why are you embarrassed by that? You're in a truck going 50 miles per hour on a ramp that is I don't even know how high. It freaks me out too." She cocked her head.

"I didn't think you were afraid of anything."

"I'm afraid of a few things actually." She smiled, preparing herself to learn something new about her boyfriend.

"Do tell!" He chuckled, showing off his white teeth.

"Well, heights is one of them. Not so much heights but the whole plummeting to your death thing probably is what i'm really afraid of. I hate snakes, I was bit by one when I was fishing one time and ever since then I steer clear. I can handle them like if you were being attacked or something." Riley laughed.

"That's not bad at all. That's 2 things." He smirked. "What?"

"Nothing. What?"

"What else are you afraid of? That smirk is like, 'i'm hiding something from you'." They were at a red light and he looked at her.

"I'm afraid of losing you. Whether we break up, or something happens to you, God forbid that's probably my worst fear."

"You're full of it." She nudged his shoulder.

"No, i'm not. That's the problem with falling in love with someone. You can try as much as possible to keep someone safe but, you can't prevent bad things like, illness, or accidents." Riley stared at him and smiled, realizing yet again how much he loved her. She didn't even realize that they had parked at their destination. "That's a big reason why I like to take you away from everything, ya' know out to our spot. Away from the crazy, speedy and stressful life of daily living. I really savor those moments when we're by ourselves. In the end, those are the moments you truly remember, not if you aced the test or got that raise, but the time you spent with people you love." Riley held a light smile on her face.

"That got extremly deep, extremely fast."

"Because," He grabbed her face, "I love you an extreme amount." He kissed her lips and hopped out of his truck. The cheerleader still hadn't realized where they were.

"Should that worry me?" She giggled when he raised his left brow. "Kidding. You know I love you too." His strong arms lifted her out of his truck and she finally looked at where they were. "THE ZOO!" Lucas laughed and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Yup, I heard from a little bird that you haven't been this year!"

Riley didn't look at him, she started trying to sprint to the entrance. "Tell Maya thank you!" The running back ran in front of her and stopped her.

"Easy gimp! Slow your roll, we just got here, don't wear yourself out yet." Her smile faded. "What? What's wrong?"

"I can't walk this entire place." His smile made her butterflies flutter.

"Peaches, that's why we have this!" Maya turned around the corner with a wheel chair.

"MAYA!" The girls embraced each other while the guys said hi.

"Hey sweetheart, I forgot to tell you this is a double date. Once I told Maya we were going she wouldn't take no for an answer." The brunette sauntered to her boyfriend and kissed his lips.

"You're wonderful." She sat in the wheel chair and her blonde best friend took off to the front entrance leaving their boyfriends in the dust, which was nothing new to them.

"Well, this should be fun." Lucas laughed.

"You may regret this decision." Josh confessed.

"Why? Look how happy she is, I don't think I can regret this decision if I tried."

"You'll be extremely exhausted, they'll run all over this place freaking out." He chuckled. "This is the one place, besides Great Wolf Lodge where the girls act-"

"Silly?"

"I was going to say childish, but take your pick Luke, they'll both work." His blue eyed girlfriend turned around.

"BOYS! WE NEED MONEY!" The guys laughed and jogged to the front of the line to pay for the tickets. "That's why we brought you."

Lucas cocked his head to the side. "You brought us? Josh what vehicle did you drive?"

"Um, that would be my jeep Lucas. What vehicle did you drive?" Josh had his hands behind his back and rocking on his heels.

"Well Josh, I do believe that was my truck." The girls rolled their eyes.

"That's what we're really using you for, transportation." Riley joked.

"Yeah and money!" Both of the girls laughed and after flipping their hair behind them in unison they told eachother to "Stop it." They winked and took off inside the zoo.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The group of 4 ended up laying on the floor of Riley's house. "Luke, I tried to warn you."

"I am a stupid man." Riley giggled at her boyfriend.

"My eyelids are heavy." The brunette was laying on the couch with Maya on the floor beside her. "Imma go night night." Lucas smiled he loved when she played cute.

"Me too." The girls blew a kiss simulatenously and were asleep within minutes.

"How do they do everything at the same time?" The running back whispered.

"Friends for well, 10 years. Inseperable for 9 and a half of those 10 years." The friends sat in silence for a few moments, looking at their girlfriends and smiling. "Luke?" He raised his head to show he was listening. "Movie night? With the girls? We can make dinner and get their favorite snacks." Lucas' grin looked almost mischevious as he slowly picked his keys up off the table to sneak out of the house.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The friends arrived at HEB and grabbed a basket. "What are we making our lovely ladies?"

"I can only cook meat!" Lucas divulged. "Riley and I used to cook all the time, she'd make the sides and i'd make meat."

"Great, because I can make mac 'n cheese and microwave vegetables." They knocked fists and started their adventure through the store. "We'll grab some snacks for the movie."

"Cool, cool. What movie?"

"I'll get the mac 'n cheese, and veggies along with snacks for Maya. You take care of the meat and snacks for Riley. We'll meet to pick a movie."

"Break." The friends went seperate directions. Lucas couldn't decide whether or not to make steak or chicken. "Steak is the way to Riley's heart." The running back set the chicken back down and got a few strips of steak, he was proud of himself and the day that he and Josh put together. The green eyed man walked to get his girlfriend some cookies 'n cream when he caught sight of a familiar face. Lucas acted nonchalant, like he didn't recognize her.

"Lucas?" He had almost crept by.

"Hey Missy." The running back turned on his heels to face her. "What's up?"

"What are you doing here?" He looked at his shopping cart then back at her.

"Well, I mean I work here but Josh and I are cooking for the girls tonight so while their napping, we're here." She nodded her head. Missy had been ignoring him lately, which was nice, he didn't really know how to talk to her anyways. "So what are you up to?"

"Shopping." She laughed. "I guess that was obvious." The cheerleader glanced towards the ground. "How's Riley?" He furrowed his brows, she wasn't kidding or being sarcastic.

"She's pretty good. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You've ignored me since my rant on Tuesday or Wednesday? I don't remember, and now you're genuinely asking about Riley."

"Speaking of your rant, I have been thinking a lot about that. I'm sorry." He leaned backwards, shocked at what he was hearing. "Don't look so surprised. You had some very good points and I hate what I did. I really do. At first, I was like yes my time to shine. But after your speech, I got to thinking about Riley when we were friends our freshman year. She was everything you said; smart, funny, and hard working, and apparently still is."

"I'm glad to hear that. I really am. Have you told Riley that?" She shook her head no, while she looked at the ground. "I would. She'd love to hear it."

"I'm also sorry about breaking y'all up and continuing to sabotage your relationship." Lucas laughed. "I just, I want a guy that looks at me the way you look at her." The running backs smile faded and saw her sad expression.

"If you show this side of yourself to people, I promise you will. Riley showed me every side of her, even the sweet side, the one no one sees and that's what makes me love her more." Missy didn't say anything. "Talk to her, I promise you'll feel better. Because I know that look, I had it right after I kissed you, no offense. The look of disappointment in yourself. Making amends definitely helps with the guilt."

"Thanks Lucas. If you know anyone for me let me know." A grin approached Lucas' face.

"I'll keep an eye out. But, don't measure your self worth on a guy." Her eyes brightened. "I gotta go, but do yourself a favor and talk to her." The green eyed man ran and jumped onto his basket to get to the ice cream and hurriedly sauntered to the movie section.

"There you are. This ice cream was numbing my arm." Lucas laughed and saw him place vanilla ice cream and a package of nutter butters in the cart, beside Riley's cookies 'n cream. "Well, this should be interesting." After many arguments the guys decided on Terminator: Genisys and left to check out.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Maya, wake up!" Riley threw a pillow on the floor which landed on her best friends head.

"I hate you." The blue eyed girl mumbled.

"I love you too."

"Why are you waking me?" The brunette tried to open her eyes unsuccessfully.

"I smell food." The blonde inhaled deeply and let out a sigh as she exhaled.

"Yeah me too!"

"I can't open my eyes, they're still heavy." Riley admitted. The guys were cooking in the kitchen and laughing quietly at their conversation. Riley adjusted herself.

"Use your fingers and open them. Because I am not opening mine unless absolutely necessary." Josh snickered and Maya heard it. "Josh, I feel like you're making fun of me."

"Always baby." He replied sarcastically.

"Riles, how's it going with my suggestion?" Lucas turned around to look at her and she had fallen back asleep, for now. Maya slapped her in the face with a pillow.

"HEY!" The cheerleader yelled.

"Now you know how it feels. Are your eyes open?"

"Yes." The brunette snapped.

"What do you see?" She blinked a few times to regain her focus.

"It's hard to explain, but I like what I see." Riley winked at her boyfriend who turned around to check the steak. "Open your eyes peaches." She picked herself up off of the floor and rubbed her eyes.

"Yep, I like it a lot." The girls giggled and air fived. "Hey guys, what are y'all doing?"

"Cooking." Lucas said.

"For our girlfriends."

"Steak." The running back whispered.

"And a movie night." The girls kept laughing at the fact they kept switching between each other to talk. They felt like the ball in a pin ball machine, moving their heads from left to right.

The brunette clapped her hands. "I'm very happy with this situation." She stood up and immediately sat back down. "Maya will you get me my medicine off of my side table." The blue eyed girl sat up immediately and ran to get her medicine.

"Has it been 12 hours?" Lucas asked glancing at the clock.

"More like 30." The blonde handed her the pill bottle and she dry swallowed her medication.

"Riley Grace, let's go have a conversation." No matter how much she hit him he picked her up off of the couch and carried her into her room. "Josh, watch the steak."

"Why did you middle name me?" She stared at him sadly and he looked so cute. Blue jeans, a gray thermal with his sleeves pushed up and a black belt. The thermal made him look even more muscular and hugged his cut stomach.

"Why aren't you taking your medicine. I thought we discussed this."

"Grumpy pants."

"Not grumpy Riley, concerned. You have to take your medicine, and to make sure you do i'm going to be in charge of it."

"No you aren't."

"Bet." His arms were crossed while he stared down at her, he saw that she was sad about how serious he'd gotten and unfolded his muscular arms. "Babe, you needed to take them at least this week, right? You just hurt yourself on Tuesday."

"I don't like the way it makes me feel. I'm tiny, it doesn't take much to get me to feel weird."

"Okay, so don't take the heavy stuff, take regular tylenol or cut your prescribed medicine in half. I don't like seeing you in pain. You're so stubborn."

"Yeah."

Lucas laughed before he replied. "You aren't going to deny it?"

"No, I know I am." She stood up to leave her room.

"One of your perfect imperfections." He smiled and his expression immediately turned to a look of worry. "The steak!"

"GO!" He took off into the kitchen and the brunette limped her way back out to the living room. Maya was still on the floor and Lucas was trying to salvage the steak.

"Sorry baby, I should've-"

"No it's okay, it's steak I get it. I would've done the same thing." Lucas laughed.

"Of course you would've." He mumbled.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	42. Chapter 42-Charlie

**Chapter 42**

"Alright y'all, now that we ate it's movie time." The front door swung open, Cory and Topanga entered the home.

"Oh look honey, we have more children." Mr. Matthews shut the door. "We can't return 'em, i've tried." Riley's jaw dropped at her father's comment.

"Well that hurts." Topanga rolled her eyes.

"Of course we didn't try to take you back. You're our special little girl." Mr. and Mrs. Matthews made their rounds hugging and kissing each young adult. "What are y'all planning on doing slash, what did you do today?"

Josh cleared his throat, "We took the girls to the zoo, cooked dinner for them and now we're going to watch a movie. You in?"

"That sounds fun, but no thank you. Shawn convinced us to start watching The Walking Dead." Maya giggled.

"Great, so now you will be hooked on that show too."

Cory glanced at his watch. "Guys, we'll need you gone by-"

"Daddy?"

"Yes daughter." She put on her pouty face and he immediately fell for it. "You'll need to be gone by midnight. Deal?" The guys grinned happily accepting the extra hour.

"Yes Mr. Matthews. Good night." The parents left them alone in the living room. "Alright, so girls why don't you get comfortable." Lucas looked at the clock and saw it was only 7, they had 5 hours of time to spend with their girls. "We'll be here when you get back." Riley smiled, she loved the idea of that. After some help the girls entered the brunettes bedroom.

"Riles, what do you want to wear?" Maya was kneeling down at her dresser drawer.

"Maya, we're very lucky." The blue eyed girl smiled.

"Yeah, we are. But, that doesn't answer my question." The cheerleader giggled.

"My fleece pajama shorts and tanktop should suffice. Your pajamas you left here are in there also." The blonde stood up and tossed the clothes on the bed to change. "Our guys would do anything for us."

"Yeah, they would. Girls would kill for the men that we have." Riley struggled to put on her shorts.

"We need to do something for them." The blonde cocked her head. "They're always doing cute little dates for us and we take it for granted."

"Well, when you come up with an idea let me know." The girls sauntered back into the living area where the guys were already sitting on the couch. Terminator was already on the main menu, popcorn was popped and in Lucas' lap which wasn't a suprise since it was his favorite snack.

"ICE CREAM!" Riley hopped on one leg across the living room to get to it faster, and Maya jumped over the arm of the couch.

"Eww cookies 'n cream." Her wide blue eyes narrowed to a glare when Josh pulled her down into his lap.

"Ladies, ladies let's play nicely. We've had a wonderful evening." Lucas divulged with a smile as Riley took the lid off of her container.

"Fine." They both agreed with reluctance.

"Shall we start the movie?" Riley snuggled into her boyfriend and laid her leg along the couch.

"You 2 spoil us." The brunette was tired and he could tell, mostly because she was being sweet in front of other people. The running back started stroking her hair.

"Yeah, we were discussing that while we were changing." Josh kissed her head.

"We love spoiling y'all."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah, that's what a boyfriend is supposed to do." The cheerleader sighed.

"We want to do something for y'all."

"Peaches I kind of assumed that was going to be a secret." Everyone laughed.

"I'm going to start the movie now, before she reveals anymore secret plans." He kissed her forehead and after pressing play wrapped his arms around her. Lucas didn't think this day could have gone any better, he was sitting on the couch with the love of his life, holding her as she fell asleep in his arms.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas stared at his girlfriend while she slept. He wasn't thinking anything, the running back just kissed her head and lightly scratched her arm. The green eyed man looked at the clock in the kitchen it was 11, but everyone was asleep. He decided to carry her to bed and head home. "Sweetheart." Riley slightly blinked, but he stroked her hair, which only made her fall back asleep. "Baby girl, i'm gonna go ahead and go." The brunette didn't open her eyes; but her brows furrowed, her forehead creased and she started to pout with her bottom lip.

"No." Lucas smiled, she knew he wouldn't leave if she made that face.

"I can carrry you to bed." Her face was buried into his chest.

"No, don't leave me!" Riley looked so adorable, he thought. He hadn't really seen this side of her too much, but it showed just how much she loved him.

"I will have to leave eventually though."

"No." She was starting to fall back asleep.

"I'm going to take you to your room, but I won't leave okay." Riley nodded her head and was carried into her bedroom. "Here we go." The running back laid her down and pulled the comforter over her chilled legs.

"I love you." She whispered, he smirked and stroked her hair.

"I love you too baby."

"I'm so happy." He chuckled, but didn't say anything to help her fall asleep. Her eyes started to open slowly and when she caught a glimpse of him a smile approached her lips.

"Hi beautiful girl."

"Can I ask you?" He was waiting for her to finish the sentence but after seconds of silence he shook his head. "Do you wanna get married?"

His eyes were genuinely confused. "I do, one day." Her brown eyes closed again and she smiled.

"Kids?" The cheerleader mumbled.

"Hundreds." Riley laughed and it made him smile. "I would love to have kids."

"I hope I can make you happy."

"You do sweetheart. Very, very happy." She let out a yawn and rolled her head.

"I meant as your wi-" The cheerleader was out cold now, even whenever he whispered her name and caressed her cheek. Lucas stood up and thought about what she just said, 'Riley wasn't going to say wife. Was she? She doesn't think like that, or has she thought about it with me? They haven't even been dating that long.'

"I love you Riley, i'll see you at work tomorrow morning."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Lucas walked into work, tucking in his shirt and he saw Riley checking. He smiled and winked at her while he went to clock in. "Friar, what's up man?" He high fived the newer CCM Travis and scanned his thumb.

"Not much. Getting ready for a short day, I was only scheduled 6 hours."

"Congratulations, you're one of the few. Riley picked up a double." He furrowed his brows and glanced at his girlfriend.

"Why? She shouldn't have done that her knee is jacked up." Travis nodded.

"Beverly's son was admitted into the ER last night, he's a pretty sickly kid. Because of that she's called in a lot and she only has one more time before she, well gets the boot. No one would cover her shift and Riley said she'd take it so Bev could be with her son." Lucas stared at her and smiled, she didn't realize it but she was sweeter than she wanted people to see.

"Well, that's my girl. If I need to work later let me know. Does she have a permanent bagger?"

"No, we've been slow this morning so I haven't had to assign one. You can be though, if that's what you're hinting at."

"Thanks man." Lucas jogged to her register and waited at the end for a customer. "Hello gorgeous."

"Hey you." The brunette was excited to see him.

"I heard you were picking up a double today?" She shook her head.

"Can you believe no one would take it? Her son is in the freaking hospital, and this is her only job." Her brown eyes rolled. "People can be so mean sometimes."

"You are the sweetest girl." Riley leaned backwards and laughed until she saw he wasn't laughing with her. Lucas had a permanent smile on his face.

"Oh, you're serious?"

"Yes, I am. Even though you don't want people to see it, you have a soft spot." Her nose scrunched.

"I'm weak."

"No you aren't. That sweet side of you only makes me love you more, you shouldn't be afraid to show it more often." She was holding back her smile. "Why are you? You were being so sweet last night." She started scanning items but continued to stare at him.

"I don't really remember what happened last night." He raised his eyebrows and bit his lip.

"You don't?" She put up her finger and finished scanning the items.

"No, not after you carried me to bed. I mean, I took that medicine. Did I pout some more?" Lucas held a mischevious grin.

"Thank you very much m'am you have a wonderful day!" Geez, even his fake smile made her heart beat faster. "Yes, you did a little bit. But, that wasn't all."

"Okay?" He smiled. "Are you gonna tell me?"

"No, probably not. It's more fun this way." He chuckled. The rest of their shift together seemed to be that way. Besides the flirtation and occasional winks he would hold what she did over her head. He was making it seem like she did something embarrassing, to her it would be, to him it meant the world. Lucas went to clock out and walked back to her register.

"Baby, what time do you get off?"

"Your total is 79.58." The brunette turned her attention to him. "8."

Lucas checked his phone. "Okay, 5 hours. I'll see you then." Riley smiled and watched him leave, no matter how much she tried to hide her sweet side, he always brought it out in her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley, get out of here!" She put her fist in the air and flipped her light off.

"Thank you Devin!"

"Thank you Riley, that was very nice what you did for Bev." The brunette grinned.

"Anytime. I know she'd do the same for me." Riley hobbled off her chair and clocked out, but was stopped on the way to her car. "Charlie?"

"Hey Riles." His hands were in his pockets she could tell he was nervous, but he seemed, different than what she remembered. "I wanted to check on you." He glanced at her knee. "I heard about what happened, i'm sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Wait, are you just now hearing about it? And, how did you know I was working?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm being home schooled. And, you always work on Sunday's I remembered that. I called and asked if you were working." She nodded her head, neglecting to think that it was a little weird.

"Why are you being home schooled?"

He sighed. "I uh, I wanted to get away from the people who helped me do things that weren't good for me. I got a new phone number and I am trying to start over fresh." Her expression lightened.

"That's really great Charlie, i'm glad to hear you're doing so well."

"Really?" He smirked. Even though Riley felt nothing for him, she acknowledged he looked cute, sober and of sound mind. She remembered him being this way when they first started dating.

"Of course. I never wanted anything bad to happen to you. Even after everything you did."

"I'm really sorry, about that entire year. I know that those words will never make up for what I did to you, and quite honestly I would hate me for a lifetime, so i'd understand if you did." She smirked and limped to give him a hug.

"I forgive you Charlie." He returned the embrace and smiled.

She took a step backwards. "You were in a bad place in your life, and so was I. Even after we broke up, I should've tried to help you get to where you are now. And, I didn't, so i'm sorry."

"Riley, I never expected that from you. I understand why you stayed away, I understand that I put you in that bad place, and I can't ever forgive myself for what I did." He looked to the ground to hide his red eyes.

"Hey, stop. You can't go back in time and erase your mistakes, but you can learn from them, and forgive yourself for not knowing better." Riley genuinely smiled and he relaxed. "Come on let's go sit on the bench outside, my knee hurts."

"So, what happened? What'd you hurt this time?"

"Technically I didn't hurt myself. Missy didn't catch me when I was flying and I landed on my damaged knee. Which, made me strain my PCL."

"Wow, I don't know what that means but it sounds painful." They laughed. "Hey Riley are you-"

"No, i'm not single." He laughed.

"I guess Friar finally fixed things between you two huh? Deals a deal."

"What do you mean by 'deals a deal'?" He exhaled.

"I said i'd leave you alone if he worked things out between you two. So, now I should get going." He looked towards the ground.

"You don't have to leave me alone, flirtaciously yes you do but, maybe I don't know how this is going to work, but after leaving all your friends behind at school, you may need some new ones. Friends that will lead you down the right path." He stared at her listening intently. "With some strong convincing maybe we all can hang out some time."

"I'd really like that!" He exclaimed, they sat in silence for a few moments longer. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, i've never seen you this, happy and forgiving before." She grinned and looked towards the ground.

"I've had some help changing." The cheerleader smiled even bigger thinking of Lucas. "I've learned to forgive and be nice. It's pretty cool, it has its perks." They laughed. "Hey, you know you'll have to give a sincere apology to my friends if they agree to hang out right?"

"Yeah, i've been saying that a lot here lately. I don't mind doing it again."

"I'm going to go ahead and go home now, I worked a double and i'm pretty tired." She stood up and he mimicked her actions. "Text me your phone number and I will talk to the guys. I'll see you later." They hugged and he exhaled.

"Do you think we just didn't have the timing right? You know with us?"

The brunette chuckled. "I don't think you and I were meant to be Charlie, but as long as you stay off drinking and drugs, you'll find a very lucky girl." They parted ways and she immediately drove home. Riley exited her car and found Lucas standing by his truck.

"Hey beautiful girl, where you been? You got off like 20 minutes ago." His smile shown through the dark, it guided her to him on the way to give him a hug.

"I ran into a familiar face." He cocked his head to the side and kissed her lips. "Charlie came to see me." The running backs jaw clenched. "Before you get all protective, can I just say thank you?"

"What'd he do?"

"It isn't what he did but what you do and did for me. You're right, I have a sweet side, even though I hate to admit it. I forgave Missy, I even forgave Charlie." His lips seperated. "I couldn't have done that without you. If I didn't forgive them then I would have spent the rest of my high school career tied up in drama with Missy and fighting with Charlie. You've changed me, and I really love who i'm becoming."

He smiled. "I loved you the way you were."

"I'm still here, just a little more compassionate." Her beautiful head laid on his chest. "Charlie is home schooled now, he left all of his friends behind and changed his number so he could continue to work on himself." Lucas let out a heavy sigh. "He apologized to me, it wasn't like all the other times, it was genuine."

"What are you getting at sweetheart?" She leaned back and bit her lip. The brown eyed girl loved it when his accent came out, and he just laid it on thick.

"I told him that he couldn't flirt with me and we wouldn't be getting back together but, maybe if I get everyone's approval then he could hang out with us sometime." The green eyed man closed his eyes and his chin dropped to his chest.

"I don't know babe, I know you forgave him but I don't trust him."

"I know you don't trust him, and I don't whole heartedly either. But, that's why I won't hang out with him unless you're there. You'll protect me, won't you?" She kissed his cheek.

"Don't do that to me. It isn't fair, we're talking about your safety here."

"Look, you changed me for the better. Why not give him some people in his life that can change him too?" The running backs hands were on her back, preventing her from leaving. Not that she would, even if he was letting her.

"You are one extraordinary woman." She smiled. "He can only be around you when I am. That is my condition."

"Deal."

"He knows we're back together right?" She giggled and he kissed the top of her head.

"Yes he does. He asked if I was single and I told him no. But, whenever I said I forgave him his face lit up. I enjoyed that, making someone happy." The green eyed man smiled remembering their conversation from last night.

"You make me happy."

"I'd like to hope so." She grinned.

"Do you want to know what you did last night?" Riley leaned off of his chest and smiled.

"Please, and don't say just kidding like you did all day. You've made me nicer but i'm not afriad to punch you in the arm." He laughed.

"You asked me about marriage and kids. Then you asked if you made me happy."

"Asked you about marriage and kids how?"

"You just asked if I wanted them." She smiled.

"I thought it was like a lot worse." He chuckled and looked towards the ground, thinking if he wanted to freak her out about the whole 'wife' thing or not.

"Um.."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	43. Chapter 43-Torture Chamber

**Chapter 43**

"Alright Riley. How are you feeling?" The brunette was sitting on the doctor's table as he pulled out the scans they took on her knee.

"I'm feeling fine. Thanks." Cory smiled. "I guess, what's more important is how's my knee?"

"Still loose. But, you do have another week of wearing that brace full time. Next Monday we start a little physical therapy." She rolled her eyes, Riley always hated physical therapy. It wasn't therapy, it was a form of legal torture. "I will set your first appointment with them." The doctor started to tighten her brace. "Morning or afternoon?"

"Morning please. I have work in the evenings. What time in the morning could we do it?"

"Well," He applied a little pressure to the brace and it made her wince. "the office opens at 8. It will last for an hour." The cheerleader looked towards her father.

"Dad, i'm going to be a little late to first period." She completely forgot about Thanksgiving break. The doctor laughed and stood up to fill out some paperwork. "How long do I have to endure the torture for?"

"Just a week. After that they'll give you some at home excercises to do, and you will do them. Isn't that right?" She shook her head. "Do you need a medication refill?"

"No, thank you. I'll just take tylenol."

Cory, didin't like that idea. "Riles, are you sure? Once you start therapy you'll be extremely sore. I'm sure you can recall from your ACL." The doctor interrupted.

"How about I write you out a prescription. It will expire next month, but if you need it. Take it in." Riley agreed with reluctance.

"Thank you for your help." The brunette pulled out her phone when it vibrated.

 _This whole not seeing you in first period thing, isn't working out well for me. How's the doctors?  
-_This isn't a doctors appointment, it's hell with fluorescent lighting.  
 _Lol. What happened?  
_ -They want me to go to physical therapy next week a.k.a. torture chamber.  
 _I'm sorry babe. But, what did they say about your knee?  
_ -Still loose.  
 _That's bad? Right?  
_ -Yeah, but I still have another week of wearing this brace and he tightened it. Which made it even harder to walk.  
 _Someone's tense this morning.  
_ -Not tense, just very, very aware of what's going on. I went through therapy with my ACL and it blew.  
 _Lol i'll see you in a bit sweetheart. Love you._

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hello gorgeous!" Riley limped towards him and knew he was lying. Her hair was in a ponytail, she was wearing sweats and a t-shirt and was hating life.

"Shut up." He automatically started laughing.

"Oh, hello cranky! You're a ray of sunshine! Have you taken any medicine today? Want some advil?"

"Yes i'm cranky. And, no I don't want advil. I have a freaking iron leg Lucas!" He rolled his eyes and pulled the advil he kept for her out of his bag, then passed her his water bottle.

"Take it, please. Before I strangle you." Her brown eyes rolled as she swallowed the medicine. "Now, don't make me crush it up and hide it in your food like a dog." The brown eyed girl took that offensively.

"YOU! OFF MY PLANET!" The brunette tried to limp away quickly but was caught up to with ease by her boyfriend.

"Why are you so upset today? Was it the doctor? Does going there for a check up put you in a bad mood?"

"Yeah." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Excuse me, sassy Riley? Can sweet Riley come out to play?" She smirked and nodded her head.

"I think I just needed a hug."

"Awe, there she is." Their lips touched and they continued to walk to class when Riley's phone went off.

 _Hey it's me, Charlie. Just texting you because you wanted my number.  
_ -Great, I haven't talked to my friends yet but, I will let you know.

"Who was that?"

"Charlie. He was giving me his new number, in case I convinced everyone to let him hang out." Lucas rolled his eyes as he opened the door.

"I'm having second thoughts."

"Yeah, so am I but, forgiveness is more than saying sorry." The green eyed man bit his lip and started going through the files in his mind.

"Just Friends?" The couple air fived and after a good laugh, he just stared at her. "You're so beautiful, even though you may not feel like it, you are."

"Thank you." Riley raised her leg on a chair. "Back on topic, if I am giving him a chance then why can't you?"

"Fine. Fine, if you can convince Josh and Maya, good luck, then yes we can hang out. What would we even do?" The brown eyed girl shrugged her shoulders.

"Start off slow, where we wouldn't have to talk. Like a movie or something?"

"Maybe." He inhaled heavily remembering what he was going to ask. "Are you still going this weekend?"

"Absolutely. Why wouldn't I?" His gorgeous eyes were directed towards her knee. "Oh, i'm fine. I'll do what I do now."

"Having the whole weekend to ourselves will be fun." The brunette smiled at his mischevious grin.

"We have to behave ourselves, the manager's are trusting me." He bit his lip. "Don't! No sir!"

"I won't do anything swear, I just like messing with you." She smiled and Lucas' butterflies woke up, fluttering around his stomach.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The next day Lucas was waiting in second period. "Hey Missy."

"Hey Lucas. How are you?" She took her seat to the left of him.

"Have you talked to her yet?"

"Generally the response to 'how are you?' is like, great. But, to each is own." Lucas cocked his head to the side. "No, I haven't talked to her yet."

"Do you really want to go on Thanksgiving break, having this eat at you?" Her hand hit her forehead.

"No, but you don't understand how incredibly hard it is to tell someone something that they may not want to hear."

The running back scoffed. "You're kidding? I told Riley about us kissing and it literally felt like I was dying."

"Sorry. I'll do it soon, I just am worried that she'll make me feel worse."

"Riley wouldn't do that. As long as you're genuine with her and she can see that, then she'll take it easy. Promise." He mumbled.

"Hey, how's the venture for a guy coming?" He laughed, flashing his brilliant smile. Originally it was to hide the fact that he hadn't talked to Zay yet but then he thought about someone else.

"Have you talked to Charlie lately?"

"No why?"

"Well he's homeschooled now, quit drinking and doing drugs, maybe you should try to give him a chance."

She scrunched her nose. "I don't know, I have heard some things." The cheerleader pointed to her wrist and Lucas cringed at the memory of that night.

"Yeah, he used to be that way. But that's why he left, or that's what Riley said after she talked to him. He's trying to change, but you know what, nevermind."

"What? Why?"

"Well, he doesn't want to drink and doesn't need to. But, that means he couldn't go to parties. And, well you like them a lot." She glared at him.

"I wouldn't have to go to them." He smiled.

"Well, Riley has his new number. I'll get it to you-"

"Great!"

"After you talk to Riley. Let's build some bridges, instead of leaving them burnt." Class was starting but they continued to talk in hushed tones.

"Lucas?" He raised his head to let her know he was listening. "Are we friends?" The jade eyes locked on to his desk and got lost in thought for a moment.

"Yeah, we are." Missy smirked. Lucas had taken on Riley's new attitude of forgiveness and had to admit that he loved the feeling.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey Riles, how did the appointment go?" Darby sat in front of her and began stretching.

"As good as to be expected, I start therapy next week, and the brace is on permanently for another week." The captain's bottom lip popped out. Missy entered the gym and as usual they'd smirk at each other and then ignore each other for the rest of the period. Her frenemy exhaled and sauntered towards Riley. "Well, this is unusual." D laughed and removed herself from the situation. "Hi Missy. How are you?"

"Can I talk to you in private? Just for a few minutes?" Her brows furrowed while she raised herself off of the chair. In silence the girls walked to a corner of the arena, away from the squad.

"What's up?" Missy looked towards the ground, she gulped and slowly raised her head.

"I'm sorry." The brunettes lips seperated just slightly. "I really am. I feel terrible about what happened and I would do anything to take it back." She blew her cheeks out to prevent her voice from cracking. Riley continued to look at her, not really knowing what to say. "After Lucas' speech the other day about how great you are, I got to thinking about freshman year and how close we were. Which made me recall why we were such great friends."

"Can I ask why you hated me after I came back sophomore year? You said yourself that we were great friends. What happened?"

"I really don't have a good explanation besides jealousy, which is no excuse for what I did to you." Missy gestured to her leg. "You came back after summer, and you weren't in that awkward stage anymore; you were beautiful, funny, smart and all the guys in school wanted you. Riley, you're so talented at everything you do," The brown eyed girl was fixing to interrupt when Missy stopped her. "And most importantly, you didn't care about any of that. It didn't change you which made you even harder to take. I know that doesn't make sense but I was always behind you in everything we did." Riley's frenemy began to cry quietly and the brunette's long ivory arms wrapped around her. "I'm really, really sorry. I could've blown your knee out, or worse i'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too Missy. I didn't make it easier to like me. I mean, I was rude to you a lot."

"Because I was rude to you first." Riley shook her head from left to right.

"That's no excuse. I see that now." The girls were still hugging, Darby was about to start practice when she saw them and decided to wait. "Look at us, we're all mature now." Missy started to laugh and pulled away, hurriedly drying her face.

"Lucas was right." The brunette cocked her head to the side. "He told me you'd take it easy on me, when I was afraid to talk to you."

"I should've known he was involved." Both of the girls smiled. "I'm not mad at what happened anymore, until I have to go to the doctor or therapy. I'm not saying we have to be best friends again but, maybe when we get back from break we all can hang out sometime."

"Maybe, you may have forgiven me but I don't think Maya or Josh will." Riley's eyes rolled.

"I have to talk to them about Charlie, it can't hurt to throw you into the batch." The brunette put her arm around Missy's shoulder and they sauntered back towards the center of the arena. "Charlie's changed a lot, at least i'm hoping it's for real. It seems to be that way. I only hope that you and I can change too."

"I'd like that too."

Riley sat down in the hard plastic chair and watched her squad practice. She couldn't believe what just happened, Lucas, the man who truly despised Missy put his feelings aside to make me happy. He knew I wanted to patch things up with her, that connivin' little thing. The brunette smirked and realized that things were really falling into place, her and Charlie, her and Missy, her and her perfect boyfriend Lucas. She'd have the brace off by Thanksgiving, and therapy was only a week, fingers crossed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey sweetheart!" Lucas' strong arms wrapped around his girlfriend. "How's your day been?"

"Oh, I think you know how its been." Riley giggled and kissed his lips. "Thank you for talking to Missy."

"Oh, okay. I had no idea what you were talking about at first. It's no problem at all." The couple intertwined their fingers and walked to class. "How'd it go?"

"Pretty great. I haven't seen that side of her in years. I said she could hang out with us when we hang out with Charlie. So he won't have to be a 5th wheel." Lucas nodded his head and she could tell that his lips were withholding information, Riley stared at him with her left eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"I feel like you're hiding something." The running back's jaw dropped and over exagerrated his look of shock.

"WHAT? I'd never." His laugh made her snicker. "It's not a big deal. I told Missy i'd try to find someone to date her. She said that she wanted a guy to look at me the way I look at you."

The brunette's mouth opened and then she shut it again. "I was going to think of something sarcastic to say, but i'm out of ideas. What the heck is happening to me?" He laughed and kissed her hand, the brown eyed girl smiled softly. "That's very sweet baby, thank you. She'd be very lucky to find a guy like you. Let me reiterate, like you!"

"Don't worry babe, i'm all yours. For as long as you'll have me." Riley's shoulders dropped and revealed her smile.

"Hmm.. I wonder how long that will be." His green eyes turned to a glare. "Kidding, I love you enough to keep you for awhile. It's holiday season, I need a date till at least Valentine's Day so that's what? 4 months give or take."

"I love you too beautiful. That's probably the nicest thing you've said." Both of them rolled their eyes and started discussing the upcoming weekend.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review. _  
_


	44. Chapter 44-Long Haul

**Chapter 43**

"Riley!" She turned around to Adam and limped her way towards him. "You cool to do this, this weekend? It's going to be insanely busy."

"As long as I have a stool i'll be good. You talked to the manager there right?"

"Yup. Here's the per diem. Lunch will be provided there, this is for breakfast, and dinner as well as gas. Keep all receipts, the reservation is under HEB Burleson at this address." He handed her a confirmation page, with the hotels address. "Please behave yourselves, we're trusting an 18 year old-"

"17 year old."

"Ugh, that makes it worse. When's your birthday?"

"January 1st."

"Interesting, anyways we're trusting a 17 year old to handle this. You can handle this right?"

She scoffed. "As right as rain." His eyes closed. "Seriously though, i've got this. Promise."

"Great, now I believe you. Your shift is the same everyday, 8 to 4:30." Adam looked up to the other 3. "Have fun all." Riley took a deep breath and turned around to face her friends.

"Alright losers, let's go!" They all jumped into Lucas' truck and after inputting the address into the GPS they left for Granbury. "Hey babe, do you have the receipt from filling up your tank?"

"Yeah. I'll get it to you once I hit a red light. I trust you with it more than me." She laughed.

"Yeah, me too." Maya leaned over her friend and grabbed the auxilary cord. "Oh, hi Maya. Were you not getting enough attention? Josh, do your job."

"Haha very funny peaches. Get ready for a throwback!" Riley giggled and turned up the volume.

"Oh no you didn't!" She cringed at how she sounded.

 _I'm beginnin' to feel like a rap God, rap God.  
All my people from the front to the back nod, back nod.  
Now who thinks there arms are long enough to slap box? Slap box?  
They said I rap like a robot so call me rap bot!_

"GO RILEY!" Lucas started laughing at his girlfriends rap skills. She wasn't half bad.

 _But for me to rap like a computer must be in my genes, I got a laptop in my back pocket.  
My pen'll go off when I half cock it. Got a fat knot from that rap profit.  
Made a livin' and a killin' off it, ever since Bill Clinton was still in office with Monica Lewinsky feelin' on-_

"EDIT!"

 _I'm an MC still as honest, but as rude and indecent as all hell syllables, skill a holic, kill 'em all with.  
This flippity, dippity-hippity hip hop._

The running back was still shocked that he continued to constantly learn new things about her. He had no idea and was consistently laughing at her hand gestures and dance moves. After another 4 minutes of random rapping, and Riley laughing at the fact she was messing up Lucas turned down the radio. "Hmm, I don't really know what to say about that."

"Yeah, there's not much to say when you're in the presence of a rap God." He started tickling her while he drove. "NO! PLEASE STOP!" She screamed, and laughed while trying to get away. The emerald eyed man stopped and focused on the road. "Hey I actually wanted to talk to you two back there." The brunette positioned herself where she had a decent look at all 3 of them.

"Is everything okay Riles?"

"Everything's great actually. I just had a few run in's this past week and I wanted to talk to y'all about them." Maya started to glare, having a feeling where this was going. "Missy and Charlie."

"NOPE!" The blonde exclaimed. "Heck no techno."

"You don't even know what I was going to say." The blue eyed girl didn't say anything. "Point proven. Look, i've gotten sincere apologies from both of them this past week and I told them that after they apologize to y'all, then maybe we can all hang out sometime."

"Peaches, they both hurt you. Really bad. How could you forgive something like that." The cheerleader clutched her boyfriends hand.

"I've changed and for the better. I could've spent my entire high school career hating both of them, but what would that have gotten me?" No one spoke. "It would have made me resentful, angry and bitter. I don't want to be those things. Charlie is homeschooled now, willingly. He changed his number and lost contact with all of his friends so he wouldn't fall back into his old ways anymore. Missy, cried on my shoulder, i'm not kidding y'all. Instead of leaving bridges burned I am trying to mend them. Lucas, and you two have made me a better person and I want to help make a difference in someone else's life too." Still no one was speaking, they held a vacant expression on their faces and since Riley couldn't figure out what that look meant she continued. "Especially Charlie's, he has no one, and if I can share with him my great friends at least once he'll know that there are better people out there than the ones who constantly got him drunk and hooked on drugs." The brunette turned her attention to Maya. "You remember, he wasn't always like that, you two got along for like a month." The girls giggled and Lucas tried to hide his look of jealousy, he wasn't sure why he was feeling that way but it was definitely there. "I'm sure you also remember that I was good friends with Missy. Just give 'em a chance. If I can forgive them so can you."

"That's where she got me." Lucas interjected. Josh and his girlfriend glanced at each other.

"That's where she got us." Her uncle muttered.

"Don't sound too excited y'all. Try to be nice. I figured we could all go to a movie, somewhere easy where we wouldn't have to talk a whole lot and it wouldn't be awkward."

"I promise to be nice, and so does Josh."

"So does Lucas." Riley glanced at her boyfriend and felt like something was off.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"HEB Burleson checking in, here's the confirmation number." The rest of her group was several feet behind her.

"Why all of a sudden does she want this to happen?" The blonde whispered to Lucas.

"She wants to mend some bridges, she doesn't want to spend the last few months of high school in a constant battle. I respect that and i'm extremely proud of her." Josh walked towards another HEB Burleson group. "Maya, do you think she still cares about Charlie?"

"I think that you're crazy."

"No, i'm serious." Her blue eyes scanned Riley.

"Not in a loving way. In a protective way, is what it seems like." She glanced at Lucas. "You don't have anything to worry about, i've never seen her happier than when she is with you. And, you should hear some of the things she says about you when you aren't around." He lightened his smile.

"I know i'm being dumb, there's just been a lot of talk about him and it kind of got under my skin for a moment."

"No worries. I understand. I'm starting to see glimmers of middle school Riley and this is how she was. Looking out for everyone's best interest, and feeling guilty if she doesn't help out. It's not as strong but it's a nice balance. When before it was constant witty comebacks. I'm proud of her for deciding to forgive, could you do it?" Riley sauntered to the group and handed the guys their room keys. Lucas got to thinking about what Maya said, and no probably not. Charlie abused her and Missy intentionally injured her, it takes a big person to forgive them and an even bigger one to apologize back. He was so caught up in the idea of her hanging out with her ex, he completely disregarded the fact she swallowed her pride to be able to do so. As soon as he finished his train of thought he grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her.

"Whoa! Um, what was that for?" Riley blinked several times to bring her out of the trance his lips put her in.

"I'm really proud of you." The brunette smiled, thinking it was because of her leading the group.

"Thank you, but all I did was check us in." He chuckled and let her believe whatever she thought. He was being silly and knew it. "Alright, let's go upstairs. I'll order pizza, guys meet us in room 304 in like 30 minutes?"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The girls changed into comfortable clothes and the brunette plopped down on her bed. "Hey Riles."

"Hm?"

"You don't still have feelings for Charlie do you?" The cheerleader lifted herself off of the bed.

"WHAT?" The blonde laughed.

"I'm just curious. You seemed to really be fighting for him in the car." Riley slowly laid back down.

"I don't have feelings for Charlie. In fact, if he stays clean I was going to try to hook up him and Missy. They're both wanting to change and they could hold each other accountable." Her brown eyes locked on Maya's. "I love Lucas, so so much. You know that. I make jokes all the time but, honestly Maya I could see myself with him. Like long haul." The blonde stood up and immediately sat on her bed.

"When did that start happening?"

"Um, the morning we went to the zoo. I was laying in bed, and he woke me up sweetly and said I looked beautiful when I didn't and I thought, 'man, I could get used to seeing his face in the morning'." Riley covered her eyes. "It's so stupid I know."

"No honey! It isn't! Back in July you told me that you probably never wanted to get married it was a stupid piece of paper and now you're telling me that you do, because of him."

"It probably won't happen. I mean the odds are slim to none."

"Awe, there's my pessimist." The girls giggled. "Don't over think it, but maybe talk to Lucas. I have a feeling he may have gotten a little jealous." The brunette looked at her bestfriend.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing, he just asked if it seemed like you still had feelings for Charlie and I told him no. And, then he completely snapped out of his daze and that's when he kissed you." Riley didn't know whether to be upset by the fact he didn't talk to her about it or happy he quickly pulled himself out of that stupid notion. She'd always care for Charlie, he was her first boyfriend and they were together for a year, no matter what happened. And, no matter what circumstance, she could only see herself with Lucas in the future. Which, was a big thing for her considering she could only tolerate most people in small doses. There was a knock on the door and Maya let the guys in, present company was of course excluded from her low toleration.

"Hi baby." He laid down beside her and kissed her tiny nose.

"Hey." Maya and Josh made some excuse for them leaving, something to do with drinks and left the couple alone. "So, I heard from a little birdie you may have gotten slightly jealous?" The quarterback pushed his face into a pillow. "You know that is super silly right?" He nodded. "You know I love you with all of my being, right?" Lucas showed his beautiful green eyes after turning his head.

"You do?" The brunette smiled, and came to the realization that she joked with him so much that maybe he didn't.

"Yes. I do. I know I kid with you all the time about 'loving you enough' but you should know that you're my favorite person. That includes Maya, but i'll throat punch you if you tell her that." He laughed.

"I know you love me. I know that."

Riley didn't stop there. "You should also know that I only picture a handful of people in my life 5 plus years from now. That includes; my parents, my extended family, Josh, Maya and you Mr. Friar, congratulations." The green eyed man immediately kissed her, placing his hand on the back of her head so she couldn't pull away and climbed on top of her. "Baby, let's calm down. We have no idea when they're coming back." Lucas shook his head up and down and rolled off of her quickly.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I loved it!" She exclaimed. "I love it when you take charge." Lucas' laugh warmed her heart. "Be honest, am I affectionate enough for you?"

"Yeah, you are. It's just nice to hear, in a non joking term that you can see us together after college." The running back winked.

"Do you?"

"Of course. As long as life doesn't get in the way, I can definitely see you there."

"You got yourself a deal." The couple continued to stare into eachother's eyes in silence, this was secretly one of Riley's favorite things. She'd never done this before him and took advantage of it whenever she could.

"We got the drinks. Did you guys pick a movie?" Lucas didn't look away but answered.

"Nope, sorry we got a little-"

"Distracted." Riley smiled after interrupting him and kissed her boyfriend before she pulled herself away. Lucas decided he'd ask her about the whole 'wife' thing from the other night, he avoided it out of fear of scaring her away. But, perhaps she was thinking about it, and then maybe he wouldn't be the only one.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Song: Rap God by Eminem **Y'all should listen to this song. There is cussing but I grew up in the era of Eminem and he truly is a 'rap God'.****


	45. Chapter 45-Steel Magnolias

**Chapter 45**

Riley was laying on the physical therapist's bed with Lucas on her right and Cory on her left. She really wished neither of were was there, a PCL injury wasn't as bad as her previous one, but still she had no idea what to expect, if these stretches were going to hurt or if she could take them like a champ. "Sorry I decided to do early therapy, I forgot we were out of school."

"It's alright honey, I think you just were wanting to skip my class." She laughed when there was a knock on the door.

"Riley Matthews?"

"Guilty." The therapist looked towards the paperwork and back up at her.

"I'm Melody. How is your knee?" Her brown eyes glanced at the brace.

"I don't know, I haven't really used it." Melody started taking off the brace, slowly, to prevent her from being in pain.

"Can you put any weight on it?"

"Yeah, I haven't used crutches in almost 2 weeks." The brace was off and she didn't recognize her leg. It was so tight that it left impressions on her knee, and her normal muscular leg looked scrawny. "Ew." Lucas started laughing and held her hand. "So is, are the stretches as bad as an ACL?"

"No, since the injury is on the back of the knee, you do more straight leg flexing, and stair stepping." Riley didn't like where this was going, those were everyday activities but, she hadn't bent her knee in so long. "You ready to get started?"

"No." Lucas tried to hide his laughter.

"Fantastic. This way."

"Wait! I'm walking out there, no brace?"

"Well, you can have some help. I'm sure one of these strapping men can help you but, it's a nice warm up before we start stretching. I'll meet you out front." Riley blew a raspberry when Lucas helped her off of the table. The brunette put her weight on the uninjured leg and took a step with her right, almost collapsing to the floor.

"I got you baby." Lucas was of course right beside her, supporting her every step of the way. Like he had always done. Riley smirked and tried to take another step. It was more successful than the last, she took more weight off of Lucas and bent her knee again. "Go easy honey."

"I can do it." His green eyes rolled. Typical Riley, no one can see her in pain, or struggling. Ten minutes later Riley was on the floor up front, stair stepping and doing leg raises while flexing her thigh. She'd do wall squats with a ball and use the wobble board, her knee was in serious pain at the beginning and eventually just became exhausted. Now that her knee was tired the therapist was constantly correcting her on how to do the excercises. "I feel like this has been longer than an hour." Melody looked at her watch after the cheerleaders statement.

"Oh, you're right. Let's go back to the room." The brunette was a little ticked, how did she not know it had been over an hour? "Alright, you did a pretty good job Riley. Congratulations 1 down and 4 to go. Do you have a fabric knee brace?" Riley slowly nodded, her knee was on fire. "Use that, when you don't have this one on. Wear this for 4 hours a day, and take off an hour each day. So tomorrow 3 hours, and by the last day of our therapy you will be weened off of this brace and walking on your own with the other one. Keep it tight." Riley signed a few pieces of paper indicating she showed up and put the brace back on. Her knee needed a break.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley!" She had on her metal brace and clocked in. The brunette ended up picking up her strong medication from the pharmacy. Lucas was right beside her, as usual, any other time in her life she'd make fun of the fact he never left her side, but her heart enjoyed him being around.

"Hey Adam." Riley mumbled.

"Let's walk and talk. If you want to go into my office that'd be great." She limped into Adam's office after winking at her boy toy. The brown eyed girl didn't know why he wanted to talk to her. Everything went really well this last weekend, they didn't go to the parties that other stores threw, they all showed up 10 minutes before they were supposed to, and suprisingly the brunette wasn't sarcastic with the managers. "Hello Ms. Matthews."

"What can I do ya' for?" She smiled genuinely.

Adam cocked his head to the side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?" He took a seat in his big leather chair.

"You look exhausted. Like too exhausted to even try and be sarcastic." She chuckled lightly and rubbed her makeupless face.

"I had physical therapy this morning and then I took some Tylenol 3 that was prescribed. Apparently strong medication makes you sleepy."

"You could've called in. I would've written it off as excused because of the doctor."

She yawned before stumbling over her words, "thanks, I appreciate that. But, Thanksgiving is in 3 days y'all need the help." He smiled. "So, what did you need?"

"This last weekend." Her facial expression didn't change. "I heard great things from both the manager and hotel staff. Unlike some of the other store managers."

"Great, i'm glad we could help."

"So, to thank you we're giving y'all Wednesday off." Riley's face lit up. She'd have Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday off.

"Thanks Adam, you have no idea how much I need that."

"Now, go tell the others. If you need to leave early let me know. Register 15 please." The brunette smirked and limped outside.

"Hey beautiful." Of course he was waiting. "What'd he say?"

"We have Wednesday off. All of us do. Can you tell Josh and Maya?" He was a little taken back, he was expecting sarcasm.

"Of course. That's great sweetheart. You just have today and tomorrow, and you can relax all day." She smiled and walked to her register. The running back watched her limp away, wanting to take away her pain, and rid her of the exhaustion that was written all over her face.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley pulled up to her house and put the car in park. She stayed seated in her parents car and closed her eyes for a few minutes before she got out. "Hey mom." The keys landed in the bowl as the door slammed.

"Hey, how was work?" She looked up from her laptop and smiled.

"Busy. It made the day go by fast, but i'm going to take a bath and lay down." Topanga smiled and watched her daughter leave the living room. Riley opened her door, and the room was lit up with candles and there were a bouquet of roses laying on her bed. Riley's mouth was open but her hand covered it up. She turned into her bathroom and he was sitting on the edge of the tub, that was filled with bubbles. Her stereo was on, playing easy country music.

"Hey beautiful girl."

"Hi. What is all of this?" The running back stood up and sauntered towards her.

"You're going to relax. I can see how exhausted you are. So, enjoy all of this." He kissed her lips. "I found someone to cover your shift tomorrow, Adam approved it. So you're going to have the rest of the week off. Pizza will be here soon." He kissed her again. Riley wiped a tear away and smiled.

"I love you." Her arms wrapped around him and he squeezed her tight.

"I love you sweetheart." He clutched her hands and kissed them. "Call me before you go to bed." He was fixing to leave when she stopped him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I was going to let you go to bed early." She smirked and held his hand. He was so sweet, always and constantly surprised her.

"I don't want you to go." Lucas loved hearing those words, she was sleepy but he knew she meant it. "Stay."

"What about your bath?"

"I hate to say this but, i'll skip it. I love all of this, it's amazing. But, I don't want you to leave." Her arms were around his waist again, and Lucas felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I'll stay." He kissed her head. "Why don't you get dressed and i'll meet you out in the living room." Lucas lifted her chin and started kissing her. "Massage?"

"That sounds amazeballs." He chuckled and left her alone. "I'm so lucky." She whispered.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"She asked you to stay didn't she?" Topanga laughed.

"Yeah, she did." The running back put a DVD into the player and started making some popcorn. "I couldn't say no."

"Well, i'll leave you two alone. Thank you for everything you've done for her." Topanga hugged him. "Midnight."

"Yes m'am." Riley entered the living room, she had on the fabric brace and she looked beautiful. Her hair was out of the messy bun and landing right above her chest. "Hey beautiful girl." Lucas took the ice cream out of the fridge and his popcorn out of the microwave. He pressed a button on the remote and her favorite movie started to play.

"Steel Magnolias? You spoil me." The green eyed man stood behind her and gently moved her hair out of the way. "Mmm." He looked down and saw the small freckle that he loved to kiss, because for whatever reason it made her giggle. The brunette cracked up laughing and pushed his lips off of her. "Come sit down, I don't trust you back there."

His gorgeous smile, made Riley's stomach flip. "Hey babe, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. About what?" She paused the movie and laid her legs across his lap.

"Remember how I was teasing you about what you said the other night when you were sleeping and I carried you to bed?" She nodded her head. "Well, I didn't tell you everything that you said."

"Oh God." She covered her eyes. "What'd I say? Did I embarrass myself?" She started to laugh.

"Not not quite. You did mention however, about being a wife." Her eyes widened. "I'm not saying this to scare you. I just, I never really pictured-"

"Me talking about marriage?" She didn't know if that should bother her or not but, considering her past demeanor she didn't expect much else.

"Yeah. Please don't take that the wrong way. I don't want to-" His green eyes were pleading with her to not freak out, which made her love him more.

"No don't worry about it. You're right, a few months ago I didn't even want to get married. I always said it's just a piece of paper."

"So, you don't want to get married?" The running back massaged her feet. Preparing for the worst, hoping for the best.

"Can't say I haven't thought about it." She held a mischevious smirk. "Who knows maybe i'm growing up?"

"Who do you see as your husband, when you think about it?" He bit his lip and kept staring at her feet while she peruzzed her mind.

"Hmm, Ryan Guzman." He started tickling her feet. "I'm kidding."

"I'm not." Riley looked at him and smiled. "Who do you see as your husband?" Lucas subconsciously knew that it was him but, needed to hear it from her.

"I think it goes without saying." She smiled, and he felt like his heart exploded in his chest.

"Okay, we can get back to your movie." Her jaw dropped as he tried to snatch the remote away.

"Uh uh, you aren't getting off that easily. Your turn." His green eyes seemed confused. "Do you want to get married?"

"Yes, and be surrounded with thousands of children." He laughed.

"Who do you see?"

"I think it goes without saying." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't try to get on my good side. I no longer have one." Riley smiled and pressed play on the remote.

 _Don't try to get on my good side, Truvy, I no longer have one._

Lucas laughed and blew her a kiss. "I don't get why you love this movie so much. It's sad."

"Ouiser, is like my idol." He raised his brows. "Not entirely, but to an extent and Shelby is also someone I admire. Complete opposites, the best of both worlds."

"What do you admire about Shelby? I understand Ouiser." She giggled.

"She put her life at risk for the sake of a child. I mean very few people would do that."

"I hope you never have to. But, I understand the sentiment." He kissed her hand and grinned at her. He continued to fall in love with her more and more, by every little thing she unknowingly did.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review. This chapter was a little tedious, but important for their relationship.**

 **Only 6 chapters left!**


	46. Chapter 46-Awkward

**Chapter 45**

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" It was 11 o'clock and Riley already did her stretches, took a shower and gotten dressed. She normally wasn't super excited about outfits but she was in love with this one. Her bright orange off the shoulder sweater said GOBBLE, GOBBLE, GOBBLE! Her black jeggings hugged her legs and hid her knee brace, with black suede booties. The brunette had her hair curled and teased, and nothing but eye makeup on.

Ms. Matthews was working in the kitchen. "Hi sweetheart, happy thanksgiving. You seem chipper this morning."

"Yeah, well today gives me a reason to eat as much as I want and not be judged." Cory laughed. "Do you need help with anything?"

"Sure, if you want to start the german chocolate cake, please do. Do you need the recipe?"

"Nah, it's burned into my brain now." Topanga laughed, she had made it several times a year since she was 11 and swore it tasted better every time.

"You look beautiful, loving that sweater." Riley gathered the necessary ingredients.

"I love how obnoxious it is. Also, thank you for letting everyone come over here. Taylor, Corey, and Shawn and Katy, you rock." Mrs. Matthews glanced at her husband, she hadn't been this happy in a long time.

"It's no problem, them coming helped lighten my load in the kitchen." There was a knock at the door. "Love of my life, please get the door." Cory sauntered across the living room, letting Lucas into their humble abode.

"Hey, Matthews family!" He shut the door and saw his girlfriend in the kitchen. She looked gorgeous, and even more adorable cooking. Lucas hugged her from behind and kissed her neck, on the same side where the sweater hung off. He whispered where no one else could hear, "You look sexy in the kitchen."

"Get out of here." She elbowed him in the stomach. "Wait, where's your family?" Her brown eyes glanced him up and down, gah he was so sexy. His maroon long sleeved thermal, his brown belt and jeans with his boots was driving her insane.

"My mom had to finish up a few things, they'll be over soon. In the mean time is there anything I can help with?" Cory put his hand on the running backs broad shoulder.

"Stay out of the kitchen." Mr. Matthews' eyes were wide and serious, but the green eyed man couldn't help but laugh.

"HEY PARTY PEOPLE! Happy Turkey Day!" Maya pranced into their home, Shawn and Katy following right behind her with hands full of food.

"Hey peaches!" Riley hugged everyone but could tell something was bothering her best friend. 30 minutes later the cake was in the oven, Josh and Lucas were talking on the couch watching the game and Lucas' family was conversing with Riley's about Lord only knows what. The cheerleader snuck her best friend into her bedroom. "What's wrong?" Maya's eyes turned slightly pink.

"My dad called."

"Oh honey." Her long arms wrapped around her blue eyed best friend. "What'd he want?"

"He left a voicemail but i'm afraid to listen to it. Why is he calling me years later? What, how long has it been 5 years?"

"Maybe he's realizing what he's missing." The blonde fidgeted with her hands.

"Shawn is my father now. My birth dad has no say in anything." Riley clutched her best friends hands.

"Exactly, don't let him ruin this day. We're having a beautiful day, with our wonderful family." Maya hugged her friend again, there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Hey beautiful girls, I thought you'd be in here. It's time to eat." The blue eyed girl sauntered out of her bedroom, and Lucas stopped his girlfriend before she could. "You really do look gorgeous sweetheart. Happy Thanksgiving." The green eyed man kissed her forehead. "I'm grateful for you, that's for dang sure."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Dessert anyone?" Riley was in the kitchen standing next to a table full of pies, cakes, and cookies. Lucas raised his hand.

"I'd love a slice of that cake you made." She grinned and took a few more orders before she sliced. "Hey let me help you, why don't you take a seat?"

"My knee's fine, you worry wart." She giggled and wiped some icing on his cheek. Lucas' smile spread across his face, she was so freaking adorable.

"At least let me carry the plates while you slice." The icing was still on his cheek and after she agreed, she kissed it off.

"Hey Maya!" Shawn was calling her name from across the room. The blonde pulled herself away from Josh and skipped towards her step-dad. "I wanted to talk to you for a minute. The other day whenever you were forced to make me popcorn and Josh came over it got me to thinkin'," Shawn stopped and looked at Cory who was eavesdropping. "Cor, give us a minute." After stomping his foot Mr. Matthews left them alone. "Anyways, do you remember that night?"

"Yeah, of course."

"It got me to thinkin' about how fast you're growing up and soon you'll be going away to college and I had an idea. If you don't want to then it isn't a big deal. But, i'd love to take you on a daddy daughter date sometime soon." Maya smiled. "Maybe make it like a monthly thing." Her arms wrapped around him.

"Of course I would. You're my father Shawn." He chuckled and returned the embrace. "Just let me know when, okay?"

"Okay." Maya left him when Katy walked up. "She said yes. I just have to let her know a date."

"I'm happy for you honey. She deserves this, you deserve this. You're an amazing husband and father."

"What was that about peaches?" Riley, Josh, Lucas and Maya were all in the living room, kind of sort of watching the Cowboy game.

"Shawn wants to take me on a daddy daughter date." The brunette smiled, knowing that earlier today Maya acknowledged the fact that Shawn was her father.

"That's so great honey." Josh kissed her cheek.

"Yeah peaches. That's amazing."

"GUYS! A LITTLE GAME OF TOUCH?" Josh and Lucas fist bumped and stood up leaving the women of the family alone. Riley would normally join them, but her bum knee, even if she tried she'd be forced off the field.

"So, Maya do you want to go watch?" She grinned and the best friends walked outside to the big patch of grass. The brunette furrowed her brows, how was Lucas going to play in those dark wash jeans? She didn't mind too much, they made his butt look good. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm debating on calling my real dad and giving him a what for."

"Are you happy?" The cheerleader pryed.

"Of course."

"Than I wouldn't do it. If he calls again then maybe, but don't let him ruin today. Don't let Kermit ruin how far you've come." Riley smiled and clutched her hand. "If you truly believe Shawn is your father then don't let any outside influence ruin that. Go on your daddy daughter dates and enjoy what time you have left at home. Soon, we'll all go to UT." Maya didn't say anything. "You're applying, and i'm going to help find you a ton of scholarships. That's what January 2 is for."

"Don't get your hopes up. Okay?"

"You'll get in, and I guarantee Shawn has something lined up for you. According to my dad, he's been a saver for a good portion of his life. I won't get my hopes up but you're in the top 10 percent, so okay, I already have my hopes up." They both giggled, and looked out to their men playing football.

"How great would that be though?"

"Terrific, if it happens i'd probably freak out. On my own of course, not in front of people. I still have to retain my rep. Oh by the way, we're going to a movie tomorrow night with Charlie and Missy." Riley divulged, hoping to slide it in their casually.

"I'm mad at you for making me do this." Maya rolled her head to look at her.

"You can't be mad at me. You worship the quicksand I walk on." Maya chuckled. "And, that's why we're going to a movie first, to help ease the mood. Please be nice, let's leave this town in good graces."

"Since when do you care who's good graces you're in?" Her brown eyes looked out to the field and stared at him.

"Since someone made me see the value of relationships. I wanted to bury the hatchet, start from scratch."

"Well, how can you do that after everything they did?" Riley laid her head on her best friends shoulder.

"You can't bury the hatchet, but leave the handle sticking out. Besides, when we leave for school I don't want to only remember the bad memories. The ex, and the woman who broke my knee." She giggled. "I want to remember forgiving both of them and having fun my senior year. Lucas inadvertently helped me realize who I wanted to become."

"So you've decided between Ouiser and Shelby?" The brunette laughed at the Steel Magnolias reference.

"Healthy dose of both never hurt."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley?" Lucas meandered down the hallway and knocked on her bedroom door. "You ready sweetheart? Daddy's Home starts in like 30 minutes."

"Yeah. One second." Riley finished putting in her earrings and stepped out of her bathroom in a cut off denim shirt, and maroon jeans. "Sorry, I took a nap after my excercises.

"You look gorgeous." His strong hands guided her chin to his lips. "Absolutely breath taking." His lips touched her hand and the running back escorted her to his truck.

"How are you feeling about this?" She asked.

"As good as I can be. I'm with you so I know nothing is going to happen, and he knows i'll pummle him if he tries anything." They were about 10 minutes away from the theatre.

 _Ding Ding_

 _We're here, text us when you are._

"Maya and Josh are there. And, I know this is going to be slightly awkward but please for me, because you love me try to get along with him. I know you and Missy are buddy buddy now."

 _Ding Ding_

 _Hey Riles, i'm here.._

-On our way.

"Do I sense jealousy?" The running back pryed.

"No, not at all." He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Good."

"Why's that good?" She asked him with 'confusion' written on her face.

"A boy makes his girl jealous of other women. A man makes other women jealous of his girl." Riley leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Oo, scruffy." He laughed.

"Alright go ahead and text them that we're here." A few texts later they were all standing in front of the theatre.

"Hey Riles." Charlie hugged his ex-girlfriend, then shook hands with Lucas. "Thanks man, for agreeing to do this."

"Hey Missy." The once frenemies hugged. "You remember Charlie right?" Of course she did, he was the first person she texted about kissing Lucas. But, why bring that up?

"Yeah, hey Charlie." He turned around and smiled.

"Charlie, Missy is turning over a new leaf. As we all are." She glared at Maya who hadn't said anything. Riley sauntered back towards her boyfriend and exhaled heavily, she didn't realize she was so nervous. After getting their tickets and snacks they all walked into the theatre. The cheerleader hadn't thought about how awkward the seating arrangement may be. Maya and Josh walked in the row first, followed by Lucas, then Riley, Charlie and Missy. Lucas clutched Riley's hand tight, even though Charlie was preoccupied with Missy.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart." He kissed her hands and it made her smile.

"I didn't realize that I was nervous. I was worried about-" Her knee started to spasm and she inadvertently elbowed Lucas. "Holy mother of-" Riley inhaled deeply.

He reacted almost like he didn't get hit at all. "Keep your eyes on me baby." The brunette squeezed his hand tight, staring into his eyes and it finally went away.

"Riles you okay?" Charlie had a concerned look on his face.

Lucas replied since the cheerleader was fighting back tears. "She's okay, her knee still bothers her a lot, it'll spasm. Especially since physical therapy started." Missy looked towards the ground and tucked her lips in, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry I elbowed you."

"It's okay, you didn't mean to."

"I'm going to go for a walk. Maybe I just need to work it out a little." The green eyed man was still grasping onto her hands.

"Do you want me to go with you sweetheart?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine, few minutes and i'll be back." Everyone watched the one person who brought them all together leave. Awkward really was an understatement.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	47. Chapter 47-Check

**Chapter 47**

Missy continued to stare at the ground for a few more seconds before following Riley out in the hall. Riley wiped a tear away from her eye, now that she was alone she wasn't afraid to be in pain. "Riley."

The brunette pulled herself together quickly. "Hey Missy. What's up?"

"I was just checking on you." Missy was fidgeting with her fingers and wouldn't make eye contact.

"I'm fine. Just needed to move it for a few minutes." She noticed the look of guilt written on Missy's face. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" She looked from left to right hastily.

"Don't feel bad." The cheerleader kept her distance. "If you feel bad then this whole movie night would be pointless."

"Riley, I took things too far. Why aren't you more mad at me? It makes no sense." Riley chuckled.

"I was, sometimes like just a few minutes ago, I still am slightly angry. People make mistakes; like Charlie and me, Lucas kissing you, you doing this to my knee." Missy didn't say anything. "When Lucas and I got back together we agreed that no one is perfect, especially not us. I can't throw stones at a glass house. Even if you hate me."

"I don't hate you Riley. I may not always like you but, I don't hate you." Missy divulged.

"Well, then if you don't hate me. Come to my birthday party slash new years eve party." The brunette smiled and crossed her arms.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. It'll be filled with people who don't always like me." Missy laughed lightly. "And, don't beat yourself up. If i'm not stressed about it, you shouldn't be either."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Charlie and Lucas sat in silence until Mr. Gardner couldn't keep quiet any longer. "So, does that happen to her a lot?" Lucas noticed he had a worry look.

"A few times a day. They've gotten a little better though." Charlie glanced towards the entrance.

"I've never seen her almost cry like that before." The running back chuckled.

"For some reason, I find that hard to believe." Charlie looked towards his hands, feeling his green eyes stare at him. "You still love her, don't you?" Her ex didn't say anything. "I thought so. You never mentioned love when we were broken up. You mentioned caring for her-"

"You know better than anyone else, it's hard to stop loving someone like her. I was stupid and made mistakes and I won't ever forgive myself, unlike Riley, who apparently has." Lucas propped his feet up on the chair in front of him.

"Charlie, I think it goes without saying that you should keep things," he tossed his hands up, trying to think of the word, "platonic between you and Riley, please."

"I'll try." Lucas glared, was Charlie that oblivious? The green eyed man dropped his feet to the floor of the theatre. "I'm not going to kiss her or anything, but I won't stop her if she does."

"Let me make something perfectly clear, you and Riley aren't getting back together." Josh overheard the conversation, and prepared himself to break up a fight. "I don't really understand why you think she's going to kiss you or get back with you." His nostrils flared as he inhaled.

"I've known her a lot longer than you have." The left side of Lucas' lip curled.

"You have. But, you don't know the person she's become. Sucks for you." The running back leaned on his knees and walked into the hallway. Where he saw Missy and Riley hugging. "Missy, give us a sec, would you?"

"Sure." Riley stared at her boyfriend and saw his nostrils flaring.

"What happened Lucas?"

"You don't need to hang out with him anymore." Her brows furrowed. "Just trust me."

"Or, you could tell me what happened. That'd be fun too." He didn't say anything he kept searching for something, anything he could punch. Riley knew it to, so she lightly touched his hands, unwrapping his fist and creating an open palm. "He's a work in progress. Give him a little time."

"Riley, he still loves you."

"I know he does. But, I love you and that should be all that matters." His shoulders relaxed and he took her hands.

"It is, but he's made it clear he won't stop you from kissing him." She laughed and he fell in love even more, her smile was so beautiful and so captivating.

"If I didn't know better i'd say he's on drugs. My lips are meant for one person, and one person only." He bit his lip and pulled her into his chest.

"I wonder who you could be talking about?" His green eyes brightened, they touched lips causing his toes to curl.

"You." Riley shook out his arms and they walked back into the theatre. The couple sat back down in silence, and just in time for the movie to start. She gripped his hand and leaned over to Charlie. "Check yourself, before you wreck yourself. I go where he goes." Her eyebrow raised and her ex snickered after nodding in agreement.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

The brunette and green eyed man said goodbye to everyone, but they continued to stand outisde the theatre, in silence. "So, what did you whisper to Charlie when the movie started?"

She giggled, of course he knew about that. Lucas always seemed to know everything. "I said meet me in the backyard at midnight." He glared. "Come on, what do you think I said?"

"Take a hike." She rolled her eyes. "Come on." The running back lifted her off of the ground into a piggy back ride. "Please, don't hang out with him unless i'm around. I don't trust him at all."

"Of course not." He opened the passenger door and lightly set her in the seat. Riley clicked the home button on her cell phone and saw the time, "it's only 10, I don't have to be home till midnight." She smiled.

"Our spot?" He questioned.

"Our spot."

The drive was silent, for whatever reason they had made it a little tradition to not speak on the way to their spot. It was almost as if they were saving up their words. Like, for whatever reason and somehow they would run out.

"Why won't you tell me what you said?" She clutched his hand and continued to look at her legs hanging from the tailgate.

"Why does it matter?" The wind blew, relieving a little bit of the humidity in the air.

"Because, it does."

"Look, all you need to know is i'm here, with you. If I wanted to be with him, then I would be." He smiled and kissed her lips, slowly laying her down on the tailgate. "I love you."

"I love you too." The brunette raised herself up and sauntered towards the water, unbuttoning her shirt. "What are you doing?"

"Swimming. It's the act of moving from point A to point B in water." His eyes rolled, but his lips continued to smile over the fond memories at the lake. He watched her take off her jeans and brace, then tip toe in the water. "I'm not going to be swimming alone am I?" The moon touched her pale skin and he stood up peeling his shirt off his skin. Lucas couldn't get his shoes and jeans off fast enough, eventually he was holding her in the water.

"You're so beautiful." The water was a little chilly but the heat between them, kept the couple warm. Riley laid back, staring at the moon and the stars, while her hair was laying across the water. "What are you thinking about?"

She snickered. "You've asked me that question before." He didn't say anything, letting her take the reins. "As long as we're together, I will always be thinking of you." She leaned up and was met with his soft lips. When he pulled away and glanced into her eyes, they both knew what they wanted.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley was laying on his chest, her head kept rising up then back down, he was still breathing heavy. "You're injured and that was still wow."

"Baby, I didn't do anything. You did." She giggled and checked her phone. "We have to go." The brunette sat up and was immediately pulled back down.

"Can you be a little late?" He kissed her neck.

"No, I can't. Not unless you want the whole seeing your girlfriend thing to become obsolete." He let her go and watched her get dressed.

"You're so gorgeous." She looked around for her brace, not remembering where she put it. "I'll get it babe, you don't need to walk without it." He put on his briefs and jeans and jogged towards the edge of the lake. After passing it to her, he moved some of her wet hair off of her face. "You're so-"

"If you say beautiful, gorgeous or pretty, i'm gonna take you to get looked at." He chuckled and helped his girlfriend into the truck.

"Why? Why is telling you how beautiful you are a bad thing?" After pulling her hair up in a messy bun, Riley's head landed on his shoulder.

"I didn't say bad. You've just said it a lot tonight. Which, makes me sound like a complete brat, i'm sorry." Her dainty fingers covered her eyes. "Ugh, i'm such a-"

"No m'am. We don't use that language in this truck or about each other. You just don't realize how great you are, that's why I tell you all the time." Using her arms she raised herself to kiss his cheek.

"Hey baby."

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"I'm really proud of you by the way. This is where you say 'for what', and i'll say, for how you handled Charlie today. How you left and came to me." His lips touched her forehead.

"I know you hate it when I fight, even though that's all I wanted to do. Why would he think those comments would be okay?"

"Don't take it to personally babe, he's probably having a hard time not drinking, or smoking many things. He's just happy to have a friend, i'm sure." Her fingers locked in his.

"He's happy to have you. Can't say I blame him, i'd probably do the same thing if we broke up." She giggled at his confession.

"If we break up, you'll strictly be my booty call." The brunette admitted, she couldn't get comfortable so she laid down in his lap and fidgeted around a little bit.

Lucas laughed before replying. "Awe, you'd cheat on your next boyfriend, with me?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yep, i'd tell my boyfriend though. Either you come with me or no deal." He glanced down at her.

"So, then let's just not break up." She shook her head in agreeance. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, so am I." He pulled over to the side of the road and put his truck in park. Riley sat up and saw she wasn't at her house. "What are you-"

"Riley," Her eyes locked on him, "let's not break up, ever." She started smiling and her brows furrowed, still confused as to what he was getting at. "Marry me." She literally felt like her heart stopped beating, and her jaw dropped. "We're going to do this in the future, you and I both know that. So why wait?"

"Um."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	48. Chapter 48-Run

**Chapter 48**

Riley stared at her ceiling, and she literally felt like she hadn't taken a breathe since he proposed last night. The brunette placed her phone on silent and locked her bay window. She kept thinking, _proposed. He proposed, she wasn't even 18 yet. Surely he was just caught up in the moment. But, was he serious? Was he just doing this because of Charlie?_ After she didn't respond to him last night he drove her home in silence. Still kissing her goodnight and saying he loved her, but he was bothered. Either by the fact she didn't answer or that he even asked.

Then she began whispering to herself. "I can't tell Maya, she'd freak and I can't tell anybody else, they'd freak. Hell i'm freaking out." She sat up in bed and continued to breathe heavily. The cheerleader was pretty sure she was having mini panic attacks all night and into this morning. "Why would he do that? He didn't tell me he loved me because he was afraid of running me off. So, let's just spring a proposal on her, that'd be cool. That wouldn't freak me out." Riley wanted to run, she needed to run, but she couldn't, or could she? She glanced at her knee and after changing clothes she tightened her brace as tight as it would go, then snuck out of the house. Or tried to.

"Honey, where are you going?" Topanga saw her tennis shoes and headphones. "NO! Riley!" The brown eyed girl took off down her steps, and put in her headphones. "RILEY MATTHEWS!"

"What's wrong Topanga?" Cory raised his eyes off of his wife and towards the end of the street when he saw his daughter running.

"Call Lucas."

 _I need you. I need you here. I need you now. I need security somehow. I need you, like you would not believe. You're the only thing I want, cause you're everything I need._ Riley skipped the song and lightly jogged down another street, slowing it down now that she knew her parents weren't coming after her. The perfect song came on and she hurriedly put it on repeat.

 _His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti. He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs._ The brunette quickened her speed, still somewhat limping on her right leg, taking it easy. _He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out. He's choking how, everyone's joking now. The clocks run out. Times up, over, blaow.  
Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity. Oh there goes Rabbit, he choked, he's so mad but he won't give up that easily, nope._ She kept running, but no matter how far she ran, the words marry me were ringing in her head. Did he not know her at all? Why would he do that?

 _You better lose yourself in the music, the moment you own it, you better never let it go. You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, this opportunity comes once in a lifetime._ She stopped running and listened to the song. _You better lose yourself in the music, the moment you own it, you better never let it go. You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow, this opportunity comes once in a lifetime._ The brown eyed girl placed her hands on her hips and breathed slowly. Her knee wasn't hurting her at all, but that could be the adrenaline pumping through her body. Riley's eyes raised and saw her surroundings. "Of course." She was at the park, with the trail she always ran when she couldn't think clearly, and when a shower wouldn't do the trick.

The brunette checked her iPod and she'd ran for 30 minutes. She wasn't ready to go home and get yelled at yet. "Might as well." Riley put the headphones back in her ear and started running when she heard a car door slam, she turned around and saw Lucas storming towards her.

"Riley what the hell are you doing?" He looked irate and she hated to admit it, but scared her. "Why are you running? Are you high?"

"I wish, do you have some? Sharing is caring." She giggled trying to lighten his mood. He glared at her, clearly he wasn't in a joking mood this morning. "I've got my brace, i'm fine."

"No sweetheart, you weren't cleared to run. Come on, i'm taking you home."

"NO! I'm not going home." She put her headphones back in and tried to run away but he stopped her.

"Riley, you're gonna regret doing this later. I promise. I need to take you home." Her hands landed on her hips.

"What about what I want? Did you ever think about that?" Lucas exhaled.

"Are we talking about you running or last night?" She crossed her arms and glanced towards her knee.

"How did you know i'd be here?"

"You always come here when you can't think. I figured you'd be at this park sometime today, but to my surprise, your mom told me you were running and I knew exactly where you were headed." Her knee was starting to burn, but she didn't want to show any pain. "I know you really well Riley. I know why you're up at the ass crack of dawn, because you couldn't sleep. If you had called me back last night, or unlocked your window you would've slept fine, and we wouldn't be here." The brown eyed girl was still trying to catch her breath, and put all of her weight on her left leg.

"If you know me so well, then why did you ask me that last night?" He licked his lips. "You knew what you said would get in my head and freak me out!"

"I'd like to tell you it was in the heat of the moment, but that'd be a lie."

"Wow you didn't hesitate." Riley whispered.

"Well, you were either going to stay or leave. I'm not going to hide who I am or what i've done. Lucky me, you stayed." She smirked.

"You happy about that?" The brunette couldn't help but chuckle lightly at their reparte. They'd had this conversation before.

"Relieved. Why didn't you call me back last night? Or open your window when I knocked?" Riley bit her lip and turned around. "I'm not going to apologize for asking you, but i'll apologize for scaring you. That's never my intention."

"Oh really, because you'd take the cake." She relaxed her shoulders and faced him again. "Lucas I really have to ask you this, are you crazy? We're still in high school, i'm not even 18 yet-"

"The list could go on, and on, and on. I know, I may have come on a little strong-"

Her raised hand interrupted him. "And, _I know_ that 'may have' is not the right set of words to use here." She giggled and he took a step forward.

"I know I came on strong, and i'm sorry for scaring you." A piece of hair was flying in the wind that didn't end up in her ponytail and he tucked it behind her ear. "Please don't break up with me." Riley laughed, divulging her gorgeous smile. "There it is."

"I'm not going to break up with you. Been there, done that, I even got a souvenier, most of all I hated it. But, the next time you propose to whoever, whether it's me or some other lucky girl, keep it simple like that." He kissed her lips and almost immediately her knee started spasming. Lucas slowly laid her on the grass, after seeing her wince from pain.

"Look at me sweetheart." Riley stared into his eyes, trying not to cry. She pulled some grass out of the dirt and was finally able to breathe normally again as it slowly dissipated. "I _hate_ to say I told you so, but-"

"Well, I _hate_ crack, so I don't do it. Learn from me." He kissed her forehead, and scooped her up off of the ground. "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

"Oh yeah!" They started driving back home and her parents were waiting to pass judgement inside.

"Come in with me. Don't make me go in there alone."

"I promised to just drop you off." Her bottom lip started to come out and she pulled out her puppy dog eyes. "Fine, you win. You win! They can be mad at me too while they're at it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Riley Matthews, next time you intentionally ignore me, I will make you pick a switch." Topanga was doing all the talking. Cory would randomly point and say 'yeah', agreeing with her every word, and sometimes he'd just repeat random words from her sentence.

"Yeah, pick a switch!" Riley clutched Lucas' hand.

"What were you thinking sweetheart? You're ligament is extremely tight right now, that's why we're doing those stretches, at any moment you could've torn it. It has NO give. N-O give. Your brace tightened it, and the stretches are bringing it back to normal."

"I know mom, i'm sorry. I had a terrible dream and I just needed to think it out." The running back closed his eyes. She didn't tell them about their predicament, and it made him smile. No matter the situation, she was always looking out for how her parents saw him.

"A dream?"

"Dream?" Cory repeated.

"Yeah. I don't really want to talk about it. But, it kept me up most of the night, and because I didn't want to break curfew or your trust I didn't leave the house like I wanted to." She was so sneaky. "I'm sorry."

"Honey we aren't mad about why you did it or when you did it. We are upset that you did it injured." Her knee started spasming again and the green eyed man felt like his hand was about to break off. Riley was trying to hide the pain but it didn't work.

Mrs. Matthews sighed. "Let it out." She cried out in pain releasing Lucas' hand and grasping a couch cusion. "This is what happens when you pull these stunts Riley." Topanga threw up her arms and grabbed the prescription medicine off of the kitchen counter. "Take it."

"I'll take regular tylenol." Her mother gave her the eye, that mothers always seemed to master and the brunette gave in. "Mom, i'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, but I don't like you right now."

"I love you too mom." Topanga left the room. "I love you daddy."

"Don't ignore your mother like that again. Clear?" Mr. Matthews questioned.

"Crystal."

"Go lay down, prop your knee up and relax. Lucas can stay but leave the door open." She agreed and her boyfriend carried her into the bedroom.

"I knew you were good for something." The couple giggled. "They hate me, don't they?" He chuckled and put in Batman.

"They don't hate you baby. They love you, they hate what you did. I hate what you did, you're going to be in pain for the rest of the day even with that medicine, and there's nothing any of us can do. Why'd you run? You could've at least walked." She giggled.

"No, when I run, I lose myself in the moment. I forget everything, almost like i'm leaving everything behind." He looked towards the ground. "It didn't work today, that's why I didn't stop." He laid down beside her and after glancing at the hallway, to confirm no one was there she continued in a whisper. "Lucas, one day you are going to make someone extremely lucky-"

"Why do you keep saying someone?" He swallowed the frog in his throat.

"Because life sucks. I hope that it's me-"

"It's going to be you." He laid on his side and leaned on his elbow. "I know that and you do too. You're just panicking still about last night."

"Either way I meant what I said earlier, keep it simple like that. Makes things more real, and spontaneous." She pushed him over and laid her head on his chest.

"It was absolutely spontaneous, there's no other word to describe that. Believe it or not, I didn't take you to the movies with your ex last night preparing to propose." Her fingers grazed across his abs.

"Which brings me to my next question. Did you do that because of Charlie? You feeling threatened?" He scoffed at her idea.

"No, Charlie would never have that sort of an affect on me like that. Not with a decision this big. I hate that he gets under my skin, especially the words 'i've known her longer' it bugs the crap out of me."

"You didn't tell me he said that. What did you say?" The brunette raised her chin to get a glimpse of him.

"I said that he doesn't know the person you've turned into. Sucks for him."

"You said 'sucks for you'?" She stared cracking up when he agreed. "You're so weird."

"It does suck for him. Now what did you tell him?"

She laughed and heavily sighed. "Check yourself before you wreck yourself. I go where he goes."

His lips curled and left it alone. "I think he's just upset that we're happily together. His problem, not ours, and don't let him fool you. I'm afraid he's going to use this 'i'm friendless' thing to get your sympathy." The running back pointed out.

"What's that word mean?"

"I just don't want to lose you because of something he does." Riley sat up and caressed his cheek.

"Hey, you said you'd forgive me if I kissed another guy."

"That wasn't an invitation." She kissed his lips.

"You don't have to worry about that. I may not have accepted your proposal last night, but that doesn't mean I won't in the future." He grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss. The breathtaking, all consuming, passionate kiss, Riley loved kissing him.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	49. Chapter 49-Afraid to Try

**Chapter 49**

"Hey momma." Lucas was holding Brinley and picking up the house.

"Hi sweetheart, so Riley's coming over today huh?" Taylor continued to chop fruit for B's lunch.

"No, why do you think that?"

"You're cleaning, and look frazzled. The only time you look that way is when she's coming over." The green eyed man kissed his little sister and set her down to watch Frozen.

"Actually, Josh and Maya are coming over. Riley's birthday is on the 1st, and she's throwing a party but we all want to do something special for her. So, we're going to brainstorm some ideas." His mother smiled.

"I'm so glad you two are back together." He chuckled.

"Mom, it's been over a month. I mean, I am too but we agreed to just look over that terrible week."

"What about Missy and Charlie?" Lucas hated his name.

"Missy and Riley are pretty great actually. According to Maya they aren't like best friends, but she's coming to her party in a couple days. Charlie, he uh, well-"

"Let it out."

"He needs to get his a-s-s kicked." Taylor laughed at him spelling it out because of Brinley. "He hasn't done anything particularly heinous just flirting and holding her in a hug a little longer than necessary.' Mrs. Friar cleaned off her hands and placed them on his broad shoulders.

"Luke, you should be very proud of her. She's an amazing person to forgive two people who have done her so much wrong." He kissed her cheek. "I'm also very proud of you."

"I didn't do anything."

"You did though. You are tolerating Charlie for her, and you chose Riley. I don't think you know how overjoyed we were when y'all got back together. She's good for you honey. I can see you two in the-"

"Mom." He chuckled.

"No, i'm serious. Don't you? You're a momma's boy, I know you've thought about it." The green eyed man grinned and looked towards the ground with his cheeks flushed. Mrs. Friar clapped her hands. "Honey, YAY!"

"Mom, stop it!" There was a knock on the wooden door and she took a few quick breaths to slow her heart, but she didn't get rid of the smile. "Hey y'all. Come on in."

"Peaches works till 5, so we have like 4 hours." Maya turned around and skipped into the kitchen. "Hi Mrs. Lucas' mom, i'm Maya. Riley's best friend forever."

"Hello Maya. Nice to meet you. Nice to see you again Josh."

"We'll be in my room if you need me."

"Do you want a snack? I can make sandwiches?" The running back didn't say anything, but continued to escort his friends down the hallway into his room. The blonde immediately saw his guitar and had an idea.

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" The guys chuckled and started tossing a football across the room. "Y'all i'm serious! This is going to be awesome. Lucas, i'm assuming you play."

"Yes m'am."

"Well, I sing and Josh can play the bass." They continued tossing the pig skin, not comprehending where Maya was going. "We can set up a little stage in the backyard of her house and play some songs for her. You could sing one and I could sing one."

"What about me?" Her blue eyes widened at her boyfriend, he didn't sing very well.

"Oh, you can if you want to." She giggled. "Anyways, we would just need to get her out of the house during the day to sneak everything in. Which, huckleberry is where you come in."

"I've already got a few things lined up during the day. Cake?" Lucas questioned.

Josh raised his hand. "My mom's making a two tier cake."

"Presents?" Maya asked quizzically. "Josh and I went halvsies on a new pair of boots."

"That's extravagant." The blue eyed girl giggled and was sick of the football so she caught it middair. "Hey!" Lucas exclaimed.

"She always goes extravagant for our gifts. So, we have to. Just wait till your birthday."

"Baby, can we play now, please, please, pleeeaasse!"

"We need to find songs honey." The blonde sat in her boyfriends lap and started googling. "Lucas, shouldn't you be doing the same thing?"

"Nah, i've got it already. I just need to know the song you choose today so I can learn it. I only have a few days." She smirked, noticing how much thought he'd already put into this.

"I've got it!"

"Seriously, why did we even need to meet up if you knew exactly what you wanted."

"I didn't until I got here. Don't make me elbow you Josh, i'm in a prime position." She glanced at Lucas and smiled. "This One's For the Girls by Martina McBride. Can you do it?"

"One sec." He grabbed his laptop and stared at the guitar chords on his screen. "I don't see why I couldn't. I'm going to need to practice with you though."

"Sorry Josh i'm busy." He pursed his lips, trying to remember if he said anything.

"I didn't ask you to do anything sweetheart."

"I know, more of a just in case kind of thing." The running back already had his guitar in hand and was practicing. "Hey! Maybe, Topanga would let us all stay the night on her birthday, since we're all going to her application, scholarship party thing the next day." Lucas swallowed the frog in his throat and tried to remain calm.

"Yeah, you should ask 'em." Maya could tell he was excited, she loved that Riley had someone like him. "Josh, we will need you to distract her one day though so we can practice together."

"So, you're telling me i'll have to hang out with my niece? Ugh! Of course I will." Josh laughed.

Maya cleared her throat. "Okay, so her party is on the Thursday the 31st, starting at 10. Well, it's more of a New Years, birthday combo. Anyways, Lucas your job will be to keep her away."

He scoffed. "I'll do my best, but she's going to want to set things up and be in charge. Surprise, surprise." Everyone laughed. "Unless her wonderful bestfriend tells her she's got everything under control and enjoy the day with her boyfriend?"

"You got it Luke. I'll come over on Wednesday to practice, she has to work so that should be fine." The 3 friends were proud of themselves and you could tell from the expressions their faces formed.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Hey beautiful. Get dressed!" Riley was laying on her bed after a long day at work, face down when Lucas bombarded into her bedroom.

"Why? Where are we going?" He chuckled and plopped down beside her.

"Even though you look adorable in your work attire, I don't think you'd want to wear that to Sundance Square." The brunette rotated her head to see him.

"Sundance Square?!"

"Yes m'am. I know it's a little chilly but-" The green eyed man was cut off by her hug.

"I've been wanting to go there for weeks. I don't care if it's cold." Lucas revealed his dimples and inhaled deeply, he seemed to fall in love with her more everyday. "Are you sure? Restaurants down there aren't che-"

"Shush, and go get ready." Riley climbed off of her bed and stood at the entrance of her bathroom.

"Yes, you have time to take a shower." Her stomach did flips, it was crazy that he always knew what she was thinking. "That's why i'm here 2 hours before we have to leave." She ran towards him and pushed her lips on his.

"You're one of a kind." Just like that the bathroom door closed, leaving him alone in her bedroom. His smile was contagious, still not believing how wonderfully blessed he was to be with her.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"You look beautiful. As usual." The brunette smirked at his compliment and looked at the ground. She loved her sweater dress and cowboy boot combo, but Riley loved their date night more.

"Thank you. So, Mr. Mysterious what are we doing down here?"

"Well, I wouldn't really call me Mr. Mysterious." He joked. "I told you we were coming to Sundance Square didn't I?" Riley raised her brows to acknowledge him. "I thought we'd go to PF Chang's and walk to the AMC theatre and let you pick the movie."

The brunette tried to control her excitement. She was excited to spend time with him, and to be in Sundance Square. Riley would be okay with going to their spot and doing nothing, he just liked to show her off. "I'm pretty pumped."

"Good, so how was work today?" The couple held hands as they walked down the lit up streets, covered in Christmas lights and carriage rides.

"Eh, I spent most of the day being mad that you got cut." He laughed. "No big deal though, I need the hours, for college." Lucas opened the door to PF Chang's and were promptly seated. It was a dimly lit, modern restaurant, that the brunette thought smelt heavenly.

"Are you going to cheer?" He asked quizically. The brunette bit her cheek and glanced quickly at her knee.

"No, probably not." His lips seperated. She was so talented, why wouldn't she want to cheer in college?

"Why? You're an amazing cheerleader." The waitress interrupted their conversation to take their drink orders.

"Lucas, don't stress about it. Please, I know how you'll get." He looked at her quizzically, not understanding fully what she meant.

"Riles, you can talk to me about anything. You know that."

"Of course I do." She smiled and waited for Lucas to place their orders, since she had no idea what to get.

"Then why are you afraid to tell me what's going on?"

"I'm not afraid to tell you, I just know what you'll do once I share my secret." He placed his hand on top of hers, but didn't say anything. "With my knee, it probably isn't best for me to cheer anymore."

"Wait, what do you mean? I thought you said your knee was fine."

"Calm down, it is." Her dimples revealed themselves, hoping to chill him out. "But, i'm not going to cheer anymore. So, please don't make a big deal out of this and tell me how amazing I am hoping i'll change my mind."

"But you are amazing." Lucas mumbled. "You're so talented and I just don't get why you wouldn't want to. You love cheering, you said it takes you out of the world you sometimes want to escape." Riley's gorgeous teeth made him smile. She was impressed he remembered that, it'd been awhile since she said it.

"I would love to. But, the doctor recommended I didn't." Her eyes looked like they had glass over them. She took a drink, swallowing her feelings. "Between my ACL, and PCL and now my kneecap is a little loose, it isn't worth the risk."

"What did he say exactly? The doctor at the hospital said two months, and the physical trainers seemed optimistic." She enjoyed the emotions he was expressing, it showed how much he cared.

"Um, basically that ligament fibers stay elongated once they're stretched and i've stretched both ends, front and back. He said I could continue but i'm at an especially high risk to dislocate my knee." Lucas could tell she was extremely upset but tried to hide it. His soft lips touched her cheek. "I'm fine, really."

"No you aren't." The brunette looked down at the black table and shook her head from left to right. "Is that why you didn't come back to school that Friday?"

"Yeah. No offense, but I wanted to be alone."

"I understand sweetheart. He recommended it though, he didn't say you had to stop. It isn't like every girl on your squad is going to drop you on your knee." Riley lightly chuckled, she'd stayed clear of Missy all weekend, the brown eyed girl hated to admit it but, she was pretty angry with her.

"I know that, but in order to avoid the idea of having surgery and, or not being able to walk again it's best I steer clear."

"Sweetheart, you love it so much-"

Riley leaned in and kissed him. "I know I love-"

"You're going to regret not trying." His words rang true, she already regretted the decision but she had to do what's best. "Riles, you can't be afraid to try. Once you find something you love to do, work your butt off to be the best at."

"Lucas, I do. You know how I am, I practice a lot. Practiced, whatever. But, everytime I flip or fly, or even do specific dance moves i'm waiting to hear that pop." Lucas leaned back in his chair still bothered by what she decided. "The noise that brings me to the floor every time."

"Riley, when I first met you, you weren't scared of anything. Nothing intimidated you, I don't want to see you hurt, please don't misunderstand but, this isn't you. Someone telling you that you probably shouldn't do something, would normally push you to do it more to prove them wrong." The brown eyed girl took a deep breath, somewhat regretting telling him. "I want for you, what you want for yourself." Her lip curled slightly, she didn't regret it anymore. He always meant well, even when he was being pushy. "Don't let this scare you, nothing else ever has." The food was placed in front of them and the brunette waited for the waitress to leave before she responded.

"You scare me."

He smirked. "Oh do I? Why's that?"

"Yes, you do." She confessed. "All of your random proposals and what not."

Lucas laughed. "Nice change of subject. I don't regret proposing and I don't regret telling you to rethink your decision to not cheer. In just a few days you'll be able to cheer again, i'd hate for you to miss out on an opportunity in college just because you were to afraid to try."

The couple started eating, and she pondered over his words. It was okay to be a little scared, there was nothing wrong with her being worried at the idea of hurting her knee again. But, she couldn't let that fear overpower her own will. "I'll think about it."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**


	50. Chapter 50-Birthday Bash

**Chapter 50**

 _Ding Ding_

 _Hey, i've texted Riley a few times and she hasn't responded. Hope everything is okay._

Lucas stared at the screen of his phone, and glanced at his girlfriend who had fallen asleep on his chest. Sometimes he wondered why they even turned on a movie, she automatically falls asleep, but he loved it.

-She got some bad news about her knee, I think she's still processing everything. Don't stress, cya at the party tomorrow Missy.  
 _What happened? What's going on?  
_ -She's decided not to cheer anymore. I'm trying to talk her out of it but the doctor recommends it.

There was no response from Missy, and he could only imagine how guilty she felt. The green eyed man knew that was going to hurt her feelings but, the only person that mattered to him was Riley. He wanted so badly to just let her sleep, but it was 11:15 and he had to allow a good portion of time to wake her up and get her to the car. "Hey beautiful." His rough hands, somehow felt gentle on her skin as she inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, I know you hate this."

"NO!" The brunette put her entire face into his chest.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but we have to get you home."

"Nu uh." She inched even closer and kissed his chest.

"Riley-"

"Shh." He laughed and realized he was going to have to carry her. After putting on a shirt the running back scooped her up in his arms. "I said shh."

"Baby girl, I didn't say anything. I moved you."

Lucas smiled as he drove, occasionally glancing down at her, well more than occasionally. He felt her head move and she slowly opened her eyes. "Hi."

"Hey baby. We're almost home."

Her bottom lip popped out. "No."

"I'm sorry baby you have a curfew."

"No." Her eyes were starting to close again.

"Yeah, you do. I know because your father reminds me everytime I pick you up." She giggled.

"I want to stay the night with you." Her brown eyes revealed themselves slowly while he put his truck into park. Lucas smiled and took a note.

"Maybe one day soon sweetheart, you turn 18 in 2 days. Your party is tomorrow." The green eyed man hopped out of his truck. "Come here baby." She sat up and inched her way to his arms. "Mm, I love you."

"I love you too." His green eyes followed her inside where Mr. Matthews was waiting with the door open wide.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up with a smile on her face, remembering last night. Plus it was her birthday party day, which means it is her birthday tomorrow, which meant it was New Years, which meant the next day her friends would spend the day together. Perfect lineup of events. Her brown eyes opened to 3 of her friends scrolling through their phones. "Hello?"

Maya slapped the 2 guys. "GOOD MORNING!"

"Hey baby. Good morning." Lucas' lips touched her forehead.

"Good morning all." The brunette cleared her throat. "What are y'all doing here? In my room, while I was sleeping?" Riley revealed her dimples, and Maya crawled into bed with her.

"Josh and I are going to set up your party."

"No, seriously you don't have to-"

The blonde completely ignored her best friend. "Lucas is taking you out for the day." Her brown eyes locked onto Lucas', which means she couldn't completely reject it.

"Maya there's a lot to do."

"Yeah, I know. You have a checklist that I stole from you." Josh pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Thank goodness you're incredibly descriptive. Purple and gold balloons for the floor NO HELIUM, that was in capital letters, approximately 20, 2016 new years glasses. Seriously, this is very in depth." Her dainty fingers covered her eyes from embarrassment.

"You know what, you'll appreciate that when we're all filling out applications in a few days. I've made spreadsheets."

"Oh God, i'm in love with a nerd." Lucas joked. "Now, get your butt up. It's noon and we've got places to be little lady."

"Ugh fine, I guess i'll spend my day with someone I love. Freaking ridiculous, you all ask too much out of me." The bathroom door slammed shut, and her friends quietly high fived.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Alright, so what are y'all up to?" Riley questioned as Lucas drove her to their first destination, food.

"Whatever do you mean love?"

"I mean why are Maya and Josh setting up my party?"

"Oh that? I wanted to take you out for your 'birthday day'. I know technically tomorrow is your birthday but we'll be sleeping most of the day and I wanted you to have some stuff for your party tonight." A slow smile approached her lips, while he helped her out of his truck.

"Yummy! Cracker Barrell, hashtag excited." The brunette disregarded his hand and jumped out of his truck, it worried her boyfriend but he tried not to show it. They hurriedly ran inside and were promptly seated. "So what all is included in my birthday day?"

"Nails, hair, makeup, picking out an outfit which includes shoes for tonight and of course meals in between." The brunette's jaw dropped. "Sweetheart we're going to the mall, Maya helped and set up appointments for you at the salon and what not."

"Baby you don't have to do this. This is too much. I can't accept that." She took a sip of her water, continually shaking her head.

"You will, whether you can or can't doesn't really matter that much to me." He reached for her hand and sweetly kissed it.

"So what are you going to do while i'm getting all of this done?" He gasped and then got lost in a train of thought.

"I actually hadn't really thought about that. Which means you shouldn't either."

"I'm spoiled."

Lucas laughed. "Yeah, remember that next time you think about breaking up with me."

Riley laughed. "Yeah that's why I keep you around, all the stuff I get out of it. It has nothing to do with your good looks or your impeccable charm."

"Don't forget about B." The cheerleader giggled. "have you given any more thought about what we talked about at PF Changs?"

The brown eyed girl glared and bit the inside of her cheek. "I have."

The waitress came over and took their order, distracting him for only a moment. "Where were we? Oh, right so what did you decide?"

"I'm not going to cheer in college. I'd rather work on homework, spend time with my friends, and spend time with you." Lucas opened his mouth to speak. "No sir, i'm not done. But, i've kind of done some digging and there are scholarships out there where you send in a video of you stunting or cheering and i'll probably do that, if I feel comfortable enough." A small smile approached his lips. "Yeah I can't completely give it up, no matter how terrified I am. I just don't want to hear that pop sound again." She shuddered. "Even thinking about it gives me chills."

"I'm sorry baby, I hate that you're scared of something you love to do. That being said, i'm really happy you aren't giving it up entirely." She nodded her head and smiled.

"Thank you for trying to convince me otherwise."

He cleared his throat. "So, Missy told me that you haven't been replying to her." Her brown eyes rolled.

"So you two text now?" Her eyes glared, but her face held a small smile.

"No, not text. She was worried about you." Riley took a sip of water. "You're mad at her?"

"I was, not so much anymore though. Being told you probably shouldn't do something you love because of an intentional injury pretty much blows. It's actually weird, my knee feels different. I don't want to use the word loose because that doesn't really describe it, but it's hard. I'm rambling now, i'm going to stop." She was never surprised anymore, the brunette had gotten used to the fact that she was always going to be nervous around him.

Lucas' hand held his chin, and he had a look of love on his face. "You're adorable."

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley stepped out of the salon with her hair in perfectly loose curls and several highlights. Her long fingers were polished to perfection. "I like the new look baby. Gorgeous." He took a picture.

"New year, new look." She grinned. "Thank you very much."

"We're not done. You need a new dress, and your makeup." Lucas suggested.

"I feel bad that my friends are doing all the work while i'm running off with my wonderful boyfriend, shopping and getting fancy." The brunette giggled and entered H&M to find a dress.

"Trust me, your party will be great. I've had several people tell me how excited they are and i'm excited. It'll be a great New Years, Birthday bash." The green eyed man pronounced.

"Oh my lanta! I love this!" He divulged a smile seeing how happy she was.

"Go try it on beautiful girl." Riley found her size and ran to the dressing room. The short halter dress was covered in sparkles with an open back and she fell in love instantly. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture to send to Maya.

-What do you think peaches?

The brunette clapped her hands and smiled, she knew Lucas would absolutely love it. She found that statement funny, a few months ago she wouldn't be caught dead basing her clothes off of what a guy wanted.

 _Ding Ding_

 _That's hot!_

The cheerleader smiled and slid off the dress. "Hey how'd it go in there?"

"Great, this is the one." His lips touched her forehead.

"Let's go checkout." Riley pulled out her phone and searched for coupons. "What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Checking for coupons, I know how much hair appointments, nails, and makeup appointments cost." She confessed.

"This is part of your birthday sweetheart, stop it." He passed his debit card to the cashier and put his arm around her waist.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

"Come on y'all pick it up!" Farkle demanded.

"Oh hey Josh, thanks for the bright idea, 'hey let's call Farkle he can help us get organized'." Maya joked.

"We never would have gotten all this done if he didn' come help. So thanks Farkle." The blonde stepped back and looked at all of the purple and gold decorations. Kazoos, and new year's decorations covered the coffee table, balloons covered the floor, her birthday cake and her birthday sash laid across the wooden dining table that had a purple tablecloth. "I'm going to make sure everything is set up with the music and lights outside." His girlfriend nodded her head and glanced towards the kitchen. Cups, drinks, and an abundance of food were laying on the countertops.

"Wow, Maya! It looks great in here." Topanga stepped out from the hallway.

"Thank you! So what are you and Mr. Matthews doing tonight?"

Mrs. Matthews sighed, "probably going to your parents party. No offense we love you guys but a house full of teenagers really makes us feel old." Everyone giggled and the blonde checked the time.

"And in 3..2..1.." The front door swung open.

"I FEEL BEAUTIFUL!" Riley dropped her bags by the front door and covered her mouth as she looked around. "Oh my goodness you're incredible peaches!" The best friends hugged.

"To be fair, myself, Farkle Minkus did most of the work." Maya's eyes rolled.

"You dictated, not necessarily did anything." The green eyed man shut the door and smiled. "Right on time Huckleberry 6 o'clock." The brunette cocked her head to the side.

"I'm pretty punctual." He sauntered towards his girlfriend. "You and Maya are going to get ready together and i'm going home to get cleaned up."

"Okay baby." Their lips touched, which caused goosebumps.

The blonde cleared her throat several times before he pulled away. "Later Lucas!" Maya turned on her heels towards Mrs. Matthews. "Hey i've been meaning to ask you, we're having a scholarship, school application party on the 2nd, can we just stay over here tomorrow night?"

Topanga took a sip of water. "Who's we?"

"The boys will be in the living room. Pinky promise!" Riley was pleading with her mother.

"I'll talk to your father, but we know how that goes more often than not. The only reason they can stay tonight is because it's New Years, we don't want you guys driving." The brown eyed girl giggled.

"Come on Maya, you need to get ready!" The girls were careful not to step on the balloons and ran to the cheerleader's room.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 _It's going down, i'm yelling Timber.  
You better move.  
You better dance.  
Let's make a night you won't remember.  
I'll be the one you won't forget._

"Seriously where are the girls? This is their party and we're the one greeting guests." Josh pronounced.

"Oh cool it man. They want to look beautiful for us, going into the new year. Granted they already are, but that's not the point." Lucas pushed the sleeves up on his marron v-neck shirt and turned around to get another drink when his friend started smacking his back. "What?"

"Luke turn your ass around." The green eyed man spun around and saw Riley conversing with some friends from work, his jaw opened, she looked stunning.

"Riley Grace!" The brunette spun around at the sound of his dreamy voice and smiled. "Get your ass over here." Her royal blue heels clacked on the hardwood and she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, touching foreheads. "You can't come out here looking that gorgeous and not come see me. Got it?" Her heart was about to explode.

"Got it." Her lips touched his.

 _Swing your partner round and round.  
End of the night it's going down.  
One more shot, another round, end of the night it's going down._

"Happy birthday slash New years Riley." The couple kept kissing, each time becoming more passionate and hungry for more. "Riley." The cheerleader pulled away and her fingers outlined her lips to make sure her lipstick didn't smudge.

"Hey Charlie! How are you?" She hugged his neck still holding Lucas' hand.

"Great, thanks for the invite. I was just saying happy birthday slash new years eve." She giggled.

"Thank you, it's been a great day and an even better night, well hopefully." Lucas kept staring at her licking his lips wanting to kiss her some more.

"Where do you want your gift?"

Her jaw dropped. "You didn't have to get me anything! Thank you. Um, I guess by the cake." Her ex moved when she stopped him. "Missy is by the radio."

"Come here." He pulled her back onto his chest and kissed her, slowly, softly, his hand moved to touch her face, and she couldn't have been happier. "I wish we were alone, you look amazing."

"Thanks to you."

"No, you're naturally gorgeous." He spun her around.

"You're wonderful." Lucas winked. "So I have some good news. You and Josh can stay over tomorrow night too."

"Yes!" His hand was in a fist, mimicking a very familiar movie.

"Napoleon Dynamite?" He slowly nodded his head with his eyes closed. "High 5!"

"Y'all are so lame." Joked Maya.

Riley scoffed. "Just because you suck at this game isn't our fault."

"I don't suck. I just am not movie crazed."

Lucas' green eyes widened. "Seriously Napoleon Dynamite is one of the best pointless movies out there."

"Hence the word 'pointless'." The brunette leaned her back onto her boyfriend and his large arms wrapped around her stomach. "You two are oddly made for each other." Riley immediately blushed, feeling his strong arms tighten and his lips touch her cheek.

"We are, aren't we?" Lucas questioned, his words were whispered right by her ear and sent surges of energy through her body. Several hours had passed, and the couple were inseperable the entire night, conversing with different groups of people and being told several times they were cute together. Only reassuring them they'd be together for as long as life allowed.

 _Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as your sliding off your dress.  
I think of what you did and how I hope to God he was worth it._

"Dance with me baby." The brunette snagged her boyfriends hand and drug him to the living room, where her friends moved the furniture.

"Of course sweetheart."

 _I got more wit a better kiss, a hotter touch a better f-  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me._

Lucas' eyes kept moving behind his girlfriend. Charlie was talking to Missy but stealing glances at Riley. "Stop it Lucas."

He chuckled. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm with you, I love you. No matter what Charlie is doing, ignore it and be with me. Please, this is the time in our lives where things are simple and I want to enjoy it." His lips touched hers.

"I love you beautiful." He whispered.

"I love you too." Lucas was tapped on the shoulder.

"It's 11:15, we should start our surprise." The green eyed man nodded. "Come on peaches." The brunette narrowed her eyes and took Maya's hand. The running back clapped his hands.

"EXCUSE ME, CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE? MAYA, JOSH AND MYSELF HAVE A LITTLE SURPRISE FOR THE BIRTHDAY GIRL OUT IN THE BACKYARD, GRAB YOUR COATS IF YOU NEED THEM AND WE'LL MEET YOU OUT THERE." The green eyed man turned on his heels and smirked at his girlfriend who was being pulled outside by her best friend.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks for reading. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **ONLY 1 CHAPTER LEFT! EEK!**


	51. Chapter 51-Byee

**Chapter 50**

Riley stepped outside and the cold air didn't even bother her, she was so distracted by the Christmas lights and mini stage that she assumed her friends put together. "Have a seat peaches." There was a small table with one chair a few feet away from a microphone. She felt a kiss on her head and she saw Lucas walking away with a guitar on his back.

"What's going on out here?" Riley questioned with a grin. All of her friends that she invited gathered around the table and were silenced when Maya started talking.

"Riley Grace Matthews, we love you, like a lot! All 3 of us couldn't imagine our lives without you in them. So, i'm going to sing you a little song, one we grew up singing together." The blonde nodded behind her. The brunette covered her mouth and started laughing, she had the best friends ever, in existence. Once the music started she felt her eyes fill up with tears.

 _This is for all you girls about 13  
High school can be so rough can be so mean.  
Hold on to, on to your innocence.  
Stand your ground, when everybody's givin' in._

Maya had a beautiful voice and was surprised she didn't do more with it. The blonde was doing the random dance moves they came up with when they were kids.

 _This one's for the girls.  
This is for all you girls about 25  
In a little apartment just trying to get by.  
Livin' on, on dreams and spaghettios.  
Wonderin' where your life is gonna go._

Maya's blue eyes stared her down with a smile, and a pointing finger. The brunette wiped a tear away and clapped her hands together along with the rest of the party.

 _This ones for the girls who've ever had a broken heart.  
Who've wished upon a shooting star.  
You're beautiful the way you are.  
This ones for the girls who've loved without holding back.  
Who've dreamed with everythng they've had all around the world.  
This ones for the girls. _

_This is for all you girls about 42  
Tossing pennies into the fountain of youth.  
Every laugh, laugh line on your face.  
Made you who you are today._

 _This one's for the girls who've ever had a broken heart.  
Who've wished up on a shooting star.  
You're beautiful the way you are.  
This one's for the girls who've loved without holding back.  
Who've dreamed with everything they've had all around the world.  
This ones for the girls. _

_Yeah we're all the same inside.  
From 1 to 99._

Riley stood up and walked towards her best friend and sang along with her. Lucas and Josh laughed while they continued to sing and dance together.

 _This ones for the girls who've ever had a broken heart.  
Who've wished upon a shooting star.  
You're beautiful the way you are.  
This ones for the girls who've loved without holding back.  
Who've dreamed with everything they've had all around the world.  
Yeah, this ones for the girls._

Riley and Maya hugged each other with huge smiles on their faces.

 _Yeah this one's for the girls._

"Thank you peaches. I love you!" The brunette snaked her arms around the blue eyed girls neck. "Thank you Josh." Her eyes turned towards Lucas. "Thank you baby."

Maya leaned back. "Oh it's not over with! Can I get a time check please?" Someone from the group of friends shouted.

"11:52." Josh set down his guitar and brought a stool towards the microphone while the blue eyed girl pushed her back down in the chair. The running back took a seat on the stool and adjusted the microphone.

"Hey baby." He uttered, the cheerleader waved revealing her dimples. "This is the last part of your gift. You and I have had so many great times together but we've also had some rough patches brought about by my own stupidity." The brunette giggled and blew him a kiss. "But you continue to love me, you continue to make me want to be a better person, and you know what, the song will speak for itself." Maya pulled out her phone and started recording.

 _When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Lucas' voice was as usual, captivating and addicting. She hung onto every single word and occasionally wiping tears away.

 _I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

His green eyes stared at her as he strummed on his guitar. Riley was trying to stop crying but this was the sweetest thing he's ever done and she was falling more in love with him.

 _I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

 _'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, whoa, stay, whoa_

Her cheeks hurt from smiling so wide and just to relieve them of the strain she blew him a kiss.

 _Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

 _I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Riley ran towards him and her lips pressed against his, they were both unknowingly being recorded. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you beautiful."

"EVERYONE GO INSIDE AND GRAB SOME STUFF FOR THE COUNTDOWN." The couple didn't move they continued to kiss and hold each other. His thumb caressed her cheek wiping away the happy tears she let free.

"Close your eyes." He whispered. The cheerleader did as she was told while the green eyed man dug something out of his pocket. "Keep your eyes closed while I talk." Lucas clutched her left hand.

"Okay." She uttered.

"I love you Riley Grace, I fall in love with you more everyday. I know I scared you with a proposal the other day." The brunette tucked her lips in and nodded. "Let me be clear this isn't a proposal." He slid the rose gold ring on her finger and noticed her shaky hands. "This is a promise." Riley was trying extremely hard to not open her eyes, her cheeks were hurting again. "A promise that I will marry you one day. Open your eyes." Her doe eyes opened but she couldn't look at anything else besides his breath taking eyes. "A promise that i'm here for the long haul, no matter what gets in the way." He wiped a tear off of her cheek. "What do you say, wanna marry me someday?"

A wide grin approached Riley's face. She sniffled and hugged him tight. "Yeah."

"10.. 9.. 8.. 7.. 6.. 5.. 4.. 3..2.. 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Horns blew, sparklers were going off, people were shouting, giving hugs, taking drinks but they just stared into eachother's eyes.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?" She mumbled. His hands held her face as his lips met hers. "Happy New Year Lucas."

"Happy New Year Riley, and Happy Birthday." The couple kissed again, and she was really wishing she could kick everyone out. His strong arms lifted the brunette off the ground, and it was then he realized how cold she was. "You want to go inside sweetheart?"

"No, I just want you to hold me." Lucas smirked and hed her tight, occasionally kissing the top of her head and listening to her sigh. 10 minutes had passed until she spoke again. "I'm really cold now." He took her hand and led her inside, a good portion of the party had left to their surprise.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY! NOW LET ME SEE!" Maya slid towards her best friend to grab her hand.

"Yeah, I haven't even looked at it yet." She giggled. It was beautiful rose gold, with black and white diamonds.

"I figured you wouldn't want to go the traditional two hearts intertwining route. So if you don't like it, let me know and we can get you one that you do." Riley's jaw dropped.

"I love it baby!" She leaned over and kissed the green eyed man. "Thank you for everything. Thank you all, you're truly the best friends and boyfriend I could have ever asked for." The brunette moved her head from left to right. "Is it just me or did everyone leave super fast?"

"Yeah they did, they wanted to give you and Lucas some time alone, or so I heard while I was eavesdropping." Maya winked. "Hey baby." Josh rose off the couch. "Want to go outside with me?" Riley's brown eyes rolled. "Just in the backyard."

"Sure babe." Poor Josh he had no idea what his girlfriend was doing. The back door slammed shut.

"She's ridiculous, my parents will be home soon." The brunette kicked off her heels and hopped onto the countertop.

"I really want to." The running back whispered.

"I know baby. Me too, especially because you look super sexy tonight." Her dainty fingers grasped his shirt and her lips moved to kiss him.

"How about instead of torturing ourselves we bring our friends back inside and we watch a movie? I'll hold you and you can fall asleep in my arms, and maybe if I fall asleep your parents won't wake us up when they get home and we can wake up to each other in the morning." The brown eyed girl grinned at his plan.

"Sneaky! I like it. MAYA!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

Riley woke up the next morning in Lucas' arms, she smiled remembering his plan. It must've worked. There was a clash in the kitchen which startled all 4 teenagers. "Good morning beautiful."

"10 to 1 it's my father. Even better odds that he saw the ring. Be prepared." The brunette sat up and smiled at her father who was in the kitchen banging a pot on the stove. Maya sat up too and started laughing. "Good morning, and happy new year to you father. May I ask why you're slamming a pot on the stove?" Topanga ran out of the hallway and popped him on the back of the head, while snatching the pot away.

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Cory pointed at her left hand and the brown eyed girl couldn't help but smile.

"Oh daddy, didn't you hear? I'm married now that i'm 18." Mr. Matthew's jaw dropped.

"AHH!" Cory screeched. The blonde started playing along and began to sing.

 _Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married.  
Gee, I really love you and we're gonna get married._

His squeal hurt their ears. "Daddy i'm not married, i'm not engaged so go to the medicine cabinet and take a chill pill." Mrs. Matthews snickered at her daughters comment.

"Lucas."

"Yes Mrs. Matthews." He sat up, still trying to open his eyes.

"Care to explain before my husband dies of a heart attack?"

The green eyed man yawned and agreed. "It's a promise ring sir." Cory's eyes narrowed and Topanga was urging him to continue. "A promise that i'll love your daughter for as long as she'll have me, and to get married someday."

"OH!" Mr. Matthews clutched his heart.

"Mr. Matthews if I may ease your worry." He stood up and sauntered into the kitchen where her father was laying on the floor.

"You can try." Mumbled his wife.

"I will come to you when i'm ready to ask Riley. I will get your permission first." Cory quit pretending to have a heart attack and jumped off of the ground.

"Thank you for not dying daddy." The brunette laid back down while Cory and Lucas shook hands.

"Yes sir, thank you for not dying. I can't put enough emphasis on that."

Topanga smiled as she sipped on her coffee. "What are y'all doing today birthday girl?"

The brunette sighed. "This, right here. I'm lame and i'm more than okay with that." Her boyfriend slid back on the couch beside her.

"Well why don't we go ahead and work on our school and scholarship party?" Maya suggested. "We all have our stuff anyways." The brunette stared at the ceiling.

"Whatever y'all wanna do. I'm good with either, i've got everything ready." Riley whispered, she felt like she was falling asleep.

"All of what ready sweetheart?"

Lucas' girlfriend yawned. "Um, I made sheets so you could write down your log in information for every scholarship website. Another spreadsheet for scholarships you applied for and how much it was for. Another one for something else that I can't remember right now. And another one for our school applications." Josh scoffed and laughed lightly.

"Yeah that sounds about right." He uttered.

"You hush or i'll sick my boyfriend on you!" Riley stated.

"Josh hush or i'll sick my girlfriend on you." The brunette giggled and slapped Lucas' back. "Kidding, but seriously don't make me get up dude."

The blonde cleared her throat. "We'll get up in a few hours and do it. I think we're all pretty worn out from last night." Slowly the group of friends fell back asleep.

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **4 years later.**

Riley entered her 2 bedroom apartment and hung her keys on the rack. She just finished her last midterm as a senior in college. She walked to the fridge, pulled out a water bottle and looked at the cork board to the left of the appliance, the one Maya gave her so many years ago at her graduation party. Pictures of her and Maya overwhelmed her senses, remembering all the good times they've had together. Her eyes moved slightly and she saw their acceptance letters, reminiscing of the day they opened them together. "HELLO?"

"Hey Maya in here!" Josh was right on her heels. "Hey Uncle Josh. How'd y'alls finals go?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Piece of cake."

"Piece of carrot cake." Joked Riley. "Josh?"

"I'm so glad we're done with school that's all I have to say." The brunette glanced down at her best friends hand.

"I still can't believe you're getting married in a few weeks. I'm so happy for you two." She divulged with a smile.

"Thanks peaches, 4 weeks well to get real technical 27 days. But, who's counting?" The blue eyed girl joked.

"That'd be you sweetheart." Josh plopped down on the couch. "I can't wait to marry you though, luckily we got approved for that apartment or we would be out on the streets."

"Nah, i'd let you move in with me. My peaches can't live in a cardboard box." Maya leaned over the island and kissed her cheek.

"So how are you? I felt like we haven't seen each other in awhile." She glanced down at the island.

"Yeah, we've both been studying for finals. But now we're graduating, and we're fancy pants and we can hang out whenever we aren't working." The brunette joked.

"I actually have a job interview, I got the call yesterday." Riley screamed and ran around the bar to give her a hug.

"CONGRATULATIONS! Where?" She questioned.

"The middle school right down the road, an art teacher. That's so weird to say, I never thought i'd be able to afford to go to school, let alone end up teaching at one. I only have you to thank for staying on my ass every year." Riley's bottom lip came out.

"That's the sweetest thing I think you've ever said to me." Josh chuckled lightly as he watched them hug.

"WHERE'S MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE?" The door slammed shut. "Ah, there she is." His lips touched her cheek with his hands behind his back.

"Lucas! I was wondering where you were at." Maya pronounced.

"Sorry, I was finishing some stuff up at the ranch and picking this for you sweetheart." He smirked and pulled out a small bouquet of bubblegum flowers. The brunette smiled and kissed him. "Can you believe someone tried to tell me these were weeds?" Riley got on her tiptoes and pulled a vase out of her cabinet to place them in. "I got into a heated discussion with the guy. I kept telling him, 'no this is my wifes favorite flower, they're called bubblegum flowers'. Apparently i'm crazy." Her brown eyes traced her husband, she wasn't sure if it was because they were done with school but she found herself remembering the day they got engaged. He recreated the first time he proposed, the only difference was that Charlie wasn't at the movie. And then the day they got married. It was 2 years ago, just them and their parents at the Justice of the Peace, no big spectacle, no huge dress. Just the two of them together, the way she always wanted it. "Babe, you okay?" His green eyes pulled her out of the daydream.

"Yeah i'm great. Sorry, daydreaming over here." She giggled. "How much longer?" The green eyed man stared at his watch.

"5 minutes give or take." He mumbled and kissed her head. "We're going crazy."

"I can imagine, it's been-"

"4 days." Lucas interrupted Maya and sat down on the bar stool. "The point was for us to study but we found ourselves video chatting most of the time."

The brunette stared at a picture on the refridgerator, until there was a knock on the door, Riley and Lucas raced to answer it. "Hi baby girl." Lucas' arms wrapped around a beautiful little girl with green eyes but was quickly stolen away by her mother. She was a little less than a year old, and the light of their lives.

"Mommy missed you baby girl." Maya stood behind them smiling at the exchange. Mr. Matthews stepped into the apartment.

"Daddy missed you too. Come here." Lucas held his arms out and she leaned towards her daddy.

Riley scoffed. "Daddy's little girl, of course."

"HEY!" Cory snapped. "You're a daddy's girl."

"You're right. Sorry daddy."

He smiled and kissed her head. "I'm so proud of you honey, business degree to help run the ranch, Lucas you have a degree in agriculture-"

"Almost, we almost have degrees." Riley corrected.

"Right, almost." Mr. Matthews whispered. "But I was really bragging on the fact that you did it while raising this beautiful little girl." Lucas clutched his wife's hand and grinned.

"Sir, we couldn't have done it without y'alls help. Watching her on nights where we had to cram for a test, but thank the Lord we don't have to do that anymore." Riley fell more in love with him. "I don't know how much longer your mother and I could've done that. No, I don't."

"Oh, watch what I taught her." Cory glanced at Elizabeth. "Lizzie, can you say 'bye bye'?"

Elizabeth held up her tiny hand and waved. "Byee!"

 **GMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMWGMW**

 **Thanks so much for reading my story. I really hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry it was an abrupt ending.**

 **Riley's Party Dress: promgirl. com search for 'LUX-LD1623'**

 **Riley's Promise Ring: kay. com search for '023909601'**

 **I tried to find a picture of 'bubblegum flowers' but they really are weeds so I had no luck.**


End file.
